


I'm Hiding From the Truth that is Glaring Back at Me

by Brittrbrashear



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Ginny Weasley, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Luna Lovegood, Bonding, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, OOC Luna Lovegood, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Powerful Harry, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 128,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittrbrashear/pseuds/Brittrbrashear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just after the war, Harry comes into a creature inheritance. How will this affect his Eighth Year at Hogwarts? How will this change his friendships?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> 1st, I want to promise that I Haven't given up on A Twist in Time. This story popped into my head, and simply demanded to be written. I have this story more planned out than I do the series, and it simply wont let me sleep. So, A Twist in Time is on Hiatus until this is finished or I can find my mind back on that story line. 
> 
> **** All rights to the Harry Potter characters, storylines, everything really, Belongs to J.K. Rowling. I simply adore her characters, and enjoy writing fan fictions. I make no profit from my writing.*****

Two months into school and Harry was restless. He was idly tapping his wand on his leg, ignoring the platefuls of food in front of him. He had managed to keep his inheritance a secret, for which he was both pleased and thankful. He had his confidants, and they held their tongues just as he held his. Luna and Ginny had been a blessing. Luna had received her inheritance just a week after arriving at school. As was normal, their minds had formed a tentative link. If they stayed apart at a great distance for very long, that link would fade. But even with the size of the castle, their minds stayed linked, even if they never saw the other.

 

Ginny had come into hers two weeks after Luna. Harry was glad to have them, and glad to help them. Neither had expected their inheritance, and he hadn't either. But there had been no one to help him understand. He had talked them through the changes, assured them that they would be okay, and gave them the basics. Now, their minds were always linked. Images, scents, emotions and thoughts flowed freely among them.

 

They spent most of their free time lounging in the library or one of the common rooms, chatting idly about classes and doing homework. Ron and Hermione often joined them, along with Neville, but the dynamic had shifted. Neville had been going after Luna, and though she found him to be incredibly attractive, Harry knew that she didn't want to jeopardize their friendship for a fling. She wasn't ready to settle down, and she didn't want to hurt him. Ron and Hermione always bickered over this or that, while Harry and Ginny made quiet remarks to each other about their essays, since they had separate classes but identical content.

 

So far, his eighth year coursework had been quite easy, his enhanced mind able to focus and learn better than his human mind had. He was even passing potions with an 'Outstanding', making better observations than he had before. During classes, the trio had agreed early on that when someone was taking a test, they would block the other two from their mind to prevent accidental cheating. They all wanted to prove that they could do this on their own, and he knew that any teacher could test them and see their Occlumency shield if they had raised suspicion. He had carefully avoided the strange questions in the eighth year dorms, and had very little trouble dodging Ron and Hermione. They had just announced their engagement after a whirlwind romance. The three still talked and were close, but they were so distracted they barely noticed the changes in Harry. No, it wasn't them he was worried about.

 

Malfoy had been watching him like a hawk. Though he was kinder to the rest of the school, no longer taunting first years or commenting on blood purity of other students, he resumed his special interest in Harry with full force. He wasn't mean or cruel as he had been for years. From what Harry had observed, he had left that bitterness behind after the war. But he certainly watched every single thing Harry did. He commented on Harry's new found preference for meat and fish, only stopping after Harry pointed out that a Slytherin like Malfoy should have no idea, nor concern over what Harry ate. Malfoy pointed out his closeness to Luna and Ginny, along with his strange behavior at the New Moon, when the trio felt restless. Malfoy was going to be the one that ruined this. He was going to be the one that blew Harry's fragile facade, and blew it for Ginny and Luna as well. Soon they would be fending off more questions and fighting to find the time that they needed for themselves.

 

It didn't help that their Professors were more intent than ever on inter-house unity, and seemed to believe that that started with Harry and Malfoy. Since the eighth years had no official house, dorming together in the third floor corridor that used to house fluffy, they all took their five core classes together. They joined the seventh years for their electives, so he had a few classes with Ginny or Luna. But that didn't help the fact that he was paired with Malfoy for Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Defense, and Herbology. They also managed to be paired up for Astronomy.

 

Everything about the blonde annoyed Harry. The way he constantly watched Harry from the corner of his eye. The way he devoted every ounce of his concentration to a potion, and how he watched his Hawthorne wand as he practiced wand motions. Harry's heightened senses were constantly assaulted by the overwhelming cologne Malfoy wore. It smelled like cinnamon, with a hint of apples and vanilla. Not that Harry spent much time noticing, detecting the smell that was uniquely Draco underneath. Certainly not. He never thought about Malfoy.

 

 _Harry, we've been over this before. If you want to think about Malfoy, keep it to yourself._ He shot Ginny a glare from his spot at the eighth year table. She just grinned and flicked her hair over her shoulder and continued to eat. He was seated on the end next to Ron where he could easily make his escape. For some reason, Malfoy was planted in front of him.

 

He heard Luna sigh mentally. _Honestly Harry? I'm so sick of this. Look at him right now. Look at him closely. Forget the fighting of all the years past, forget the anger, the bitterness, and the guilt that you wear like armor. Look at him, and see him. I think you'll be surprised by what you find_. Harry had been surprised at first to find just how analytical Luna was. Behind the dreamy, distant persona was a mind that clearly belonged in Ravenclaw. The girl was sharp, picking up on things before he or Ginny did, and had gotten over her worry of offending them long ago, instead opting to be her true self to them. They knew why she hid from others, could see it clearly when it plagued her. By unspoken agreement, they never discussed it.

 

He did as Luna had asked him, knowing she wouldn't ask if there wasn't a reason to do so. He emptied his mind as he would for Occlumency, removing the years of rivalry and all other emotions from his mind, before glancing up at Malfoy.

 

The blonde was toying with his fork, spinning it idly in his hands with long, slender fingers as he looked at Pansy, who appeared to be in the middle of a story, arms waving about. His features were less angular than Harry remembered from their youth. A strong jaw had taken over from the pointy chin, and his nose was less pronounced as well. He still had his high cheekbones, but they worked well with his light brown, or was it dark blonde, stubble that covered his jaw line. His blonde hair fell around his face, framing it delicately. His shoulders were a bit broader, more muscular than before. All around, the blond was downright attractive.

 

With that revelation, Harry's mind reeled and he ignored the laughter he heard from the girls that sounded around the hall. The laughter seemed to distract Malfoy from Pansy. He glanced at the girls over his shoulder before turning to Harry, who just managed to school his face into a blank mask in time. Gray eyes locked on green. Those quicksilver eyes were filled with a burning curiosity, and not an ounce of hate. Harry ignored Ginny's comment to look at the flecks of deep blue near is pupils. Harry continued to stare for a few moments, lost in the emotions he saw flickering in Malfoy's eyes. He had once thought that Malfoy was cold, unfeeling. But that could not be farther from the truth. Every brief emotion flashed vibrantly behind his eyes, full of life and emotion.

 

Harry stood abruptly and left the hall, Luna and Ginny on his heels. They walked silently, Harry taking the lead as they fell into step behind him. As soon was they exited the castle, Harry glanced around and transformed, before taking off at a run. The girls shifted behind him, running hot on his heels as the expertly dodged the flailing limbs of the Whomping willow and slipped into the tunnel, trotting towards the shrieking shack. It had become their meeting place, and held a special spot in each of their hearts once Harry had told them the story behind its existence. He felt a pang in his chest as he thought about Remus, but pushed it aside, distracted by his thoughts. Once they reached the shack, he turned back into a human.

 

“Did you really have to do that Luna?”

 

“Yes, Harry, I did. You were driving us nuts, and you wouldn't recognize why he bothers you so much.”

 

“How can I be attracted to that Git!! Of all the people in the world, why him? I've had my eye on plenty of other blokes. Why is he the one who affects me?” He threw his hands in the air before sitting down in a transfigured chair. He stared idly at his hands as the girls sent him a barrage of images and impressions. No human mind could have processed the sheer amount of information at one time, but then again, they weren't exactly human. He saw his fights with Draco through their eyes. Years of arguments that seemed to hide a growing tension between the boys. He felt all of Ginny's defensiveness for him, and all of Luna's objectivity to the situation. He focused on her view, which often mixed in his own stray thoughts.

 

He watched as Luna showed him fights where he and Malfoy had gotten so close that they would appear to be kissing from the right angles as they yelled and screamed in the others face. He watched their countless Quidditch matches, which were laced with Harry's exhilaration of playing against the blonde. He saw his own memory of the Manor, and felt his confusion and respect when Malfoy had refused to identify him. When Malfoy had saved his life. He felt his cheeks flame red as she showed him his own memory of the fiendfyre, and how much he had enjoyed the feel of Malfoy's chest pressed against his back, of the lean strong arms holding onto his waist like a lifeline.

 

He let his head fall into his hands as she came and sat before him. She pried his hands from his face. “Harry, Listen to me.” He did and moved his hands, looking back into her dreamy silver eyes. “You have liked Draco for a very, very long time. He is not the person he has been for all those years. The war has changed you both. I don't blame him for my time spent at the Manor, you know? Neither does Dean. Or Ollivander.” Harry nodded, and Luna continued. “You have expressed to us both how much you hate the... promiscuity of our instincts. I understand your want to settle down, and have one person you can rely on. But you aren't ready for that yet. Remind me what happens when we find the right person?”

 

“Our magic binds us to them, whether we know or not. We stay with them for life, ignoring our polyamorous tendencies.”

 

“Exactly. We are fickle creatures. We flit from mate to mate, person to person, until we find the right person. Neither Ginny or myself has had any issue with our nature, as it is just the way we are. Harry, your magic seems to be choosing for you, fighting your instincts. I think that is why you are so drawn to Malfoy, but I don't know for sure. ”

 

He slumped in the chair. “I have to go back to the Dursley's don't I?”

 

“If you want to make that potion, then you'll have to. I know you want to suppress those instincts. I know you want to view this objectively. I know you want to be able to see the truth. But if the bond was fully formed, you wouldn't have those tendencies anymore.” Luna said calmly, comfortingly.

 

“Hell, Harry!" Ginny began. He sensed an indignant rant coming. "You have spent so much time protecting us and fighting your own nature that you refuse to acknowledge it. You have told us to follow our instincts, to trust them, but you won't do the same! I can feel how hard you fight it. I can feel that you are drawn to Draco more than the others. Why don't you go shag one of them and see what happens. Your magic won't bind you to someone unsuitable. You know nothing about the sex, and I think it's time you learned. Try it before you decide you hate it. Even without the potion, your magic will decide objectively. So maybe he is your mate, But how will your magic decide, and how can you be sure, if you don't let anyone in? There is no harm in relaxing and enjoying yourself a bit.” Ginny raved, running her hands through her hair. She always wore her hair down around her heart shaped face, unless she was playing Quidditch. Her brown eyes were boring into him.

 

Harry laughed. “Never thought I'd hear my ex-girlfriend telling me to go on a binge and shag some blokes.” She grinned back at him. “Alright, so you want me to quit stressing, enjoy myself a bit, and let Malfoy be Malfoy? I can do that, but what if he figures us out?”

 

“Then he does. Harry, you're the only one of us that is worried about that. I know you've had to hide a lot here at Hogwarts. What, with Sirius, Buckbeak, the DA, being a horcrux and spending nine months in the forests hiding from Voldemort's forces, you're good at keeping secrets. But you can let go now. Luna and I are here to help you learn to trust someone when that time comes, but if he figures us out, then we deal with it. Let the papers talk. Might find us more partners.” She winked at him. Harry blushed. Luna just smiled.

 

“Alright. Alright, What's first?”


	2. Chapter 2

 

The girls looked at each other and smirked. “Thank god it's Friday.” They stood, brushing the dust off their clothes and led Harry to the front door of the shack. They shifted, jumping delicately out of the broken window before taking on their human form and walking to the edge of the shacks wardings. Ginny extended them each a hand, which Harry took after a moments hesitation. Her mind was unusually quiet, which meant she was blocking him out for the moment. He hated surprises, but took her hand and felt the twisting, squeezing sensation that was apparation. They appeared in muggle London, not far from Grimmauld place. Clothing stores lined the streets and Harry groaned while Ginny grinned. Luna took his arm, patting him lightly with her free hand and guiding him into a store.

 

For the next four hours they shopped, buying Harry a completely new wardrobe. They were lucky he kept more money on him after the war, since the goblins still did not like for him to enter Gringotts. His visits had been short and stressful, so he took more than he thought he would need and left quickly. They bought many items for themselves, Ginny “borrowing” money from Harry. He didn't mind. He had more than enough, and she was part of his self-appointed family. They had purchased Harry everything from boxers, to socks. Ginny insisted he get new glasses, even though he didn't need them anymore. He only wore his to keep up appearances. He had new hats, ties, button downs and t shirts. He had an array of jeans in every fit and color, and several pairs of combat boots and high top shoes. Ginny had snuck in some more risque outfits, claiming that he simply could not go dancing with them later in just jeans. He wasn't so sure, but knew not to protest. He sighed as they apparated back, not bothering to shrink the bags. His increased strength made the bags feel like nothing.

 

The girls carried just as much as he did, and they laughed at his disgruntled expression all the way back to his dorms. Dumbledore's portrait opened with a knowing smile, as he never bothered to turn either of the girls away. Harry had a feeling the man knew what they were, but if he did, he never said anything. It was just his luck that the common room was full was they walked in. He felt Malfoy's eyes on him but ignored him, instead looking at a shocked Hermione.

 

“How in the hell did you two get him to go shopping? I've been at it for eight years!!!!!!” Harry grinned and Luna smiled dreamily. Ginny rolled her eyes.

 

“You just have to know how to ask, Hermione. Or outsmart him by apparating him away and taking his wand so he can't fight you.”

 

“Yeah, can I have that back, by the way?” She grinned at him like a cheshire cat and handed his wand to him. They headed up to his room with Ron and Hermione on their heels. Neville quickly followed after them and half of the common room watched them.

 

The eighth years had been dormed together in the third floor corridor that used to house Fluffy.  It had been blocked off with a while with Dumbledore's portrait guarding the entrance. Directly inside was the common room. The long hall was full of neutral colors, large couches and dark wood bookshelves. There were several study nooks and table. Each side of the room had a staircase up to a balcony off of which the bedrooms could be found. They each had a room to themselves and an enough suite bathroom, affording them a great deal more privacy than the house dorms.

Harry was glad that his room was nowhere near Ron and Hermione's. There's were next door to each others, and they had cast several charms joining it into one large room, with a disturbingly large bed. After the first night, everyone had helped add to the silencing charms, but even then they only worked 85% of the time.

“Please tell me you got him a tux!? He needs it for the wedding!” Hermione asked Ginny, desperation clear in her voice.

 “Hermione, I've had my Maid of Honor dress for months now. Of course I got the Best Man a matching tuxedo. It's like you don't trust me," Ginny said, flipping her hair as Hermione huffed as Ginny continued. “Anyway, you've been worrying about the wedding too much. Why don't you come to the club with us tonight? A little alcohol and anonymity never hurt anyone!”

 

Hermione thought it over for a moment. “Alright, I'll come.”

 

Ron just looked out of sorts. “You know I hate dancing.”

 

Luna smiled. “So does Harry. You can keep him company.”

 

“You know I don't mind it so much now! It's just.. I mean with all those girls coming onto me it gets weird.”

 

Ron turned a little green. “No need to remind us you like blokes.”

 

Harry ignored his friend as they reached the landing and rounded on the girls. “Besides, you promised me last time we went that I could pick the next club. You two might enjoy it, but I doubt Hermione would.”

 

“What do you mean Harry?”

 

“A gay bar, Hermione,” Ginny said, looking at her friend with a dead-pan expression. Hermione looked a little baffled as she glanced from Luna to Ginny.

 

“I didn't know you guys were bisexual. Have you two ever...” she trailed off.

 

“Oh, heavens, no!" Ginny exclaimed. "We each considered it at one time or another, but we are practically sisters now. And we aren't bi. We are pansexual. It's only Harry that rolls in a single direction.”

 

“And that direction certainly isn't straight. It's rather bent," Luna added loudly. Harry rolled his eyes.

 

“Thanks for informing the entire common room, ladies. I'm sure they're pleased to know, right guys?”

 

“Just let me know when you're looking, Harry!!” Dean and Seamus called in unison before glaring at each other. The rest of the common room laughed. All of the Gryffindor boys had returned along with Hermione. From Ravenclaw they had Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Susan Bones and Lisa Turpin. The ex hufflepuffs included Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillian, and Justin Fintch-Fletchley, while Slytherin only brought Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini. 

Harry grinned at the two Gryffindor's who were playing chess by a window. “Well, I am on the market, but sadly, I don't think either of you are my type.” He winked at Dean who just smiled back, and laughed at the scoff Seamus gave him. “Seriously, I slept in the same room as you two for six years. I know way too much about either of you. You're like cousins. Both adorable, but definitely off limits.”

 

At that they laughed as Harry turned and ducked into his room. Hermione banished his old clothing to the Room of Hidden Things. They had managed to put the Fiendfyre out, and now students were rebuilding the rooms vast stores by sending their unwanted items there. It would never be the same, but they tried to leave something for the next generations. He helped Ginny and Luna charm each article of clothing so that it was stain and wrinkle resistant. He added a silent charm to each pair of pants that would prevent any revealing bulges from showing, and ignored the smirks that Luna and Ginny gave him. Hermione was busy assessing his new tuxedo, while Ron lounged in an armchair. Neville was seated on the corner of Harry's bed, watching.

 

Harry barely noticed when Hermione and Ron stopped talking, charming the door shut, locking it, and putting up multiple privacy charms. “Alright. Harry, we have waited for five months for you to tell us what in the world has been going on with you. You're more flighty and irritable than ever, and you barely talk to us anymore.”

 

“Well, you and Ron have been rather occupied with the Wedding plans.”

 

She flushed, but continued. “This started before the engagement. And now you three are always together. We've all been through so much together. Don't we deserve to know?”

 

 _I told you we should tell them._ Ginny crossed her arms and shot a glare at Harry.

 

 _I hate lying to Neville. Please Harry, they won't spread it around. Just tell them!_ Harry groaned, thinking quickly.

 

 _I'm not ready to tell them everything yet. Not yet. Ill give them enough, and Hermione will go look it up._ He saw them both nod in his peripheral vision and turned his attention to Hermione.

 

Harry raised his wand and the room glowed a brilliant golden color as he added his own privacy wards.

 

“Don't be mad at the girls. I ordered them to keep it a secret.” He transfigured more chairs and they all sat down, Lily and Ginny perched on the arms of his chair. “I'm not ready to tell you everything yet.” He held up his hand to stop Hermione, who was already trying to speak over him. “No, Hermione. I know you guys would understand and be accepting of it, but there are a lot of different dynamics to this. Until we have everything settled, or someone finds out on their own, I will not tell you everything.”

 

“Put simply, we have all come into a Creature Inheritance. We are all of the same race of creature, and we are incredibly rare. The Ministry would force us to register, and would very likely try to confine us. It is not safe for everyone to know. Hermione, I know you have been working with the DMLE to change the laws about Magical Creatures. Please, keep doing so.”

 

“You know I'm going to find out what type of creature you guys are.”

 

“I know. I'm counting on it. And I'm counting on you to tell these two.” He gestured to Ron and Neville. “And I'm counting on you all to keep it quiet. But if it is found out that we are declaring what we are, it could be taken as declaring ourselves against the magical community. I will not put myself or the girls in jeopardy like that.”

 

All three of them nodded. “We understand, Harry. As long as you are all safe,” Neville said.

 

“If we weren't, you three would be the first to know.”

 

“I'm off to the Library. Have fun at the club. And... well... Be safe about your endeavors tonight.” Hermione's cheeks had turned a brilliant shade of pink as she looked at them all sternly. Ron grimaced.

 

“I do not want to think about my sisters sex life!!!!”

 

“Alright you guys, we've heard enough. Have fun tonight!” Neville shouted, leading the others out the door. Harry followed them out and looked back down at Seamus and Dean. “Coming with us to the club tonight?”

 

“Hell yeah! Wouldn't miss it!!” Seamus smiled as Dean gave a thumbs up.

 

To Harry's surprise, it was Blaise that spoke next. “Mind if Draco and I join? We haven't gone out in a long time.” The dark skinned Italian seemed to be ignoring the death glare that Draco gave him, which made Harry smirk.

 

“If you want to come, please do. Just know it's a muggle gay bar.” Harry had gotten on well with Blaise, though they only spoke when Draco was away.

 

“I understand. For the record, I'm bi. When are we leaving?”

 

Harry leaned on the railing. “Well, I expect the girls will wear their new outfits. I figure thirty minutes for makeup, another thirty for hair. So lets say an hour. We'll meet out here.”

 

Blaise, Dean, and Seamus nodded while Draco continued to glare at Blaise, arms crossed over his chest. Harry disappeared into his room, finding that the girls had locked themselves in his bathroom. He laughed and lounged for a bit, waiting for them to reappear. Once they had changed, Harry conjured a large mirror and counter against one wall while the girls summoned their makeup and hair supplies. He grabbed a new pair of soft cotton boxer briefs and his jet black skinny jeans, taking them into the bathroom.

 

After a quick shower he brushed his teeth and put on his deodorant. He rarely felt the need to wear it, as the scent bothered his sense of smell, but since they would be out tonight, it couldn't hurt. He charmed his hair dry and it stuck up in every direction like always. He put on his new glasses, pleased that the square frames better suited his face. He walked back into his bedroom and found Luna braiding Ginny's hair so it fell over one shoulder.

 

“What shirt?” he asked and Ginny glanced at him in the mirror.

 

“Try on a plain gray v-neck t shirt.” He obeyed and walked back so she could see in the mirror. The t shirt was tight enough that it showed him off without being scandalous. They looked at him speculatively. “Add the emerald belt and beanie so your hair isn't such a wreck. You can take it off once you've danced for a while. Go for the green High-tops, too.”

 

“Are you trying to turn me into a Slytherin?”

 

Luna rolled her eyes. “Harry, you know that green brings out those beautiful eyes of yours.” He looked at their outfits and saw they they had both played up there own appearance as well. Ginny was in a strapless little black number with knee high boots. She wore a long silver necklace draped twice around her neck, and sparkly earrings that hung from her lobes. Her makeup was dramatic and over the top, accenting her brown doe eyes and long lashes.

 

Luna was wearing a deep blue dress that made her eyes look more blue than usual. She had a loose cardigan over her shoulders and belted to her middle. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and she wore black canvas shoes. Her makeup was more subdued, and he raised an eyebrow at her. “Someone has to be responsible tonight.” She said with a little grin. “Oh, contain your worry. I can have plenty of fun while you two get busy.”

 

Harry laughed as Ginny stood, fixing the beanie over his head. She gave a frown and set him in a chair in front of her, plucking and trimming his eyebrows after she placed a numbing spell on them. She finished with a spell to get rid of the redness. “Couldn't you just charm them into shape?” he complained.

 

“Do you want to risk losing an eyebrow?” she fired back.

 

“Not particularly.” He reached into his trunk and pulled out his spare wallet, putting more muggle money into his usual one. “Anything else?”

 

Ginny handed him a white hoodie to wear and promptly stole his new black hoodie, pulling it on to hide her dress. He felt her amusement and knew she intended to stun some people at the club later. She had done so many times and he shook his head. He linked his arm with Luna's and led her out the door, turning off the lights and shutting it with a flick of his wand. Ginny and the four men were waiting for them. It was funny to see the difference in dress between the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's. Dean and Seamus went for comfort, dressing casually in jeans and t-shirts, while Blaise and Malfoy were dressed in tight button downs, slacks, ties, and dress shoes. As dressed up as Ginny was, she looked like she belonged with the later group, hoodie aside, while Harry and Luna fell somewhere in the middle.

 

Harry was watching from a distance as the girls talked animatedly with Dean and Seamus, telling them all about the club. Ginny's dress fit her well, but he wasn't surprised to feel no attraction to her. In the past he had be interested, if the flicker of a candle counted. After their time apart and a lot of soul searching, Harry had realized he was gay, and knew it would never have worked out with her. He was only thankful that she had also come to the conclusion that their relationship wouldn't work. Looking back, it may have been the start of her inheritance that helped her to see it, but Harry was thankful none the less. He was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed Malfoy as he approached until he was already there.

 

“What happened with Granger and Weasley? You spend all of your time with these two now.”

 

Harry continued watching the girls. “Why do you ask? Why do you care?”

 

Malfoy sighed, crossing his arms. “You saved my ass in that fire, Potter. And lets not play dumb. You've watched me just as much as I have watched you over the years. Surely you wonder about what I've been up to since the war.”

 

He couldn't deny his words, but he hadn't thought of it as often as he used to. “Not much, really. I've been rather busy.”

 

“Obviously. And I want to know just what has kept you so busy.”

 

“You don't know me, or them, well enough for that answer.”

 

There was a brief pause before Malfoy spoke. “I'd like to.”

 

Harry turned to the blond, startled. He felt and saw the girls stiffen, ready to defend him. He waved his hand and they backed down a bit, still watching the duo warily. Harry rolled his eyes. “You're more than welcome to get to know me, but my friends are part of the package. Any insult to them is as bad as insulting me. I don't have time for fighting anymore. Consider tonight a trial, and we'll go from there.” He held out his hand in a friendly gesture, and Malfoy shook it. Harry ignored the slight tingling he felt in his hand and turned to go to the girls.

 

“Let's go dance.” Ginny took Seamus' arm while Luna took Deans. Harry extended an arm each to Blaise and Draco. The boys watched the trio, confused. “Do you intend to apparate there on your own when you don't know where you are going?”

 

“Umm... what about the wards?” Dean asked.

 

Harry just smirked. “Not an issue, though I wouldn't recommend you try it on your own.” Once everyone had taken the offered arms, Harry again ignoring the tingling where Draco touched him, they apparated in unison with a distinct crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Always, Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are gold!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is briefly explained M/M sex in this chapter. this is a slash story. If you don't like it don't read.

The Bender Bar and Nightclub was built into an old abandoned warehouse. They could hear the music pounding from the bass speakers inside. As they approached the security men checking id's, Harry cast a non verbal, wandless Confundus on them. Harry paid their covers being the only one with muggle money before the headed inside. Lights swirled around the room as bodies writhed on the dance floor.

 

Harry followed Ginny over to the bar, each downing a couple of shots. Dean and Seamus cheered them on, taking several themselves. Soon Ginny had dragged him onto the dance floor, and most of their group followed. He was aware of Luna and Draco talking by the bar, watching the group, but ignored their conversation for the time being. Seamus was dancing wildly, arms flailing about. Dean was more in control of himself, body moving to the rhythm of the music. Blaise was doing some sort of head bob, one fist pumping in the air. Ginny and Harry were moving in sync, hips canting with the music as they moved around their group, laughing. He felt the buzzing in his blood from the alcohol, and found he couldn't really care.  He felt his eyes shift as his instincts took over. His pupils narrowed and his eyes took on a slight slant while he mentally reached out to Ginny.

 

 _Who has caught your eye?_ She mentally sent him the image of a skinny brunette, dancing in a corner with her friends. Harry laughed, sending her back an image of the dirty blonde man dancing with the brunette. He waved farewell to Blaise and as he led Ginny towards the duo. They introduced themselves, using false names and asked to join them. They two blushed and included them, and soon, Harry took the man up to the bar. They bought a couple more shots, taking some back to the two girls and dancing more.

 

Harry felt his instincts pressing to take over, noticing that Ginny had already blended seamlessly with her inner creature. After a reprimand from Luna, Harry let go. He soon found himself dancing up against the man, before Ginny winked at him and led the brunette away. Harry was aware of the eyes on him, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He knew he was a light weight, which is why he rarely drank. He smirked up at the man. “Would you like to get out of here?”

 

“Definitely. My place or yours?”

 

Harry appeared to consider it for a moment before stating, “Yours,” and he followed the man out the door. They walked up the street to a set of apartments, following Ginny and her brunette all the way. “Do you guys live together?”

 

“Yeah. Misty and I have been friends for ten years, all the way through secondary school. She came out to her parents as pan before I found the courage to tell my parents I was gay. Her family was very accepting. Mine... not so much. I moved into her parents place at fifteen, and we moved here to the city for college.”

 

“I see. I'm sorry about your family, but at least you had hers to accept you.”

 

“It was a blessing, really. What about your family?”

 

“They're dead, along with my grandparents. I have an aunt, but she and her family are as far from open and accepting as you can get. Grew up with them until I got a scholarship to a boarding school in Scotland. Only saw them on summers after that. It's been at least a year since I stopped in.”

 

“I'm sorry to hear about your family.” Harry just shrugged.

 

“I was one. I don't remember them at all. I suppose it's easier that way.”

 

They had reached a set of apartments and he saw that Ginny and Misty were holding the door. Ginny winked at him as they walked inside, following the duo.

 

 _For the love of god, use a silencing charm._ Luna's voice sounded in their heads. They grinned, and promised they would. Harry checked that she was still at the bar with their friends, and once he confirmed she was, he blocked the other two out, leaving the barest thread of their minds linked so that he could assure their safety. Harry followed the man down a dimly lit hallway into a bedroom. For the life of him, he couldn't remember the guys name. His brain was buzzing from the alcohol, but his instincts were running on full drive. He and Ginny cast their silencing charms in unison, before they both pounced, blocking the other more firmly.

 

Later, Harry would only remember that night in brief flashes. He had been pressed up against the wall, lips locked over his own as his clothing was removed. He remembered hearing a fleeting thought cross through his mind. He was unsure if it was his own or one of the girls, but he had to agree, the man certainly did work fast. The guy had dropped to his knees, wrapping his lips around Harry's cock. His hand was pumping Harry's shaft in unison with his mouth. Harry had never experienced any sensation so potent before, but could remember no specifics of what the man had done.

 

There were no feelings, no attachment. There was nothing but pure sensation and instinct. As the pleasure built, Harry struggled to keep his human form. He felt a blast of Magic hit him, and knew Luna was assisting, just as he had done for the girls previously. He relaxed, thankful for his friends, and allowed his mind to wander and enjoy what was happening. He knew that he had moaned embarrassingly loud when he got off, shooting his come down the mans throat before he was moved to the bed.

 

He could have spelled the man to sleep and left, but he knew that would just be rude. He also knew that he needed experience in this area, even if his instincts knew exactly what to do, and he wasn't ready to back down yet. The mans clothes were soon gone. In size, he was comparable to Harry, though his cock appeared to be a bit wider. Harry laid back as the man bent over him, trailing a finger back towards his opening. He remembered that the fingers in his arse felt strange, but not entirely unpleasant. He knew his magic would limit the pain. The man added another finger, twisting and scissoring them, stretching Harry open. A third was added and Harry heard him ripping open a foil packet with his free hand and his teeth.

 

Harry had only a brief moment to be annoyed at the emptiness he felt before the head of the mans cock pressed against him, slowly slipping inside. Harry had probably gasped, so shocked by the fullness he felt. Once he was fully seated he stopped, allowing Harry to adjust. It took just a moment, and Harry nodded. Looking back, the man had probably started slow, but all Harry could remember was the driving rhythm of frantic thrusting as their bodies moved together. He didn't care that he was naked with a man he had just met inside of him. He didn't care that this was his first time. All Harry knew was that he had been missing out on something for a long time as the man drove deeper inside of him, taking them both to new heights.

 

As he felt the swirling sensations begin to pool in his stomach again, Harry reached down and took his cock into his hand, stroking in rhythm with the thrusts. He felt the pressure building, expanding outwards until he was taken by wave after wave of pleasure, convulsing around the man inside of him. He felt his own sticky liquid spill over his hand and onto his chest. He knew the man must have gotten off as well, as he had collapsed onto Harry's chest, breathing heavily.

 

It took Harry all of two minutes to come back to his senses. Their instincts allowed them to recover more quickly from their encounters, allowing them to get away from their partners if they needed too. He cast a quick sleeping charm on the guy, pushing him over onto his back. He vanished the stain on his stomach and dressed quickly, dropping the silencing wards. He found Ginny waiting for him in the kitchen and reopened his mind to his girls.

 

 _Enjoy yourselves?_ Luna asked.

 

 _Definitely._ They chorused back. _There is still time if you would like a go Luna._ Ginny added.

 

_I'm okay for tonight. The others seem rather occupied. Dean and Seamus have backed a pair of twins into a corner, and Blaise has found a lovely young woman and taken over a couch._

 

 _And Draco?_ Ginny asked. Harry was barely listening, still getting used to the sensations that had just wracked his body. It occurred to him that he hadn't been this drunk in a long time. He and Ron had gone to The Hogs Head to visit Aberforth shortly after the war, and it had not ended well. All of Harry's pent up emotions were nearer to the surface, and his fuse shorter than ever when he was drunk.

 

_Oh, He's sitting next to me wondering where Harry went._

 

 _Is he now? And why is he interested?_ Harry asked, annoyed. He and Malfoy weren't friends. They barely knew each other. Luna mentally rolled her eyes at him.

 

_Harry, I swear, you are the most oblivious person I know. Did you not figure it out from what we showed you earlier?_

 

 _Figure what out?_ His mind was still wandering back to the fantastic blowjob. He received a slap from Ginny. “I do not need to see that.” They had already left the apartments and were walking back to the club. He smirked at her and snickered. Luna sighed.

 

_Focus for a moment Harry. You are attracted to Draco. You admitted so to us earlier. Is it really so strange of an idea for him to be attracted to you?_

 

Harry stopped in his tracks, mouth open, foot mid air. It took several seconds for Ginny to stop and turn back to him.

 

_Um... Luna? I think you broke him._

 

_Why would he like me? It can't be real. He's just faking it, trying to get close to me to throw it in my face. He's up to something. He couldn't really like or care about me._

 

_You have been partnered all year and had the opportunity to get to know each other a bit better. You saved each others lives during the war, and your testimony kept him out of Azkaban. You told him you would give him that chance tonight, then ran off with some other guy. No, he wasn't expecting a date. But that's a bit rude of you, Harry._

 

 _I meant it as a group setting! Tonight was about relaxing, and getting me following my instincts. You even encouraged it, Luna! He was more than welcome to come dance if he wanted._ They showed their wristbands, and with the aid of another Confundus, were let back into the club without paying again. His eyes found Luna immediately as she rolled hers at him.

 

_You are so blind, Harry._

 

What was that supposed to mean? What in the hell was Luna talking about anyway? Why were they talking about Malfoy; He had no right to feel anything for Harry after causing so many fights. After being hateful and cruel to him and his friends for years. Luna was _his_ friend. Why was she defending Draco fucking Malfoy of all people? He walked right up to her and growled, teeth bared in his misguided anger. She growled back and Ginny stepped between them.

 

“If I'm so blind, then show me!” He yelled at her, voice barely heard over the music.

 

“I cannot show you what you refuse to see, Harry. No one can! It is your own stubbornness keeping you from happiness.” Her hands were fisted at her sides, shaking with her effort to control herself. “I think you were right, Ginny. It's my turn.” And with that , Luna downed two shots off the bar and stalked off, pinning a startled young man to the wall. Harry felt her instincts meld more firmly with her mind as she blocked them out. Ginny glared at him.

 

“You've really done it this time, Harry.”

 

“DONE WHAT!!” he shouted. Instead Ginny sent a sobering charm at him. He staggered briefly before straightening and replaying the conversation in his head. “Damnit.... This is why I stay sober!”

 

“Care to explain?”

 

Harry spun, glaring at Malfoy. “Not particularly.” And with that, Harry stalked off. He headed to the upper level and seated himself at a table near the railing. He ordered a soda from a passing bartender and settled down to watch. None of the security team approached him, but they kicked several others off of the balcony. He focused on reaching Luna, and soon broke her concentration.

 

_What Harry._

 

_I'm sorry Luna. This is why I don't drink. Be angry if you need to, but be safe._

 

He felt her soften. _I will. Stay sober._ With that, she blocked him from her mind, returning her attention to her latest conquest while Harry settled back to brood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading! comments and kudos are gold.


	4. Chapter 4

He was scanning the crowd, watching for patterns and familiar faces in the bodies that milled about on the dance floor. He spotted Dean and Seamus in an alcove, curtains mostly shut around their hookups. Blaise and the girl were plastered to a couch, though no one else seemed to see them. Harry detected a Notice-Me-Not charm around them, and the girl didn't seem to care either way. Ginny was dancing with a dark, handsome man who was buying her several drinks. Harry noticed his hand slipping into his pocket before he handed the drink to her.

 

_Ginny!_

 

 _What??_ Her mental voice was groggy and unfocused. Her movements were jerky ad unsteady, nothing like her normal, graceful dancing.

 

 _Don't take that drink. He drugged it._ Harry immediately sent a sobering and cleansing charm her way. He saw her straighten, eyes narrowing as she threw the drink back in the mans face before stalking off to find someone else to dance with. Luckily for her, Blaise had finished with his girl by then and she pulled him back out onto the dance floor. He simply smirked and whispered something to her, which she blocked from Harry as she turned a dark shade of pink.

 

Malfoy, however was no where to be seen. He hadn't spotted the blond since he had stormed upstairs. He glanced around again before leaning back in his chair and shaking his head. Of course he would like Draco. It was one thing to have a crush on someone that was completely unobtainable. It was something else all together for them to return the sentiment. But if they both fancied the other, was it really so far out of reach? Could they find some sort of middle ground from their rivalry of the past?

 

“Where is Luna off to?” a voice drawled from beside him. Harry yelped and leapt from his seat, drawing his wand on instinct. The blond just smirked at him.

 

“Jesus. Only do that if you want to be cursed!”

 

“You didn't curse me.”

 

“Damn near it. I've had enough people sneak up on me that I no longer hesitate.”

 

“You seemed tense before. I didn't want to bother you, but once you relaxed a bit...”

 

“You thought it would be fun to give me a heart attack?” Harry knew his voice was short and bitter, be he couldn't find it in himself to care. He had already fucked up quite a bit tonight. What was a little bit more?

 

Malfoy sighed. “I'll be more careful next time.” Harry watched him for a moment before sitting back down in his chair. He must have been more focused on the others than he realized for Malfoy to have snuck up on him. Neither himself, Luna or Ginny were easy to sneak up on; their senses were sharp enough to detect most any intrusion. Maybe the noise level of the club had hidden his approach? Yeah that had to be it. They both stayed quiet for a while, sipping their drinks, before Harry spoke.

 

“No one here that draws your eye?”

 

“Well, one. But he would never have me anyway. Did you enjoy your fling? He didn't seem like your type.” His voice was bitter, but Harry chose to ignore and focus on his first statement. He understood Malfoy's reservations, but not his reasoning.

 

“And why do you say that? You're attractive enough that you could have damn near anyone you wanted. Isn't that part of the Malfoy charm?”

 

Draco stayed quiet, staring down into his drink. “Not him. I'll never have him.”

 

Harry watched him, thankful for his earlier sobering charm. Did Malfoy really find him to be that unreachable? Did he really feel as if he couldn't ask, or was he just afraid? Afraid of Harry's answer or his reaction? Why did Malfoy want him in the first place? Harry had more baggage than could be found in a muggle airport. Who would want to deal with that? “If you knew him better, you wouldn't want him at all.”

 

Malfoy's eyes snapped up to meet his, searching for a trick he wouldn't find. “Why do you think that?

 

Harry scoffed. “No one gets through a war unscathed. But I'm probably the most damaged person you could find.”

 

Draco stared at him, something akin to understanding burning in his eyes. “Somehow I doubt that. Voldemort lived with us for more than a year.”

 

Harry snorted. “Part of his soul lived inside of me for 16 years, Draco.”

 

Grey eyes widened as Malfoy sat back. “How?”

 

Harry considered telling him for a moment, but shook his head. “I can't tell you everything. Not right now at least. But he used some of the darkest magic in existence to split his soul, attempting to make himself immortal. One of those... shards of his soul... latched on to me that night in Godric's Hollow.”

 

Draco visible shuddered. “I can't imagine what it would be like to have him in my head. Him being in my house was bad enough.”

 

“I know. I saw it. Not all of it, but enough. Whenever he was incredibly happy or angry, he pulled my mind to his. I could see what he was doing, where he was. I saw him murder Burbage. I was stuck in his mind as he destroyed Dumbledore's grave to get the Elder Wand. I watched Snape's death from my own view, his view, and the snakes view. It was like I flickered from mind to mind. I saw him torturing you and your family on several occasions, and I could see the commands he gave Nagini. I watched that snake attack so many different people.... I saw him murder countless people, torturing so many innocents.... I still can't get rid of the nightmares. Doubt I ever will.”

 

Draco was looking at him, his grey gaze intense. His eyes were dark and full of some emotion Harry didn't recognize. Harry saw him reach out an arm, leaving it in between them. On an impulse, Harry reached out and took his hand. “I have nightmares, too, Of how he tortured me and Mother. Of the countless deaths that took place in our home. I can still hear the screaming; Dean, Luna, Hermione. I have no idea how they have forgiven me, but I know I don't deserve it. I didn't do anything to help them...” Draco shook himself before continuing.

 

“Dreamless sleep doesn't affect them at all. They say it's because I defected. Something about the mark keeps the torture fresh because I defected. It's as if the Mark knows. Mother has them too, even without it.So long as the Mark stays, so will the nightmares. Mother has them too, even without it.” Harry just nodded, understanding that they would both have nightmares for the rest of their days. Draco was watching him quietly behind glazed eyes, and Harry knew that he was seeing the torture again. He knew that Draco's mind was reliving the horrors he had been forced to witness. It was a while before those silver eyes cleared and he spoke. “We aren't so different, you and I. We both were forced into impossible situations, and managed to come out alive. We fought, and we survived. Maybe there is a reason for that.”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Why did you go off with that guy tonight?”

 

“Why does it bother you so much? We're only now getting to know each other, and you're someone I'm going to run into frequently in my life, even if we don't end up as good friends. I wasn't wiling to risk fucking this up for a quick shag, so what I did seemed like smarter option.” Wait... did he just admit that he would have preferred to run off with Draco? He thought over his words again. Yup, He definitely did. Damn the instincts. Once they started to take control it was hard to put them, and his mouth, back in their place.

 

Harry wasn't ready too look to closely at whatever it was that lay between them, but he still hadn't said anything to ease Draco's nervousness. “It's not that I don't like you Draco. But right now, I can't be with you. Luna and Ginny need me. They're my priority. Until they settle down a bit, I can't afford to be distracted like I was tonight. I definitely learned my lesson. Ginny almost got drugged, and Luna is absolutely livid with me.”

 

“Why do they come first, Harry? You're happiness is important, too.”

 

“Because it's my job to protect them. They are under my care.”

 

“It's not your job to protect everyone. To save everyone.” Harry only shrugged. Draco was quiet for a bit. “What inheritance did you come into?”

 

Harry looked back up, shocked. He found the blonde had moved closer to him, watching him with those incredibly expressive eyes. “What... How did you...?!”

 

Draco sighed. “We've always watched each other, always done anything possible to get the others attention. But this year is different. All year I've felt this... this pull... to be near you. I don't know what it is, but from what I understand it could only be some form of mate bond. So, now that you've practically confirmed it, which inheritance?”

 

Harry glared at the floor. “Damn Slytherin mind tactics,” he muttered down to his hands before staring at Draco, face purposely blank. “I'm not ready to tell you that. You don't know me well enough. Their families don't even know yet. But you are right. There is a bond forming, and I can't ignore it any longer. But for now, I can't give you anything more than friendship.”

 

Draco seemed to assess him. “Alright, Harry.” He smiled at the blonde before scanning the room again. Luna had returned, and Dean and Seamus were dancing with Ginny and Blaise. It was near closing time and the crowd had started to thin. He stood, pulling Draco up with him and headed back into the crowd. They all danced together for a few songs before the music cut off and they left the club, heading to a nearby apparition point.

 

“That was great guys!” Seamus exclaimed, looking rather unsteady on his feet.

 

“We should do this again!” Dean added, holding his friend up. Blaise nodded in agreement and Harry looked at the girls.

 

“We go out next week, but I'm staying sober. We should go to a regular club so Ron, Hermione, and Neville don't feel left out.” The girls nodded vigorously before apparating back to the school. Harry moved to support Seamus' other side, locking his free arm with Dean as they all apparated away. Harry walked Ginny back to Gryffindor tower, bidding her goodnight before he and Luna headed to Ravenclaw tower.

 

“I really am sorry, you know?”

 

“I know. I'm sorry I got so angry, I knew you weren't yourself. You and Draco seem to have had a nice talk after?”

 

“You should know.”

 

Luna shook her head. “You were blocking us. Didn't you know?”

 

Harry shook his head. “It wasn't intentional. That's strange.” Luna only shrugged. “Anyway, I'm back to my one drink per outing regimen. I'm sorry I upset you.”

 

“Truly Harry, It's alright. We both just want you to be happy, and Draco seems to be the key to that.”

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

“You've been grinning like a fool since you two came down from the balcony.” Harry scowled and Luna laughed lightly. “Promise me you won't push him away Harry. He's good for you.”

 

“I promise. Goodnight Luna!”

 

“Goodnight, Harry!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are life.


	5. Chapter 5

The next week passed quickly. Harry and Draco had reached a tentative truce. Draco no longer questioned everything Harry did, and had made a sincere effort to get along with his friends. The blond had even swallowed his sizeable pride, and apologized to their fellow eighth years. He had had long conversations in corners of the common room with Luna, Dean and Hermione, after which they all seemed relieved and relatively relaxed. After their night at the club, Dean, Seamus, and Luna had all accepted Draco easily. Ginny was much more skeptical of the blond, unable to forget that it was his father that gave her Voldemort's Diary, and all of the insults he had sent towards her family. She didn't blame Draco, but she certainly didn't trust him. She simply held her tongue when he was around, waiting for him to prove himself one way or the other. Neville seemed to follow her rationale and reasoning.

 

Ron and Hermione, however, were a different story altogether. The Weasley's and the Malfoy's had kept up the blood feud for six generations. No one really knew what had started it anymore. While Ginny was more focused on Draco's current intentions, Ron couldn't look past the tumultuous past between them and Draco. Harry felt that most of Ron's anger was on Hermione's behalf, even though she herself was open to giving Draco a chance. Ron could not move past the torture that Hermione had endured at the Manor, despite Draco's inability to help them. He couldn't move past the years of insults. Every time Draco approached them, he would wrap his arm around Hermione's shoulder and sneer at the blond before scowling at Harry and steering Hermione away.

 

Ron took every chance he was given to insult Draco, completely oblivious to the fact that Draco did not respond. He had laughed when the blond apologized to him, throwing every bit of their rocky history back in his face. While everyone was aware that it had been Draco to throw the first insult all those years ago on the train, they were also aware that Ron had used every opening since then to insult Draco just as harshly as he had been insulted himself. Here they were, years of hate later, and Draco was truly trying to make amends, but Ron could not be bothered to see it. He didn't see the flash of hurt and indignation that crossed Hermione's face every time he dragged her away. He didn't see the resigned look Harry gave him, waiting for the red heads anger to calm down to a point where they could speak civilly.

 

That lasted until Thursday. By then, Hermione had had enough, snapping at her Fiance for being so closed minded. Hermione being Hermione, she had no qualms about causing a scene, scolding Ron in the middle of the Great Hall.

 

“Ronald Billius Weasley! Draco has apologized to all of us. He and I have spoken on several occasions, and he has helped me immensely with my Arithmancy studies. I have forgiven him for everything that occurred between us. If I can forgive him for what he's done to me, if Luna and Dean can forgive him, you damn well better believe that you can too! We all had our roles in the war, and Draco had less choice in his than we did in ours. We chose to stand by Harry. We chose to stick it out no matter what happened.” She had been yelling, but she grew quiet for a moment, cocking her head to the side as if she was thinking. Her voice dropped dangerously.

 

“No, scratch that. I chose to stick it out and stay by Harry's side while you ran away in a fit of rage. I will not force you to speak with Draco. I will not force you to be friends. But you will NOT decide who I can and cannot speak to.” And with that she walked away from Ron and seated herself across from Harry, sitting next to Draco. The blond was staring at her with a dropped jaw, shock and awe plain in his eyes. Harry cleared his throat and Draco mumbled his thanks for her defense of him. She only nodded before viciously stabbing into her potatoes. Ron stood at the other end of the table, red faced and shocked. It took a good two minutes before he rounded on Harry.

 

“Don't you have anything to say on this?” he shouted into the still silent great hall.

 

Harry simply looked back at him. “It's not my job to solve the problems in your relationship. But if you're asking for my advice, it would be to get over your bigotry before you alienate all of your friends. You and Draco have both played a part in the fighting between you. If he is wiling to look past it and make amends, you could venture to give it a try. ”

 

“You guys would really pick him over me?” His voice was quiet and cool, masking his anger. It was much more frightening than his yelling could ever be.

 

“I would pick whoever is going to cause less fighting. You're the one starting these fights Ron. Not Draco, not 'Mione. You. I've had enough fighting for a lifetime.” The group around him nodded.

 

Ron let out a manic laugh. “They always side with you.” He turned away, walking out of the hall towards the Quidditch pitch. Harry rolled his eyes and stood.

 

“I understand that we have made quite a spectacle, but don't you lot have classes to attend?” The eighth years had a free period after lunch, but the rest of the school had a variety of classes. All at once, the entire Great Hall, Professors included, jumped to their feet and dashed for the exit. Harry snickered as he sat back down.

 

“I'm sorry about him, Hermione. He'll come around. He always does.”

 

She looked up at him, silent tears tracking down her cheeks. “Harry I'm so tired of this. I hate being stuck between you two. And it's not your fault that Ron is as pig-headed as they come. But after eight years.... I can't help but wonder if I'm right for taking your side."

 

Harry was quiet for a moment. He wasn't offended, as he had seen how much it had visibly drained her every time Ron turned against them. “Do you agree with how he feels?” She shook her head. “Do you think he's justified for continuing the blood feud and causing further fighting with Draco?” She shook her head. “I'm not asking him to forget the past. I'm asking him to forgive it. To understand that people can change and grow into something better.”

 

Luna had gone quiet, and Harry recognized the look in her eyes as he tried to put together the quick train of thought she was on. It made his head hurt. He rubbed his temples and shot her a look. "What, Luna?”

 

“It's just.... I know I haven't know you all as long. But from what I've seen, and been told, Ron hasn't changed all that much from first year. You and Hermione have grown in the face of adversity. You have both seen death, and learned to value life that much more because of it. You realize that there are consequences to your actions. Ron hasn't. He walked out on you in the forest. And what was the result? Dumbledore gave him a device to bring him back to you. He ignored you for most of your Fourth year because of the tournament and his jealousy. You forgave him, and allowed him back into your life without a second thought, because that's part of your nature, Harry. Ron has never had to face the consequences of his decisions, so he can't quite understand why you two have changed and become more accepting of other peoples changes because he himself has hardly changed or grown at all.”

 

They were quiet for a while, digesting Luna's words. Hermione finally looked back up from her plate. “Luna, I think that was the most insightful thing I have ever heard you say.”

 

Luna blushed slightly. “I believe in a lot of things that people view as strange, and for years, I've allowed myself to hide behind the mask that people made for me. But not anymore. Not around you all at least. You know me well enough to know the truth. I am a Ravenclaw for a reason, and people forget that I do have a brain, even if it is wired a bit differently.”

 

Hermione nodded. “So what do we do about it?”

 

Harry spoke up. “In the end? We'll forgive him like we always do. But in the meantime, Luna, would you be willing to talk to him? I think he may listen to you better than the rest of us right now.”

 

“Of course. I wanted to visit the thestrals anyway.” She stood and skipped out of the Great Hall.

 

Ron ignored them for the next three days. Hermione didn't feel like going out, so Harry and the girls stayed behind while the guys headed out to the club, with Draco promising to keep an eye on the rowdy men. Hermione clung to Harry more than ever, refusing to sleep in the room she shared with Ron. She slept beside Harry, cuddled into his side. He didn't mind. When Ron had left them in the forest, she had often crawled into Harry's bed for comfort. He would do the same for Ginny and Luna; All three girls were like sisters to him. He rubbed her back gently while she cried herself to sleep.

 

He had been getting increasingly restless due to the new moon. Draco had been watching him like a hawk, looking for any clue as to what Creature Inheritance Harry have come into. He didn't seem to have figured it out yet, though Hermione had and accepted them all no mater what. So it was late that Saturday night that he gave his friend one last squeeze before slipping out of bed. Still dressed in his clothes from that day, black jeans and a gray hoodie, he slid on his running shoes and headed out of the common room. As he reached the hallway, he heard quiet footfalls behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the faintest bit of movement and smelled cinnamon, with a hint of apples and vanilla.

 

He grinned. He had known that Draco would follow him. He had mentioned he would be meeting up with the girls after dinner, and it quickly felt like a game of cat and mouse to him. Although which of them was the cat and which was the mouse had yet to be determined. He sped up his pace, aware that the girls were observing through their linked minds with Ginny snickering to herself all the while. Harry ducked behind a tapestry, taking a shortcut that he doubted Draco knew. He lowered his center of gravity, gracefully sliding down the steep ramp and ducked out of the the tapestry that covered the other end and shifted his form. Moments later, he heard loud swearing as Draco had followed him, sliding down the the ramp on his bum before rolling through the tapestry.

 

Once Draco had collected himself, he turned to study the hallway, realizing that they were now on the second floor in a little used corridor. The hallway to his right was empty. To his left he saw a large black cat. It looked bigger than it probably was as its long hair was sticking up in odd directions, swiftly padding away through the halls. Harry was no where in sight. Draco swore, leaning back against the wall and watching the cat. It was soon joined by an average sized red and brown tabby and a slightly smaller white persian. The two took up positions directly behind the black cat and they swiftly darted forward, breaking into a run and disappearing from sight.

 

When they had reached their clearing deep in the forest, the trio shifted and Harry fell over, releasing his restrained laughter. Ginny and Luna smiled down at him, soon joining in with Harry's infectious laughter.

 

“Did... Did you see... See his face???” he managed between giggles before laughing harder. After a few minutes he managed to compose himself. “Whew... Alright girls, take up your positions.”

 

Harry had been coming to this spot since the start of the year, each girl joining him after their inheritance. They sat in a perfect circle, legs crossed. On the new moon, their instincts were the sharpest, allowing them to better connect with the creature inside of them. They each spent the next two hours with their inner creature.

 

To reach their Maturity, they must first manage a seamless balance between themselves and their inner creature. They all had their flaws, and they were all working to achieve that balance inside them. Too much of the creature instinct, like Ginny, caused them to be more aloof and haughty. Too much human logic and emotion, like Harry, and their bodies were more likely to resist the change. Luna had come the closest to this balance. She was able to switch between humanity and creature in an instant, but she still had a ways to go. When they had achieved equal parts of each, then they had reached their maturity.

 

Harry meditated, allowing the instincts to wash over him, rejecting none, but acting on none either. He simply felt. He felt the urge to stretch, the urge to hunt and smell. He felt his form shift to his true form, and felt as each of the girls shifted soon after. It was then that it occurred to Harry that these instincts, these urges, had never hit him as hard before. It was then that he realized just how much he had repressed his instincts, afraid for his own safety if they were to show. But the instincts were there to protect him, and he could sense that they would protect his friends as well. He focused on the feeling of one-ness, willing his inner human to understand the inner creature.

 

When the moon had reached it's peak, they opened their eyes, staring into the center of the circle. Their minds fused together more deeply, strengthening the link between them. The began casting wandless magic, some verbal, some non verbal. Harry had the most success non-verbally, while the girls spoke most of their spells. They dueled, teaming up with and against each other without a word, flowing from one person to the next as their magics joined and fused more solidly together. 

 

Their increased agility made the battle a sight to behold. They leaped from branch to branch, twirling in midair to land with perfect balance. They launched from location to location, trying to gain an advantage over each other. As linked as they were, no one had the advantage, as they could see what each was thinking, and what they would do next.

 

They stayed in the clearing for another two hours, the energy from the new moon vibrating through their bodies, empowering their magical cores, strengthening them. As they returned to the castle they all felt more awake than they had when they left, and knew that they would be awake all the way through tomorrow. He bid the girls goodnight before splitting off to go to his room.

 

When he reached the portrait, he was surprised that Dumbledore did not swing open for him. Instead the man smiled down at him.

 

“I had wondered if Lily would inherit or not. I must say, I was rather disappointed when she didn't.”

 

Harry felt himself stiffen. “What do you mean?”

 

“Why, Harry, I thought you had figured it out by now. You received all of your family papers after the war correct? You would have received them on your seventeenth birthday, if not for the fall of the ministry. Certainly you looked through them.”

 

“No, Sir, I have not. I have been more focused on controlling my inheritance and studying than I have been on the numerous properties I have inherited.”

 

“Well then, my boy, I suggest you go look at them, since you will be up most of the night.” With a wink, the portrait opened. As he walked through the doors, he began relaying the strange conversation to the girls when he saw Draco sleeping on the couch. He was facing the door, and appeared to have been waiting for Harry to return. Harry smirked at the boy before summoning a blanket and throwing it over him. He lit the fire again before heading up to his room.

 

 _You are so smitten!!!_ Ginny squealed in his mind.

 

_I am not!!!_

 

_You cut off mid disturbing story about Dumbledore, completely forgetting that you were talking to us or that we even existed, to grin at Draco. You took the time to make sure he was comfortable. Two months ago you would have just left him there! Hell, two weeks ago you would have!_

 

_I'm just being nice! Is that such a bad thing?_

 

He felt the mental eye roll from both girls. _Keep telling yourself that._ Their voices echoed around his head. He pouted for a moment before finishing his explanation about Dumbledore. By then, both girls were ready to meditate again so he gave up on conversation and entered his room. He found Hermione wide awake, sitting in an armchair by the fire.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey.”

 

“Why aren't you asleep?”

 

“I couldn't. Not alone. Not since the war.”

 

“Nightmares?” she nodded. Harry gave her a sad smiled and called for Kreacher, requesting some tea for them both. The elf soon reappeared with Hermione's favorite, having taken a liking to her since the end of the war. Their sudden disappearance had shaken the old elf more than they had realized. He gave her a kind smile before disappearing. Harry prepped her tea and handed it to her before riffling through his trunk. He found the papers he had received, stuffed sloppily back into their envelope. Harry pulled them out and settled into the armchair, taking his glasses off. The made his vision feel less sharp. Hermione was quiet, sipping her tea as she gazed into the flames.

 

Harry riffled through the papers. Two were detailed lists of the Items inside of the Black and Potter family vaults. The next two were detailed lists of the Properties with each house. The following was a list of his titles and various positions within the wizarding World. He held three seats on the Wizengammot, Including Head of the Potter Household, Head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of black, and the Seat of the Heir of Godric Gryffindor. He hated the way the Wizengammot was run. Since he held three positions, his vote counted three times. This gave a huge advantage to old wizarding families that had had time to acquire more titles, while the newer families to the wizarding world held no power.

 

He and Hermione had discussed it at length, and he intended to give their idea over to Kingsley, the new Minister of Magic, who was working to remove the corruption from the Ministry as a whole. In their revised plan, it did not matter how many titles one had. Each person got one vote, and each vote was of equal weight. A muggleborn just entering society, like Hermione, would have to wait until they were 35 or older to vote in the Wizengammot. So long as the muggleborn lived and worked in the wizarding world, their heir would be eligible to take over their seat on the Wizengammot when they came of age. This would prevent the purebloods from having more sway than muggleborns or Half bloods, and would allow muggleborns to feel less ostracized from the wizarding world, making them more conducive to their society as a whole.

 

The next sheet was a list businesses that the Potters had been involved in, many of which still considered Harry to be a stock holder and had been making regular deposits into his accounts. He continued on to the next paper, unfolding it to find a large family tree, dating back through generation after generation of Potters. The family tree went back for so many generations that Harry lost count before he folded it back up.

 

The final list was a list of creatures that ran in the Potter bloodlines. On that list he saw many creatures; Fae, Veela, Vampire, Elf, Nymph, Incubus, and Succubus. But Harry was none of those. He frowned down at the paper in his lap. This Inheritance hadn't come from his father. It had come from his mother. But Inheritances ran in their blood. If Lily was a muggleborn, she would have no creature blood, thus no inheritance. So if she was eligible for an inheritance.....

 

“Oh shit....”

 

Hermione's head snapped up and he silently handed her the paper. She scanned it quickly, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion before understanding lit across her face. “You're mother wasn't a Muggleborn.”

 

“Then... who was she? How did she come to live in a family full of muggles?”

 

“I'm not sure, Harry.” She took the rest of the papers from him. “Your fathers Birth, Death and Marriage certificates are here, but not your mothers. Hers would have gone to her next of kin.”

 

Harry groaned. “Do I really have to go see the Dursley's?”

 

“It looks that way.”

 

He was quiet for a moment, sending his new discovery directly to the girls, who immediately agreed to go with him in the morning. “Luna and Ginny are going with me in the Morning, But they'll be out side in their Animagus forms. Will you come with me? They may calm a bit, since you know more about muggles.”

 

“Of course, Harry. But will they even talk to you? They've never exactly been caring or understanding towards you.”

 

“I've kept in contact with Dudley through letters since the war. While living with the Auror's, he had heard all about the war, and came to understand more about me and why I was the way I was. He has apologized for our child hood, and even come out to me. I encouraged him to tell his parent's that he is bisexual, though I haven't heard back from him since that letter. I think he'll at least help get them to cooperate.”

 

Hermione nodded. “Alright. We should get to bed then.” She unraveled herself from the arm chair and padded over to the bed, wearing a baggy old shirt of Ron's and a spare parry of Harry's pajama bottoms. Harry changed in the bathroom and brushed his teeth before joining her. She curled up into a ball next to him, falling asleep as soon as he turned out the lights.

 

Harry knew he would not sleep, but Hermione needed all the sleep she could get. He lay awake, staring out the window, watching as the stars and moon shifted across the horizon and the sun began to shine, chasing the night away. His instincts still felt more sharp, more present than they had before, and he only hoped that they wouldn't negatively affect his meeting with his Aunt and Uncle.


	6. Chapter 6

It was shortly after nine when he heard a light rapping on his door. Strange, since most of their dorm mates slept in until well past noon on Sundays. He slid out from beside Hermione, who was still sound asleep and opened the door. He found Draco waiting for him in the Hall, fully dressed, not a hair you of place. Harry placed a finger to his lips as he closed the door behind him. Highly aware of the fact that he wore nothing but his boxers and cotton pajama pants, he leaned back against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest.

 

He watched as Draco's eyes raked over his body, lust filling his eyes. Harry smirked. “As beautiful as I am, I don't think that's why you're knocking on my door so early.” Draco's eyes snapped back to Harry's, a rosy blush creeping over his cheeks. He was quite adorable when he was embarrassed. Harry mentally shook himself and continued to stare at the blond with a blank expression.

 

“Well... I... I just wanted to make sure you made it back alright.”

 

“Oh? And how did you know I was gone?”

 

“Well, I came to ask you about our potions assignment around ten and Hermione told me you weren't in your room.”

 

“I will say, that is an excellent lie for being on the spot and all, but I know that you disillusioned yourself and followed me. And yes, I managed to give you the slip. I told you, I'm not ready for you to know yet. If you can't respect that, then this isn't going to work at all.”

 

The blond sighed. “As they say, curiosity killed the cat. It's always been one of my downfalls.”

 

“Yes, I seem to remember you spying on us with Hagrid and trying to convince the professors that we were helping him smuggle a dragon out of the school.”

 

Draco scowled. “That dragon existed, and you know it.”

 

Harry smirked, one side of his lips curling up. “I shall neither confirm, nor deny that.”

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Either way, I'm sorry I followed you. But where in the world did you go?”

 

“If I tell you, I'll have to kill you.” His face was carefully blank and he kept his tone serious. Draco just stared back at him.

 

“You're not serious, are you?”

 

“That is for me to know, and for you to find out. Now, I really must be back before Hermione wakes. I don't want her to have another breakdown.” Draco nodded. They had all taken turns comforting the crying and distraught Hermione, and spent most of their time trying to keep her as cheerful as possible. That also meant they were spending a lot of time in the Library, studying. With a quick wave, Harry ducked back into his room.

 

Hermione was still curled up, having shifted to the center of his bed, nesting deep in his blankets. He grinned at her and settled by the fire, thankful for the warming charms that kept the tea kettle hot. He poured himself a glass, and cast a charm on the curtains, darkening them to block the increasingly bright light from the room. Hermione needed all the sleep she could get. After a while of sitting in the dark, he ducked into the bathroom, taking a long hot shower. By the time he was dressed and shaved, he came out to find Hermione sitting up in bed, arms stretched out above her head, yawning.

 

“Good morning, Princess.”

 

“Don' call me tha,” she mumbled, half awake.

 

“Would you prefer Sleeping Beauty?”

 

“I'ss better.” He smiled and took her a cup of tea, which she downed in two minutes flat. He refilled her cup and removed the charm on the curtains so that the room would gradually lighten. Soon Hermione was up and moving, slipping into a pair of jeans she had summoned from her room and a nice shirt. She slipped on a gray knit cardigan and her brown leather boots before pulling her hair up into a messy bun. She charmed her beaded bag, the same one that they had had with them while they were on the run, so that it matched her outfit and they left Harry's room.

  
Most of their dorm mates were milling about in the common room. After their talk, Luna had told Harry that she didn't think she had made much progress with him, but it seemed she had been mistaken. As they reached the main floor, he heard Ron speak from the Chessboard.

 

“Malfoy. Up for a game of Chess?”

 

The entire common room froze, eyes flicking back and forth between Ron at the window and Draco, who was sitting in an armchair by the fire, a large book open in his lap. The room stayed quiet as the blonde and the red head watched each other, no emotions playing on their faces. Soon, Ron began to fidget right before he caved.

 

“I've been an ass. I want to apologize for my behavior. I won't forget what you've done. I couldn't if I tried. But if you're willing to try, I'll give you a chance to prove yourself. ”

  

Draco nodded, snapping his book shut. He stood and walked over the chessboard. “Will you play white or black?”

 

“I'll play black. You'll need all the help you can get.” Ron grinned widely at Draco's scowl before the two immersed themselves in the game. Harry looked over to Hermione, a light smile playing on her lips. It would be a while, but he knew they would be okay. He nudged her with his shoulder and they left the common room. Ginny and Luna joined them in the entrance hall.

 

“Can't you guys apparate through the wards?” Hermione asked quietly.

 

“We can, but it takes more magic and looks more suspicious.”

 

“That makes sense.” They were half way to Hogsmede when Hermione spoke again. “I wish I had the chance to become something so unique as you guys”

 

“Well, since the genetics run in my family, your children may have the opportunity to inherit.” Ginny pointed out. “That is, if my brother quits making such a mess of things.”

 

To Harry's surprise, Hermione laughed. “I suppose so.” Harry sent Ginny and Luna an image of the apparition point nearest to the Dursley's and they disappeared with a pop. He took Hermione's arm, smiling down at her before he twisted on the spot. When they arrived he staggered a bit and Hermione caught him. The girls had already taken their Animagus forms and Hermione gave a squeak when she saw the two cats sitting there, waiting for them.

 

“Ohhh!!! You two make beautiful cats!”

 

Ginny gave her a toothy grin and flicked her copper tail before turning and prancing off towards the house. Luna rubbed against Hermione's leg, meowing at her loudly. “She want's you to carry her,” Harry said. Hermione laughed again and obliged, carrying the white fluff-ball that was Luna, who purred the entire way.

 

Harry felt his nerves growing as with every step they took closer to number four privet drive. The girls tried to calm him down, but it was of no use. He forced himself to keep walking, only stopping when he stood on the top step. Hermione gently put Luna down and the girls scampered off, hiding in the bushes. Three knocks sounded through the hall way, followed by the shuffling of feet.

 

Dudley opened the door, looking a little shocked before he grinned at Harry. He had lost a lot of weight, and built up more muscle, finally resembling a human more than a pig. He was still at least four times Harry's size, but Harry's instincts told him that Dudley didn't mean him any harm. His body language was open and relaxed, and Harry felt himself relaxing, trusting his instincts.

 

“Hullo, Harry. Nice to see you. What brings you by? I'm sure it's not just a social visit.”

 

Harry gave him a crooked grin. “No, it's not. Is Petunia home? I need to speak with her.”

 

“Sure. She's in the sitting  room. Come on in, and bring your friend.” He winked at Hermione.

 

“Don't try it Big D. She's engaged, and she has one hell of a right hook.” Dudley winced. Even though he had been encouraged to hurt Harry, Vernon had ensured that Dudley learned to never hit a woman. And from what Harry had gathered in their brief letters, Dudley had grown up considerably since they had seen each other last. Dudley shut the door and Harry followed him into the sitting room, sparing a quick glance at the locked cupboard that used to be his bedroom, wondering for the briefest of moments if he would still fit inside. He heard Ginny and Luna hiss in his head, both angry at his mistreatment and his cryptic thought.

 

As they entered the Living room, Vernon spoke. “Who was it, Dudley?”

 

“A visitor.” At that Vernon looked up, turning positively purple when he saw Harry. Petunia glanced from Harry to Hermione, looking nervous.

 

“You're not welcome here, boy.”

 

“Oh trust me, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't necessary.” Wasting no time, Harry turned his attention to his aunt. “I need my mothers records. They are of no use to you, and without them I have a lot of questions that can't be answered.”

 

“Like what? Why should you need them?”

 

“I need to make a potion that requires the willingly given blood of my relative. Obviously none of you would volunteer, and it wouldn't work anyway since we are of no blood relation. I know about the adoption. The magic Dumbledore placed on me only worked because you considered each other to be sisters in every way but blood at the moment when Lily died.”

 

“I still don't see why it matters.”

 

Harry sighed. “Just give me the damn papers and I will not bother you again so long as you don't have anything else in your possession that is rightfully mine. Trust me, this isn't pleasant for me, either.”

 

Petunia sighed, not even bothering to try and correct his language. She stood and trotted off and up the stairs. An awkward silence filled the room, and Dudley turned to Hermione. “How did you learn such a good right hook at that wizarding school?”

 

“You will not speak of such freakish things in front of me!!!!”

 

Dudley turned to glare blandly at his father. “Then leave.”

 

Vernon looked floored, gaping like a fish for a moment before he stood and retreated to the kitchen, muttering under his breath the whole way. Harry looked back at Dudley in shock. “How long has that been going on for?”

 

“Oh, ever since I came out. He decided to try and beat it out of me. He should have learned that didn't work. He couldn't beat the magic out of you, and he couldn't beat the 'gay' out of me. Only, he forgot that I'm stronger than him.” He made air quotes around the word and Harry couldn't help but laugh at the nonchalant tone Dudley used. It was so different from the mocking, derogatory tone he had heard growing up. It was nice to see this new side of his cousin. Hermione grinned, turning to Dudley.

 

“I'm muggleborn. I was raised in your society just like Harry until I got to Hogwarts. My parents have no magic, and when I am with them, I am not legally allowed to use magic. I took regular Karate lessons from age six to eleven.”

 

“Ah. Well, That would do it.” Dudley turned back to Harry. “I owe you a real apology. That letter didn't cut it. I'm sorry for the shit I put you through growing up. I was suppressing myself trying to please father, and that doesn't make it right. But I'm sorry.”

 

“It's alright Dudley. We are okay now, and you're not that person anymore. And now if you try that shit, I can and will hex you.”

 

Dudley grinned as they heard his mothers footsteps coming down the stairs. Petunia looked irritated, a wooden box clutched in her hands. She walked directly up to Harry, hesitating for just a moment before thrusting it into his hands. He raised his eyebrows, but she was staring at the floor. Harry slowly opened the box and gasped at what he found inside.

 

Laying inside of the box were several photos of his mother at all ages, and some of him as a baby. Her death, marriage, and adoption records were nestled in labeled envelops. But most intriguing of all, Lily's wand lay in the bottom of the box. The wood was scorched, but the wand on the whole was sound. Harry lifted it carefully out of the box, finding that it suited his own magic fairly well if not entirely. It was as powerful as his own wand, but more rigid like Hermione's. He glanced from the wand to Hermione, handing it to her delicately.

 

“It's got the magical strength of my wand, but feels like yours. Try it. Your magic has grown since you first got yours. It can't hurt.” Finally she wrapped her hands around the wood, her lips forming a perfect 'o'. She weighed it in her hand for a moment before she whispered, 'Orchideius'. Flowers burst from the end of the wand. She smiled at the white and red lilies before picking them up and handing them to Petunia.

 

“Thank you, for giving Harry his inheritance. For giving him the truth. We don't wish to impose, so we will be going now.” She took his hand and led him to the door. Harry waved to Petunia, who was staring at the flowers in her hands. He turned to Dudley.

 

“I'll let you know when I'm in the area next and if you're ever in London let me know. We can go out for a pint.”

 

“I look forward to it. Take care of yourself Harry!”

 

“You too, Dudley!” He closed the door behind him. Hermione was standing on the porch, staring down at the wand in her hands.

 

“You were right. My wand feels... wrong now.”

 

“We've changed a lot, and change is good. My wand has completely broken and been fixed. I died and came back to life. It seems fitting that you have gone through so much and came out of it whole to have a wand that was nearly destroyed in a fire, don't you think?”

 

Hermione smiled at him. “I will take good care of it.”

 

“I know. Besides, I already have two wands that listen to me. I can use the girls' wands and my mates when the bond is complete. I don't need another.”

 

“You can use each others wands?”

 

“Our dominant wands. If they had back ups, I couldn't use it well. It would be like me using your wand while we were on the run.” Hermione nodded. The girls were walking at their heels and soon they had reached the apparition point. They all turned on their heels and appeared outside of Hogwarts. The girls assumed their human forms, and Ginny lit into Harry.

 

“How dare those awful muggles put you through all that! Honestly! And why would you even wonder if you could fit back in the closet?! It's the last place a man like you should want to be!!!!”

 

Hermione laughed and Luna gave a light chuckle as Harry rolled his eyes, ears turning pink. “I can't control every thought in my head. It's easy enough to forget you girls are there when you're quiet, since the rest of the time you're so bloody annoying!!” He teased back, his tone light and playful. Ginny gave him a fond grin while Luna smiled her dreamy smile. Hermione just chuckled at them.

When they reached the common room, they found Draco and Ron still locked in a heated game of chess, several people around them and watching the game. Hermione rolled her eyes and followed Harry up to his room. He sat down in the center of his bed and spread the papers out around him. He stacked his mother's death and marriage certificates with his fathers before looking at the adoption envelope.

 

He took a deep breath and tore the paper open. There were several pages of notes inside.

 

**“Lillian Athena was found alone, wandering the streets of London. She was dressed well, all be it in an odd fashion, and cared for, but she was crying heavily. She told the officer who found her that she had lost her family. She was taken to the Police Station, but no calls came in looking for the girl. She appeared to have fallen, suffering a concussion and could not remember her last name. She stayed with the officer who found her, Officer Roades, for one week before she arrived at the Pathways Orphanage. Lillian was a quiet child, but highly intelligent. She told us that she was two years old, and remembered that her birthday was January 30 th. Her year of birth is 1960. She was adopted six months after her arrival by the Evans family, a nice, upstanding family with one daughter just a year older Lillian. They seem to get on well.”**

 

All three girls were reading over his shoulder. Ginny's eyebrows were knitted closely together. “Lillian Athena. I've heard that name before. It sounds so familiar... but I can't place it. I'll let you know when it comes to me.”

 

Harry nodded. “Thanks. It says she was dressed oddly, so she probably came from a wizarding family.”

 

Luna shrugged. “Maybe, Maybe not. We are one step closer now to figuring out this puzzle, but let's not stress over it. Come on, it's almost dinner time.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE BIG REVEAL!!!!

“Do you think the house elves can make us sushi?? I haven't had any since this summer and I sounds divine!” Ginny asked.

 

“When did you have sushi?” Hermione asked, perplexed.

 

“Harry and I went while you were in Austrailia. We were bored and wanted to try something new.”

 

“I'm sure they can if we ask nicely. Let's go down to the kitchens," Luna offered. They all left together, grinning at the cheering they heard in the common room. It was quite clear from all the taunts that Ron had won the game, but the look on Draco's face made it clear to Harry that the blond had let the other boy win. Draco stepped out of the crowd of people and joined them.

 

“Where are you headed? I need to get out of here before I go crazy.”

 

“A bit late for that.” Harry pointed out, earning him a smack on the arm. “We're going to see if the house elves can make Sushi.”

 

“What's sushi??”

 

Ginny scoffed and Hermione laughed. “It's muggle food from Japan. They wrap rice and fish, sometimes raw sometimes cooked, with other vegetables and such inside of seaweed. It's quite good, actually.” Draco looked at them like they were nuts.

 

“Come try it. If you don't like it, you don't have to eat it," Luna encouraged.

 

To everyone's surprise, just thirty minutes later Draco had devoured almost their entire tray of sushi, obviously a fan. “You should be careful, Draco. The raw fish can make you sick.”

 

“Nothing an anti-nausea potion can't fix.”

 

“Those exist?!” Harry asked loudly, eyes wide. Draco looked at him like he was crazy while Hermione gazed back at him.

 

“Yes. Why?”

 

“I mean... all those times where I linked with Voldemort and woke up spilling my guts... there was an anti-nausea potion?? And you never told me?!”

 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “You never asked.”

 

Draco scoffed at them. “This is highly inappropriate dinner conversation.”

 

“Get used to it," they said in unison, before they all started laughing while Draco looked increasingly confused, only making them laugh harder. His confusion was short lived, however, as he was distracted by the arrival of the next sushi tray.

 

A little while later, they headed back up to their common room. Harry stopped part of the way there. “I'll join you guys in a few. I need to make a stop.” He spun around, heading for the library. He wasn't sure why he was headed there, but something told him he should. His instincts had been leading him well all day with the heightened moon energy, so he didn't argue, and the girls didn't ask. He walked into the room and felt drawn to a section in the back corner. When he reached it, he found a book he had never seen before.

 

At the beginning of the term, he had scoured this section for any and all information regarding his inheritance. This book had not been here. It looked to be a detailed manuscript from the last known male of his race. He glanced around. Madam Pince was nowhere in sight. He carefully broke the charms on the book, and shrank it, tucking it in his pocket. He charmed the cover so that it wasn't readable to anyone but him, and left the library. When he arrived at the common room, he made a subtle motion to Hermione who came over and began to read over his shoulder. She looked back up at him in confusion.

 

“What language is that Harry?”

 

He looked back up at her with confusion before looking back at the book. She was right. The book was not written in true English, but Harry could read it perfectly. “Ginny? Luna?” they glanced over and frowned.

 

Luna spoke first, “I can decipher bits of it. It might only be readable by a male, or the head of the-”

 

“Decipher what?”

 

Harry snapped the book shut. “Nothing.”

 

The blond rolled his eyes and the book flew from Harry's hands before he could catch it. Draco had used a wandless, non-verbal 'Accio' to retrieve the book. Harry glared at him, but doubted he could glean anything form the book.

 

He was mistaken.

 

Draco casually flipped through the book, grimacing at the first part before stopping near the back of the book, eyes skimming the page. Harry saw a flash of understanding flare in those gray eyes that flicked up to him in shock. He immediately darted towards the blond, moving faster than any human could. It was a good thing, too. The book had fallen from his hands, but was scooped up by Ginny before it could hit the floor. The girls immediately moved towards Harry's flanks as his hand reached Draco's mouth just in time to silence his shout.

 

“You're--!” Harry's hand muffled the rest and Draco's eyes grew wide, mixed with shock and embarrassment at his out burst and a burning curiosity.

 

“Ron. Neville. Room of Requirement. Now.” His friends were looking at him with concern, the entire common room now watching them in silence. Harry glared at Draco, who nodded as harry removed his hand. He stalked out of the room, Draco between him and the girls, with Ron, Hermione, and Neville taking up the rear. He reached behind him silently and Ginny passed him the book. He flipped to the back and immediately saw what Draco had found. As he studied the magic on the text, which he should have done in the first place, he found that most of the book could only be fully deciphered by a male leader of a Glaring. Some could be read by females and their mates. The last part of the book was written and charmed to better explain what someone would feel if they were the mate of a werecat. Only then could they read it. 

 

Now he had to tell them. Hermione knew, but hadn't told Ron or Neville yet. And it felt wrong to tell Draco before those two. But he didn't want anyone to know. He struggled to suppress his rising emotions and keep his instincts and reactions under control, but he felt himself slipping. The new moon still held influence over his mind and powers. But there was still so much that he had to do. He had to help the girls settle into their powers and find their mates. That was his main goal.

 

Ginny sighed behind him. _Harry, we understand that this is new for you too. We aren't expecting you to fix all this for us and put yourself on hold. In fact, it would be better for all three of us if you were settled first, in a more stable place to help us. You are the one that is closest to having a bond. Don't keep putting him off because of us, and don't use us to hide behind instead of admitting that you are afraid._

 

He growled audibly, feeling the tension in the group rise, but he could sense the truth in her words. He felt his mind begin to calm against his will. It was Luna that spoke next. _Ginny and I have already agreed to keep our activities to a minimum until you complete your bond with Draco. You have to allow yourself to make this change Harry. Stop resisting it._

 

He sighed, pacing thrice in front of the blank wall. A door appeared before him and he stepped inside. The Room of Requirement had provided them with a fireplace, a coffee table, and enough seating for them all. Harry lit the fireplace with a flick of his hand and sat down on the hearth in front of it, waiting while everyone shuffled in and took their seats. Ginny and Luna sat cross legged on the floor, leaning against his legs and the hearth. He was the leader of their little group, the dominant. And now, it showed. 

As one, the trio raised their wands and the room glowed a vibrant mix of Gold, copper, and silver, filling the room with brilliant lights and placing a dozen wards over the room at once.

 

“I think its best that we show you first, and then explain.” He glanced at the girls beside him. As one, their forms morphed. They each had three, and they had all switched to their truest forms.

 

Harry felt his teeth sharpen and elongate, along with his claws. His ears grew slanted forward and were now covered in hair with short tufts extending from the tops. His entire body was covered in short, unruly black hair that matched the hair he had as a human. He had intricate patterns of silver spots and stripes throughout his coat, their ornate swirling motions marking him as a dominant and a powerful wizard. He felt his eyes slant upwards and his pupils narrow to slits. Whiskers sprouted from his cheeks, twitching in the air. A large fluffy tail sprouted just above his tailbone, slowly extending to curl around into his lap. The entire transformation took less than five seconds.

 

To his left, Ginny experienced much of the same. Her ears were not tufted, but her coat was magnificent. Her tail was large and fluffy, reminiscent of the golden retriever who had visited the residents of number three privet drive on several occasions. Her copper colored hair was short and sleek and covered with lines of a deep amber shade. The lines marked her as a dominant. She would be the head of the Glaring if Harry had not gained his inheritance. He looked to his right and smiled at Luna. Her silver eyes shined more brightly in this form, more distinct in her cat eyes. She was covered in short white fur. The silver lines that curled around her temples showed that she would be assertive when necessary, but the silver spots that covered the rest of her body showed that in most situations and relationships, she was a submissive partner.

 

When it came to matters of the Glaring, despite Ginny being a dominant, Harry was in charge. He was the oldest in terms of their inheritance, and in all Glarings, if a male was present, he was the leader. There could be multiple men in a glaring, though women were much  more likely to become Werecats, so most only had one, if any. The intricacy of Harry's markings showed that he could be dominant or submissive in his personal relationships, but was a wizard of great power, and thus, was not to be messed with.

  
Their friends were watching them with wide eyes, mouths open in shock. Harry gave the girls a cue and they shifted into their animagus forms. Their increased magic had allowed them to become animagi quite easily. Harry was larger than either of the girls, just as he was in his human form. Despite his size, black cats were common and he got around with ease, drawing little attention. Luna and Ginny caught the eye wherever they went with their long, vibrant coats, but that allowed Harry to be sneaky when he needed to be, as they provided the perfect distraction. The three worked as a unified team, and proved it as they all came back to their human forms as one with no cue.

 

“You're... You're all werecats?” Draco asked, seemingly out of breath.

 

Harry nodded, his hands folded and arms resting on his knees as he leaned forward a bit. “I'm the first known male werecat to inherit in three centuries, and we are the biggest recorded group to ever come into their inheritance at Hogwarts in the same year. Usually they see one werecat every ten or so years, and the werecat must leave the castle to find a Glaring. The only reason I was able to return at all was because I was technically the leader of my own glaring, even when I was alone. But we are social by nature.”

 

Neville, whose eyes had been glued to Luna, looked at Harry. “Tell me more.”

 

“Werecats were created when a man named Archibald Vell created a potion that allowed him to communicate and interact with cats. For some reason, he was obsessed with them. To his amazement, the cats were just as fascinated by him as he was by them. He managed to convince most of the large breeds of cat to join their magic with his, which gave him the traits of all the various cats, and gave them some of his knowledge of humans. Thus, the first werecat was created, along with the first Kneazles. Those cats became loyal to him, using their own innate magic, which all cats have, to shrink in size and remain with him. They interbred, creating the Kneazles we know today.”

 

“Is that why you two aren't dating?” Ron asked, pointing from Harry to Ginny.

 

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Ronald, get this through your head now. Harry. Is. Gay. He is not interested in me. But even if he was straight, no, we would not be dating. Werecats are bound tightly like siblings. Our minds are linked, though great distances can diminish or destroy that link, which can be reformed at any time. Because we share a distant ancestor, we are naturally repulsed from dating other werecats.”

 

“Since you're magical creatures though, don't you have a mate?” Neville looked at Luna timidly, trying to mask the hope in his eyes. She gave him a sad smile before answering. She didn't notice that he and Ginny rolled their eyes in exasperation. 

 

“Werecats are naturally promiscuous, but they do find a mate. Our magic finds someone that will be suitable to us, and begins the bond. Neither Ginny or myself feel the pull of a bond, and Harry... Well.. he's learning to accept his mate.”

 

Harry saw Hermione's eyes dart from him to Draco as her suspicious yet knowing look settled into true understanding. Neville was next, shooting Draco a curious look, but staying silent. The room was quiet for about two minutes before Ron straightened, jaw slack, and looked from Draco to Harry.

 

“You have got to be kidding me!”

 

“It's not something that any of us can control.” He glanced at Draco, feeling a bit shy as he turned his eyes back to Ron. “But even if I could, I wouldn't change a thing. Draco is a good person, and I'm enjoying getting to know him.” He knew his cheeks were burning as he studied the floor, avoiding everyone's eyes, though he was fully aware that the girls were beaming at him.

 

It was Hermione who cleared her throat, saving Harry from any more embarrassment. “What are the other changes?"

 

Harry gave her a thankful smile. “Other changes include sharpened senses, quicker minds, extreme balance, agility, and flexibility. When we are angry... lets just say it isn't pretty.”

 

“What about your magics?” Hermione asked.

 

“All werecats are capable of advanced mind magics. We are each masters of Occlumency and Legillimency. Our magic is strongest when we cast with our Glaring, as you saw with the wards, and our magical cores and signatures are more distinct. Our own magic is more powerful than before, and we each posses an affinity for certain branches if magic, though ours have or found ours yet. We are also stronger around the time of the New Moon, during which our instincts take over. Its similar to the werewolf transformation, but since the creation of werecats was voluntary unlike the lycanthropy disease that forms werewolves, we maintain more control over ourselves, "

 

The room was quiet for a moment. “So what does that book have to do with it?” Ron gestured to the tome still clutched in Harry's hands. Harry noted that he had managed to sneak an arm around Hermione and concealed a grin.

 

“It is written in English, but it is charmed so that only a Male werecat can read its entire contents. There are sections and words that Ginny and Luna can read, and another that Draco can read, because it has been charmed so they can read the parts that are important for them to know. Draco took it from me and found the part he could read and damn near shouted it out to the entire common room.” Harry was pleased by the blush that immediately tinged his cheeks.

 

“It wasn't intentional. It was more than a little shock.”

 

“Understandably.”

 

“What's so bad about people finding out?” Neville asked.

 

“Werecats are considered highly unpredictable and dangerous, which we can be. The Ministry rates us as a quintuple "X". Especially those like us, who haven't reached our Maturity. It takes a varying amount of time for each person, but its a delicate balance between human and cat. If you run solely on inner cat, you'll get offended to easily and likely hurt someone when you don't mean too. If you run too much on your human side, your body never fully adjusts, you never gain full control of your powers, and you cannot finish the bond with your mate. Maturity can be reached before the Mate bond is finished, but the opposite is not true.”

 

“It's very hard for us to maintain control over ourselves, especially in times of extreme emotion, be it anger, happiness, or passion, until we achieve our Maturity,” Luna added.

 

“And Harry here has decided to bury his werecat half so deep that the two of us are concerned that he may never get it back out again," Ginny tacked on.

 

Harry rolled his eyes at their dramatics and continued. “We are still in what is considered the Adolescent phase, and even when we reach maturity, we would be forced to register with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Most likely, we would be confined until we reached maturity, and even then we would have several restrictions placed on our magic, which can be life threatening. If we can't access our full magic, it drains us with time.”

 

“So how do you reach Maturity?” Draco asked.

 

“We meditate on the New Moon and work on joining our two halves. After about two hours of that, we work on our mental link to one another and our joined magic. We have all been awake since yesterday morning around seven. The New Moon provides us with an increase of energy, intended to help us find time to balance ourselves. As we approach the full moon we begin to sleep a bit more than usual to help make up for our lack of sleep during the New Moon.”

 

They were all quiet for a few minutes. “So what now?” Ron asked.

 

“For now, this stays between us. We have classes like normal this week, though the three of us will be noticeably restless to you guys and we'll eat more than usual. But nothing changes, expect that you know now. And since we skipped on them last week, I believe the three of us will be expected at the club this weekend.”

 

Draco laughed. “They barely noticed your absence.”

 

“Either way, we get restless in the castle.”

 

Ron turned a little pink. “You guys go and have fun. I will be taking my fiance out for a nice date, if she lets me.”

 

Hermione turned and grinned back at him. “I'll let you, so long as you promise me to quit being such a stubborn git.”

 

“But baby, you love me just the way I am, and you know it.”

 

Harry pinned him with a glare. “Seriously. Quit being such a stubborn git. We're all getting real fed up with it.”

 

Ron looked back at him, looking more serious than he had a moment ago. “I'm sorry for what I said Harry. I shouldn't have called you out like that, and I shouldn't have tried to make you choose. And Herm, I'm sorry I was so overbearing. I promise you both that I'll work on it. Luna made some things very clear to me.”

 

A wicked smile curled across Luna's lips that made Harry freeze. “Good.” Luna said before standing. “Now, if you would all excuse us, we have about five more hours of moon energy left, and we have some things we need to discuss with dear Harry.”

 

"Why does that statement make me so nervous?" He queried as she continued to grin.

 

They all made their way to the door, letting it shut behind them as the trio shifted into their animagus forms. Draco looked down at Harry and chuckled. “No wonder you got away.” Harry batted playfully at his shoelaces before turning tail and darting off through the castle, making a beeline for the forest with the girls at his side.

 


	8. Chapter 8

They reached their clearing and shifted back, assuming their positions in the circle. The were all quiet and beginning their meditations when Luna spoke. “We were serious before, Harry. You come first right now. It is pointless for us to be running around and wasting time on hookups when there is so much possibility right in front of you. We are wasting energy by splitting our energies between us when we are stronger together.”

 

“We want you to be happy, Harry. You, of all people, deserve to be happy.”

 

By unspoken consent they never talked about the war. From their brief glimpses into the others thoughts, they had quickly learned that they all went through hell, though both girls considered Harry's to be the worst. On occasion, they talked about the events right after the war, like Fred's funeral. Ginny had grieved quickly and quietly, choosing to occupy her time with whatever passing fancy caught her eye. She had read a lot that summer, and had gone on several excursions with Harry, Hermione and Ron into the muggle world, falling in love with the Cinema. She had developed a love for the movie Mulan, and they had seen it four times in theaters.

 

Luna spent the summer reconnecting with her father, and visiting Mr. Ollivander. They had become quite good friends, and he was even beginning to teach Luna the basics of wand crafting and advanced wand lore. He had allowed Harry to sit in on several occasions, having heard about the Elder Wand. Harry had quickly spread the rumor that it had cracked from it's conflict in owner and from the power of the two wizards it fought between. After a few visits, Ollivander seemed to decide that that was possible, and allowed him to stay and watch.

 

The girls were on the upswing, starting to recover from the war. But Harry was stuck, motionless, gaining no ground but losing none either. He focused on his abilities and tried to accept his new instincts, but they were so different that he struggled against them. He felt as if every aspect of his life were on hold until he could reach his Maturity. Luna looked at him. “I want to try something.”

 

“Go for it.”

 

He heard her speaking to him mentally as she began to press into his mind. _Relax. I want you to fully relax and drop your barriers. Remove your limitations and inhibitions. Just relax and be mello._ Harry focused on her voice, willing himself to blank his mind and allow everything to flow. He found it much easier with her help.

 

_Now, I am going to pull forward some of your best qualities and some of the key instincts that I see them working well with, okay? When I pull them up, I want you to find the connection I see, and associate the human feeling or quality with the instinctual response. Can you do that?_

 

Harry nodded. He felt Ginny in their minds, for once a quiet observer while Luna worked. The first feeling she pulled up was a sense of home and family, along with the images of everyone who was important to him. He saw himself at the burrow for Christmas, and settled into the common room with his friends and DA meetings. He was equally surprised and not surprised to see Draco in that mix, but he let the feeling pass him by as he focused. Next, she pulled up an instinct.

 

He immediately saw the connection. Pack. Glaring. Family. All represented security, home, and safety in numbers. He bound them both mentally and was pleased to see them take on a sort of glow as they joined. Next, Luna pulled up the image of Harry in the Chamber of Secrets, risking himself to save Ginny. She pulled up the memory of hims staying behind in the black lake, determined to make sure that all of the captives made it to safety. She showed him images of their fight at the Ministry, as he gave orders and cast spells that saved all of their lives. She pulled up his instinct to protect, to provide, to help others. Suddenly, his “saving-people-thing” had a home, had a name. He was protective of the people and things that mattered. He was protective of life, recognizing that it was something valuable and worthy of protection.

 

Next she pulled up he link to Draco. He started to recoiled, but she drew him back. She pulled up all of his human memories that showcased the draw, the pull he had to Draco, then added the instinct to mate, to love, to protect. He recognized it as the base urge beneath the promiscuity that plagued them so. Ginny was the most open with her sexuality, but neither Luna nor Harry had adjusted well to the idea of bouncing from partner to partner. Now he realized it for what it was. If Draco accepted him, and he accepted Draco, He would have an outlet for his urges and needs. For his desire to be with someone. One someone, who meant everything to him.

 

In his meditation, he could see himself with Draco. They had a lot to learn about each other, but when he looked back over the years, no matter what was happening, Draco was always there. He had been a constant in Harry's life when everything else had turned upside down. He had seen Draco in his weakest moments, and Draco had seen some of his, like when he had returned to the school with Cedric's body. They were already working through their differences, and it was obvious that Draco wanted more from him. He wanted them to be closer. It was only Harry who was holding them back.

 

He smiled is the memory lit up gold and he felt Luna's encouraging warmth. _The next one will be a bit harder, and may draw negative thoughts. Keep your mind lucid, Harry._ He braced himself, waiting to see what she would draw before him.

 

Harry forced himself to stay still as she brought up his memories of Sirius. Of Dobby. Of Remus and Tonks. Of his parents, and Fred, and Lavender Brown and Colin Creevey. He felt his hands bunch into fists as she pulled up his memories of Dumbledore and Snape. She added several instincts over top of the layers. The first was the Leaders desire to protect his pack, followed by the cats inner understanding that it could not save everyone if it wished to survive itself. She quickly pulled his memories of Kings cross while he was dead, and his decision to live, overlaying the cats desire to live and its fight to survive.

 

Next she pulled up his grief over those losses, then showed how the cat would handle it. It was dishonorable to tarnish their memories by wallowing in grief. He could see it instantly. The cat would live a stronger, happier, better life because of those he lost. He would do everything he could to honor the dead through his long life, because that life was a gift, and no day was guaranteed to them. He watched as a bright golden glow gripped his mind as Luna withdrew from the depths of his mind.

 

He felt more balanced than he ever had before. His mind felt like it was in sync for the first time in months. He smiled over at Luna. “Thank you. I have more to do still, but that helped. You're next, you know?”

 

“I know. Our ginger is no where near ready to settle down yet.” They grinned at Ginny, who pretended to be so lost in her meditations that she didn't hear them.

 

“I'm not so sure about that Luna. I expect you will be balanced first, but Ginny may find her mate first.” He winked at the red head, whose scowl made it clear she heard him. Luna just smiled.

 

Harry took a moment to acquaint himself with the changes in his mind. It was strange to have them side by side. The cat felt and thought in images, scents, and age old memories that were passed on to become their instincts. The human thought in clear, logical paths. Linking the two made his mind feel sharper, but foggier as well. Every memory was now tinged with his instincts. Even those from before his inheritance. It was then that Harry drew in a breath.

 

_That's what we are missing. Or at least, what I was missing. The instincts, they're more noticeable after the transformation. But the cats instincts have always been there. I understand now why there is so little information on the kitten phase- it's almost undetectable. The instincts lay just under your human ones; look back at your memories._

 

He saw several memories flash through their minds and felt their understanding, as well as a spark of something strange from Ginny.

 

_I'm sorry. Was that amusement I just saw at tearing the boy's dorm apart in your search for Tom Riddle's Diary? Did you enjoy leaving our room a wreck?_

 

 _It seems so._ She grinned at him and he shook his head before examining more memories. Now he could feel the pure strength of his fight or flight instincts during his years growing up with Dudley. Usually, he had chosen flight, running away from dudley to avoid the punches. But as a wizard, he had chosen to fight. He fought Voldemort time and time again, and was finally the one to bring about his downfall. Sure, he had help, but in the end, it had been his cat instincts that kept him going when he would have given up.

 

 _They aren't separate. They have never been separate, until I recognized that the cat was there. We are the same, raised the same, worked together to end the war. We are two halves of a whole, and cannot survive, would not have survived, alone. Continuing to separate them would cause harm to me, and my loved ones._ He thought this more to himself than to the girls, but none the less, he felt something click. He felt as if he was glowing from the inside out.

 

“Well done, Harry! You've achieved your balance!” He couldn't help but smile at Luna's enthusiasm. Now, he just had to remember this feeling, commit it to memory. If he could keep his mind in this place, be it consciously or subconsciously for the next 30 days, then he would reach his Maturity, locking in the balance so that it became perfectly natural again. Because it was perfectly natural. For the first time since he gained his inheritance, he felt whole. Complete. Ginny grinned a him.

 

“Go study your book. I know you are itching to get a hold of it and learn more. We'll be in in an hour.” Harry smiled at her. Well, if they insisted.

 

“We insist.” They chorused with identical grins, eyes closed and faces serene. He gave them each a kiss on the cheek before taking on his animagus form and darting into the castle. He was glad at how far he had come in the last few days, but today had really been a game changer. He padded back into the dorm, Dumbledore smiling at him as he swung open. No one noticed him enter, but he quickly noticed that neither Ron, Hermione, or Draco were in the common room. He looked upstairs and noticed the tell tale trace of extra wards on Ron and Hermione's door and knew they were occupied. He glanced at the door next to his own, noticing that it was propped open with just a bit and light was streaming out from inside. He darted up the stairs and headed to Draco's door.

 

“No, Pansy. I'm not telling you what they had to say in the meeting. When it's time for you to know, you'll know. Blaise has accepted it. Why are you pushing this?” Draco sounded irritated and exasperated. He slipped in, hiding in the shadows.

 

“Because you're up to something, I just know it! Why else would you want to spend time around Potter? You have always included us before, why not now?”

 

“For the last time, I'm not up to anything. I genuinely like him. I always have! Even when you and I were dating, Pansy. There was nothing between you and I. I understand that you still haven't gotten over that, but you need to. It meant nothing to me, and it's not fair for you to discredit my feeling's because you simply don't want to believe them.”

 

Pansy huffed, gave a mumbled, “Whatever,” and left, storming out of the room.

 

Harry watched as Draco dragged a hand through his hair, letting out a heavy sigh. “I thought she was over this?”

 

“She always says she is until you start talking about Harry. She's jealous that he's kept your attention for eight years and she can't keep it for more than twenty minutes at a time.”

 

Draco neither acknowledged or denied Blaise's claim. He simply changed the topic. “He want's us all to go out again next week, but I don't know if I'm going to go. I don't think I can take it, seeing him run off with another guy again.”

 

“So why don't you make it known that you want him to run off with you?”

 

“Oh, he knows. But that damn Gryffindor nobility bullshit is getting in the way. He doesn't want to risk jeopardizing our new found truce for a shag.”

 

“And you do? You've wanted to smooth things over with him since fourth year.”

 

“No, I don't want to jeopardize it. But gods, Blaise, it hurt so much to see him leaving with that guy. I mean, the man wasn't even that attractive.”

 

Blaise rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes, no one is as pretty as you, Draco.” The blonde threw a pillow at his friend, who laughed.

 

Draco sighed heavily. “What do I do, Blaise? Why would he want me, anyway?”

 

“If he didn't want you, he truly is an idiot. And as for what you do, you suck it up and you go. You hope that in time, you can prove to him just how much you care, and convince him to take the risk. You swallow your pride, and keep your mouth shut, and if you have to, you take someone home. See if it gets him jealous. If it doesn't, well, then you know where you really stand.”

 

Just the idea of Draco going home with someone else, lying in someone elses bed, made Harry's hackles raise. The image of Draco beneath Harry, eye lids heavy with lust and pleasure, came to mind, shooting lust through him. He instincts were reacting just as fast as his mind, and he realized that they were truly in sync. Neither liked the idea of Draco going home with anyone else, especially when Harry had already decided to come talk to him and start working towards something more. He felt a growl escape him as he jumped up on the bed beside Draco, turning around once before laying down at his feet and closing his eyes.

 

“Who's cat is that?” Blaise asked.

 

“Hmm? Oh, I believe Harry got a cat. It roams the castle most of the time with two others, but sometimes it comes back up here. Dumbledore knows it's Harry's and let's it in.” Harry had to appreciate the smooth lie.

 

Blaise snorted. “Figures.” Blaise stretched from his spot in the armchair. “It's getting late, and we've got classes tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning, Draco. Get your beauty sleep.” Draco threw another pillow at the back of his retreating friend just as Blaise shut the door. The room fell silent for a long while, the only sound was the crackling of the fire.

 

“Eavesdropping, Potter? How much of that did you hear?”

 

Harry stretched out a bit and transformed back into a human. “Actually, I was coming to talk to you and overheard. It's not my fault you talk with the door open.”

 

“How much did you hear.” It wasn't a question. Harry lay on his side, facing Draco, toying with a tassel on one of his blankets. He continued playing with it, running it through his fingers, ignoring Draco and pushing his buttons. After a short while the blond grew impatient, just as Harry had expected, grabbing his hand, forcing Harry to look at him.

 

The fear Harry saw in his eyes was the last thing he expected. He instantly felt himself soften, and dropped all pretense. “I heard enough, but my decision was already made when I came here.”

 

“And what decision would that be?” Draco's voice shook a little from nerves.

 

“To put myself first. To put us first. Luna and Ginny have both decided to step back, allowing me the space and freedom I need to pursue us. Luna helped me make several mental connections tonight.... and if they hold, I should reach maturity 30 days from now. So long as I can keep the two halves of my mind whole, it will take hold.”

 

“And what does joining of the two halves of your mind entail?”

 

Harry laughed. “That's just it, and this is the biggest thing I learned tonight. It entails nothing at all. My mind has always been this way. It's always been like two entities working together. I remember this one time, back in the beginning of fifth year when Ron and I caught Dean and Ginny snogging, and I recall feeling like there was a lion in my chest. Now I realize it was a protective instinct, not the jealousy I thought I was. Some part of me recognized the werecat in us both, and immediately jumped to her defense, just like we do now.”

 

“When I reached the right age and time to inherit, it's like the two split simply to make themselves known, but there is no difference. They had always been there. Now, if I can keep them this way, my mind will stop feeling like a battleground where no one has the upper hand.”

 

“And what would that mean for us?”

 

“I don't know. We are still getting to know each other, but looking back with this... new-found clarity.... You were right. We have always been drawn together. It may not have manifested in the best way, but that pull is there, and it won't go away. I'm willing to risk it all to try this with you, and get to know you as we go.”

 

“And...” Draco turned pink, and Harry couldn't help but find it adorable. “What about the... promiscuity, that comes with your werecat?”

 

“That particular instinct draws from the urge to mate. So long as I have someone to keep me occupied, someone to be with who can suit my needs, monogamy won't be an issue.”

 

Draco smiled at him. “You didn't seem like the type for random hook ups.”

 

Harry grimaced. “I'm not. That was a one time thing, and it only happened because I was panicking over how I felt about this bond. It seemed so unlikely and implausible.... I didn't believe it was real. The girls insisted that I was repressing my instincts, which I was, and wanted me to give it a go. My magic won't bind me to the wrong person. It was stupid, and meaningless, and looking back, it definitely wasn't the smartest decision I've ever made.”

 

Draco gave him an understanding smile. “Oh, I can understand that. It must have been.... sixth year? That Blaise and I got hammered on firewhiskey in the Room of Hidden things. I needed a distraction from... everything. We couldn't look each other in the eye for weeks. We laugh about it now, but it was awful at first. At least you won't see that guy again.”

 

Harry felt that white-hot lance of jealousy shoot through him again and he growled, glaring at Draco. The blond just smirked at him. “Possessive little thing, aren't ya?” He suddenly found himself on his back with a lap full of jealous werecat. Harry's hands held his wrists to the bed, pinning him in place. Harry may be smaller than Draco, but he was stronger than he looked. Draco filed that tid bit away for later. “Blaise and I are just friends. That's all we will ever be. Am I supposed to be jealous of Ginny? I caught you snogging her plenty of times. But she is like a sister to you. And Blaise is like a brother to me.”

 

He watched as Harry processed that, calming down. His lip stopped twitching, and his hands loosened, but he didn't make any attempt to move off of Draco. Harry stayed where he was, straddling his hips, staring down into the grey eyes. He felt as if he could see every emotion, every thought, that passed through Draco's mind. They stayed there for a while, staring at one another, before Harry blurted out, “Would you come to the club with me on Friday?”

 

Draco considered for a moment. “As your friend, or as your date?”

 

“I would prefer as my date, but whichever one you are more comfortable with.”

 

“Well then, it's a date.” Harry grinned and shifted, leaning all of his weight forward as he grinned.

 

“This is your one and only warning; I suck at the whole, dating thing," he said softly

 

“Well, I'll just have to be good enough for the both of us then, won't I?”

 

Harry grinned down at him and leaned forward slowly, resting his forehead against Draco's. He felt the overwhelming urge to kiss the blond, to claim those lips as his own, but he didn't want to rush things and scare Draco away. So instead he had moved into range, moved into his personal space and left the decision to him.

 

Draco was still staring up into Harry's eyes, realizing that he had ditched his glasses somewhere. How could anyone's eyes be that green, and that mysterious? Draco had learned at a young how to read people, from their body language, to facial expression to the emotions in their eyes. But it was as if Harry's eyes had a mind of their own, not following the same patterns that everyone elses did. Draco was only beginning to learn Harry's, but there was no mistaking the lust that danced through those emerald orbs, quickly chased by hesitation.

 

Draco made the split second decision and reached a hand up to the back of Harry's neck, tangling his fingers in the dense strands. He took just a moment to run his hands through the mass of softness before pulling Harry's lips down the rest of the way and pressing his own against them. It was sweet, and gentle, bordering on chaste, until Harry began to move his lips against Draco's.

 

Harry stopped thinking, stopped worrying about rushing things. They were kissing. He and Draco Malfoy, kissing. He knew he wouldn't push it past that point today, so he relaxed and let his mind take over. He moved his lips against Draco's soft, full lips. He pulled back just a bit before leaning in again and heard Draco's breath hitch. He felt Draco's tongue flick out and run across his bottom lip. Harry gently nipped the mans bottom lip, earning him a surprised gasp as he slid his tongue into Draco's mouth.

 

He had never felt anything like this before. Kissing Ginny had been pleasant and sweet. Nothing more. Harry didn't spend much time kissing that guy that he remembered, and he hardly counted that disastrous kiss with Cho. Neither had made his skin feel as if it was full of electricity. They hadn't set his bones on fire like this, making him melt against Draco as their tongues moved in an intricate dance, tasting, testing, sampling. Draco tasted like apples, just like Harry had thought he would. At the moment, he wasn't sure when he had had that thought. He only knew that he had.

 

Draco was floating. This had to be a dream. He was lying in his bed with Harry Potter. He was kissing, no, snogging, Harry Potter. Draco wasn't sure what he had done to earn the mans forgiveness, or even his tentative trust, but he knew better than to open his mouth to ask. He knew better than to pull away to ask, so instead, he kissed Harry back with the same fervor the man was kissing him with.

 

When breathing became an issue, Harry pulled away, staring down at Draco. He knew his eyes had shifted, pupils narrowing as they slanted up at the sides. Draco didn't seem to mind. He just smiled up at Harry for a few moments before rolling so they were laying side by side, face to face.

 

“I highly recommend you leave now, or I may keep you here overnight, and I'm pretty sure the girls would kill me if I did that so early on.”

 

“You're probably right.”

 

“Probably? Are they not responding to you as we speak?”

 

“No. They're still meditating, and I block them out when I am... occupied. They do the same. This is between you and I; they don't need to be in it. Though they may catch glimpses if I think about it later....”

 

“Well, I'm okay with that. I'm glad to know that it's just you I have in my bed, not all three of you.”

 

Harry smirked back at him. “I don't know. Some people might enjoy that. Werecats are experts with pleasure you know.”

 

“They really aren't my type. And no, I did not know that, but I have a feeling that I'm going to learn.”

 

“Most definitely.” Harry stood, looking back at Draco over his shoulder. “I'll see you in class.” With that, a small black cat replaced the man. The door opened and closed for the cat, seemingly of it's own accord. Draco smiled as he settled down into his sheets. He would certainly be sleeping well that night.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Mid November made its self known with a vicious snow storm that buried the grounds. Not for the first time, Harry was thankful for his higher body temperature, keeping the chill of the castles stone walls at bay. He wore his hoodie's with an assortment of scarves, often stolen by Hermione, and managed to stay warm while the rest of the school bundled up in their heavy winter wear.

Ron and Hermione seemed to be even closer than ever, spending every ounce of free time together. It wasn't that odd for them to disappear altogether, only to reappear an hour or so later with their clothing mostly in order. Harry could only shake his head and smile. He was glad that they had each other. After the war, they had struggled to forgive Harry for his death walk into the forest. He couldn't blame them. Once his inheritance had kicked in, he spent more time at Grimmauld, though he was often joined by one of their group. Luna came to stay and explore the house, while Ginny simply couldn't stay in the Burrow, which felt oppressive and somber, heavy with Fred's absence. Neville visited to dodge his Gran's constant ravings about his duties as Head of the Household, and spent a lot of time inspecting the plants in the backyard. The few times that Ron and Hermione had appeared, it had been more so that they could have some time alone, locked in a spare bedroom, than to be with Harry. Sure, they always made time for him, but their relationship had changed drastically.

Not that Harry could grudge them their time alone, as he was disappearing just as often these days. It had soon become a regular occurrence for Draco to pull him into an abandoned classroom or hidden alcove to snog him senseless before the blond smirked and left, headed off to their joined classes. It was driving Harry mad, pushing the limits of his control. His mind recognized Draco as his mate, and was rearing to jump forward and claim the blond. But it wouldn't matter if he did, as the bond couldn't fully form yet, and he didn't want to ruin their... whatever this was, by rushing ahead.

But, Damn. He was only a man, and there was only so much he could control himself while Draco's lips and tongue and hands set his body on fire. It was on Thursday, in an alcove behind a suit of armor, that Harry felt his control snap. Next thing he knew, he had reversed their positions, spinning Draco and shoving him roughly back against the wall, pinning his hands to his sides and kissing him deeply. He felt a growl tear from his chest and blinked before taking a step back.

Draco was watching him with wide eyes, breathing heavily as he leaned against the wall. Harry clasped his hands behind his back and forced his breathing to return to normal, finding a calm place within his mind. He focused and made sure his eyes turned back to normal before he opened them.

“You can do that again any time you like," the blonde said breathlessly.

“It is unwise to taunt a werecat.” Draco jolted at Luna's voice from the other side of the armor. Harry just grinned. It had the dreamy quality to it, which Harry now understood to be her masked form of amusement. “One might wake up with fewer body parts than they went to bed with.”

Harry grinned at his friend. “A truer statement has never been spoken.” He wasn't the least bit shocked when Luna glanced both ways and joined them in the alcove, but Draco was, and took a step closer to Harry. Luna ignored it, opting to study Draco instead. He felt Luna's mind buzzing as thoughts rapidly filled her head. Harry groaned, pressing his hand into his temple.

“Luna, you know I get a headache when you think that rapidly.”

“As do I when the situation is reversed. Some things cannot be helped.” Her eyes never left Draco. “It would be wise of you to get to know Harry better than this; dragging him off to various locations. You must remember if you hurt him, all three of us will be on you, which I can assure would be highly unpleasant for you, Draco. Go to the Room of Requirement for dinner. Both of you.” With that she turned and left.

“Any idea what she's planning?”

“Nope, and she's rather pleased with that fact. Come on, we'll be late for class.”

The rest of the day passed quickly as Harry thought about what Luna could have planned. Both of the girls were quiet, but their amusement rang clearly through him. His mind drifted to Draco. He didn't want to hurt the blond, or to scare him away, but perhaps he could get some other form of payback. Draco sat next to him at the back of the class, wearing that damn cologne that Harry loved. They were in History of Magic, so the entire class was sleeping or staring out the window, aside from Hermione who was actively taking notes. Draco had been staring out the window for the last twenty minutes.

Harry was reading the werecat memoirs against the edge of the table. He propped the book against it with one hand, reaching his right over to rest on Draco's knee, his thumb running tiny circles against his thigh. He felt Draco start at the touch, before settling back in his chair, watching Harry with one eye. He wanted to grin, but kept his expression neutral as he began to run his hand further up Draco's leg, tracing tiny patterns all the while.

He heard the blond inhale a sharp breath before his hand flew over top of Harry's, trying to halt his progress. Harry batted it aside and resumed his ministrations, continuing to read the book. Draco had spent the week keeping Harry's senses alive while he struggled to remain in control. If anything, their encounter with Luna had ensured him of one thing, Draco was trying to get a reaction out of him, just as he had been doing for eight years.

That wasn't to say he failed, as Harry was quickly learning that he was quite vocal, even if they hadn't gotten any farther than snogging and touching. Each time a sound would escape him, Draco's lips curled up in a devilish way that only served to make Harry harder. His hand was still trailing up Draco's leg, and he felt the change when Draco seemed to accept where Harry was going. Harry smirked, and he saw Draco raise an eyebrow. Just as his hand slipped to the very top of Draco's thigh, teasingly close to his cock, he removed it, leaving the blond glowering at him, and most definitely rock hard in the middle of class.

Only, it wasn't the middle of class. The bell rang and Harry's smirk widened. Placing a light kiss on Draco's cheek, he stood and quickly fled the classroom. The girls were chuckling as he thought about his actions. _I did warn him,_ Luna said.

 _You certainly did. It just so happens that that warning came a bit too late._ Harry headed off to potions, his last class of the day. Draco slipped in just moments before the bell, shooting Harry a mutinous look that only made him grin wider. Since it was Thursday, this class would be a lecture to get them familiar with next weeks potion. Harry pulled out his book, keeping it under the edge of the table and resumed reading. He was aware of Draco fidgeting in the seat beside him, but he kept his ears trained on Slughorn's lesson while he read.

The book really was a wealth of information, explaining in depth how the dynamics worked between the members of a Glaring. It explained why the girls could overrule him if they felt they needed to, and how Glarings adapted in times of emergency. He turned a page as Slughorn called on him.

“Mr. Potter, as you have deemed my lecture unnecessary by reading through it, please tell me, what have we been going over these past twenty minutes?”

Harry rolled his eyes. Slughorn had heard about Harrys cheating in sixth year and his hero worshiping had stopped. However, his lessons has decreased in quality. The professor was really off his game of late. Still reading, Harry spoke in a clear voice.

 

“The Wiggenweld Potion is the antidote to the Draught of Living Death. It is twice as difficult to brew compared to the Draught itself, and the recipe must be followed exactly as it is written. Any variation or deviance from the instructions can render the potion useless or lethal, as can improper dosing when given to the victim. It's main ingredient, Unicorn Tears, can cause a number of negative reactions to various types of creatures, thus the antidote cannot be given without knowing the victims full medical history and blood status. More often than not, said creatures body will have the ability to overcome the Draught of Living Death on their own due to their increased magical capacity.”

“If the Draught of Living Death should be given to a muggle, the effects are always lethal, rotting the muggles body from the inside out and killing them slowly. There is no cure once the potion has been administered to a muggle.” He kept his voice perfectly bland, never looking up from his book. “While I understand that many of your students are incapable of multitasking, that is not true for all of us, Professor. I am well aware that most everyone in this room is capable of multitasking if you allowed them to do so, as surviving a war made learning to do such essential. You may see even more improvement, from this class at least, if you considered such an option.” With that he flicked to the next page, ignoring the stunned stares he received from much of the class and the glare from Hermione for disrespecting a teacher.

“Yes. Right. Point well made, Mr. Potter. As I was saying...” Harry shook his head, eyes fixed on one point in his books as he thought. He became aware that Ginny and Luna had watched the exchange.

_Alright Harry?_

_Yeah, I will be. I'm so sick of hiding this. We are all weeks ahead in our classes. My mind is constantly in a minimum of three places at once, why not make use of it? Maybe I should talk to Kingsley._

_It would put his position in jeopardy. He is too new to his position to help us. Soon Harry, but not yet._ Luna said, always the voice of reason.

Potions class went by quickly after that, with Slughorn excusing Harry from the essay since he had proved that he knew more than enough during class, providing details the Professor hadn't bothered to mention. Harry and Draco stopped at the the common room before heading up to the Room of Requirement. Ginny and Luna were waiting outside. Luna smiled as they approached and began pacing. On her third pass, the door appeared and she looked back at Harry.

“Knock it off.”

“What?”

“You're over thinking this. All of this.” She shook a finger at him. “Don't make me come in that mind of yours and sort you out.”

Ginny shivered. “She'll do it to.”

“I know.” He took a deep breath, calming his mind. After a while, Luna smiled and stepped aside, opening the door. He stepped inside, Draco one step behind him. The door slammed shut behind them, disappearing into the wall. He turned around, slightly panicked. He paced by the exit, but no door appeared.

“What the Hell? Luna!!!!” He shouted, physically and mentally.

_It only opens for me. We'll see you in the morning. Call Kreacher if you need something, but he won't let you out either._

_And if I break my way out of here?_

_Then you can explain to McGonagall why you destroyed part of the castle. And how._ Ginny's voice was smug and amused.

 _Goodnight Harry!_ The chorused before blocking him out. He threw a fist into the wall, which moved out of the way of his hand but didn't open. He turned, back pressed against the hidden exit to survey the room. Draco was watching him curiously.

“They won't let us out until morning.”

“Great. We have classes tomorrow.”

“I was intending to skip them anyway, so they used it to their advantage. Brats.”

Draco shrugged. “It could be worse." So he thought. Harry was very uncomfortable with the idea of being trapped. For the first time, Harry glanced around the room. The room was fairly large, but the intent behind it was obvious. The only seating by the fireplace was a small loveseat, designed for them to sit close to each other. The fire place itself didn't even have a hearth as glass covered the front, running directly down to the floor. A door was open leading into a bathroom. From where Harry was standing he could see the huge shower and a large tub of sorts, two robes hanging on the wall.

Lastly, his eyes fell on the bed. It didn't even appear to be a bed. It made Harry think of a nest, or a den. The mattress was huge and round, sunken into the floor. Pillows surrounded the edges. The cream sheets looked soft and inviting, and Harry wanted to dive onto it and hide, but something told him that would be a bad idea. He continued scanning the room, noting that there was no window.

Harry felt trapped. It reminded him too much of his time at the Dursley's. He didn't mind confined spaces, so long as there was a way for him to get out. This room left no way out, at least none that was visible to Harry. He felt like he was back in that room with the cat flap and bars on the windows. He felt his breathing become erratic as he sank to the floor.

_This isn't funny._

_Harry, you're in the Room of Requirement. Ask for a window._

_I know it wouldn't open, and that's the problem._

They went back to ignoring him, having determined that he needed to solve his own problems. Draco was still standing in the middle of the room, watching Harry like he was a rabid dog while he struggled with his own logic.

Ginny and Luna wouldn't leave him in there if something truly went wrong. And if he absolutely had to, he could blast through the walls, forcing a way out. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, willing himself to calm down.

“Are you alright?” Harry shook his head. Draco sighed. “Is it the idea of being in here or of being in here with me?"

“Being in here with you isn't an issue. Being alone with you isn't an issue. It's having no way out that set me off. If I need to, I can make my own way out.” He gave a dry laugh. “They know exactly how far to push me and it's going to be the death of me one of these days. Kreacher!” he called.

The elf appeared, bowing low before him. Harry asked for some tea and sandwiches, asking Draco if he wanted anything in particular. The blond shook his head and the elf disappeared with a pop. He walked over to Harry, extending a hand to him. Harry took it, accepting the help up, but refused to release Draco's hand. The blond just smiled and pulled him over to the small sofa. Kreacher reappeared and left the food on a small coffee table before leaving.

Harry was staring blankly at the fire when a mug of tea was pressed into his hands. He glanced down at it and tasted it tentatively, smiling when it was just right. “In two weeks, you've learned just how I like my tea.”

“I've known since third year.” Draco seemed shocked by his own words and blushed furiously. Harry felt himself relaxing even more.

“No milk and two sugars.” He handed Draco the cup, noting the pleased smile when he knew how Draco took his own tea. They sipped at their drinks quietly.

“Why... why did having no way out set you off like that?” Harry stayed quiet and the blond rolled his eyes. “We're going to be here all night, we might as well take Luna's advice and spend _some_ time talking.”

Harry relented. He wanted to get to know Draco, but they couldn't if he refused to tell Draco about himself at every turn. “When I was growing up... the Dursley's, my aunts family... I lived in a cupboard under their staircase. They locked me in there whenever I did anything they deemed freakish, which was any form of accidental magic. Once I got my Hogwarts letter addressed to the cupboard, they moved me into a small bedroom, but there were several locks on the door and bars on the window. They fed me through a cat flap and let me out on occasion for the loo. I don't mind being in small spaces. It doesn't matter what size room I'm in, if I can't find a way out, I panic. It was like that in... in the dungeon. At the Manor. Luna snapped me out of it,” Draco flinched at the mention of the Manor.

“I'm sorry the muggles did that to you. We... We all believed you were being treated like a king.”

Harry shook his head. “Regular beatings, starvation, and being locked in small spaces doesn't quite comply to that.”

Draco was contemplative for a moment. “That explains a lot about when I met you. They didn't tell you you were a wizard, did they? You knew nothing of Hogwarts. Of magic.”

“Only what Hagrid had told me.”

“Well then I must have sounded like an even bigger prat than I thought.” Draco gave him a small smile, and Harry laughed.

“It's in the past now.”

They were quiet for a while. “What else should I know about you?”

“What do you want to know?”

“Everything. I want to know what happened every year at school. I want to know why you went into hiding like you did, and where you went. I want to know you, all of you Harry. Not just the hints you want to show the world. I know this is new, but I think we both know that we are in this for the long haul with the bond."

Harry sucked in a breath and looked up at Draco. His face was sincere, his eyes burning with genuine curiosity, and more than a little desire. “It's... It's a lot to explain. There are some things I still can't show you yet, but the rest, I can...” he cut off. Draco nudged him, urging him to continue. “I can use the bond to show you, if you would like, but it's a lot to take in.”

Draco thought for a moment, then nodded. “It's worth it.” Harry nodded and leaned back, curling his legs up to his chest. He delved into his own mind, searching for his link to Draco. And when he found it, he flooded the link with seven years of memories. It took several minutes to show him everything, and when he was done, he withdrew. The only memories he left out were those pertaining to the Deathly Hallows. Draco watched him with unfocused eyes as he re-examined all of the memories.

“You... You died? In the forest?” Harry nodded.

“You're mother saved my life once I came back.”

“I see that. I just.... you were right. That's a lot to take in.”

“If we're going to pursue this, seriously pursue us, you have a right to know.”

Draco looked up at him with bright eyes. “That means a lot. Can... can I return the favor?”

“If you can sense the bond, then yes. It's similar to occlumency, but it's more connected and less violating.”

Draco nodded, and Harry knew the minute he had found the bond. Something inside of him seemed to hum before he was flooded with Draco's memories. He wasn't surprised to see Draco's strict upbringing, how controlling his father was, his mother always correcting his behavior. He had little time for fun, as his parents relentlessly drilled lesson after lesson into him, raising him to be the perfect Malfoy Heir. From Lucius he sensed a cold detachment, but from Narcissa, he sensed an incredibly amount of love and pride. She truly wanted what was best for her son.

He saw their first four years at school in flashes. He saw their arguments and fights, their attempts at dueling. He saw threatening notes from Lucius, reprimanding his behavior and grades, telling him that he was shaming the family by allowing Hermione's grades to trump his. He saw Draco struggle to please his overbearing father, until something seemed to shift. At the end of their fourth year, he saw the last task from Draco's point of view. He watched himself appear out of no where, clutching the cup and Cedric's body. He felt the waves of concern rolling of of Draco as he watched, unable to comfort his enemy. He knew then that Harry spoke the truth, and that the Dark Lord had returned.

Next were glimpses of that summer, where Lucius had begun to train Draco more formally, claiming that he needed to be on his best form. It was Death Eater training, and Draco knew it. Yet he still lacked the courage to defy his father. Harry watched through their fifth year as Draco followed them with his Inquisitorial squad, wondering where Harry went off to and hating himself for getting on Harry's bad side. He saw flashes from Lucius' trial after the battle of the Ministry, and felt a depression settle over Draco.

The Dark Lord then became a permanent fixture around Draco, training him against his will to take the place of his Father. To punish his family for Lucius failings. He watched as Draco worked around the clock on the vanishing cabinet out of fear for his own life. It was particularly hard to watch himself curse Draco in the girls lavatory, and feel Dracos faint hope that maybe that was the end of it all. He watched the scene on the astronomy tower again, feeling the sadness and fear that Draco felt before he fled with Snape.

The next year was pure hell, much as Harry's own had been. He was thankful that Draco glossed over it, as he had already experienced Draco's torture and shown him enough to prove it. He saw himself arrive at the Manor, face swollen and felt the conflict Draco felt as he lied to his family. He knew it was Harry, but he wouldn't be the one to sentence him to death. Not when Harry was the only hope he had at ending the never ending hell that was a war. That had become his life.

He got a brief flash of Draco watching Hermione's torture, forced to do so by Bellatrix. He saw the killing spree Voldemort went on while Harry had forced him from his mind to bury Dobby. Events sped up to the battle, and soon, they were escaping the fiendfyre, Draco's arms clutched tightly to Harry's waist. He saw the last moments of the battle before Draco and his family handed themselves over to Auror custody, no longer willing to fight.

As Harry processed the memories, he realized that Draco had been right. There were many similarities between them, just as many as there were differences. But in those memories, he could see the depths to which Draco cared for him. He had silently stood by Harry for the past four years, hiding behind the mask of an enemy. There was nothing Harry could do that was going to scare Draco off now that he had Harry.

He uncurled from his ball on the couch, leaning his head against Draco's chest. The blond slung his right arm around Harry's shoulders, holding each other in silence. Tentatively, he reached over and rolled up the sleeve that covered Draco's left arm. He felt the man stiffen, but he didn't ask Harry to stop, so he continued. The angry black mark was still, no longer twitching beneath the pale skin. Red scratch marks ran it's length, as if Draco had tried the claw it off. Harry understood; he would have done the same. He idly traced the lines of the mark, reaching out with his mind to feel the energy, the magic trapped inside.

It was immediately familiar, and he heard Ginny hiss in his mind, recognizing the magic, though she made no other comment. It felt like a horcrux. It was filled with such heavy, dark magic that it reminded Harry distinctly of the one who had put it there. He helped rid the world of seven pieces of this dark style of magic, as well as it's creator. Surely he could remove this, too. He wrapped his hand around Draco's arm, letting his magic swell around him as he pressed his lips against the tainted mark.

Draco jolted but didn't pull away. Harry felt a faint burning sensation beneath his lips and opened his eyes to see the mark burning away, black ink fading away into wisps as something new formed in it's place. Emerald green lines spread over Draco's wrist in a twisting, curling pattern reminiscent of Harry's own markings. He kept his thoughts positive, acting on instinct to channel calming, caring, positive thoughts into the mark. When the burning sensation faded, he pulled back to examine his work. He hadn't expected to brand Draco in another way, and wondered what the blond would say.

“What did you just do?”

Harry shrugged. “My instincts told me I could remove it, but I wasn't expecting this.” His fingers traced the beautiful lines that stood out vibrantly against Draco's pale skin. They hummed beneath his touch and he felt Draco shiver. “Are you angry with me?”

Draco was quiet while he thought. He didn't like the idea of wearing any brand, but he had felt the difference immediately. Where the Dark Mark had limited his own magic, twisting it, feeding off of it like a leech and burdening his mind, the intricate emerald lines had a calming, loving, happy sense to them. There was nothing controlling about this mark, simply a statement. It branded him as Harry's giving their delicate bond an added strength. He could detect it more easily than before. Carefully, Draco tested the bond.

_No, I'm not angry. I'm relieved._

Harry jolted when Draco's voice reached him mentally and he looked up at his partner in awe. Draco smiled back at him before leaning down and planting his lips on Harry's, kissing him sweetly. They hadn't kissed like this since the first night. Their meetings around the school had been quick and hurried, bordering on frantic. Harry smiled against Draco's lips and shifted so that he was straddling Draco's lap. They both gasped as their groins rubbed together and Draco's hips bucked upward, craving more contact.

Harry leaned back for a moment and focused on their mental bond, sending several images and impressions to Draco. He felt his instincts clamoring for control as he spoke. _It's not that I don't want this, because I do. I most definitely do. Especially after you've spent your week being the biggest cock tease to ever walk these halls. But I want to do this right, and I want to do this slow, because there is so much more to us than a quick shag._

He felt Draco's amusement, along with his understanding and acceptance. That was all Harry needed, simply knowing that they were on the same page, as he let his instincts take over. He felt Ginny and Luna send a blast of magic, keeping him in his human form. He had the vaguest thought pass by that they should find a potion to help with that before he locked his lips against Draco's.

Their tongues met, sliding into the space between their mouths, dancing and tangling with each other. Harry felt his hands begin to roam, one finger trailing down Draco's neck while his other hand moved up his side, raising his shirt with it. Draco's skin was like silk beneath Harry's hands as he touched, enjoying the soft solidity of the man beneath him. He drew back long enough to tug Draco's shirt off before returning, deepening the kiss even further.

Draco melted back into the couch, letting it support him. Harry's hands roamed over his chest, lightly tracing the scars that crossed his breastbone before trailing back down, sending tiny fireworks dancing along his skin wherever they touched. He banished Harry's shirt, pleased with his own use of nonverbal wandless magic, and traced his hands up Harry's arms, down his sides, teasingly across his taught nipples. He pulled back from Harry's lips, kissing his way down his neck, pleased by the gasps and small moans coming from his partner. He worked his way down, still rolling one nipple between his fingers as he took the other into his mouth, sucking it lightly.

Harry felt pleasure spear through him, head falling back as his hips bucked forward before he groaned at the friction. He felt like he was drunk, warm and fuzzy with none of the anger as the sensations built inside of him. With agile hands he unbuttoned both their trousers, adjusting them just right so that their cocks sprang free of the fabrics that confined them. They both gasped as they brushed together, skin against skin. Harry seemed to recover first and pulled Draco's mouth back to his lips, kissing him with everything he was worth, claiming that smart mouth as his own. His hand trailed down Draco's stomach, following the soft blonde curls to the base of Draco's erection. He trailed one finger up the sensitive underside before wrapping his hand around his considerable prize.

Draco felt his head roll back as he gasped, pressing his hips up into Harry's hand. He felt Harry take advantage of the opening, moving his lips across his neck. Harry stopped near the hollow of his collar bone, nipping him hard. He sucked in a breath as the slight pain mixed with the pleasure, taking him farther when Harry sucked lightly on the bruise. He couldn't help but grin at the not so subtle claim.

 _Mine. You are mine._ Harry's voice was somewhere between a demand and a growl, making Draco shiver at the sheer possessiveness in it.

_Yours._

Harry's lips returned to his with renewed force. He reached down the hand that wasn't tangled in dark hair to grasp Harry's leaking cock. The man on top of him moaned wantonly, thrusting forward just as Draco had. Their hands began to move in unison, matching the others rhythms as they wanked the other off, hips thrusting into fists as they drove each other over the edge. Harry came first, shouting his release as he spilled over their hands and onto Draco's stomach. Watching Harry's head fall back, face screwed up with pleasure as he came undone sent Draco over, biting his lips as he shattered.

Harry let his head fall to Draco's shoulder, breathing heavily. He knew he could calm it, could regain his senses in a second, but he didn't want to. He basked in the after math of his orgasm, enjoying the sleepy warmth that overcame him. He banished their mess with a flick of his wrist before settling in more closely on the blonds chest. Draco turned his head, pressing a kiss into Harry's hair.

Content as he was, Harry was unaware of Draco's hands moving around him. Draco pulled up their boxers before wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and standing. Harry yelped at the sudden change and grabbed onto Draco more tightly, scowling when he laughed. Their trousers fell to the floor and Draco stepped out of them easily as he walked them to the bed. He bent just a bit before turning, falling onto his side and taking Harry down with him. Harry smiled and shifted closer to the blond, enjoying the contact. He felt himself humming contentedly.

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry, whose eyes were closed as he purred against Draco's chest. “You are aware that you are purring right now, are you not?” Those emerald eyes locked on his as a rosy blush stole over Harry's cheeks, making him look like the poster child of innocence.

“I thought I was humming.”

“No need to stop. I rather enjoyed it.” It was downright adorable, but he didn't think Harry would appreciate that description. Feisty, powerful, brooding, strong, sexy, possessive and adorable Harry. He added it to the list, wrapping his arms around the smaller man as they drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright Guys!! The next 4-6 chapters, depends on how they play out since im only two or three chapters ahead right now, are going to be very Content Heavy. Some may even consider them Hectic, but they will calm down after a little while!

Harry was warm and comfortable. He had been having the most amazing dream, but he found he couldn't remember it. Instead, he was aware of a hand carding through his hair, and slender legs entwined with his own in the sheets. He smiled, and realized that he was once again purring. He stopped immediately.

“Damn instincts,” he muttered, leaning back to stretch. Draco was stretched out beside him, watching.

“I find it to be rather endearing.”

“I find it rather annoying, having to watch my every reaction since very few people are aware of the situation.”

“I'm rather surprised you haven't told McGonagall.”

“She knows we are animagi. I mean... It's not an easy process. She was rather shocked at how easily we all got through it. She knew my dad and his friends were unregistered animagi as well.”

Draco seemed to be thinking for a moment. “That's how Black got into the school then, wasn't it?”

“Yeah. What time is it?”

 “Eleven.”

Harry shot up in bed. “What?? Shit we're late.”

Draco chuckled. “You said yourself that you were going to skive off class anyway. The girls showed up around seven to let me out, and I decided to stay.”

 _We tried to get him to class, Harry. He simply refused to go, c_ ame Ginny's voice in the back of his mind.

Harry growled before responding. _I haven't forgiven either of you. You can drop your smugness any time now._

 _You can't stay mad at us. Besides, were all going to the club tonight. Now, let us focus on Arithmancy._ Once again, Luna was their voice of reason.

“You alright?” Draco was watching him curiously.

“I swear, I'm going to kill them one of these days. It's still strange to be so deeply linked to other people. I don't think I'll ever get used to it.”

“What did they say?”

“Simply that they know I don't have it in me to stay mad at them.” Harry rolled his eyes and glanced to the bathroom. “Why don't we make use of that bathtub?”

 

* * * * * *

 

Several hours later, once Luna had had a free moment to let them out, they slipped into the dorms while their dorm mates were in classes. Draco disappeared to spend some time studying, while Harry picked out what he would wear that night. Dark blue jeans that hung low on his hips and showed off his assets were paired with a black t shirt and a gray hoodie. He loved the comfort of the clothing, and appreciated what the fit and layers did for his figure. He was a werecat after all, and a bit of vanity came with that package.

He knew the moment that Hermione got back from class however, as she made herself known immediately.

“Harry James Potter!!! This is our NEWT year! Why are you skipping class?”

He left his room and leaned over the banister. She stood in the center of the common room, with her hands on her hips and her hair in utter disarray. Her robes were rumpled, and her cheeks were rather red. He smirked at her as he set his chin in his hand. “You missed a button. Have a good shag?” She immediately turned a brighter red, as did Ron who stood beside her, though the pleased grin on his face was in direct contrast to his embarrassment. “Seriously, Hermione. I'm weeks ahead in my classes this year. I'm going to go mental if I sit in more lectures of things I understand. Taking a day off won't kill me.”

“So Draco just conveniently decided to skip classes too?”

“Considering that Luna and Ginny locked us in the Room overnight, there really wasn't much to do about it.”

“Ah, ah, ah, Harry. Don't blame that part on us!” Ginny said as she flounced into the room. “We woke him and tried to let him out for classes. He refused. I believe the exact words were, 'Piss off, I'm sleeping.'”

A round of chuckles filled the room. “Well, he has always been rather fond of his beauty sleep. Wouldn't wake up before noon if it was up to him,” Blaise said in his deep voice.

“Blaise, if you want to enjoy your night, you will stop talking right about now. I know some fairly.... constricting hexes. And I was awake at eleven today, thank you very much.” Draco's regal drawl came from his room, the door left slightly ajar. Snickers filled the room, and Blaise shrugged.

Harry headed down the stairs, casting a few quick charms on Hermione's hair. It's bush-like state quickly straightened out, falling in flattering waves around her face. Her shirt rebuttoned itself discretely and her robes straightened on her shoulders. “Better?”

She just shook her head. “Come on, it's dinner time.”

Three hours later the girls were camped out in Harry's room, getting ready for their night at The Bender while Hermione cut Harry's hair. It was intent to grow long, which he had tried over the summer. He had quickly cut the tangled mess and was determined to keep it short. He had tried several charms to cut it, but Hermione always did a better job. No matter what, his hair still stuck up in every direction. But when it was shorter, it was much more manageable.

Luna had on a tight pale blue dress, a brown belt around her middle that matched her brown leather boots and jacket. Her hair fell in messy waves about her face. Her makeup was subtle and made her eyes looked even larger than usual, the blue dress making her eyes look brighter. Ginny was in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with black over the knee boots. She wore a green halter top that made her hair color stand out even more. As always, she wore more makeup than Luna did, but it worked well on her. Her curled hair fell over one shoulder, pinned in place.

All three of them, now that they had helped Harry upgrade his wardrobe, knew what to wear to play up their attributes. The girls cared more about it than Harry did, but since he did have a date tonight, it couldn't hurt to dress nicely. When they got downstairs, he was pleased to see that Blaise and Draco were dressed less fancily this time, each in jeans and button downs. Draco's gray shirt matched his eyes, which were glancing over Harry appreciatively. Harry winked and turned to the others.

He took Draco's hand as Blaise took his other arm and he apparated them through the wards. After paying their cover and heading inside, Dean and Seamus went straight for the bar. The two were already rather loud, and Harry wouldn't be surprised if they had already had some fire whiskey after their dinner.

He decided that he wasn't really in a drinking mood, and as Ginny and Luna got their drinks. He dragged Draco out onto the dance floor. The blond looked at him nervously.

“What?” Harry asked.

“I don't know. It's strange, dancing in a bar. I'm never sure what to do. It's so different from the formal dancing that my parents taught me.”

Harry laughed. “I can't dance in a formal setting to save my life. I trip over my own feet, and tend to step on my partners toes.” Draco smiled back at him

“Just keep your feet to yourself and we'll be fine.” The rest of their group came to join them. Luna was doing her usual wild but graceful dancing as Dean and Seamus scouted the room. Harry noticed that Blaise and Ginny were dancing together again, standing quite close together as their bodies moved in graceful patterns. They looked good together. Harry smiled before he turned back to Draco.

“You just have to relax a bit, that's all.” He poked Draco's shoulder. “Less stiff.” He took Draco's hands and stepped closer to him, feeling much bolder than he would have before his inheritance. He had managed to keep his mind balanced throughout the week, and knew that it would do him no good to resist his instincts now. “That's the thing about a club like this. You're with me, and I'm with you. No one else matters. Besides, if they try to hit on you, I just might have to kill them.” He gave Draco a toothy grin, which was returned.

Over time, Draco's stiff movements became more relaxed as they moved together, following the music. The girls were urging him onward, constantly chattering in his mind.

 _Come on, Harry! Make a move already!!_ Came Luna, words slightly slurred.

_Seriously. We aren't giving up our sex lives for you to stand around, dancing._

_I'm not just going to rush into bed with him to spare you guys. I want to get to know him. The real him. This is my mate, not a hook up. If you're that hot and bothered, go find someone. I think we are all to a point where we can manage that, no?_

Neither girl answered, but they both shot daggers into his back, obviously disagreeing. He sighed and stopped dancing, taking Draco's hand and leading him through the crowd, blocking the girls out. There were plenty of people milling about the patio, drinking, smoking and enjoying the fresh air. He led Draco to a corner and waved his hand, placing a wandless, nonverbal privacy dome and notice me nots on them.

Draco was quiet for a moment, watching Harry. “Done dancing?”

“Sick of the girls, really. I'm blocking them now, but it won't be long until they figure out I didn't take you off to shag.”

“That's rather disappointing, is it not?” Draco gave him a look of pure desire that cut through Harry like a lance. He felt his own lust rising, along with a rather crucial part of his anatomy. He shook his head, clearing it.

“It wouldn't be right if we did that so quickly. We could, but I worry it would just complicate things at this moment. And though the bond can't complete yet, it would try to and from what I understand it fan increase tensions until the bond settles."

Draco grew thoughtful, a look that Harry was quickly learning to recognize. “And what does the bond entail?”

“You become part of the glaring, and are under our protection, though you don't have the mental link with us. You do gain a mental link with me, like you discovered yesterday, that allows us to communicate. It is weak at first, but grows with time, allowing us full access to each others thoughts and emotions. You gain my increased longevity, and your magic strengthens, much like ours has.”

“So, the only negative is you in my head?”

“If you want to put it that way. It's someone to be there for you, always. Distance doesn't affect our link like it does my link to the Glaring. You will always be mine, were as if I get to far from the girls for too long, they would be susceptible to other Glarings.

“Meaning?”

“Quite literally, a cat fight. For Ginny at least. Ginny fighting may cause Luna to fight, but she is naturally more submissive. If Ginny fights, she has the potential to take over a Glaring, but right now, we are all too young and too inexperienced to be squabbling over rank in an established Glaring. ”

Draco nodded. “And you?”

“Neither Submissive or Dominant. I guess you could say I swing. My instincts allow me to do what I need to.”

Draco nodded. “You need to be flexible and adaptable, like you were in the war.”

“Precisely. It's part of my nature.” They grew quiet for a moment before Draco spoke.

“What happens now?”

“I still think we should do this right and get to know each other beyond sharing the memories. We were enemies for years; We can't just pretend that didn't happen. We are still getting used to each other and each others friends. However, we've both changed. You don't intentionally push my buttons anymore. Usually,” he added.

“Why would I? What's the point of it? Where would pissing you off get me? I no longer have to act the way my father thinks is befitting of a Malfoy, now that he is in Azkaban. I don't have the pressure from him to ignore you, and cut you down, and be an arse. I never wanted to. He knew you would be in my year, and from a young age I was told to either be your closest friend or bitterest enemy. When I botched the first, I knew only the latter would make my father proud, though even then I never succeeded.” His voice had grown rather bitter by the end.

“Well, I responded in kind, and started plenty of trouble between us that was not necessary, so for that I apologize. And... and for the curse. I'm sorry that I nearly killed you, and left you with those scars. I never should have cast that curse. I didn't even know what it did.”

“I forgave you a long time ago, Harry. I deserved every thing you said, every thing you did, for my behavior. I don't hold the past against you. How could I, when you saved my life? No, that part of our path is behind us. I... I don't know how I managed to be bound to someone like you, Harry, but I'm not going to do anything to mess that up. If you want to take this slow, then we will.” His eyes were so open and honest it nearly took Harry's breath away. Blonde hair fell into Draco's face. Harry took a step back and leaned against the wall, studying Draco more. He was several inches taller than Harry, his shoulders a bit broader than he remembered. He could smell Draco's cologne, and felt his heart beat racing like it had in classes all year.

“Are you even attracted to me? Or is it just your magic? The uncontrollable bond?” Draco asked, his voice so quiet Harry barely heard it, even with his heightened hearing.

“Oh, it's much more than just the magic.” He looked up at Draco through his lashes, feeling his flirtatious instincts taking over. “You've been driving me crazy all year, with that damn cologne you wear. Distracting me in classes.”

He heard Draco suck in a breath and take a step closer to Harry. “Have I really?” A playful glint lit up his eyes.

“You have no fucking idea. I've spent a number of classes watching you drum your fingers on the table, wondering just what else you could do with them.”

Draco hummed low in his throat, placing his hands on Harry's hips and stepping even closer. “And, would you like to find out?”

“Definitely,” Harry snaked his hand up behind Draco's head, raising onto his toes and pulling him down. He was met by soft, warm lips, that pressed pleasantly into his, and he felt the electricity in his body again. He tangled his hands in Draco's hair, using his leverage to pull their bodies together, leaving no space between them. Draco gasped and Harry groaned, lost in sensation as they kissed. Draco bit his lip playfully, and slid his tongue into Harry's mouth when he gasped.

Their tongues met in an intricate dance, an equal measure of give and take. Neither was in control, neither was following. They simply were. Hands slid up his sides, unzipping the hoodie and sliding his hands beneath his shirt. Harry did the same then slid his knee between Draco's, pressing them even closer together. He pushed his hips forward, grinding against Draco's thigh. He felt his skin cover in gooseflesh as Draco let out a strangled moan. Harry stopped thinking, losing himself in the intricate dance as their bodies and tongues moved together, just as they had last night.

It was then that he heard Ginny scream and Luna casting several spells at once in his mind. He shoved Draco backwards with more force than intended and quickly regained his own balance. “The girls!” he managed before darting off and shoving through the crowd. People were screaming, running for the exits. Glasses, tables and bar stools were broken into pieces on the floor. The speakers had broken and no music was playing. He caught the occasional glimpse of a black cloak as he darted towards the center of the room where he sensed Luna to be before ducking behind a ruined speaker by the DJ platform.

A dozen Death Eaters had them surrounded, wands pointed right for them. Ginny appeared to be unconscious, caught carefully by Blaise, as her body slumped against his arm, which explained the silence from her end. All five of their wands were on the ground, their hands hanging by their sides, trapped by the Death Eaters. Luna, however, was shouting, voice clear, no slurring left.

_Harry! They came out of nowhere! Ginny is okay, but I think Blaise has a few broken ribs. We're outnumbered. What are we going to do??_

They exchanged a series of images and she gave a nod that would be imperceptible to anyone else. She sent him an image of Draco approaching him, and he reached an arm back to cover the blonds open mouth before he could question anything. Instead, he sent his mental focus towards Blaise, Dean, Seamus and Draco. All of them flinched slightly and tried to throw him out.

 _Stop! It's Harry! I'll explain later. Get a hold on Luna and prepare to leave, I'm turning her into a portkey as we speak. Blaise, do not let go of Ginny. I'll get your wands. You have one minute._ None of them bothered to question the pure command in Harry's mental voice, the blatant order.

Blaise looked down at Ginny, inspecting her head as he shifted her to his other arm. He winced as she moved, but edged closer to Luna, who immediately began questioning the Death Eater before her, stalling for time. “What do you want with us? We are of no value to you.”

“Foolish Girl. We don't want you. We want Potter. Certainly the hero of the wizarding world will come for his friends,” a familiar voice drawled.

It was a voice that shook Harry to the core and caused Draco to stiffen next to him. Blonde hair hung out from the lowered hood, and Harry knew exactly who it was. He hurried his spell on Luna, hoping she would stay conscious through the spell and set it to draw from Ginny's magical core as well. The others now appeared to cower behind her, Blaise with Ginny in his arms, an elbow against Luna's. Seamus clutched tightly to Dean's arm, standing close and for all appearances, were a scared couple. Dean shifted slightly so that his knee was bent into the back of Luna's thigh. The attackers didn't seem to notice, too busy taunting their captive prey. Besides, how would five teens escape a dozen adults? 

“He wouldn't come for me.”

“That's not what I hear. I have heard all about your new found closeness.”

“From who, Draco?”

“Of course not! My son has foolishly refused us. He doesn't even know I'm free.” Lucius spoke.

“How exactly did you manage that this time? Certainly not bribery.”

“There are several ways out of Azkaban, if you have the mental clarity to find them.” Harry shivered, unsure of how Lucius could have kept his mind clear against the dementors with no wand to defend him. He would figure that out later. He made eye contact with Luna as he mouthed the countdown. Four, three, two...

A blinding white light filled the room as Harry finished four spells simultaneously. The first sent his wand into Luna's hand. He watched the others grab hold of her tightly. If the portkey failed, his wand would allow her to apparate them, though the risk of splinching was higher with so many people. The second spell completed the process of turning Luna into a temporary portkey, sending her back to McGonagall's office. The group drew in towards her, stretching before vanishing out of existence. The third spell summoned all of the dropped wands to Harry. He caught them with his seeker reflexes, immediately finding Luna's and Ginny's by the familiar warmth in his hand. He didn't necessarily need them, but in times like this, a wand grounded his magic. He immediately tucked the other three wands into his pocket, grabbing Draco's hand and taking several steps backwards as the fourth spell took effect.

Twelve Death Eaters were still staring dumbfounded at the center of the circle, where their captives had just vanished. Lucius caught on first, following the summoned wands as he turned to face them just as Harry forced Draco to the ground. The white light turned black, surrounding the Death Eaters. It looked like a heavy black mist, pressing in towards them, forming large black clouds around each of the bodies inside. Harry quickly used the wands of his friends to send several patronuses to Kingsley and the Order. The smoke began to clear, drawing back towards harry and sinking back into his body. All twelve Death Eaters were bound and gagged, forced to their knees. There heads were tilted back, and silver knives gleamed at their throats.

The muggles had long since fled the club, and Harry stood, helping Draco to his feet. He had been careful to make sure that the sheer amount of magic didn't force him to shift, but his instincts and logic were running full steam ahead with his adrenaline. He quickly took in the scene, waving his hand carefully so that all twelve Death Eaters were lined up before him. He summoned their wands letting them fall to his feet. Draco was looking around with wide eyes before staring down at his father.

“Of all the possible places, this is nowhere for a Malfoy to be,” Lucius said, as his cold eyes fixed on his son.

Draco drew himself up straighter, a sneer that Harry had not missed settled on his face. “As you will recall, Lucius, you are here as well. Quite willingly, even, and attacked my friends.”

“Friends? You consider that rag tag group of blood traitors, half bloods, and mudbloods your friends? You defy us, your kin, your kind, HIS followers, for them? Have you forgotten what it means to be a Malfoy? Do you forget the Mark you bear?”

Draco smirked at his father, glancing to Harry before he rolled up his left sleeve. “What Mark?” He turned his forearm upward, showing the network of swirling green lines.

Lucius stared back at his son in shock for a moment before turning his attention to Harry.

“What have you done to my son?”

“I showed him a way out. A way to be his own person instead of your living in your shadow.”

Lucius snarled before abruptly changing tactics. “You have no one here of value but me. The others are new. Initiates. You may have defeated him, but his cause still stands. There are plenty more you have not found. Why not let these new ones go?”

Harry snorted and waved his wand, as he had to keep up appearances still, as the masks fell. Gregory Goyle and Theodore Nott were staring at Draco with wide, glazed eyes, each kneeling next to their father. The rest were faces that Harry had not seen or did not know by name. He smirked as he felt the air shift with sudden apparition. “Because it's not for me to decide your fate.”

The room was suddenly full of Aurors and Order Members. Molly, Arthur, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy and Kingsley looked at Harry with concern before he spoke again. “Ginny was injured, but she will be fine. I'll explain more later.” He motioned for Kingsley, Arthur and Molly to join him. He lowered his voice so the others would not hear. “Kingsley, there should be exactly twelve wands in that pile,” He kicked them lightly with his foot. Next conjuring a vial and placed his memories, along with the glimpses he had from Ginny and Luna. into it before handing it to Kingsley. “My memories as well as some from my Glaring. No, I will not register as a werecat, and neither will they. We will leave the country before you can force us to Register.”

Kingsley looked startled by his forcefully spoken words. “I wouldn't make you, Harry. I'm assuming Luna and Ginny are in your Glaring, as those appear to be their wands you are using?”

“Yes, they are.”

“And Draco?”

“My mate. He was with me during the attack. I managed to turn Luna into a temporary Portkey, mentally contacted the others and had them get close enough. Blaise caught Ginny, who fell unconscious. I was out of the room for the initial attack, so you will need those memories from my girls. However, I cannot stay here. Ginny needs the magical support right now, and any delay will damage our link. The bonds will disappear once you get them fully under your control. Simply say 'aegis' to vanish the knives.”

Kingsley nodded and motioned for Harry to go. Harry pointed the two wands at a random glass, instantly turning it the object into a portkey, since it was much less complicated than a person. He held it out for the Weasley's. They stared at him in shock, and Harry sighed. “I promise you, I will explain everything. But Ginny needs me right now, and so does Luna. You know I wouldn't hurt them, or you, so let's go.” They shook themselves and grasped the portkey tightly. Harry held out an arm to Draco, who stepped forward, allowing Harry to wrap it around his waist. “Portus,” he whispered.

Soon they were standing in McGonagall's office. The woman looked absolutely frantic and even jumped when they appeared. Madam Pomphrey was attending to Blaise, having already healed the concussion he had sensed on Ginny. Luna was passed out on the floor beside her, while Dean and Seamus frantically tried to explain what had happened to the Headmistress. Harry cut them off. He pointed Ginnys wand to the cabinet where he knew the Pensieve would be.

“You know the spell, put it in there. They'll overlap and we will get the whole scene at once.” They had all given memories for various trials over the summer. The boys nodded to him and did as he asked when he returned their wands. He placed Blaise's in his hand, and he did the same, floating the memory to the pensieve from his position in a chair. Then he turned his attention to the girls.

Their link was still strong and intact. Luna was suffering from Magical Exhaustion, while Ginny had a severe pain coming from her cheek. He touched it tenderly, assessing the damage. “The blow shattered her cheek bone. Madame Pomfrey has set the bones back, but it will be tender for a while. The concussion is gone, but both are drained. We had to pull from Ginny's magic to get them back here. They'll be alright once they've slept.”

Molly looked at him sternly. “And what about you, Harry? You look as if you'll pass out any moment.”

All at once, Harry's adrenaline vanished and a wave of exhaustion hit him, threatening to drag him under. He cursed and summoned a Wakefullness potion, ignoring the glare from Madame Pomfrey. He downed it and waited as he became more alert. “See? Fine.” Molly gave him her stern, motherly look and Draco looked on, concerned. Harry sighed. “Not yet. You deserve answers. All of you do, but this stays between the people in this room, Kingsley, Ron, Hermione and Neville, and I expect all of you but Draco to take an oath of secrecy.” They all nodded, quickly swearing oaths on their magic, and Harry launched into his story. He told them of his own inheritance, along with the girls and how he had helped them through it. He explained the dynamics of their Glaring, and how the girls had not wanted to inform their parents yet, before telling them about the attack, glossing over the reason he wasn't in the room when it began.

When he explained the magic he had done to get them all out, everyone stared, shocked silent. Blaise was now sitting up, watching him wearily. “I wondered how you got into four minds at once. Well... six I suppose, as you were still linked to Luna and Ginny.” He looked down at the red head, concern written all over his face.

“In that moment, it was pure instinct. In situations of danger, the head of a Glaring can add anyone into the protection of the Glaring to ensure that everyone works together. I suspect that something like that occurred, allowing me to break through the defenses around your minds. I'm sorry for that, by the way, but at the same time, I'm really not. I'm just glad you're all alright.” Harry glanced around the room.

McGonagall looked livid. She spoke in a quiet voice more frightening than Molly's had been. “Harry James Potter. You may not be in my house any longer, but I swear to whatever gods exist, if you continue to hide important information like this from me, I will expel you so fast it will make your head spin, and I will personally make your life a living hell. Do you understand me? _Every single year_ for eight years, you have caused a great deal of stress and panic in our lives with your mistrust and secrecy from us. I understood it in your younger years, as we did not believe you. But no longer. You are an adult, and you have more than proven yourself. Anything important, we need to know about, so that situations like this do not occur again! Do I make myself clear?”

It was by sheer will alone that Harry did not cower before her. He nodded and gave a muttered, “Yes Ma'am,” as he sensed Ginny coming to. He whipped around and walked over to her. She was confused and dazed as he took her hand.

“What... what happened, Harry?”

“You were attacked by Death Eaters. Luna and I got you all out, but we pulled from your magic. How do you feel?”

“My head hurts, and I'm sleepy.”

“You can sleep in just a moment.” He pressed her wand into her palm. “I need your memories so we can get them imprisoned. Then you can sleep, Gin. I promise.” She gave a slight nod, grimacing at the movement, and pressed her wand to her temple while Harry conjured a vial. The memories flew behind Harry's eyes and he felt his anger rising. She sent them into the vial and set her wand down before falling back to sleep. He handed the vial to the Headmistress.

“They knew we were there, but I'm not sure how. Lucius will have that answer. If they can't get permission to break into his mind, I will gladly do the honors. He attacked my Glaring. It is well within my rights to punish him as I see fit. If they don't get the orders, I'll do it myself. I expect Kingsley will be by shortly, but the potion is wearing off. Show him the memories, and I will ask Luna for hers when she wakes.”

The headmistress nodded. “Thank you for getting our students back safe, Mr. Potter. You are dismissed.” He took his wand from Luna's hand, sticking hers into her belt. He quickly cast a feather light charm on each girl, ignoring the protests from Molly and Madam Pomfrey, before he levitated them out of the room, and up to the Hospital wing. He twisted his wrist and the sheets rose, allowing the girls to settle under the blankets. Another flick of his wrist scooted the beds closer together, along with a third. He held up a hand at their protests. “Our joined magic will help us all heal faster. I am mated to a man and about as straight as a circle. Is this really going to be a problem?” The women looked irritated, but they relented as he sank down onto his bed. He gave Draco a smile and reached for him. “I'm sorry about our night.”

“It made for one hell of a first date.” They both laughed lightly before their gazes locked again. “Are you sure you're all right?”

“I will be. I expect we'll be out for at least the next 24 hours, likely longer. Will you let Ron, Hermione and Neville know what happened?”

“I'll try. I doubt they'll believe me.”

“Dean and Seamus will back you. Goodnight Draco.” He looked at the flock of red heads behind the blond. “Good night, you guys. I promise you, she is fine.”

“We'll be here when you all wake, Harry. Sleep now, dear,” said Molly in her most caring, motherly tone. Harry nodded and laid down. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I started writing what I thought was going to be a one shot. However, it has turned into a monster, and I don't think it is going away. So, my time is divided between writing these two stories, and plotting my series. Please forgive me if Updates drop off a bit, as they are doing so because I am writing more!

They all woke at the same time. The girls contentedly settled on their pillows, letting the events wash over them. Harry glanced around, observing their environment. Someone had transfigured the curtains so that they surrounded all three beds, for which Harry was thankful. He placed a silencing charm on the beds, so they wouldn't squeak, and rolled, flipping over top of Ginny. He came up sitting cross-legged at the end of the beds, sitting between their feet.

Memories flowed between them, as easy as breathing. It had been Ginny that spotted the first mask, calling out to the others. Luna sent a sobering charm to each of them as they stood back to back in the center of the dance floor. Spells flew around them, Luna focusing on defensive tactics while the others fought off the Death Eaters. A blasting charm sent furniture flying and a broken barstool flew at Blaise, accounting for his broken ribs. They were quickly being overwhelmed when a stray spell hit a light above Ginny. She fell from the blow, but was caught by Blaise as a second light fell, hitting her cheek before Luna could get a shield up. With one of them injured and another unconscious, they had held up their wands before dropping them, their time in the DA allowing them to work in sync. Blaise then dropped his next to where Ginny's had fallen to the floor.

Harry showed them what had happened on his arrival, and after Luna's disappearance. They both drew in a sharp breath when they saw the smoke enveloping the Death Eaters.

 _You have a Shadow Affinity? And you didn't tell us?_ Ginny sounded indignant.

_I wasn't sure how you would take it, he said sheepishly._

_Harry, we've seen your memories. How could we judge?_

_Deaths door does not so easily release it's victims. It has stuck with you, and always will,_ Luna spoke.

 _I'm just glad you girls are alright._ By now they had sat up, and Harry pulled them both in for a hug. He heard foot steps, but continued to hug them tightly as Madam Pomfrey yanked their curtains open, glaring at Harry.

“May I attend to my patients now, Mr. Potter?” Her usually matronly voice held and angry, bitter note in it. Harry was aware that others were watching, but he ignored them. He released the girls and stood, noting their confusion as he crossed his arms and glared the medi-witch down.

“You may be as angry with me as you wish, Madam Pomfrey. But I will ask you this; did you cast a detection charm on them before you started treating them?”

“Their state was rather urgent. There was no time.”

“Then may I remind you that had I not interfered, had you given them something such as Dreamless Sleep, there are several ingredients that are lethal to werecats. You know well enough to check all students who are over fifteen to see if they are concealing an inheritance. Your own 'urgency' could have killed them. I may have overstepped my bounds last night, but it was not with the intent to offend you. It was to protect my Glaring. By law and by instincts beyond your understanding, it is my job to overlook their well being just as much as it is their parents along with their medical professionals.”

The medi-witch eyed him, and he continued his glare, refusing to back down. He knew his rights, had studied them profusely once Luna had inherited. Finally he saw her resolve break as she relaxed slightly. “Very well, Mr. Potter. Though if you are to be healing them, I must ask that you begin basic healing courses with me so that you can better assist them in times of need. They will learn the basics from you by proxy.”

Harry considered then inclined his head. “Very well.” He stepped aside and let her run her diagnostic exam on the girls. He felt a warm affection rolling off of them both before he turned to the gathered crowd. The Weasleys, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Dean, Seamus, Neville and, for some reason, Pansy Parkinson, were all watching him. He summoned a vial and placed his wand to his temple, drawing out the full memory. He banished it so that it would appear in front of McGonagall until she took it out of the air, and thus would know they were awake. He looked over them all, and raised a brow at Pansy.

“She overheard us telling your friends what had happened.” Draco quickly jumped to her defense.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. “A little careless, but I don't mind either way.”

Hermione and Molly stood, moving to hug him. “Are you alright, Harry?”

“I feel fine. What time is it?”

“Noon on Sunday. You were out about thirty six hours.”

Harry nodded and greeted the Weasley's as they moved past him to go to Ginny. Xenophilius Lovegood burst into the hospital wing, rushing towards Luna. In the corner of his eye, he saw Draco wince at the man's arrival and again at his exclamation. “Luna, Love!!! I was so worried about you! You must stop disappearing and getting injured.”

“I cannot promise that, Daddy. It is in my nature.”

“Ah yes. The elusive werecat. What an honor my dear! Your mother mentioned to me ages ago that it ran in her family. I am most proud!” Harry tuned out after that. Draco was looking rather green. He disentangled himself from Hermione, patting her arm gently as he walked right up to Draco, who barely registered his presence. Harry lifted his chin and jerked his own head to the side. Draco nodded and allowed Harry to lead him to the far corner of the hospital wing before putting up a privacy ward.

“She doesn't blame you, you know.”

“She should. They all should. This is my fault.”

“How is this your fault? You can't control your father. It's not your fault he escaped.”

“No but I could have warned somebody!!!” Draco shouted, arms flying out around him. Harry could vaguely sense the anger and frustration rolling off of him through their bond. “The last time I spoke to him was the day he was sent to Azkaban. He gave me all these orders, and I refused to follow them. He was going to be there for life, his opinion did not matter, and I told him so. He laughed. He told me I was a foolish child to think that he wouldn't escape again. He was vague about it, but he said he had a way out. With the Dark Lord gone, I figured it was an idle threat. Another attempt to control me. Harry, I'm so sorry.” Draco was hysterical by the end, right on the edge of tears. Harry hadn't seen the blond so unsettled and upset since that horrible day in Myrtle's bathroom. He sat Draco down on a bed and wrapped his arms around the taller mans shoulder, holding him while he sorted through his emotions.

“Draco, that is not your fault. I would have thought the same in your position. There was no way of knowing that he had escaped; it hadn't even been reported yet. There was no way of knowing that he would be at the club. It is not your fault, and no one blames you.”

Draco jumped as Luna settled on the bed, sitting beside him. Dean followed her and stood beside Harry. The rest kept their distance. “Draco, you had no choice at the Manor. Out of everyone, it was quite obvious that you did not want to follow your orders. When it was your turn, you always hurt us less than the others. When it was your turn, we felt better a day after instead of four days later. What you did, while it hurt, it gave us the time to get our wits about us and keep up our hope. If it wasn't for you, we would not have kept our sanity.” She spoke very directly to him, one hand settled on his knee. The dam broke as he cried silently against Harry, who spelled the curtains shut around them.

“She's right, Mate. Ollivander would have died early on if it wasn't for the reluctance, and even mercy you showed. I know you were sneaking us food. The house elves wouldn't have done that on their own. You did every thing you could to help us. Thank you, for risking yourself to do so.” Dean cautiously placed his hand on Draco's shoulder. Harry could feel the barest thread of Draco's emotions, felt a faint trace of his conflict. He was angry, so angry at his father, but it mixed with an overwhelming guilt that matched Harry's own. But somewhere in there was a flicker of acknowledgment. It took a while, but he managed to compose himself. He looked straight at Harry.

“He can't go back to Azkaban. He'll get out again.”

“I have a hunch about what will happen, but I will have to talk to Kingsley first. Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I'll be fine.” He leaned away from Harry, but firmly took his hand, relying on it for the silent support. He looked from Luna to Dean and back again. “I'm sorry for what happened. And thank you for your kindness.”

“We're sorry too, but you're with Harry, so you can't be all bad. Thank you for everything you did for us.” Dean said with a smile. Draco returned it and clapped his free hand over Deans shoulder before the two let go. He patted Luna's hand, and to his evident shock, she kissed him on the cheek before she stood, flitting back over to her father as Kingsley and McGonagall came through the door.

The tall, dark skinned man looked over to Harry. He dropped their privacy bubble, then glanced at the girls as they all cast their own silencing and privacy wards around the ward. The room filled with a white light that quickly faded.

 _That's odd. We don't have distinct colors anymore._ Ginny said.

 _The same happened last night, when I cast using all of our magics. I would wager to guess that our magics are so in tune now that casting in sync gives off a white glow, where individually cast strong spells would be our own colors._ They seemed to agree and he inclined his head to Kingsley as he sat down at the end of the bed. Draco turned, bending one knee onto the mattress and pulling Harry back against his chest. Harry just smiled, ignoring the mixed looks from the others. They would learn to deal with it eventually.

“Minerva and I have gone over the last round of Memories you sent, Harry. We agree, this was not a random attack. We petitioned the Wizengammot for use of Leglimency or Veritaserum against Lucius, and we were denied. The aurors are more concerned with his escape than his attack. They feel he will not give us that information if we break into his mind. He may be able to mask it.”

“And the others?”

“All consented to whichever we deemed necessary. Through the use of Legilimancy, it became quite clear that Gregory Goyle and Theodore Nott were both placed under the imperious curse by their fathers, and have been under the curse for at least a year.” Behind him Draco swore.

“How did they know where we were?”

“All that the other members of the raid knew was that Lucius has a source at Hogwarts.”

Draco and Blaise shared a glance. “If I had to wager a guess,” Draco began, “It would be Mathew Selwyn. His family strongly believes in the cause, and would follow my father if they thought they could gain from it. Or Astoria Greengrass. No one has seen or heard from her family since the Battle. Daphne has disappeared as well.” Kingsley nodded as Harry spoke.

“What of Lucius? What of Azkaban?”

“Minerva told me of your offer to deal with Lucius. I could petition the Wizengammot again, but I do not wish to start a fight or show favoritism towards you too early. It could be dangerous for us both later. So, I will allow you to act on said offer. Find out how he escaped and why. Two aurors will stand guard with you, but the girls and Draco must wait outside, or behind a one way glass with me. However, when he goes to trial, you will have to reveal what you are for the testimony to be usable.”

He glanced at all three, who nodded. “When?”

“We might as well go now.”

Minerva spoke next. “Rooms have been made up for you Molly, Arthur, and Xenophilius. Your children are going through some distinct changes. You may stay until Wednesday, when they will return to their classes. Draco, Harry, Blaise, Dean, Luna, Ginny and Seamus are also excused from classes, as you must all prepare for Trial. They will be swift, but they are necessary.” They all nodded as Harry stood. He followed Kingsley out with the girls and Draco on his heels. Kingsley held out a portkey, which they took before arriving at the Auror office.

They walked down a short flight of stairs, going through a hallway that passed several interrogation rooms until they reached the end of the hall. “I expected you would want to do this immediately. You three, follow me. Harry, through that door. Halls and Briggs are inside. They are new, but sympathetic to our side.” Harry nodded, and as soon as they disappeared behind their door, Harry strode through his. There were large mirrors on either side of the room. The one to Harry's right led to the room that the others were in, watching.

He looked to his left and saw Lucius, seated at a small wooden table. His feet were shackled to his chair, which was bolted into the floor both physically and magically. His hands were shackled to the table. He was wearing the same black robes he wore the night of the attack, his outer cloak removed. He had obviously been detained, his hair tangled in lank ropes over his shoulder. His eyes scanned Harry, cold and detached.

“Ah, so they bring in young Mr. Potter to try and break me. You will get the same answer they did. I will not consent to questioning.” Harry strode forward, aware that the others could see him in the second mirror. He stood with his arms crossed, staring down at Lucius.

“You can make this simple and tell me, or I can take it from you," he replied, his voice cold and direct.

“You have no Ministry authorization to do so. You may hold more sway with the ministry than you deserve, but even you would find yourself in trouble for that, Potter.” He spat the last word contemptuously. Harry simply shifted his weight to one hip, one arm crossed over his chest while he examined his cuticles. He could practically hear Draco snickering and knew through the bond that he was enjoying this. That he believed that Lucius was worthy of everything coming to him.

Harry had seen the horrors Lucius had committed, and even more that he had put Draco through. Crucioing Draco's cat when he was seven as a “reminder” that love was a weakness that could be exploited. Forcing Draco to learn several dark spells at thirteen to prove his “loyalty to the family”. He had seen Draco's fear of his father through the bond, along with his relief that he no longer had to follow the despicable man that Lucius had become.

“The ministry has limited authority over me, Lucius. Come now, you must have an inkling as to why they brought me in?” The mans face stayed carefully blank. Harry saw no harm in telling the truth, as Lucius wouldn't be able to use it against him as of tomorrow. “It's a rather foolish thing to do, attacking the members of my Glaring. You may be my mate's father, but I know what you've done to him. I know what you put him through, and how he feels towards you. I've seen the conversations between him and his mother, of how to avoid your insanity.”

“What ever do you mean, Mr. Potter?” Hmmm. Back to Mister. A hint of fearful reproach flashed through Lucius' eyes. Harry felt his grin widen, turning almost feral as he leaned forward, pressing his hands into the desk. His form shifted almost instantly, his tail twitching in agitation as his ears pinned backwards.

“Do not play dumb with me, Lucius. You can agree to the questioning now, and have it done by an Auror, or I can take what I need from you myself and exact my punishment. You attacked my Glaring, and in accordance with the Magical Creature Act of 1674, if a werecat is attacked, the Head of the Glaring is allowed to punish the attacker as they see fit, regardless of Wizarding Law.”

“You wouldn't dare. You know nothing of my son. He would be outraged by your treatment of me.”

Harry waited. His tail flicking in agitation, as Draco walked into the room. He had known Kingsley would let him in if needed. His face was guarded as he stood against the mirror behind Harry's left shoulder. “You know nothing of me, Lucius. You are no father of mine.”

Lucius realized his last ditch defense had turned against him, and he frantically looked around the room, steadfastly avoiding Harry's eyes. Harry laughed coldly. “Eye contact means nothing to a Master.” He cast the spell wordlessly and wandlessly, launching himself into the twisted mind of the blond man. He tried to fight, tried to force Harry out, but it was no use.

He tore the answers he need from Lucius' mind, as well as other plans he may be a part of. He gained the name and location of several escaped or unknown death eaters. He saw all of the flaws in Azkaban. He was sure to look back over Lucius' treatment of Draco, and found it to be despicable, even more so when he was seeing the true motives behind it. Lucius really was a twisted son of a bitch, caring none for his family and only for his own name and gain.

His anger rising, Harry settled on his punishment, and felt his magic whip out of him. The black shadows surrounded the man, fogging his shape. Harry focused on Lucius' magical core, a swirling vortex of crimson magic. Slowly, carefully, he pulled it away from the man, drawing every last piece out of him. He watched as Lucius threw his head back to scream, writhing as he tried to escape his bonds. Harry lifted one hand, forcing the magic to converge, swirling, condensing, collapsing in on itself, forming a large, blood red ruby. The magic itself was neutral, neither good nor evil. It was of decent strength, though it did not match Harry's. He smirked down at the man who was now hunched over the table, panting.

“What did you do?” he spit out between breaths.

“You now have all of the magical ability of a squib. And since you are so determined to escape Azkaban, I think a muggle prison will serve you just fine. You will live out your days in peace, well fed but contained, and never again use magic.”

“You!! How dare you!!!” Harry just smirked at him, so he rounded on his son, glaring icy daggers at him. “How dare you! How dare you let your mate defile me! Defile the purity of our bloodline!”

“You gave up all caring about the Malfoy name and bloodline when you dedicated yourself to Voldemort. You have no love of our family. You only care about yourself.” They made eye contact in the mirror. “Harry dear, I'm rather bored. Let's get lunch, shall we?”

Harry laughed. The amusement was plain in Draco's voice as they both watched Lucius' face contort further and further, turning red in his anger. Harry glared back at the man. “Farewell, Lucius.” He took Draco's hand and led him out of the room, where they held each other in a close embrace before the door could shut behind them. They heard Lucius' scream of rage cut off behind the sound proof door.

“Feeling rather brave today, are we?”

“Did you really take his Magic away? Is that even possible?”

“Most werecats have a magical affinity. Shadow is incredibly rare. Only one werecat has had it before. It doesn't rely on incantations or elements like the others. It works closely with the darkness and shadows of course, but it also relies on your will and drive to do something. So yes, for me, it is possible.” He held the stone out to Draco, who looked at it warily. “The magic itself is neutral. If you take it, it will adapt to your aura and help you further. It is most similar to your magic already, coming from your father. It is rightfully yours.”

Harry took Draco's hand, holding it palm up and set the stone inside. It formed into a red mist, which wrapped up Draco's arm, slowly turning into a pale blue color before sinking into Draco's chest, matching and binding to his own magic. Draco watched in awe, and Harry turned to Kingsley.

“Lucius created a potion that was distributed to all of the high ranking death eaters. One dose makes the takers positive memories stronger, essentially creating a mental patronus. He escaped through the dementor pit, following it to a set of underground caves that lead out to the sea. None could survive there without such a powerful potion. I got the recipe from him, and I know Draco here is more than capable of brewing such a complex potion. We must seal the tunnels. I cannot take the potion, the Unicorn Tears and Asphodel would kill me in an instant, but it will give your Aurors at Azkaban better protection than they could ask for. It will be complete in a week. In the meantime, Yaxley, both Lestrange men, Goyle, Rowle, Travers, MacNair, Selwyn, Rosier, Nott Sr., and Crabbe Sr. have all taken the potion. There is no antidote for it, so they must be under heavy guard until the tunnels are sealed.”

Kingsley nodded. “We'll move them to the higher levels and double their guard. What was his intention?”

“To murder me soon after the war to show that Voledmort's reach was not over. He miscalculated.”

“And his informant?”

“Mathew Selwyn and Allison Selwyn. They heard Dean and Seamus talking about the club in the halls and asked where it was.”

“They will be dealt with. Thank you Harry, for coming down here. Trials will be Monday through Wednesday at the latest, starting at nine a.m. In courtroom eleven. Minerva has given your common room access to the floo network, correct?” They nodded. “We'll see you there. You may apparate back.”

"Thank you, Kingsley.”

“Oh and, Harry? There is one registered werecat on the Wizengammot. Eliza Bronson is a distant relative of Theodore Nott. She's friendly enough, but you should be prepared to defend your Glaring, and for arguments to make you and your Glaring register. I suggest you balance yourselves as much as possible this evening.”

“We will, Kingsley.” He took Draco's arm and they disappeared with a pop.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

They all found that they were rather hungry, and headed down to the Great Hall. It was in between mealtimes, but with guests in the Castle, the House Elves were more than accommodating. He found their whole group sitting at the Gryffindor table. He sat down on the end next to Molly with Draco beside him.

“How was it dear?” Molly asked.

“All is well. The breach will be secured in a week, and until then extra security has been added.” They all sighed in relief. Harry filled his plate and began eating some chicken when he felt eyes on him. He glanced up the table and saw Blaise watching him carefully from three seats away across the table. “What, Blaise?”

“It's just, there is no werecat blood in the Potter Line. We studied some family trees and such for that project for Binns. I remember seeing lots of creatures for the Potters, but no werecat's. And your mother was muggleborn, correct?”

“Actually, Hermione and the girls accompanied me to visit my aunt on Thursday. We found that my mother was adopted, having been separated from her family in London. So, we do not know. She was only two, and had hit her head and could never remember her last name. Her real name was Lillian Athena.”

Silence took the table as Molly squealed beside him. The glass in in her hands fell to the floor, shattering as her mouth dropped open in shock. “Li-Lily Evans was Lillian?? How could I miss it?!?!" Her eyes were frantically darting across Harry's face. “Oh my baby sister, how could I not know?!”

“That's why the name was so familiar! You rarely talk about it, but I knew I had heard the name before. That it was important,” Ginny said, understanding dawning on her. The rest of them looked from Molly to Harry to Ginny in confusion.

“I can't believe it, we never thought- and then she- Oh! I have a Nephew!!! She turned and hugged Harry, who was incredibly confused. He held her for a moment before he leaned back and into Draco.

“Umm, Molly? Care to explain??”

She was sobbing at this point, Arthur's arms around her shoulder. He looked just as stricken as she was. Molly took a moment to compose herself before she began. “W-when I was nine, my family took a trip to the zoo in muggle London. Both of my Brothers, Gideon and Fabian, were much older than I was, and they were deemed old enough to take us alone. Gideon was sixteen, and Fabian was seventeen. While we were there, my baby sister, Lillian Athena Prewett, got lost. She was only two, and we couldn't find her anywhere. They closed down the zoo while we searched, but we couldn't find her. Aurors were called in to hunt for her, but somehow, she had lost her magical trace. They suspected that in her stress, a fit of accidental magic must have removed it somehow. We posted adds all over, but we never found her.”

“My brothers... they were never the same. The both became so closed off, so quiet. They threw themselves into their work, Eventually fighting and dying for the Order. My parents were frantic; the whole family cried for weeks. After two months, when it became quite apparent that she was gone and would not easily be found, they called off the search. We rarely spoke of Lillian, only on her birthday. It shook our family to the core, and we never were the same again. My parents were distant, closed off. I think they were afraid of getting too close to us again. Afraid of loosing us too. How could I not have put it together? I was a Seventh year when Lily started school. She looked so much like us. Red hair, round face. I can't believe I never realized..... Lily Evans was always like a sister to me. We were incredibly close. She was Ronald's godmother, you know. But I had no idea she was actually, truly, my long lost little sister.”

Harry just stared at her, overwhelmed. “So all these years, you've been my aunt?” Molly nodded. Harry turned to the Weasley kids. “And you guys are my cousins...” He made eye contact with Ginny and they both cringed away with shouts of “Oh my god!” which brought a round of laughter from the rest of the table while they stared at each other, emotions running back and forth before they laughed.

“I guess it's a good thing that didn't work out.” Harry said.

“You would have realized soon enough that you're a shirt lifter anyway.” He threw a dinner roll at her, which she dodged with ease.

“This is just... it's too much. Now once you two get married, we're actually all family.” Ron and Hermione grinned back at him. Harry couldn't believe it. He had a family, a magical family, and he had known them for years. His adoptive family wasn't adoptive at all. He had managed to be right where he was supposed to be all along.

“Wait,” Ron started. “If the trace on Lily broke, how did she end up at Hogwarts? How would they find her?”

Percy was the one to answer. “Many Muggleborn children do not receive the trace until they show signs of accidental magic. Hermione is one of those cases. We can hardly check every baby born in Britain. Once those undetected children exhibit a display of magic, the DMLE goes to them. They obliviate the incident, place the trace on the child, and explain what is happening to the parents in minor detail.”

“So, she had some form of magical incident that led to them finding her again? Wouldn't they have bothered to check if those children matched a description of missing wizarding kids?” Hermione queried.

“It is very, very rare for a magical child to go missing. It only happens about once a century, if that, so there are no procedures in place,” Arthur said.

“That's what made the search so difficult. There was no organization. All of the different departments working separately, not cooperating. I remember them fighting constantly over the best way to search and where and why.”

Harry grew thoughtful for a moment. “I'm sorry you went through that Molly.”

“It's quite alright, dear. I have come to learn that everything happens just the way it is supposed to.” She smiled at him, then glanced at Draco, eyes narrowing. “If you hurt my nephew, you'll have me to deal with,” she said, pointing her finger at Draco.

He gave her a kind smile. “I've waited years to have him, Mrs. Weasley. I have no intention of hurting him.” He smiled down at Harry, who grinned back up at him, head settled on his shoulder. Harry was still lost in thought.

_I can't believe I actually have a family._

_You've always had us, you twit._

_It's different, Gin, to know that I have an actual blood relation on this earth that is not a Dursley._

_I can imagine. Those people were awful._ Luna sounded fairly distracted. _Their house smelled like lemons._

_It's Petunia's homemade cleaner. Nasty stuff. Are you alright Luna?_

_I'm not sure, I feel funny._ Harry sent a diagnostic charm to her. Her scans came back normal, and he felt his worry begin to grow.

_Have you eaten?_

_I'm not hungry._

_Drink some water at least._ Ginny sounded worried, too. Their eyes met across the table before they glanced back at Luna. As they watched, her posture went rigid, and they were pulled deep inside of Luna's mind.

The others watched in horror as all three werecats stiffened, eyes glazing over as their minds were assaulted with images. The room was silent for a moment before Luna's head tilted back and she stared blankly at the ceiling. After a moment she began to speak in a strange, shrill voice.

 

Four men flee into the night

in hopes that darkness guide them

bound too tightly by belief

in its whole misguided

 

the Followers gather once more

to complete what was not finished

Shadow, Spirit, Spark and Storm will 

face the Knights of Walpurgis

 

Thrice thwarted, twice beaten

the end comes once and for all.

 

Three sets of eyes rolled back in their heads, caught before they hit the ground. Draco, Ron, and George stood slowly, before heading towards the hospital wing, the rest falling in behind them.

“What in the Hell are the Knights of Walpurgis?” That must have been Charlie Weasley.

“Originally? A group of witches and wizards that met and practiced little known branches of magic, most of them dark. They threw their lot in with Grindlewald, disbanding and scattering after his defeat. They reformed soon after, just before the rise of Voldemort. They would now be the original generation of Death Eaters, having given all of their autonomy over to Voldemort, picking up his beliefs and his alone. They then passed that down to their children. So, pretty much anyone Lucius associated with,” Draco answered.

“Hermione, please get the Headmistress,” Arthur requested. She nodded and took off for McGonagall's office.

“Mr. Lovegood, does Luna have seers blood?” Draco asked tentatively.

“Some, but it is rather diluted. Pandora was related to the Seer Cassandra. Luna has always gotten along well with Sybil. She usually doesn't have them unless she is really exhausted. It makes her mind and magic more susceptible, but they e never been for something this major.”

Draco nodded. “Then we have to assume that that was an accurate prediction.”

“They caught almost all of the Death Eaters though. How would four of them be fleeing into the night?”

Draco thought for a moment before his eyes opened wide. “They're moving the prisoners around at Azkaban to prevent an escape like my fathers. Something must have happened.” Percy and Arthur swore, immediately sending off several patronus'. Draco glanced down as Harry started to rouse in his arms.

“Wha... What happened? Where are the girls?” unfocused green eyes snapped to attention.

“Ron and George have them. They're just behind us. Luna had a prophetic vision and you all fell unconscious right after.”

“Damn. It's real then? They've escaped.”

“Who? Who escaped?”

Harry settled back into Draco's arms, incredibly tired. “I recognized them in the visions, but I only knew Yaxley by sight.” He sent the images to Draco through the bond.

“Looks to be the Lestrange brothers, and I think that last one is Rowle. Kingsley was moving them until they could fix the breach. That must have been when they got out. What else did you see, Harry?”

Harry thought for a moment, before opening his eyes wide again. “Your mother. You need to get her out, now. They're headed for the Manor.”

“What! How am I supposed to get her out? She's on house arrest!!”

“Go to the Manor, tell them it's on my authority and bring them straight here.”

“Your authority?”

“Kingsley was training me in our free time over the summer. I was given full rights as an Auror. Take Dean and Seamus with you; They know most of the aurors.” Draco set him down carefully, and Molly caught him when he swayed a bit. Harry pointed his wand at the blonde, sending extra magic towards him. “Apparate. Go!” Draco disappeared with a crack. He repeated the process with Dean, who took Seamus by Side-along. Drained as he was, Harry felt himself sway again before Blaise caught his other side.

When they reached the hospital wing, he couldn't help but smile at Madam Pomfrey, who rolled her eyes. “Really, you haven't even been out of the hospital wing for six hours! What happened now?”

“Luna had a vision, a prophecy. It pulled us all under. They're alright. We were still drained from before, so it caught us more easily.”

“Has she had them before?”

Harry thought for a moment. “Not since her inheritance, just some incredibly vivid and min or prophetic dreams.” The mediwitch nodded.

“Back in your beds.” Molly helped Harry into his as Ron set down Ginny and George laid Luna down gently. No sooner had Harry's head hit the pillow then Minerva burst in followed by Kingsley and a few order members.

“What happened now?” Minerva asked.

“And where are Draco, Seamus and Dean?” Hermione asked.

“They're fetching Narcissa before the Death Eaters that just escaped Azkaban can reach the Manor. I told them to give the Aurors my authority. If they don't get her out she'll be dead by morning.”

“What did Luna see?” Hermione sat down in a transfigured chair beside him, grasping his right hand in both of hers.

“Four Death Eaters, whom Draco identified them as Yaxley, Rowle and the Lestrange Brothers, fleeing Azkaban.”

Kingsley nodded. “Our Aurors had just reported the escape when we got your Patronus, Arthur. They will be alright. Somehow the group managed to knock them out. Twelve aurors against four wandless men. I'm not sure how.”

“They're Knights of Walpurgis. They can probably do a range of Wandless non-verbals. Lucius simply broke the hinges on his cell and ran, but I wouldn't be surprised if he was a member as well.”

“What else Harry?”

“They're gathering the remaining supporters. There were so many it made my head hurt. That part about Shadow, Spark and Spirit? That was us three.” He gestured towards the girls. “My affinity is Shadow. I've had suspicions about theirs, but I saw the three of us fighting them, along with the rest of you. And Storm.... I couldn't see the face but the figure was male, another Werecat. I don't know where the battle was, but it was definitely a battle.”

“Any guess on the outcome?”

It was Blaise who answered. “That last part, 'Thrice thwarted, twice beaten, the end comes once and for all;' the first part refers to the Knights. They were thwarted after Grindlewald, and the two wars with Voldemort. They disbanded before Grindlewald's defeat, so that can't count as a loss. The end would have to refer to either their group or ours. Whose vision of the world is superior.”

“Another war... There can't be another war. Not so soon.” Madam Pomfrey was as white as any ghost he had ever seen. Harry shook his head sadly.

The room fell quiet and Harry felt his thoughts turn to Draco. Could he do it? Would he get them all out in time? They escapees couldn't apparate without a wand...

“Kingsley! Did all of your aurors have their wands?”

“No, four were missing.”

“Damnit! They could be at the Manor by now then.” He felt his fear skyrocket. The girls jolted awake next to him.

“What?? What is it Harry?” Ginny asked.

Luna bent over the edge of the bed and retched. “I hate it when those happen. They always come when I'm exhausted.” Madam Pomfrey vanished the sick without flinching.

“Draco went to the manor with Dean and Seamus.”

He felt their fear spike as well. “They'll be back Harry. They'll be alright.” At least Ginny tried. He still felt himself snap.

“You don't know that, Ginny, and it certainly doesn't help that I can feel your fear.” She scowled at him but they felt Luna calm suddenly.

“Harry, Draco was there for the battle. So were the others. They'll be alright.”

He felt his fear shrink fractionally. He felt his mind begin to split, his instinct raging at him to aid his mate while his rational mind knew that Draco was capable of fending for himself. He forced himself to breathe, willing his mind to function as a whole. Hermione squeezed his hand tightly and ran her other through his hair. Harry began to calm at her soothing touch. The others watched quietly for a while.

Bill spoke up next. “They've been gone a while. Kingsley, Charlie, Perce, would you like to come with me?” They all nodded and Minerva waved her wand, allowing them access through the wards. They apparated with a pop before she turned to Harry. “And since you three are so adamant about apparating through my wards, I gave you access to them as well.” Harry blushed and nodded sheepishly, but the Headmistress only gave him a soft smile. “I would like the full memory of the prophecy and the vision you saw, Luna.”

Luna grimaced and placed her wand on her temple, extracting the memory. They seemed to be doing an awful lot of that these days. Minerva held out a vial, which she placed them in before laying back against the pillows. “You have the trials tomorrow. I suggest you all get some rest.”

Luna was out before she was finished speaking, and Ginny quickly followed. Harry stayed sitting and refused. “Not until Draco is back safe.” They seemed to realize there was no point in arguing, as no one protested. George said a quick farewell and left, heading back to his flat above the store. He made Harry promise to come visit soon. Molly and Arthur headed back to their quarters, and the rest of their classmates disbursed. Only Ron and Hermione stayed with them, though Neville and Blaise both looked back at the girls as they left, which had Hermione raising an eyebrow at Harry.

“Blaise and Ginny have the very beginning of a bond, and Luna has yet to see her bond to Neville. She is afraid of hurting him, and doesn't want to acknowledge it yet.”

Ron scoffed. “Blaise? And Ginny? Isn't Ginny a dominant?? Blaise doesn't seem very submissive....”

“He may be bold with other people, but I've seen them at the club. Ginny makes the first move, asking him to dance, and such. They're both bold and forward, but Blaise is just a bit more reserved. Besides, the submissive and dominant thing is a guideline to out behavior and inner dynamics of the Glaring. It has little sway in regards to our mates.”

“Are you alright, Harry?”

He was quiet for a moment before he shook his head. They would know if he lied anyway. “My mate is miles away trying to save his mother from these deranged Knights. I have no idea if he is okay or if he needs me, as our bond isn't strong enough at this distance for me to know any more than that he is alive. I am not even halfway to my maturity, and the girls are even farther behind. Somehow three adolescent werecats are supposed to stop them. Not only is it even more important now that I help the girls reach their maturity, but once again, I find myself smack dab in the center of the war. I mean, we've only been rid of Voldemort for just short of seven months, and now, we are back in thick of things. I knew the peace wouldn't last forever, but I thought it would last longer than this.”

Hermione looked at him sadly and Ron asked a question that was obviously burning his tongue. “Why didn't you tell us about the Auror training, Mate?”

Harry sighed. “I didn't want to get into it at all, really. Kingsley did it more so that I could hide from any stray supporters, and even studying about werecats, I had more free time than I knew what to do with. Our minds run faster, and can multitask better. That's why I'm so far ahead in classes. I could read something, then train with Kingsley while thinking over the reading and seeing how it applied to me. He taught me most of the core bits of Auror training, sent me on a few missions too. I didn't want you to worry.”

Predictably, Hermione smacked the back of his head. “Idiot. Don't do that to us.”

“You were already angry about the forest, I wasn't gonna add to it.”

“And if you died or were injured on a mission?”

Harry was quiet for a minute. “Okay, so maybe I didn't think that through.”

She gave him a fond smile. “We love you, you dolt.” He smiled at his friends in return. Just then, he felt a shift in the wards as several people apparated into the great hall. He immediately felt his connection with Draco strengthen and he sagged back against the pillows.

“He's back. Thank Merlin, he's back.”

“The others?” Ron asked, worried for his brothers.

“I felt ten people, Which would include Narcissa and the two Aurors that were guarding her.” Just then the doors to the hospital wing burst open. Narcissa was carried by one of the Bill, apparently unconscious. Dean was favoring his left leg, supported by Seamus. Draco had several cuts and bruises on his face and a broken nose, but otherwise appeared to be fine. Kingsley and the Weasley brothers were ruffled, but were otherwise no worse for wear.

“What happened?” Harry asked, jumping from his bed and standing beside Draco, who settled into the next bed over.

“Mother insisted on gathering some of her belongings.” He set a bag on the floor beside him. “We weren't allowed a Fidelius charm, so they just waltzed in. Dean and Seamus hid out of sight with the Aurors, but the Knights demanded that Mother and I join them in honor of Lucius. We refused. They did this to me before knocking mother unconscious, at which point we all fought back with the two aurors. Just as the fight started, the other four appeared and we managed to scare them off. We got a few more items and got out.”

Harry nodded, examining Draco's face. “Episkey,” he whispered. The cuts healed over and the bruises faded. “Evanesco.” The blood vanished from his face. Draco smiled at him.

“Thank you, Harry. If it wasn't for you... she wouldn't have made it. We wouldn't have made it.”

“I wish I could have been there, but it would have damaged the girls more.”

“It's alright. You did what you could.”

Harry smiled and sat down beside his mate, resting his head against his shoulder. He relaxed against the warm body beside him, and before he knew it, he was asleep. Hermione looked on fondly and giggled at the quiet purring coming from her best friend. “He really is quite cat like. Always has been.”

Draco smiled back at her. “Lucky for me, I suppose.”

She studied Draco for moment. “You know, if you hurt him, it's not him, the girls or even Molly you need to worry about. It's me.” Draco raised a brow as she stood, pulling Ron behind her as she left the Hospital wing. He noted that Bill was standing beside him, watching the duo leave. Chills ran through the man, his long red ponytail swaying slightly.

“Glad I'm not on the receiving end of that threat. She's a demon when she's angry, Hermione.”

Draco absentmindedly rubbed his jaw. “She's got one hell of a right hook.”

Bill raised an eyebrow at him. “She's also rather accomplished with Transfiguration. That girl could most definitely hide a body, and she knows she has backup, too.”

“Is this the, 'Get threatened by Harry's new-found cousins and soon to be cousin-in-law' day?”

Bill just smiled. “You've got it easy. We're not so bad. Imagine this coming from an angry French family full of Half and Quarter Veela.”

Draco shivered in spite of himself. “Yeah, I think I'll take it, then.” Bill laughed and clapped him on the shoulder before turning and walking away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm writing ahead, and i am finding that i suck at writing smut. Does anyone want to help edit my smutty portions, because it seems out of my current skill set. It would be greatly appreciated!

Harry woke to murmured whispers. He was still cuddled closely to Draco's side, enjoying the warmth. He decided to keep his eyes closed and listen for a few moments.

“You could have gotten hurt, Draco. You shouldn't have come.”

“Mother, if I hadn't, you would be dead by now. So would the Aurors who were guarding you. Can't you just thank me and get on with it?”

There was a tense silence for a few moments. “Your father and I didn't risk our lives in the war trying to protect you for you to turn and around and risk your life.”

“Father only bothered so he could use me later. What point is there to family if you don't protect each other? Have you even heard what happened?”

“I heard from the Aurors that your father was detained after an attack. I didn't even know he had escaped.”

“Yeah, neither did I, until he attacked Harry's friends with the intent to capture and kill him. We lost father years ago, Mum. You know that as well as I do. I couldn't lose you, too.”

Nacissa was quiet. “What will happen to Lucius?”

“Harry took his magic away. He is no longer a threat to either of us. If the trials go in our favor, he will be spending the rest of his life in a muggle prison.”

“How... How did he do that?” Her voice was filled with what Harry could only describe as awe.

“Apparently werecats have an affinity for different magics. Like a specialty is suppose. Harry's is Shadow. obviously he has sway over shadows and such, but it also draws on his will. If his will to do something and he has the magical power to support it, he can do it.”

“That's rather incredible, isn't it?”

“It's something alright. I told you that Luna had a prophetic vision, and that's how I knew to come to you. It also names Harry, Ginny, and Luna as a central part of the battle.” Draco sighed. “Mother, what am I supposed to do? I only just got him, and now we are soon to find ourselves in another war where he is a central part. What... What if I lose him?”

“Nothing is guaranteed in war, love. You simply have to make the most of every day you have together, and hope that you both make it out in one piece.”

Draco was quiet for a moment. “He removed my mark.”

Harry heard Narcissa gasp. “H-h-How?”

Draco carefully rolled up the sleeve, careful not to 'wake' Harry. “I'm not entirely sure, but it was replaced with a mark of his own. He didn't know it would happen. But even if I lose him, I will forever be branded as his.”

“I think, that bearing the mark of the Chosen One will help your reputation. I hope that you both make it out of this, but if he does not, that mark proves that he found you worthy. You could find another.”

Harry felt the growl tear out of him before he could rationalize his thoughts. Draco jumped beside him, then rolled his eyes. “Haven't I told you it's rude to eavesdrop?? That's a rather nasty habit you've picked up.”

“It's helped me to make it out of one war alive, so I won't apologize for it. I'll not have you planning for my death already.”

The silence that settled over the group was rather tense. Harry kept his eyes closed, trying to tame his temper. After a while, Narcissa cleared her throat. “I did not mean to offend you, Mr. Potter. But war has affected our family heavily in the past twenty years. It has become quite normal and necessary for Draco and myself to plan for every eventuality. On a lighter note, I owe you my thanks, Mr. Potter.” At this Harry opened his eyes, watching the woman. Her long platinum blonde hair was in a tight braid over her shoulder as she watched him with pale blue eyes. “If not for your actions, I would not be alive.”

Harry considered for a moment. “If not for your actions, I would not have survived the forest. So, if you will call me Harry and stop planning for my death, I think we can call it even.”

Her lips quirked into a small smile. “Then you must address me as Narcissa.” Harry nodded in agreement and stretched, sitting up. He stood slowly and went to check on the girls. Ginny seemed to be fine, though she was sleeping deeply, sprawled across her bed. Beside her, Luna was curled up in a tight ball. Harry frowned at her pallor, which was even more pale than usual He cast several diagnostic charms on her, confused when nothing came back wrong. He sat down beside her, running his hands through her hair. She relaxed visibly, but still seemed ill. He also felt large amounts of magic loose in the air around her.

Harry carefully prodded her mind, checking it for any abnormalities. He found her to be in a deep sleep, but her mind was more jumbled than usual. He poked Ginny and she startled, looking at him with wide eyes. “Something is wrong with Luna. Help me.” She frowned at their friend, then Harry felt her join him in Luna's mind.

Harry felt around, feeling the magics in her mind. _It_ ' _s... its almost as if the vision broke something. Maybe she had a spell or a mental barrier keeping them away?_ Ginny pondered.

_It's possible. But it almost feels... suppressed, and it's linked closely with her werecat. I don't think she chose this, or did it consciously._

_So, do we put the barrier back, or do we draw her out to see this and face the consequences?_

_I think we need Madam Pomfrey_. Ginny said, voice heavy with uncertainty. Harry withdrew and waved his hand, opening the door to Poppy's office. The Medi witch came bustling over to them. “What is it dears?”

“There is something wrong with Luna. I can't truly explain it, but if you will allow me, I can project the impressions I'm getting from her to you so you can feel what we are felling versus what is normal for her.”

Poppy hesitated only a moment before nodding, and Harry sent her first the impression of Luna's mind on a regular day, then the feelings they sensed in the present. Her mouth pulled into a deep frown. “That is most strange. Her mind feels... Feral. Perhaps the vision forced the werecat half of her mind to the forefront in an attempt at suppressing the images she did not wish to see.”

He felt Draco's hand on his shoulder while he thought. He turned to Ginny. “I'm almost half way to my balance. Perhaps it's time we focus on Luna?” Ginny nodded frantically.

“She's never fallen this deep into the instincts before. We've got to draw her out. Maybe we should go to our place. This... this could get dangerous if she lashes out.”

“We're drained as is, and the forest is covered in snow. We couldn't get her there. No, it has to be here.” He turned to look at Draco. “Go to the other side of the wing and shield yourselves. Her magic won't affect us as much, but it could be quite damaging to you.” The blond nodded, taking his mothers hand and guiding her away. Madam Pomfrey refused to move, and Harry didn't bother to argue with her.

Harry turned his attention back to Luna, probing deep into her mind. He found her human self through the link, hiding deep within her own mind. Luna?

 _What's happening, Harry?_ She sounded scared and confused.

_That's what we are trying to find out. Can you show me what you see?_

_The visions, they keep replaying over and over. And.. the war. A-and I keep seeing my mother die, the house exploding. It's all linked to the cat. The instincts it feels are too overwhelming. It's not me Harry. How am I supposed to find balance with something so different from me?_

_Ginny is here, too. We are going to do our best to help you find your balance, and link your mind to the cat._

_I don't want to, Harry. It frightens me, it's reactions. I'm not a fighter, Harry_.

Harry was quiet for a moment, choosing his words. _We are all fighters, Luna. We are war heroes, and we have another war ahead of us. None of us like to fight, but we will do what we can to bring peace to the world. And I promise you, the balance makes this much easier than fighting the cat. You can do this, Luna._

She sighed heavily in their minds. _Okay, Harry. I'll try._

_Let us focus on which links to make. I need you to watch and recognize them, but also to focus on controlling your magic. Otherwise you'll hurt Madam Pomfrey, Draco and Narcissa._

_I will do what I can._

Harry and Ginny worked together, pulling feelings that Luna felt and linking them to her werecat. The first that they focused on was Luna's fierce loyalty and protection of her friends, which was incredibly similar to the werecat in her. He showed her his own memory of the ceiling in her room, the portraits she had painted. He showed her several times where she had saved them. The link formed easily, flashing silver as it took hold.

Harry was aware of the magic that he felt building in the room. He wasn't sure who it emanated from, but he did not fight to control it. He knew that Madam Pomphrey would do what she could to control and direct the magic in a constructive way. Next, he showed Luna's best qualities. He and Ginny focused on several memories that showed Luna how much they appreciated her uniqueness and quirkiness, and how they admired her desire for peace. They then showed her her inner werecat, which reminded him of his favorite cat at Mrs. Figgs house. The persian cat was beautiful, and incredibly rare and unique. After a moment the link formed and the magic swelled again.

Harry knew that the main issue between Luna and her werecat were the instincts the cat held to fight. It would fight to the death over any small thing, while Luna herself was not naturally inclined to fight. It was Ginny who provided the best Memory for Luna. She showed Luna in a hallway, sending discrete curses at the Carrows to keep them from harming the other children before ducking behind a tapestry. Harry chimed in, showing her defending the others in the bar versus attacking outright. Luna's fear was of direct confrontation, and they showed showed her how she could make an impact behind the scenes, fighting as hard as she could while avoiding the trouble. Ginny returned to the fight at the bar, highlighting how Luna fought smartly with her werecat. Harry emphasized that she would be able to fight smartly with the assistance of her instincts, for they would not lead her to danger, but would help her to avoid it.

Warm silver light flashed through the room as the two halves of Luna's mind snapped into place. Harry reminded her of his own discovery, that they had always been together, only separating a few months ago and he felt the glow increase for a moment before fading all together. He opened his eyes to smile at the alert blonde. Her eyes had lost their dream-like state, now clear and aware of all of her surroundings. Her face was relaxed and serene as ever, and the balance was near perfect.

“Congratulations, Luna. You've found your balance.” She smiled back at him before falling back to sleep, settling into peaceful dreams.

“Thanks Gin. Get some rest, we have the trials in a few hours.” She nodded and laid back down, drifting off to sleep. Harry stood and walked over to Draco, who was looking at him in awe and wonder.

“How is she?”

“She'll be fine if she can keep her balance.” Draco nodded, studying him.

“You should sleep. Tomorrow's a big day for you.” Harry just shook his head. His mind couldn't be farther from sleep at the moment.

“Coffee will hold me over well enough. Couldn't sleep if I tried.” Draco frowned at him, but Harry just shook his head. He had barely wrapped his head around the concept of another war. He wasn't ready or able to explain his feelings yet. Narcissa watched them quietly, so Harry spoke up. “Are you feeling well enough to retire to your rooms, Mrs. Mal- Narcissa?”

“What rooms, Harry?” He smiled at her.

“Minerva has agreed to allow you to stay here in the castle, if you so choose. With the Manor infiltrated, the locations of your other properties are likely in jeopardy. For the evening, Minerva has given you a set of rooms, and they are yours as long as you like, unless you would like to take the only other option Kingsley and I could come up with.”

“And what option would that be?”

“Through Sirius, I have acquired possession of the Black family home. Kreacher would be most pleased to have someone home to attend to, and you have as much right to the place as I. It is under a Fidelius charm, along with several other wards and enchantments. You would still be under house arrest, but the wards would be changed so that you may leave the house so long as you are accompanied by a member of the Order. You would not be watched by Aurors, only the wards, and you could leave with us to go where you like.”

“And who, exactly, is us?”

Harry chose his words carefully, knowing he was walking into dangerous territory. “Andromeda has lost her entire family in this war, and is struggling to raise Teddy alone. Forgive me if I overstep, but I do believe your sister could use your assistance and you both could use the company."

The silence that overtook the group was once again a tangible thing. Draco looked from his mate to his mother, unknowingly holding his breath. Harry watched as several emotions tore through Narcissa's eyes, though none played across her face. Finally she seemed to reach a conclusion. “Would Andie really be willing to speak to me after everything I have done?” Her voice was small and quiet, almost broken.

“Andie talks of you constantly. She missed you before she lost her family. She rarely spoke of it, but it was plain in the way she held herself.” He was quiet for a moment. “My Godson could use his Great Aunt.”

“Teddy is your Godson???” Draco looked shocked. Harry just nodded.

Narcissa held her breath for a moment before relaxing. “I will stay here for the time, but... I do believe I must write to my sister. Will you show me to my rooms, Harry?” He nodded and summoned her bags with a flick of his wrist so they floated along behind him. He held an arm out for Narcissa, who took it with an approving look as he led her into the hall. After a few moments, Draco's frantic footsteps caught up to them.

“Tell me about Teddy," Narcissa demanded.

Harry smiled, his entire face lighting up. “He has his mothers Metamorphmagus abilities. He is constantly changing his appearance to look like whoever is in the room with him. When he is missing someone, he often looks like them, which is rather eventful when his hair turns red. They have to pass the baby around until he finds who he is looking for and stops crying. He is incredibly mischievous, always getting into something. And he absolutely adores The Tales of Beetle and the Bard.”

Narcissa smiled at him as they wandered the halls. “He sounds delightful.”

“He certainly is.” They stopped on the fourth floor before a painting of a goddess. “Clarity.” The painting swung open, allowing Narcissa into the spare teachers rooms. She stepped inside, smiling at her rooms as Harry sent the bags inside to settle on the sofa.

“Thank you, Harry. I'm sure we will be seeing each other again soon," the woman said serenely.

“See you soon.” The painting swung closed.


	14. Chapter 14

When they arrived back at the Hospital wing where Harry's magic would better assist the girls, Draco laid down to catch up on sleep, since it was three A.M. He insisted on being woken up at five. Harry sat beside him, propped up on extra pillows, quickly scanning through the Werecat Memoirs. Now that the action of their afternoon had died down, he was much more nervous about facing the Wizengammot.

If the Head of a Glaring was in the Wizengammot, it was highly likely that there was an entire Glaring of werecats working at the Ministry unless she was one of the rare loners, leading a Glaring of one, being herself. There was no way of knowing until they got there. He knew that his link to the girls was strong, as well as their link to each other. But they were young, and none of them was through their Maturity, which would make them easy targets. He had to find some way to help bind them more tightly, otherwise they could wind up in a bad situation.

He scoured the book, stopping and reading each passage that related. Finally, he found his answer. He read the section five times over, making sure he had everything right. It wasn't going to be easy, but it was possible, if everyone cooperated. He sent a message to Minerva, then cast a tempus, and woke Draco five minutes early. The blond grumbled and rolled over, only waking when Harry stole his blankets. “Come on, Draco. It's five now, and I need your help.”

The blond sat up, scrubbing at his eyes before glaring at Harry. “You owe me for this. It is too early for favors.”

Harry rolled his eyes and leaned in, kissing the blond soundly on the mouth. It took Draco a second to respond, but once he did, Harry pulled away. “Later, I promise, but these next few hours are crucial. I need you to go get Blaise and Neville. Meet us in the Room of Requirement in an hour. Actually, just get the whole group. We'll need them.”

“You expect me to have Pansy up at 5 am on a school da?.”

“They'll all be excused from classes. I've already messaged McGonagall.”

Draco sighed dramatically before getting up. “Alright, then. Just throw me out of bed and to the wolves.” Harry rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Draco's retreating back. He couldn't help but watch Draco's arse sway as he left. He shook his head and turned to the girls, waking them both gently. “Come on, Ladies. I know it's early, but we have a lot to get done in very little time.” He called for Kreacher, who brought them all coffee and he handed them theirs as they sat up. Ignoring the fact that they were still groggy, he summoned some clothes from their wardrobes, and spelled their hair into behaving.

“What's going on now, Harry?” Ginny asked, annoyed.

“Remember what Kingsley said when we left, about the other Head Werecat? We are too young, and if she has a Glaring, they'll likely all work at the Ministry. If we are to finish school, and win this war, we can't risk being separated. I found a ritual that can be done, but it requires cooperation from the others. Draco went to get them.”

“What others?” He seemed to have hidden the answer well enough if they had to ask. Already feeling worn out and emotionally exhausted for the day, he took a deep breath before continuing.

“Your mates.” Ginny blushed scarlet before looking at anything but them, idly playing with the piercing in her ear. Luna pulled a confused face, tilting her head to the side.

“Harry, I don't have a mate.”

“Luna, don't try and pull this crap now.”

She moved back, startled by his blunt demeanor, narrowing her eyes at him. “What are you talking about?”

Ginny finally met his eyes and rolled her own before they both turned to Luna. “Harry wasn't the only one in denial, Luna. You've been bonded to Neville from the day you got your inheritance, and you have refused to recognize it for fear of hurting him.”

“You've had your share of putting us in our place, and Luna, it's your turn. You've finally found some balance now, look inside yourself. Your werecat is in league with your human self. You can't keep denying this, because it's hurting Neville anyway.”

“He can sense it Luna. He and I have talked about it. Even before he knew what we were, he felt the pull from the bond, and you've been shutting him out because you're afraid,” Ginny explained.

Luna was quiet for a moment, her thoughts racing in that way that made Harry's head hurt more as she found the bond and finally realized the truth. “Oh, Neville. I hope I haven't hurt him too badly.”

Harry smiled at her gently. “He couldn't stay mad at you, Luna. Now, up and at 'em. We need to meditate before they arrive.” He threw their clothes at them and spelled the curtains shut. He summoned his own change of clothing before ducking behind a set of curtains and changing quickly. He pulled on the tight black jeans, which would adjust to fit his form when he shifted. He decided against wearing a shirt as it would merely hide the innate power of his form. He pulled on his ornate, dark gray jacket., covered in silver buckles and zippers. It cut off at the shoulders like a vest and was cut asymmetrically, but spoke of power and prestige. He charmed his hair the way Hermione did, keeping it determinedly messy. He took off his glasses, leaving them with his other clothes. His feet were bare.

He had deliberately picked all of their outfits. Luna and Ginny were dressed almost identically in white v neck t shirts and tight black jeans. Each wore a jacket similar to Harry's, and long silver necklaces. ”Um, Harry? Where are our shoes?”

Harry grinned at them and gestured for them to follow as they headed to the door. He had his wand tucked in an arm holster, and Ginny had done the same. Luna had hers tucked behind her ear so it stuck out of her hair, which Harry had charmed smooth and sleek to match Ginny's. “Kingsley knows, and for our testimony to be effective, they'll know that I am a werecat at least. For the entire group to be tried, we will be outed. Besides, if there is a Dominant in that room, she'll sense all three of us. There is no more hiding for us, so we may as well make an impression.”

Their thoughts whirled. Luna seemed indifferent, but once Ginny had reached the same conclusion as Harry, she was absolutely ecstatic, which was tempered by deep worry. When they reached the Room of Requirement, Harry paced in front of the wall, setting up the series of rooms he would need before the door appeared and he walked in.

The first room was a large sitting room, with several couches and coffee tables. He summoned Kreacher, and asked him to bring up one of everything for breakfast. The room was warm and inviting, but he continued on, ignoring the two wooden doors on each side and walking through the large double doors to the room beyond. The girls followed him, gasping as they entered. It was about the same size as their clearing, dimly lit by sconces on the wall. There were tables around the edges that were piled with candles, gemstones, and other items that were useful to Werecats ritual magic. They smiled at him, and each took their usual places in accordance to the center of the room, which was marked by a pedestal of sorts.

They had been meditating for about thirty minutes when he felt the ward go off on the door, alerting him to the arrival of the others. The three werecats felt much more grounded than they had previously, and they stood as one before walking out to the sitting room. Predictably, most of them looked bedraggled. All of them went straight for coffee, except for Ron, who filled his plate with food and dove in. Harry perched himself on the armrest of Draco's chair, coffee in hand.  “Neville. Blaise. Luna and Ginny need to speak to you both before we proceed. Luna take the door to the left, Ginny to the right.” The four stood, though the boys were curious. “Take food with you, we won't have much time once they're finished.” He waved a hand and some food found its way onto four plates, floating off to the pairs before they vanished. The remaining group watched him.

“Why are you forcing them to accept their mates, Harry?” Hermione asked, quick as ever.

“A leader of another Glaring is on the Wizengammot. She may be a loner, or she may have an entire glaring working inside of the Ministry. There is only one way to strengthen our bonds, and it requires the cooperation of our mates.”

Draco looked at him, annoyed. “Were you even going to ask me about this?”

Harry rolled his eyes and glared at the blond. “No, I was just going to force you into it. Seriously Draco, what do you take me for?” He had the sense to look abashed before Hermione butted in again.

“So, why are we here?” She gestured to the rest of them. Pansy took the other armchair, scowling down at her coffee. Dean and Seamus were settled on one sofa, Ron and Hermione on another.

“The magic involved is ritualistic in nature. We could cast it alone, but having you five with us will help balance out the magics.”

“Ritualistic? In what way?” Pansy snapped to attention.

“You won't have to make any blood sacrifices, if that's what you're worried about. Just me and the girls, and Draco, Blaise and Neville in the future. It will bind us more tightly to our mates, bind our mates to each other, and bind us to each others mates. It won't create any additional mental links, but all three of them will essentially become immediate members of the Glaring, which they essentially are. Any of us would fight to the death defending each others mates. But in this manner, we can choose to communicate to any other member, which is useful in battle. The three of us cannot afford to be separated by another Glaring after Luna's prediction. The larger our glaring, the better. If you choose to Participate, you would also be considered a member of the Glaring, under our protection, and you may be able to mentally communicate with any other member of the Glaring in times of need.”

“I thought you said it wouldn't link our minds?”

Harry thought for a moment, looking for the right words. “Your minds wouldn't be linked like the three of ours are, or like ours are to our mates. It's hard to really explain a Glaring until you are a part of it. It's like there are ranks. I'm the lead, Ginny and Luna are my Lieutenants. Any other werecat that was in the Glaring would fall behind them in rank, able to earn their way up or down. The mates are the highest of priority for protection, and their opinions as to matters in the Glaring are taken into account. Under the protection of the Glaring, you don't have a say in what we do amongst ourselves, but you aren't fully obliged to follow what we do unless the situation 8s life or death. You can leave at any time you choose simply by choosing to leave. You can communicate with us in times of need. If you were injured somewhere, you would be able to reach us mentally. The added strength to the Glaring would allow me and the girls to be at farther distances without damage to the bond. I won't force you to participate, but it is for your benefit as much as ours. This essentially happened at the club. It was temporary, but it allowed me to contact Blaise, Dean and Seamus.”

“Why would I join? Draco and Blaise would protect me anyway. You'd do the same for this lot.” Pansy gestured to the gathered Gryffindor's.

“What happens if Draco and Blaise aren't able to help you? Or don't know you're in trouble? Or can't find you? What happens in a battle if you see someone about to strike them, but they're a fair distance away. You can't physically shout in time, but you can mentally tell them to move the second you see they're about to be hit. No matter the distance, one of us will hear that you are hurt, and we will respond. Any one of us. It's safety in numbers, with more eyes watching and warning for danger.”

“Pansy, I get it,” Harry was relieved as Draco took over. “You're Slytherin to the core, and you care more about yourself and the people you love and are loyal to. You aren't concerned with everyone, only the ones who really matter to you. They don't have your loyalty. But think of it like this. I do have your loyalty. I am bound and loyal to Harry, and any harm to the others would harm him, and thus me. Hell, any harm to him could very likely kill me. It is safer for all of us, if we join.” Draco explained.

“So you'll agree?” Harry asked, running a hand through the head of light blond hair that was leaning back against his chest.

“I will, so long as we add my mother to the Glaring at the first possible opportunity.”

Harry smiled and pressed a kiss into his hair. “Of course.”

“What about our families?” Ron asked. Harry laughed.

“You seriously think Ginny would hesitate to add all of the Weasley's? You're my cousins, so there is zero objection to that. The only ones we cannot add are Hermione's parents, Dean's mom, and Seamus' dad. We can't expose ourselves to the muggles, or we would immediately be forced to register. Besides, they are in considerably less danger, as Kingsley had all records that led to anyone's muggle parents destroyed after the wars, so that any takeover in the future couldn't access their families like Voldemort did.”

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. “That's good to know. I'll join, Harry. We've been through too much together to back out now. I wouldn't if I could.” She smiled at him. Ron nodded fervently beside her, mouth full of eggs.

“I'm in,” Seamus said. “Doubt mom will join though. She more of a runner.”

“Count me in, too,” Dean said, sipping at his coffee.

All eyes turned to Pansy, who still looked quite conflicted. “What happens if one of us is under the imperious curse? We could turn against the rest of you.”

“You won't have the deepest information. The book didn't really go over it, but I know with the girls, I could sense it. I probably could with Draco, too. Anything mind altering would probably alert us, because we are masters of mind magics. But I am not positive.”

She nodded slowly, still thinking. “I don't think my parents would join. They disappeared after the war. If... if everything with the prophecy is true, I don't want to fight. I don't want to fight my family.”

Harry nodded. “I wouldn't want to, either. If you chose to leave the Glaring, you may. We won't force you to fight. If you stay in the Glaring, and are not in the fight, you need to find somewhere safe, and bunker down so that you aren't a distraction to the rest of us. If you were in danger, we would be compelled to help you, which could further endanger the fighters. I have a safe house, and I'll give you the address after the ceremony if you agree.”

She nodded. “Then I'm in.” She smiled at Draco. “Those two Knuckleheads are like brothers to me. I'll stand by them, through anything.” Draco grinned back at her. Harry snatched a few sausage links from the table, eating them quickly. It was almost seven already.

_Girls, we're running out of time. We leave in ninety minutes, and this ritual could take a while._

_We're finishing up, Harry,_ Came Luna's answer. Ginny's came as a flash of acknowledgment before she shut him out. He laughed out loud before he could stop himself. He had caught a very vivid image of Blaise pressed against the wall, shirt skewed, with eyes wide. The others were looking at him like he was crazy, but only a moment later, Ginny dashed out from her room, tackling him to the floor.

“It's not funny!”

“No, It's hilarious. I'm glad you hit it off, but did you have to let him ruin your hair?” He grinned up at her, sending a silent charm to fix her hair and straighten her clothing before pushing her off of him, and rolling backwards over his shoulder so that he came up in a standing position. Luna was standing beside them, smiling. Ginny growled at him but he ignored it, wrapping his arm over her shoulder and turning to Luna and Neville. “Everything go alright?”

He knew it had, as Neville was grinning from ear to ear. “All is well, Harry.”

Blaise came to stand by Ginny, draping his arm over Harry's. “You can't have her, Potter.”

Harry grimaced and laughed again. “Please, we learned long ago that we do not work that way. Not to mention the incest. I already have my hands full with a certain blond, take her.” He butted his hip against Ginny's knocking her into Blaise. She tried to growl at him again, but it came out weak and she blushed when she met Blaise's eyes. The man smirked at their antics.

“Oi!!! That's my sister you've got there!”

“I know. I'm glad she's prettier than you,” Blaise said with an appraising look at his mate, who turned an even brighter shade of scarlet.

Hermione hid her smile behind her coffee cup. Ron scowled but let it slide. Harry returned his attention to Neville and Blaise. “Did the girls explain the ritual to you?” Both boys nodded. “And you both agree?”

“So long as Gran and Xeno are added at a later date.”

“Same with my Mother. She stayed carefully neutral through the war. She never agreed with the Death Eaters, but couldn't afford to anger them. She will be thankful for your protection.”

Harry nodded. “Before we leave, send them all an owl, asking them to meet us here on Thursday evening.” Harry turned back to the group. “Oh, I almost forgot. Pansy, Ron, Neville, Hermione, you'll be attending the trials as well. McGonagall excused you from classes. We need to make a lasting impression.” They all nodded. “Alright then, lets get on with it.” Harry walked over to Draco, extending his hand to his mate, who took it and stood to walk beside him. He followed Harry into the ritual room. The werecats took their places in the room.

“Draco, you'll be between myself and Luna, as you have a stronger connection to her than Ginny. Neville, I want you between the girls. And Blaise, between me and Ginny. Take one step back and one to your right Nev, two forward Blaise, perfect.” They made a perfect circle, standing equidistant from each other Harry turned and walked to the others, moving them each into place so that their places could form a star if you connected them. Harry returned to his spot in the center. “Now, the three of us will start this. Once you see the magic, add yours to it. Do not try to control your magic. Allow us to move it as needed, binding all of our magics together, and thus adding you to the Glaring. Again, you can sever that connection any time you choose, though I will ask that you tell me first so I know who is leaving when I sense it. I won't ask you why.”  
  
He looked at the three mates around him. “Are you guys sure about this? Once you do this, there is no out for you three. You're with your mate until the end, this glaring or another, though I doubt the bond to this Glaring will be broken.” He stared hard at Neville, as Luna would be the easiest target for another Glaring to acquire, and it would be the hardest for her to leave. Neville looked back at him with a look of sheer confidence. He had changed so much from the awkward boy Harry had started school with. He knew exactly what he was facing, and would go through it to stay with Luna. Blaise nodded, smiling at Ginny. And Draco snorted, rolling his eyes before nodding. Harry smiled at him fondly, before blanking his face. He, Luna and Ginny stared blankly at the pedestal in the center. He summoned Six white candles from a table, carving their names and their mates names into the candles before lighting them. They were rather short and wouldn't take long to burn, but would aid the ritual by giving them something to focus on.

While he did so, Luna summoned several stones that would aid them, while Ginny summoned salt to make a circle on the floor around central six, a star connecting the others, and l lines connecting everyone to the pedestal at the center. As one, they walked forward, each summoning a Silver Athame and drawing it across the palm of their wand hand. Not one of them flinched, but all of the others did. They drove their athames into the candle with their name before returning to their place in the circle, allowing their bodies to heal themselves as the ritual progressed. When they refocused on the pedestal, their magics shot to it, before shooting towards the ceiling to form a dome over them all. Each of their colors was present, brilliant golds, coppers, and silvers. As he looked closer, Harry saw that his gold was tinged with thin lines of black, Ginny's copper was ringed with a vibrant yellow, and Luna's silver was ringed with a purplish-white. Each of their Affinities was apparent, as he had suspected.

One by one, the others added their magic to the mix. Draco's pale blue looked beautiful beside Luna's silver, and flowed seamlessly with Harry's gold. Hermione's royal purple felt strong and stable. Ron's dark and stormy blue was strong but a little erratic. Blaise's orange melded with Ginny's copper, each strengthening the other while remaining separate. Neville's bright red magic filled the air, emanating from the tip of his wand. Dean's magic seemed to be several colors at first before settling into a vibrant indigo color that reflected well on his personality. Seamus' light filled the room next, the pale gray bouncing erratically from wand to wand before joining the orb. Lastly, Pansy added her magic to the mix, a bright emerald green joining the others.

Harry began to direct the magic, starting on himself and the girls. He felt as if he was floating above the room, detached from his body with Luna and Ginny. To them, all of the bonds and friendships between the people in the room became visible, like colored lines tying each person to the other. Their bond was a pale gold, now tinged with red, linking them in a triangle. The blood offering would make them harder to separate in the future, as none of them would wish to join a different Glaring. They had been through too much together to even fathom the idea. He focused the magic there, happy that no one resisted. Once those bonds were glowing a bright gold with red spiraling around it protectively, he focused on their mate bonds. They were a pale silver in color. They strengthened those next, before turning to the friendships of their inner circle.

“Circle, raise your arms. Grasp the forearm of the person standing next to you.” As expected, their arms linked at one time, and the bindings strengthened, growing more visible. They could feel the emotions of their group, and how each person felt about the other. The strength of Neville's dislike of Draco nearly shocked Harry. He had hidden it well, but Luna had told him about her time locked in the dungeons of the Manor. Luna saw it too. She kept her expression blank, but turned to look at Neville. “There is no need for hate or dislike here. See?” Harry had the impression of her sending what she saw to him through their bond, and Neville gasped. “I've let it go, and so can you. Draco never wanted to hurt me, and he will never intentionally hurt any one of us.”

Harry watched as the black color linking the two boys became a more neutral gray. He began strengthening the bonds between them all, linking the six of them more closely together. He was satisfied when the gold bonds between the werecats glowed a brighter gold. Next, he moved to Pansy, seeking out her intentions towards them all. He winced at her dislike of everyone in the room except for Blaise, Draco, and surprisingly Luna. “Pansy, I know you don't like us, but we can't create a bond on such negative energy. We would not intentionally harm you, you know that right?”

“You're too good for that.”

“Then why do you so adamantly hate Gryffindor's?”

“Because you're all the same. Trying to save the world.”

“Pans,” Draco started. His voice was calm and collected, though Harry could sense his nerves. “I've seen Harry's memories. He had no more choice in his position in the war than I did. Than you did. Than any of us did. We didn't choose where the hat put us. We didn't choose the families we were born into. And even if we had, that doesn't mean they had a choice.”

Harry watched as the black tinge faded from her connections. “If you would like to know more, I'll tell you sometime. But I'm sorry for the struggles you went through," Harry said softly. He strengthened the bonds from her to the others carefully. The others disliked her, but they held no hatred towards her. From there, the rest was easy, except for Ron's reluctance of Draco. Harry sighed loudly, simply saying, “Ron, if you trust me, you'll let it go.” He did, and soon they had only Gryffindor bonds left, which were relatively easy, as they had all gotten along for seven or more years. Once all of the bonds had been strengthened, He focused on the center pedestal. As they worked, all of their magics had strengthened and formed an opaque glowing ball above it. Harry looked at it closely, detecting all of them in it, before he spoke. “Pansy, take back your magic.” She did, lowering her wand and watching. Her emerald green stayed in the orb, in the link to the Glaring. “Hermione.” She withdrew. In turn, each person removed their magic. “Ron, Seamus, Dean, Blaise, Neville, Draco.”

When the three werecats remained, they analyzed their bond. It was stronger than it had been before. Where fragile pale gold cords had been, bright golden chains had taken over, linked tightly together inside of a red protective casing. Harry smiled and let his magic fade as the girls did the same. The orb hovered over the wax covered pedestal for a few brief moments before fading out. The room seemed quite dark in the absence of the beautiful colors. He swayed as the drain on his magic became apparent, but managed to stay upright.

“It is complete.” He cast a Tempus, noting that it was already eight thirty. “Alright, we've got to get to the Ministry. We'll be flooing from our dorm, so if you need something, get it quickly.” Hermione dashed from the room, probably to grab a note book and a pen, since she had brought several with her this year. He smiled and shook his head as the rest followed her. Kreacher had already vanished the rest of the meal, but a second pot of coffee was on the table. Harry refilled his cup and downed it quickly on the walk to the dorms. Hermione met them by the fire, and the others summoned their cloaks. He sent a brief messenger patronus to Kingsley, informing him that the eleven of them were coming through. He turned to the rest of the group. “The three of us are going first. It is highly possible that the leader of the other glaring will try to attack us mentally as soon as they detect our arrival. Guard your minds, and we will assist you if you need it.” He stepped into the fire with Luna and Ginny they all phased to their true forms as they climbed in. “Ready?” They nodded. He threw the powder down. “Ministry of Magic.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ministry!!!! There is a lot of information in this chapter, and while I think I explained everything well, if there is something that doesn't make sense, please let me know! (this goes for the entire story!)

Harry had just stepped out of the fireplace, feeling the cool, smooth marble beneath his paws when a foreign voice spoke in Harry's mind. His tail whipped in agitation, and the girls stiffened beside him.

  
_Merry meet. Who are you, youngling, and why are you in my territory?_  
  
_Merry Meet and blessed be, sister. You must be Eliza. My name is Harry Potter. My glaring and I are the prime witnesses in your nine am trial._  
  
_You?_ The surprise was evident in her voice. _The head of a Glaring? You are not yet balanced, I can sense it from here. Why shouldn't I claim you all?_  
  
_Because I would lead the new Glaring, despite your age or experience. I am male, and you would lose your station._  
  
She fell silent for a moment, thinking. _I see you've done your research. Why should I leave you with the other two I sense?_  
  
“Is she speaking to you two?”  
  
“No,” They spoke in unison. By then, the others had joined them, and they drew quite a crowd. Whispers flew around them, and he caught snippets of them from the girls, focusing his attention on Eliza.  
  
_Firstly, because you would not succeed in that endeavor. Second, one among my number has a Spirit affinity. She is a Natural Seer. I'm sure by now you have heard of the break out in Azkaban? We have seen the war to come, and we are key to stopping it. We wish to end this war swiftly. Do you wish to stop us?_  
  
_Show me the vision._ And he did. He could sense that the woman was wise, and would not start a fight easily. Now that he was focusing, protected by his glaring, he detected about seven other werecats in her glaring, though most felt submissive. Harry nodded to himself and started walking towards the lifts, the girls directly behind him. They formed a v, which was mimicked by their mates, each standing behind their werecat. The remaining five were in a v shape behind them, Pansy in the center, with Hermione and Ron on the far ends, their strongest fighters outwards. _You have gone through much, Harry. You will need your Glaring, and your friends, to make it through another war. We will let you pass, and should you need any assistance or guidance from us in the future, feel free to owl me. I ask only that you leave me my Glaring. We are all quite close, and have been together for a long time._  
  
_I have no interest in growing my Glaring. We will protect our families and loved ones, and that is all. I do not like to lead, but I will as it is necessary. Should other Werecats inherit at Hogwarts, I will guide them until they choose otherwise._  
  
They were all in the lift now, heading down to the bottom floor where the courtrooms are. _You have done well for such youth. I commend you. Now, which form will you be entering in, and will you be registering?_  
  
_We are in our true forms, and we refuse to register. Are all of your kin registered?_  
  
_Myself and one other, but the rest have hidden their nature. What is your defense against registry?_  
  
_We need our autonomy to end this war before it begins. You know that the werecat blood increases seers blood, making it more accurate than a usual seer. Add in her Spirit affinity and there is no doubt. This is coming. If fighting a war at seventeen, and sixteen for my two kin, gives us any privilege, it will be to avoid the registry._  
  
The link to Eliza sent no emotions or images like his bond to the girls did. He could only send the vision because he wanted to. Their contact was exclusively for information, for words spoken between them. Enough to establish if they would fight. _Why is this bond so different from the one I have to my girls?_  
  
_Leader communication is meant for detection and determining whether there will be a fight. it is meant for nothing more with neither having the advantage to peer deeper into the others minds._  
  
_I see. Will you stand by our right to avoid the registry?_  
  
_I have been trying to get rid of the registry for two decades. I would not force you to register. I hope you will set a good example to help us to get rid of the damned thing all together. Wizards are far too afraid of the unknown._  
  
_I see. I must attend to my glaring. Thank you for your assistance and safe passage._  
  
_Of course. If you need me, you know where to find me._  
  
“She offers her assistance if it should be required, and hopes that when we remain unregistered, we will set a good example to get rid of the registry.”  
  
“How many are in her Glaring?” Hermione asked.  
  
“I could only detect the werecats, but including her, there are eight of them. Relatively strong magic, but no stronger than Pansy's. It's strange, really. Being a werecat increases your magic. I suppose surviving a war has forced our magics to expand, if we are all stronger than regular werecats.”  
  
“Is that an insult, Potter?” Pansy asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Simply an observation. While your magic is considerably stronger than average, the rest of us are stronger from frequent fighting and battling. It is a good thing, and shows your reluctance to fight.” She seemed to relax at that. Harry had led them down the corridors without thinking, just remembering the way. They now stood outside of Courtroom Eleven. At eight fifty five, the doors opened to reveal the full Wizengammot. Harry straightened himself, feeling his ears flick forward before walking in, leading his Glaring inside.  
  
The room that had been filled with chatter almost immediately fell into silence. He felt his ears angle as they detected various whispers. “Who are they?” “Why are they here?” “Why are the others with them?” “We have no werecats registered that fit this description.” “They simply must register!” They hissed in the direction of the last whisper, morphing back into their human forms for a moment. Harry grinned at the looks of shock and fear that spread through the room. The trio glared at the man who demanded they register. He was rather short and stout with his hair balding on top. His mustache was thicker than Vernon's and Harry felt a snarl tear out of him as the girls shifted back for effect.  
  
“You will not force three war heroes to register, thereby restricting our magic when there is a third war on the horizon. We have foreseen it, and we have the backing of the Minister of Magic himself. Honestly,” He rolled his eyes, "I'm only of use to you as a human? _We_ are only of use to you as humans? We are no different than we were five months ago aside from our ability to shift forms, and a magical increase, which, if anything, is beneficial to have on your side. Furthermore, let me ask; How many of you have ever seen a werecat attack?”

 Utter silence met them, but a woman in the third row and sitting beside Kingsley was smirking. Eliza was enjoying this, he could hear her snickering under her breath from here. “How many of you have heard of a werecat attack in the last half century?” Again silence. “The only recorded werecat attacks happened in rural places by pureblood families who believed that their children will not learn the 'proper way' in a school. The children never learn to correctly control their own magic, so when their magic nearly doubled upon their inheritance, it is no wonder that they cannot control it. The need for a registry is built upon false fears that could be better dealt with. Perhaps mandating that all wizarding children attend proper schooling, instead of allowing families to home school their children. However, I believe we have other matters to address today.” he shifted back into his werecat form, refusing to let these people force them into conformity.  
  
In the very center of the courtroom, there were six open seats on the second row, and five open seats below that. Harry took the center right seat in the back row, Draco sitting to his left, and Luna on his right, closer to the Head of the Glaring. Anyone who knew enough about werecats to read her markings would view her as a target. Neville draped his left arm over her shoulder in a protective and supportive manner. Ginny sat beside Draco, with Blaise sitting on the end, glaring at anyone who dared to look at them wrong. The other five seated in front of them, Hermione in the seat directly between Draco and Harry.  
  
They all worked well as a cohesive unit without really trying that hard. It was one of the benefits of the Glaring. They naturally knew where their weaknesses were, and how to protect them. Pansy and Ron sat at Hermione's right, Pansy in the center to make up for her lesser fighting skills. Seamus and Dean sat to Hermione's left, Dean's stable magic on the outside to help balance Seamus' magic between his and Hermione's. Though no one else would know their magical strengths and weaknesses, they had covered them flawlessly and without thought or fuss. He was fairly pleased.  
  
Directly behind himself and Draco sat Kingsley. Harry grinned to the Minister, who smiled back, inclining his head as the court proceedings started. All twelve of the captured Death Eaters were brought in, hands bound behind their backs. Harry heard someone stand, when a clear voice rang out over the courtroom.  
  
“I, Eliza Bronson, Head of the Wizengammot, now call this court to order. The hearings for Lucius Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, and Theodore Nott will be held at a later time. They may be dismissed. We also dismiss Lord Goyle, and Lord Nott, for a trial at a later time. The remaining seven shall stand trial for committing Crimes as a Supporter of Voldemort, and the Death Eater Movement.” The five named men were led out of the rooms. When the doors shut, Eliza began again.  
  
“You are each accused of the following; Attempted Murder, Attempted Kidnapping, Supporting Voldemort during time in power, Feeding Classified Information from the Ministry to Voldemort before his take over of the Ministry, and Unjustified Assault on a Magical Creature. How do we plead?”

The solicitor that stood before them looked bored. “They plead guilty to all charges. Sentencing may commence.” Harry tilted his head slightly and raised a brow at Kingsley.  
  
“We got permission for Veritaserum. They have confessed to all of their crimes. A transcript of the Questioning was given to each member of the Wizengammot,” The man whispered to him, Passing him two files. He handed the second to Hermione and nodded in understanding. This would be quicker than expected. The Aurors must have worked overtime to get so much questioning done so quickly.  
  
The Wizengammot placed a silencing bubble over the accused men before them, and debated among themselves. “You've seen the questioning, they plead guilty. I move we sentence them for their maximum penalties. They have turned against our ministry," Kingsley said. The others seemed to agree, because the bubble was dropped. The men were sentenced to seven years each in Azkaban and led out of the room.  
  
“The Wizengammot will have a short break. Please return in thirty minutes.” Eliza and Kingsley remained in their seats while the rest filed out.  
  
“Be prepared for a fight to force you to register, Harry. I have a feeling they will demanded it by the end of today," Kingsley warned.  
  
“I expected it, really. It's quite simple. If they try to force me to register, I'll leave, and you can all fight your war on your own, or they can offer for us to return without registering. Or they'll simply let the matter be, which I believe they will. That werecat information is all correct by the way. The last attack was a fourteen year old who inherited early and didn't know how to control her magic well enough yet to prevent the attack.”  
  
“I sent some of my underlings to look up the facts on that. They'll have it in an hour.” Eliza said, twirling a quill.  
  
“No need.” He held out his hand and summoned the notes he had taken during his reading. His magical strength allowed him to summon things directly to him now, so they no longer had to move through space. Eliza watched him curiously, seeming impressed as he thumbed through his notes, pulling out the important pages. They were all marked with the books he found them in and the page numbers, several direct quotes added in. “I learned from Hermione. They're about as neat as you can find.” He beamed at his friend, who snatched the rest of the papers from him, reading them with a fond smile on her face.  
  
Eliza laughed. “I remember learning to deal with the mental changes. I ended up three months ahead on my DMLE work. Robards, the Head Auror, thought I was a workaholic. How far ahead are you guys in classes?”  
  
“We're all at least three months ahead. I really wish we could just take our NEWTS already, but then we would be separated from our mates.”  
  
Kingsley looked at him, confused. “Didn't Minerva ask you yet? She noticed you were all ahead and was going to arrange for you to take them in January, over your last week of break.”  
  
“No, she hadn't mentioned it. But then we would be away.”  
  
Kingsley just smiled. “As Headmistress, she can offer living quarters to anyone she wishes, especially during times of war. You would stay at Hogwarts, training one on one with professors in their free time, and honing your skills in your free time.” Harry looked at the girls, who looked as excited as he felt.  
  
“I'll speak with her tonight. Yesterday was rather... eventful. I didn't even get to tell you the good news last night, Kingsley.”  
  
“And what is that?”  
  
“My mother was Lillian Athena Prewett, Molly's long lost sister.”  
  
Kingsley's eyes widened before he smiled. “I can see it. I was a fifth year when your parents joined us in Gryffindor. Molly and Lily were fast friends. How did it all happen?”  
  
So Harry explained to Kingsley, and Eliza, sensing an ally in her. She seemed to sense the same in him, offering her input where it was helpful. He grinned at the woman. She had dark brown hair and looked to be about fifty, though it was hard to tell with werecats, since they aged more slowly than wizards. Soon, the Wizengammot was returning, and at the very end of break, ten people approached their seats. The stout man with the monster mustache was glaring at Harry before he spoke, half yelling to the entire room. “We demand a trial to force the registry of Harry Potter, Ginevra Weasley, and Luna Lovegood.”  
  
Harry sighed, feeling his tail twitch in annoyance. He was glad they found a spell to allow their tail to stick seamlessly out of their clothes. It was similar to the spell on the entry to Platform 9 ¾. It simply allowed their tails to pass through. He extended his claws, glancing down to examine them instead of giving the man his full attention. “Will that really be necessary? Force us to register, we leave. We leave, you find yourself in the middle of another war you cannot win."  
  
“A war you have no proof of.”  
  
“You are aware that the seer Cassandra was a werecat, yes? And that her predictions were as accurate as they were because of her werecat blood? because of the affinity she was gifted with?” They all fidgeted but nodded. “Luna is the Great, Great Great Grand Daughter of Cassandra. Her mother and Sybil Trelawney were cousins, as I'm sure you are all aware. Despite her eccentricities, Sybil's actual prophecies have occurred as described. Last night, Luna, and thus we, experienced a prophetic vision of what is coming. Being that she shares not only Cassandra's blood, but her affinity as well, there is zero doubt in the accuracy of this prophecy.The breakout last night set these very events into motion. Would you like to see?”  
  
“During the trial.”  
  
“It's now or never, councilor, as I will not offer again.” He glanced up and gave a wicked grin to the man, who seemed to speak for the rest. He seemed to shrink just a bit, before nodding, conceeding. Harry took out his wand, waving it for appearances sake. A dark mist formed in the center of the room, and onto it, he projected his memory of the vision. He felt it drain his already depleted magic, and thanked the girls when they assisted him. They all watched with sharp attention. The dozen or so people on the floor looked dejected by it's finish. “Still wish to hold a pointless trial?”  
  
“No, Potter, that won't be necessary.”  
  
“That is Auror Potter to you, Councilman, as you are well aware that I have completed my accelerated training with Minister Shacklebolt and the other Aurors.”  
  
The man visibly squirmed before nodding. “No trial will be necessary, Auror Potter.” Harry inclined his head and leaned back, relaxing minutely.  
  
_Who in the hell is that?_  
  
_Jamison Bell, though why he would have it out for you I'm not sure. Perhaps he still holds something against your mate?_ Eliza answered _._  
  
_Ahh. He is Katie's great uncle correct?_  
  
_Yes. Draco cursed her, correct?_  
  
_In a time where he had few options, yes, he did._  
  
_I hold no grudge against your mate, youngling. I was there at his trials. I saw his testimony, and yours, and used Legillimency on him myself to determine his truthfulness. I would not wish his past on another._  
  
Harry nodded as they brought in Nott and Goyle senior. And the trials began again. Harry paid less attention this time, trying to muster the energy to keep up his persona. He noted that both had the same charges as before with the addition of; Use of an Unforgiveable on fifty plus counts, Illegally binding another to their will, and Escape from Azkaban Prison. They both plead Not guilty. Eliza smiled a them sweetly.  
  
“Well, we have been granted permission to use Legillimency against you both, however, I'll let our witness show the compiled version of events first. Auror Potter, if you will.”  
  
“Certainly, Mrs. Bronson.” He formed the mist again and showed them the compiled versions of the memory. It was obvious that the memory came from multiple people, as you could see multiple things happening at once, some things more obvious than others, as if five or more people had been looking at a specific point. This method allowed you to view the entire scene in greater detail. Everyone watched as the attack began, as Luna was port keyed away with the rest and Harry took over, subduing the Death Eaters. When it finished, Harry smiled back at Eliza. “Feel free to use my screen, Mrs. Bronson. That way you won't have to relay everything individually.”

_just focus your magic and memories on it and it will display them._

_Most inventive of you. You must teach me at a later date._ He gave a nearly imperceptible nod.  
  
Aloud she spoke a simple, “I shall. Thank you Auror Potter, you may be seated.” He watched the screen as his fellow werecat dug into their minds. Harry smiled, slipping into their minds with her. It was his Glaring that had been attacked; he was well within his rights to do so. He learned very little, aside from the awful treatment of their sons. Harry reached over and took Draco's hand, squeezing it gently as they played across the screen. He felt his mate visibly stiffen and began to rub soothing circles into the back of his hand. When it was over, Draco leaned back into his chair a bit, but kept his stiff posture, glaring at the men before him.  
  
The atmosphere in the court room had gone cold, and no vote seemed necessary. Kingsley spoke. “We of the Wizengammot find you guilty on all charges. Do you have any comments Solicitor?” The man shook his head; there was no fighting with legillimency unless a memory was altered, which was rare. “Sentencing shall commence.” A silencing bubble was placed over the men as the Wizengammot deliberated. They were each sentenced to fifty years in Azkaban, with no chance of Parole. As soon as they were led out, the Wizengammot was dismissed again for thirty minutes. Harry sighed and leaned back into his chair.  
  
“I know, the breaks make this drag. But it is better for everyone if we get a chance to clear our heads. Otherwise frustration from one hearing may bleed into another and cause unfair punishment. But these trials are fairly easy, and all have been questioned under veritaserum, no matter how they plead. The next one may be a bit longer, and Lucius the longest, but it's only noon. We may finish them all today.”  
  
Harry nodded. “Anyone else for a quick lunch?” They all stood, filing up to the cafeteria. They talked while they made a quick lunch of sandwiches, Harry getting another coffee while Hermione frowned at him, before returning tho the courtroom, each with a bottle of water in hand. He could tell that the girls were still \drained from their tumultuous weekend, but they hid it well. Draco took his hand as they sat down, more relaxed than they had been previously.  
  
Once everyone was seated, Greggory and Theodore were led in. Both locked eyes with Draco, before looking to Blaise and Pansy. Unlike the others, they were given chairs, which they sat in quietly. Their hands were unbound, but they were led by four Aurors. Eliza stood.  
  
“Members of the Wizengammot, if you will refer to our last trial and your copies of the questioning these two young men underwent, I believe that we can all agree that they are not guilty. Let's put it to a vote. Those who vote to clear them of all charges?” Almost every hand in the room went up. Harry smiled softly. “The motion passes. Now, we must determine what to do with these young men.” Eliza looked at them. “Do you agree to let myself and Auror Potter use legillimency on you while you answer so that we may determine that your answers are truthful?”  
  
“I do.” Theo nodded vigorously.  
  
“As do I.” Gregory seemed more relaxed. Eliza nodded to the woman beside her, handing the questioning over to her while she focused on their answers.  
  
“How long were you under the Imperious Curse?”  
  
“Since the Christmas Hols of our seventh year at Hogwarts,” they answered together.  
  
“And what would you wish to do now?”  
  
Theo answered first. “Our Education was interrupted only minimally during our first term. I would like to return to Hogwarts to take my NEWTS at the end of next term.”  
  
“I wish to do the same,” Gregory answered. Harry nodded. Both were speaking truthfully.  
  
“Do either of you seek further contact with your fathers?”  
  
Theo hesitated, but Greg was immediately shaking his head no. “He has made my life hell for eight years. I want nothing to do with him.”  
  
After a moment, Theo answered. “I.... He has done horrible things, and I do not wish to ever see him again. But I would like to be able to send him letters, if I decide to do so. They are checked when they leave the prison, so he would not be able to harm me in that way.” Harry nodded. He spoke truthfully.  
  
“I see no harm in that.” Eliza agreed. “All letters are scanned, so no harm should be done. If Nott Senior is trying to influence his son in a negative manner when the letters are screened, they will be destroyed, and Young Mr. Nott will be informed of it.”  
  
The other woman continued. “What of your Mother's?”  
  
Theo spoke immediately. “Mother is innocent. She was also under the Imperius curse, though I believe she may have been under it for several years.”  
  
Harry nodded, and Kingsley spoke next. “We will look into the matter. What of you, Gregory?"  
  
“My... My Mother is dead. The bastard that was my father forced me to kill her immediately after placing the curse. He wanted to break me, so I would obey the curse better. It worked.” Harry made out the glimmer of tears tracking their way down Gregory's cheeks. Harry forced himself to nod.  
  
“We are sorry for your struggles, Gregory.” He nodded and wiped his face before looking up at Kingsley. A steely resolve had settled itself in the mans eyes. He had thinned out since Harry had seen him last, but it wasn't that surprising. He was still bulky and built, which made his resolve seem even more thorough. “Look, we understand that wherever we go, we will be guarded until you determine where our loyalties lie. While they are in my mind, let them look. Let them see. I wanted this no more than Draco wanted the mark. We were forced to do terrible, horrible things that we would not have done with control of our own minds. Crabbe died in that damned fire, under the Imperius of his father, who was determined to kill Potter in any way possible. We just want a way to rebuild and live out our lives.” Theo nodded, Harry sensed his agreement.  
  
“He speaks the truth, and Theo whole heartedly agrees.”  
  
Kingsley was quiet for a moment. “I say we place them at Hogwarts, where they can be watched by Headmistress McGonagall, the other Professors, and Auror Potter's Glaring. If Auror Potter agrees, he will send back regular reports, informing us of their progress. So long as no mishaps occur between now and the end of the school year, they will be free.”  
  
Harry thought for a moment. “I agree, as long as they may travel with me for the Holidays. I do not wish to stay at the school this year.”  
  
Kingsley chuckled. “Considering you are hosting Christmas for almost the entire Order, your Glaring, and several Aurors, I think that will be fine. All in favor?” Almost every hand went up. “The motion is passed. You two will remain here with Auror Potter's Glaring and will leave with him. He will take you to speak to the Headmistress upon your arrival.” The two boys nodded, retrieving their wands from the Auror's who brought them in before moving up into the stands where two people moved, allowing them to sit down beside Blaise.  
  
_They are genuine. They are on our side. It may be beneficial to offer them the protection of the Glaring on Thursday with the others,_ Harry thought.   
  
_If you think it best. We saw their minds with you, they did not want to do what they did. Poor Gregory, I couldn't imagine._  
  
_I agree. It wouldn't hurt for our Slytherin's to feel less outnumbered,_ Ginny reasoned.  
  
The Wizengammot took a short break, during which Draco and Pansy moved so they could speak with their friends. All wore their blank Slytherin masks, but Harry could feel the anger and frustration bubbling in Draco,nd with it, his happiness for his friends freedom and future. After a while, Harry walked down the row, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder. The blond smiled at him, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulder as he shifted back to his human form. Greg and Theo watched, transfixed.  
  
“I know you guys have a lot to process, but I have a few things I wanted and needed to say. First, I'm sorry for what you've been through. Truly, no one deserves that.” Both looked sad, but said nothing. “Second, as you can see, we have all managed to put our differences behind us. None of us had a choice in the war, and I hope that you can do the same.” Both boys nodded.  
  
“Thank you, for defending us, and for taking responsibility for us. I promise that we won't be a bother,” Theo said. Greg nodded. It was obvious that they had spent a lot of time together of the past year, whether they had control of themselves or not. There was a blatant trust there that led Harry to believe they had been fighting the curse vigorously.  
  
“I have no doubt about that. I can't say I trust you entirely yet, but that will come with time. However, you are important to Draco, Blaise and Pansy, and you are to be under my watch and protection. Which is why I would like to offer you both the full protection of my Glaring. All of us here are a part, and several family members will be joining us Thursday evening to be added into our protection as well. If you are in danger, we would be compelled to assist you. I believe with the proficiency werecats have over mind magics, we would be alerted if someone should try to place the Imperious on you again. You may not have heard, but four more Death Eaters escaped Azkaban last night, and we are leading up to another war. Myself, Ginny, and Luna are going to be key in stopping it. We aren't quite sure how, as Luna's vision wasn't that specific, but we will be fighting in this war. If you choose to join the Glaring, you will be able to leave whenever you choose. I only ask that you tell me before you do, so I know who it is that I feel leaving. I will not question your motives for leaving. Let me know by Thursday, and feel free to ask more questions.” He reached a hand out, and both boys, who looked rather shocked, shook it before he returned to his seat, phasing back to his werecat. The rest of the Wizengammot filed back in as Pansy and Draco reluctantly returned to their seats.  
  
Lucius was brought in last, hands bound, with two Aurors trailing behind him. He looked paler than he had before as he glared at Harry, before turning his glare on Draco. The blond stiffened beside Harry, who forced himself to stay calm, projecting those emotions to Draco. He draped his arm protectively behind Draco's back, both to help comfort him and to further unsettle Lucius. Eliza stood behind him.

“Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, you stand before the Wizengammot accused of the following; Attempted Murder, Attempted Kidnapping, Supporting Voldemort during time in power, Feeding Classified Information from the Ministry to Voldemort before his take over of the Ministry, Unjustified Attack on a Magical Creature, Use of an Unforgiveable on fifty plus counts, Illegally binding another to your will, Escape from Azkaban Prison, and Treason. What do you plead?”

  
“Lucius Abraxas Malfoy pleads guilty on all Charges.”  
  
Harry felt himself blink several times. He hadn't expected that, and from the surprise emanating from Draco, he hadn't either. They had expected Lucius to fight it out to the end. What angle was Lucius playing? The solicitor continued after a moment. “Lucius Malfoy also files a counter suit against Auror Potter for Illegal use of Legillimency and Unlawful Magic that has rid Lucius of his own Magic. We file for grievous bodily harm as well.”  
  
“Well, I'm sure that those both can be worked out in this trial, as I was present when Harry used this magic. One way mirrors are a wonderful thing. So Harry, as the Wizengammot has already seen the footage of the initial attack, please, show us the rest.” Kingsley sounded annoyed. He never sounded annoyed.  
  
Harry created the screen again, projecting his memory from yesterday afternoon. It seemed like much more time had passed, but it hadn't. He squeezed Draco's hand, showing a few memories of his partners mistreatment at his fathers hands, before showing how he questioned Lucius, and the information he gathered. He showed how he took away the mans magic, giving it to Draco instead. Several gasps filled the room. Of course, Councilman Bell complained. “Is that even possible?? Is it Legal?”  
  
Eliza growled behind him. “This man led the attack on Auror Potter's Glaring. By the Magical Creature Act of 1674, Harry is legally allowed and obligated to seek whatever punishment he deems fit, whether he is registered or not, as the law precedes registration. He possess an incredibly rare affinity that makes doing so possible to him. He deemed it fit; the punishment stands.”  
  
“What even is an affinity? That type of magic shouldn't be possible!”  
  
“Councilman Bell, either sit down or get out. I will not have your continued ignorance interrupting my court proceedings.” Kingsley said, voice rising slightly as he struggled to control his rising temper.  
  
“If you wish to know more, I recommend you educate yourself. I would be happy to assist you any time that we are not in an active courtroom,” Eliza stated, without batting an eyelash. Harry turned to watch the man glower. He let his deadly grin sneak over his face, and the man sat back down. He smirked at Eliza, who continued. “As we have seen, this new potion has been taken by both Goyle and Nott Senior. They shall be detained in Auror custody until the breach is fixed. Now, on to Lucius. As he does not have his magic, the dementors would destroy him immediately. I move that he be sent to muggle prison for a life sentence. All in favor?” All hands raised, even a reluctant Councilman's. “The motion is passed. This concludes the Death Eater Trials of November Twenty Third, Nineteen Ninety Eight. Court is Dismissed.” Harry stood, turning to face Eliza.  
  
“It was a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Bronson. I look forward to working with you in the future.” He extended his hand, and she took it.  
  
“It has been a pleasure working with you as well. Please, Call me Eliza. I am here should you need me.”  
  
“Same for you. I have found a rare memoir, only readable by male Glaring Leaders. There is much that can be learned from it. If you run into an issue you can't solve, I will search through it and try to find something that will adapt to your glaring.”  
  
“I appreciate that. The males are always more powerful. I met the last one shortly before his death. I was about your age, both in years and in Inheritance. He was a sight to behold. If you'll excuse me, I have paperwork to attend to.” She quickly copied Harry's notes, and Hermione passed up a duplicate of the rest. He handed them over and took back his originals. She smiled at them.

"Farewell for now, younglings," She said and they said their goodbyes as the courtroom cleared. They took up the same formation they had entered in, adding Greg and Theo in between Draco and Pansy. When they reached the floo, Draco and Blaise each took one of the boys with them as the others flooed back to the dorms. Harry, Luna, and Ginny followed last, phasing back to normal.

  
“Alright guys, well that got us one day out of classes. Luna, Ginny, Theo and Greg, come with me. We need to see the headmistress.”


	16. Chapter 16

Harry walked on towards Minerva's office, the small group following him as he stifled a yawn. The Headmistress had insisted that he call her by her first name the day after the battle so long as he used her title in front of classes. He had reluctantly agreed, and it had stuck. He approached the gargoyle. “Mandrake Leaves.” He grimaced. That was the worst part of the Animagus transformation. You had to keep a mandrake leaf in your mouth for an entire month. They had managed it easily, but the taste was fowl. They rode the staircase up in silence. Minerva's stern call of “enter” came, and he led them in. He smiled at Minerva, who was shocked by the arrival of the two Slytherin's. In answer, he simply summoned the Pensieve and added his memories to it. After a brief hesitation, she dipped her head in.

He summoned three more chairs from the nearby table. “Get comfortable. She'll probably have a lot of questions before she'll let us go.”

And question she did. Once she came up, she was more than a little miffed that Kingsley had offered her services, but it didn't last long, as she was happy to have two students who were so eager to learn. She asked them both which classes they would like to resume, and assured them that she would have the House Elves add them each a room onto the Dorm, though it would be under heavy monitoring spells. She agreed that she did not think they were a danger, but she had to be sure, as when she went to fetch Mathew and Allison Selwyn, they had mysteriously vanished.

The boys agreed and she turned to Harry. “Kingsley was correct, I had intended to offer you three, and perhaps Hermione if she chooses, early NEWTs. Draco as well, as he seems to be ahead also. You would return from your Christmas Holidays on New Years Day to begin seating them, which would take the course of the next week. Would this be agreeable?” Harry sent a messenger Patronus for their answers, but he immediately agreed, and so did the girls. “Would we be able to stay in the Dorms?”

“I don't see why not. We'll add Luna and Ginny in tonight, since we are adding rooms for the boys. They may begin staying in them at the start of next term. It makes more sense for them to be there, as they are always there anyway.” Just then, a very happy Otter patronus burst into the room, as Hermione agreed to take her NEWTs early and start studying other things. She sent Draco's agreement as well, and Harry briefly wondered if Draco could cast the Patronus Charm.

“I have two more requests of you Minerva. First, we have included Dean, Seamus, Hermione, Ron and Pansy into the protection of the Glaring. We wish to add Greg, Theo, Narcissa, Xeno, Augusta, Blaise's mother, and the Weasley Clan on Thursday evening. Would we be able to get our guests lodging? The Room of Requirement has provided us with an excellent Ritual Space.”

She sighed, obviously miffed, but her fond smile betrayed her. “I will see what can be arranged. Your other request?”

“Perhaps, when we have the free time next term, Hermione, Luna, Ginny and I should reform the DA.” McGonagall met his eyes and seemed to think that over, before nodding.

“I believe it would be beneficial. Our first through fourth year classes are doing well, but fifth through eighth year are excelling in everything. Every single student is passing with an Outstanding. They aren't challenged enough. Professor Merrywell is doing his best, but he wasn't here for the war, since he is from Austria. He doesn't understand what they went through. Perhaps, instead of the traditional DA, you would be willing to take over as their teacher on the whole. One final paper for the end of term, the rest of the class can be practical. Easy enough for you to grade, and I know the others would help you keep track of each student.”

Harry was stunned, and stared at her for a moment. “Are you sure, professor?”

“I am, Harry. If you find you like the position, You may take over for Merrywell next year, as he was only here temporarily. Unless you really want to become an Auror after a third war.”

Harry gave a humorless laugh. “I didn't want to after this one, but Kingsley was right. The training was valuable, and works even better with my heightened senses. Alright, I'll give it a go at the start of term. Fifth years and up. However, I would like to join fifth and sixth year, and do the same with Seventh and Eighth, since many of them were in either the original DA or its renewal under Luna, Ginny, and Neville. They already work well together, and we can do more advanced training once we catch up the few who were not in it up. It will also give me a larger variety of pairs to work with. I'm sure Hermione will help me with the grading.”

“Alright then. Is there anything else?”  
  
“I think that's all. Will you be joining us for Christmas at Grimmauld? With all of us there, maybe we can get the remodeling done.”  
  
“I'll be by for Christmas Dinner, and maybe we can get that old bitch Walburga off the wall.”  
  
He laughed as the others eyes grew wide at their Headmistresses language, before Luna and Ginny smiled. Luna turned to the others. “Wait til you meet her. You'll understand.” The two nodded quietly, unsure how to take the usually stern professor, before they all stood, leaving the office. They met the others down at the Dinner table, which had been expanded to include Theo and Greg. Harry sat down between Draco and Hermione, and smiled as Minerva walked through the door. She stood at her place at the table, tapping her glass lightly. All of the heads turned to her as she made the announcement.  
  
“Students, due to recent events, we have reason to believe that another war is upon us. More details will be coming out in tomorrow's paper, I'm sure, but in the meantime, I would like us all to focus on our school work. The very spells you learn within these walls could save your life. Now, I have revisited the grades of my Fifth through Eighth years, and I believe that those students are not being challenged enough in their Defense classes. Professor Merrywell has done an excellent job with our younger students, but, please forgive me for saying so Professor, I don't think he's quite sure what to do with our older ones.” The man blushed slightly but nodded, smiling graciously all the while.  
  
“Mr. Potter approached me today, asking to reopen the DA, The Defense Association also known as Dumbledore's Army. I agreed that measures must be taken, as my dears, another war is brewing. And so, starting next term, Mr. Potter, with the help of Hermione Granger of course, will be teaching our OWL and higher students Defense against the Dark Arts.” There was a round of applause and cheering before the room quieted. “I would guess that there will be several guest speakers in this class, and Mr Potter will have a list of any additional books you may need by the end of this Term. Thank you.” She sat down as Hermione rounded on him.  
  
“You volunteered me??”  
  
“No, Minerva did. Since she's allowing us to stay after our NEWTS, we can't really disagree, but I'll only really need your help with keeping track of their grades. It's all practical, one final paper.”  
  
She sighed but nodded. “Can't be that bad.”  
  
Harry gave her a sad smile. “I wish Remus was here. He'd make an excellent guest.” He stared wistfully into space before Draco's arm came around his waist.  
  
“He'd be proud of you, you know that, right?”

Harry shrugged and turned his attention to his treacle tart. “Any book suggestions, Herm?”  
  
She chattered on about various books she had found useful while they were on the run, but Harry's heart just wasn't in it at the moment. It had been a trying weekend, and the six hours of sleep he had after the attack just didn't seem like enough, especially as they approached the full moon. He was absolutely exhausted, and he was missing all those lost in the last war. He looked down their table, down the other tables, and wondered who would still be sitting here when all was said and done. Draco seemed to sense just how dark his mood had become, and he stood, dragging Harry up with him.

“We'll go look into those books. Maybe you could make a list of starter spells?” Hermione nodded vigorously. He watched Draco conceal a smile. “We'll catch you guys later.”  
  
Luna made her excuses and followed after them, standing on her tiptoes to whisper something to Draco, which they both concealed from Harry. But he didn't miss the way that Draco's face lit up, or the mischievous glint in Luna's eye. Harry sighed, too tired to do anything but go along with it as Draco led him up the stairs, before pacing in front of the Room of Requirement. When it opened, he covered Harry's eyes and walked him inside. Harry felt a grin break over his face as his curiosity pulled him from his other thoughts. When Draco moved his hands, wrapping them around Harry's waist, he felt his grin grow wider.  
  
This was the same room that Luna had locked them in, but now it had two large windows, Both open enough that Harry could see they would let him out before Draco flicked his wand, shutting out the cold November air. He sat down on the couch, pouring them both a cup of the tea that had appeared before pulling Harry into his lap. Harry blushed. Their relationship was still so new that every little gesture still gave him butterflies. He smiled down into his tea.  
  
“So, Teaching DADA now?”  
  
Harry gave him a grin, sipping his tea. “If I like it, she's offered me the position for next year.”  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. “That seems rather convenient, considering Slughorn is finishing my apprenticeship so I can take over for him next year.”  
  
Harry sat up a bit straighter, looking right into Draco's quicksilver eyes. “You're kidding?!” His blond just smiled as Harry set his tea down, twining his arms around Draco's neck. He felt warm and happy in his mates embrace, his melancholy fading away as Draco held him tightly. They were quiet for a while before Draco spoke. “What was bothering you at dinner? Aside from your exhaustion.”  
  
Harry sighed, turning his face into the warmth of Draco's neck, not wanting to answer. “Harry,” Draco began, lightly tugging his chin and forcing him to meet those grey eyes. “You can't hide from the girls, and you can't hide from me either. You don't need to. I know the others have certain expectations on you, but I never have.”  
  
Harry laughed. “No, I suppose you haven't, since you've pointed out all of my flaws at one point or another.” He smiled softly at Draco, so he wouldn't be upset by the statement.  
  
“Again, I'm not the same person anymore. But I want to know you better, and I can't do that if you don't tell me.”  
  
Harry sighed. Draco was right, he deserved to know. “So many people lost their lives in the last war. So many of them died to protect me. I can't have that this time around. I won't. I can't risk losing any of you. I truly don't know how I stayed sane last time around. I looked around the Great Hall, and all I could think was, 'Who will still be sitting here when this is all over?'” Draco just held him as he composed his thoughts.  
  
“Next term, we will have all the time in the world to practice. You know all four of us will be in that classroom with you. How are you setting up the classes? Four separate?”  
  
Harry shook his head. “5th with 6th year, 7th with 8th.”  
  
“Then use the higher class to your advantage. Most all of them have fought in battle. We'll all be training anyway. Blaise is handy with his Defensive spells, and Neville has certainly improved. We'll practice sparring with our mates first, and then we can have Hermione grading them while they come after us. That gives us the practice we need to be ready, and gives them the practice as well. We can do some classes on the edge of the forest, or in any situation we can create with the Room.”  
  
Harry grinned. “You're brilliant, you know that? And you know what... all three pairs of us have a left handed and a right handed partner. No weak side.”  
  
“Luna's a lefty?”  
  
“Well, she certainly isn't right.” Harry grinned at his own joking, and felt Luna chuckle in his head. He stiffened a bit.  
  
_Harry, dear, you're tired. You're not blocking us well. Please, get some sleep tonight._  
  
“Damn. I can't even block them out right now.”  
  
“Which is why I charmed your tea to make you drowsy. I expect you'll be out in a matter of minutes.”  
  
“No Dreamless Sleep right?”  
  
“No, Just a charm. I haven't had much time to look up what ingredients affect werecats.”  
  
“You should get on that, Mr. Potions Master. I'll help you with the potion for the Auror's tomorrow.”  
  
“No offense, Harry, but i don't want to risk you ruining it. Show me the recipe, I'll get it started before I come to bed.” Harry smiled and sent the recipe through the bond as Draco picked him up and gently set him into the bed, which was already warm. Harry felt himself start purring and glanced up at Draco. “You better be here when I wake up.”  
  
“Wouldn't miss it.” His blond gave him a soft kiss, before standing up and heading through a new door that had appeared on the wall. Harry saw what seemed to be a potions room before he drifted off to sleep.

Draco had just finished the first phase of what he was calling the Patronus Potion, placing it in stasis. It had to stay like that for three days before he added in Unicorn Tears, Powdered Vampire Fangs, and silverfish scales. Then it would sit for four more days until it was complete. He cast the charm, turning off the fire under the cauldron when he heard an ear piercing scream from the other room. He jumped backwards, thankful for the sticking charm he had placed to the bottom of the cauldron that kept it on the table, before darting out to check on Harry.  
  
His partner was shifting forms madly, caught somewhere between werecat and human as he thrashed and screamed in his sleep. He was covered in a fine layer of sweat, legs twisted in the blankets. He struggled to get near his mate, to calm him, but every time he drew near, a taloned paw would strike out at him. He took a step back, focusing on their mental connection as two large cats burst through the door. He fought to calm Harry's mind, but he was lost deep within his nightmare, especially if the girls couldn't reach him.  
  
Draco watched as they launched onto the bed in unison, shifting mid air to pin his legs and arms. This had obviously happened before, and Draco wasn't sure what to do. Ginny looked at him, panting slightly. “Take off the damn drowsiness charm, would ya?” He startled, having completely forgotten the charm. He removed it and almost instantly Harry began to surface while Draco moved around to sit on the bed behind his head. Silent tear tracks marked Harry's red cheeks. His breathing had calmed, and he knew the girls were calming him, but all of this just made Draco feel utterly useless. It had been his charm that kept Harry in the nightmare in the first place.  
  
“Don't, Dray. You didn't know, and I forgot. The girls thought the last time may have been a fluke. It's no more your fault than ours.” Harry didn't even open his eyes.  
  
“We only tried the charm on him once, and it had the same result. But that was months ago. He still has nightmares regularly.”  
  
“Why don't I hear them then, since he sleeps next door?”  
  
“Stronger than average silencing charms. Our Harry is rather adept at them.” By then, the girls had sat back, and Harry had relaxed considerably, enough that his blush was noticeable.  
  
“In fact,” Ginny said as they stood, “He won't tell you himself, but the only time he's slept through the night since the end of the war-” a warning snarl pulled from Harry as he bolted up, glaring her down. Ginny just smirked while Luna finished.

 “Was Thursday night, when you two stayed in here. So, I suggest you share a bed, at the minimum, to keep him better rested.”  
  
“I slept through all of Saturday!”  
  
“Because all three of us were magically exhausted. You had no choice- it was a healing sleep that put us all in a trance. Now, we won't further ruin your night by staying, but don't use that charm again,” Ginny scolded them, finger wagging their way looking every bit like her mother.  
  
Draco nodded, and couldn't help but smile at Harry's scowl. When the door shut behind the girls, he reached out quickly, grabbing Harry around the waist and pulling him back so that the smaller man rested his back against Draco's chest. “I'm sorry, Harry.”  
  
“You didn't know. We didn't know. Now we do. It's nothing to worry about.” He tilted his head back, and Draco found himself lost in those brilliant green orbs. He smiled softly, leaning down to kiss his partner.  
  
“How I wound up with you, I'll never know. But I'm forever thankful. You've been through more than any person should in their life, and even more this weekend. Come on, lets get you to sleep.” Draco grinned as Harry slid deeper into the covers, creating a nest for himself. He vanished their clothing, leaving only their briefs as he slid under the covers into Harry's warm embrace. Their legs tangled together, Harry's head resting on his shoulder while he wrapped his arms around his partner.  
  
Harry was purring loudly by this point, and Draco couldn't even hide the smile that brought to him as he pressed a kiss into Harry's hair. Harry pressed a kiss to his cheek, before meeting his lips in a gentle, sweet, sleepy kiss before cuddling back into Draco's chest. “Goodnight, Dray.”  
  
“Goodnight, Harry.”


	17. Chapter 17

Harry woke up warm and comfortable, held tightly by Draco. An overwhelming sense of peace washed through him. It was incredibly rare for him to sleep through the night, but to do so and wake in his mates arms was incredible. All he could sense was Draco; the soft skin of his forearms around Harry's waist, the sweet, spicy smell of apples and cinnamon and something still uniquely Draco, the light shining off of his platinum blonde hair, giving him a perfect halo, his soft breaths against Harry's cheek. As far as Harry was concerned, he was in heaven.

Relaxing in his safe haven, he began to take stock of his body and organize his mind. His magical core felt better, almost fully healed from the insane events of their weekend. The aches that had crept into his body yesterday were gone, and he felt strong and confident. His mind was clear and sharp. He also noticed that while his bond to the girls was clearly present, it felt more distant, like they weren't directly in his head. He figured it was a side effect of the ritual that he had simply been too tired to notice before. He cast a tempus and saw that it was already eight. He gave a sigh and ran his hand through Draco's hair, down his back, over his muscular arms and shoulders. The blonds lips pulled into a smile before he moved, stretching sleepily beside Harry.  
  
“Good Morning, gorgeous. Sleep well?”  
  
Harry scowled. He knew he could clean up well when he wanted to, but he rarely considered his own looks. Not like the girls did. “I slept great. How about you?”  
  
“Perfect, with you here.” Harry felt himself blush and the Draco smirked. Harry used his swift reflexes to grab a pillow and bonk Draco's head with it before darting into the bathroom, leaving the blond looking rather flustered and confused. Harry chuckled. “Class is in an hour, sleeping beauty. I may be ahead, but you have NEWTS to study for.” He heard Draco grumble as he shut the door part way and flicked his hand towards the shower, turning it on to get warm while he brushed his teeth. After a quick shower, he wrapped his towel around his waist and headed back into the bedroom. He found Draco asleep again and sighed, dropping his towel and shifting to his animagus form. He crouched before pouncing onto Draco, who groaned and rolled over. Harry settled on his chest, sitting back on his haunches and batting at Draco's face. He watched as a smile spread across his face and his arm came out to grab Harry, who ducked under it and again batted at his head, tail flicking from side to side as he meowed loudly.  
  
“Alright, alright I'll get up.” Harry watched as Draco got out of bed, heading for the showers and grumbling about cats. Once he was in the bathroom, Harry turned back to his human self and dressed in the fresh clothes that Kreacher had brought up while they were sleeping. He was struggling with his tie as Draco came out of the bathroom, fully dressed, having snagged his clothing on the way to the bathroom. His hair had been charmed dry and hung loosely around his face. His outfit was immaculate, tie knotted perfectly. Harry grinned and finished his knot, which was considerably looser than Draco's. As they left the room, he summoned Draco's schoolbag and sent him off to Arithmancy with a quick but tender kiss. He had a free period, and decided to spend it combing through books, looking for more advanced spells for his upcoming classes. They had lunch together with their friends before heading off to their afternoon classes.

They strategically ignored the gossip, as the paper had managed to get a shot of their group just after Theo and Gregs trial. Draco arm wound around Harry's shoulders as he shifted from werecat to human and began to talk to them. The headlines were right for once, proclaiming several Werecats attended Hogwarts, Ginny and Luna having been outed by bystanders. Another page detailed the trials, while another wondered at his relationship with Draco. The back page held some rather disparaging remarks from Councilman Bell, once again advocating for them to register. Only on closer inspection, buried between other articles did Harry find any mention of the war and Prophecy, though Hogwarts had latched onto that statement alone. Whispers followed them like shadows, and all thirteen of them refused to comment.

Wednesday was much the same, though Harry took a break to send a letter to Andromeda and Teddy, asking them to come on Thursday and explaining the situation. He couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of them sooner, and mentally kicked himself. A few hours later he got a reply, as Andie promised that they would both be there, having heard about it from Narcissa. It seemed that the two sisters were getting on quite well after years apart, as Andie mentioned that they would be going to Grimmauld Place together after the ritual.  
  
By Thursday at dinner, all of their guests had arrived. Harry led their large group, consisting of himself, Luna, Ginny, Draco, Neville, Blaise, Pansy, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Theo, Crabbe, the four Weasley brothers, Fleur, Molly, Arthur, Narcissa, Andromeda, Teddy, Augusta Longbottom, Xenophilius Lovegood, Aurora Zambini, and to Harry's surprise, Minerva McGonagall, who simply joined them as they made their way to the Room of Requirement. He paced before the door and was pleased when the same set of rooms appeared, though the sitting area was considerably larger. Once he had everyone seated, they all turned their eyes on him, while Luna and Ginny continued in  to prep the room.  
  
“I wanted to thank you all for coming. I know that the basics of this have been explained to all of you, but I wanted to know if anyone had any questions.”  
  
“What, exactly, are the benefits of joining the glaring?” Augusta Longbottom asked.  
  
“For those of you who weren't here for it, Luna had a vision, predicting the coming war. The first event, the mass breakout from Azkaban, has already occurred. As a werecat who has Seers blood, her visions are incredibly accurate. The three of us, myself, Luna, and Ginny, and by extension, our mates, Draco, Neville, and Blaise, are central to it. There are several battles coming our way, and anyone under the protection of the Glaring has an advantage. If you should be in danger, or injured somewhere, you will be able to reach us and inform us, and we will come to your aid. If you should see someone about to be struck on the battle field, you will be able to mentally inform them. Your minds will be weakly linked through myself and the girls. You won't be linked as closely as the three of us, or as we are to our mates, it's hard to explain. In times of need or crisis, it will allow me to act as a leader, giving commands when necessary for the benefit and safety as all. It will allow you to mentally communicate with any given glaring member when necessary.”  
  
“During the ritual,” Hermione began, for which Harry was thankful. “You learn everyone's weaknesses and strengths. While we were in the Ministry, though Harry didn't say a word to us, we instinctively arranged ourselves in order to cover and protect our weak spots. We didn't speak about it, it just happened, and I don't know about the others, but it made me feel safer to know that the camaraderie was there.” The other members nodded.

Andromeda spoke next. “What would that mean for those like myself, and Teddy, who cannot fight?”  
  
“If you were hurt, we would sense it, and you could mentally contact us to inform us of your location and what is happening. You may feel a pull to join us, or aid one of our number if we were injured, but once another member responds, that pull will disappear. In cases like yours, the protection is simply that, protection. All I ask is that if you feel some sort of pull that may be due to a battle, remain in a safe place so you don't distract from the other tensions of battle. Pansy will not be fighting, and would likely join you in the safe house.” He didn't want to announce the location yet, as he was his own secret keeper. He turned to Greg and Theo. “Have you two decided?”  
  
They both nodded and Theo spoke. “We would have to be insane not to accept. Though it wasn't our decision, we were on the wrong side of one war. We won't be on the wrong side of this one.” He gave Harry a small but determined smile.  
  
“Alright then. Anyone else?” The girls came out to stand beside the door to the ritual room while the others shook their heads. Harry smiled as Draco approached him, and he took the blonds hand as they led the way into the room. He shifted forms, and felt his girls do the same. The girls had cleaned away the remains of their last ritual, which had been left out as an offering. According to the Memoirs, it was customary to leave any ritual items behind until the space was used again, as an offering to the First Kneazles, to the Cats from which their power hailed. On the pedestal now stood several crystals, with six candles. The girls had charmed them so that their colors matched the werecat or mates magic, and had inscribed their names into them. They took their places, each finding the exact spot on the first try, as it simply felt right. The other established members took their places and Harry moved about the room, situating the others where he felt they fit best before returning to his spot.  
  
“Before we begin, please keep in mind that any resentment you have against any other member of this room will only inhibit our progress. Try to release it now, and if you cannot, we will further assist you. Let the established members add their magic before you add yours, and please do so one at a time. Do not try to control your magic; allow us to direct it as necessary.” Once everyone had agreed, they began the ritual again as the three werecats stared blankly at the pedestal before moving forward to slice their palms with identical athames before driving them into the candle. When they returned to their place, each looked at their mate, holding out another athame.  
  
Since they had been bound so tightly during the last ritual, the addition of their mates blood would now strengthen the ritual as well. Neville looked rather determined, Blaise smiled mischievously at Ginny, and Draco looked slightly alarmed, but none of them hesitated as they walked forward and did the same, slicing their palms and driving the blade into their candle. Once they had returned to their positions, the werecats held out their arms, linking with their mate, healing their wounds, then linking with the person to their other side. As one, their magic shot towards the pedestal, filling the room with vibrant colors, which was quickly joined by the others magic. After Ron, Pansy, Hermione, Dean, and Seamus added theirs, the other members of the room added theirs to the mix.  
  
As Harry, Luna and Ginny observed from above, his mind remained closely linked with Draco, who was pointing out the more difficult relationships that he saw. The hardest would most certainly be between Arthur, Narcissa and to some extent, Draco, and, to their surprise, Molly and Fleur. Harry sighed, and set to work, directing their magic to strengthen the easiest bonds first. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at the fondness that Minerva held for everyone in the room, but the pure glow of affection she had for Teddy was undeniable.  
  
When he began to work on Fleur, he noticed something strange. A strange energy was emanating from her abdomen, with its own faint links to the other members of the circle, which seemed to be a reflection of it's parents links. He hated to speak, but he didn't want to cause any harm, either. “Fleur, it is time to divulge what you and Bill have kept hidden. Molly, control your temper or you will be asked to leave.” He added the last part when Molly's link to Fleur turned a dark red.  
  
From Draco, he saw their cheeks reddening as Molly glared at them. Bill cleared his throat. “Um... Mom, Dad. We're... you're going.... Fleur's pregnant.” From his detached state, Harry watched as Molly's anger turned to shock, and then to pure joy. She started forward, but seemed to remember herself and the ritual, and settled for bouncing from foot to foot.  
  
“We're having a grandchild? Oh my! I cannot believe it! Arthur, isn't this wonderful??” Draco's gaze flicked to the red headed man, who was absolutely beaming with tears in his eyes.  
  
“This is marvelous, dear. How far along?”  
  
“About three months.” Bill answered, before turning to Harry. “Why?” the question was plain.  
  
“By binding Fleur to the Glaring, the protection is automatically extended to the child, which means I must also smooth relations between the child and every member of the Glaring. Which brings about the next issue. The blood feud must end, as I can see how your hatred is flowing directly down to the next generation. The feud between the Malfoy's and the Weasley's is centuries old. Is it really necessary to continue? If you all agree to put it behind you now, you can save the next generation.”  
  
Silence filled the room, and it was Draco who broke it. “What do you mean next generation, Harry? There will be no more Malfoy's.”  
  
“Harry!!! You haven't told him???!!” Luna scolded, though her voice was as detached as his own as she spoke, emotions suppressed by the ritual. He gave a heavy sigh.  
  
“All werecats, regardless of gender, are capable of bearing children. Our true forms are incredibly fertile, which is why we suppress them the rest of the time, with the help of each other.”  
  
Draco scoffed at him, and Narcissa began to cry. “And you didn't feel it was necessary to tell me that?”  
  
“Not yet, as it has yet to become an issue. However I believe we should continue this discussion in private, yes?” He felt Draco's reluctant agreement and continued. “As a Prewett with a Malfoy as my Mate, any child I have will have blood relations to both the Malfoy's and the Weasley's. This blood feud endangers further relations between our families. Is this necessary to uphold? What reason do you truly have to hate each other?” He was met with silence.  
  
It was Draco who continued, clearing his throat. “Please forgive me if I misspeak, for I have just received quite a shock, but I feel it's only fair that we clear the air. I do not follow the beliefs of my Father. Neither does my Mother. Despite the... disparaging remarks I have made in the past, I hold nothing against your family. What you lack in money, you more than make up for in family and love, and that is something that Mother and I have always wished to have more of. I suppose you could say that many of my remarks were from a point of jealousy, though you will never hear me say so again, and I would deny it at any questioning.”  
  
All of the Weasley's but Ginny seemed shocked by that, and Narcissa seemed touched. It was Arthur who spoke next. “I, Arthur Weasley, as Head of the Weasley Household, do hereby revoke the Weasley-Malfoy Blood-feud of 1544.” His magic flashed brighter through the room, and linked directly to Draco, who stiffened, but smiled.  
  
“And I, Draco Malfoy, Head of the Malfoy Household, do hereby revoke the Weasley-Malfoy Blood-feud of 1544.” Their magic linked and glowed brightly before dissipating. A slight shift occurred between the Weasley and Malfoy bonds. Where there had been intense dislike now stood a wary, tentative trust as their bonds remedied. Harry worked to strengthen them, bonding the families tightly. He finished all bonds before moving on to the child. “Have the doctors been able to tell you the gender?”  
  
“No, not for another month.”  
  
Harry felt a grin pull over his face. “Would you like to find out early?” He was purposely blocking the others from his mind, so no one could ruin it for the young family if they chose to wait. He watched as Draco looked from Bill to Fleur, and the couple nodded. “You will be having a girl.”  
  
Bill and Arthur grinned. “Another girl in the Weasley Family. It's about time.”  
  
Harry smiled and was pleased to see that the child's relations had smoothed over as well. He smiled and moved on to Greg and Theo, who truly held no resentment against the rest. Andromeda and Narcissa held years of tension between them, but wished no ill will towards the others. Lastly, Harry focused on Teddy. His godson was squirming in his Grandmothers arms. The seven month old was giggling happily as Andromeda kept him occupied and helped to channel his magic into the circle. His color flashed rapidly, matching the colors he saw around him as he watched the magical lights, as his own magic wasn't distinct enough yet to have its own color.  
  
Once Teddy was finished, Harry released the members of the circle one by one, watching to make sure their color remained in the floating orb as it had before. When the ritual was finished, the three werecats withdrew their magic, and the room dimmed. Their forms shifted back to human, and Harry took in the scene around him. Everyone had moved to congratulate the young couple. Bill had his arm around Fleur's shoulders, as his young wife held up Molly, who was sobbing on her shoulder. He smiled fondly at his family, giving Bill a nod, which he returned. He didn't want to get near a sobbing Molly.  
  
Arthur was the first to leave the the group, approaching Draco, who stood with his mother and Aunt. The two watched each other for a moment before they shook hands, which was repeated with Narcissa, who immediately began asking Arthur about his plans for his coming grandchild. It was obvious that she accepted Draco, but had very much wanted her family to continue and grow. Harry watched the group mingle for a while before he was approached by Minerva.  
  
“I can feel it, the subtle shift in instinct. It is strange. Is this what it was like when you inherited?”  
  
Harry shook his head. “Imagine your mind splitting in two. You know how you feel the cat instincts as an animagus? Imagine it about twenty fold, and it constantly battles with the human side, until we achieve Balance. Luna and I have, but Ginny has not yet. It is... difficult, to control, and the balance is tentative for the first lunar cycle.”  
  
She nodded. “I cannot imagine. I can't help but wonder why so many werecats have inherited this generation.”  
  
Harry shrugged. “My theory is that the war helped to develop our magics further, and because of that, our werecat genetics had more fuel for the inheritance. I wouldn't be surprised if a few more inherit, since werecats can come into their inheritance at any time between fourteen and nineteen.”  
  
“That makes sense. Have you thought at all about your lesson plans?”  
  
“I intend to run the younger group by the original DA plan and if that proves too easy they'll join the higher group. The higher level group will be learning new spells, and we will be running scenarios and essentially do live action training. If a student in the higher class struggles, I'll move them to the lower and vice versa. I want this based on ability, not age and year.”  
  
“A wise decision, considering. I must return to my office. You know where to find me if necessary.”  
  
“Thanks, Minerva. And thank you for coming.” She nodded and took her leave. Slowly, the others filtered out of the room until only Draco and Harry were left. Without a word spoken between them, mentally or verbally, the exited the room and re-entered into their little suite. They sat down on the couch, and Harry instinctively+++ curled up, pulling his knees to his chest and staring at his hands.  
  
“When were you going to tell me?” Draco didn't sound angry, but that didn't mean much. Harry knew how well he could mask his emotions, but some of his anger and frustration spilled over through their bond.  
  
“When it became relevant. Whenever our forms start to slip- there's a distinct difference in the feel of one of us changing on purpose, instinct, or lust- the other two send a blast of magic that keeps us in our human form. We haven't been together very long, and I... I guess I didn't want to scare you off. I mean, we really don't know each other that well. I know I feel better, less unstable, when you're nearby, and we've put our pasts behind us, but there is so much we have to learn about each other still. The little things that come with time.”  
  
“Harry, I've made it quite clear that I'm in this for the long haul. The ritual on Monday bonded us permanently. If that didn't scare me off, why would this?”  
  
Harry just looked at his hands. “I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it's been far from my mind lately. I mean.... could you really consider bringing a child into this world when we are facing another war? Draco, I grew up an orphan. It's not something I would risk. I honestly just haven't thought about it.”  
  
Draco seemed to think this over for a while. “My mother is thrilled you know.” He gave Harry a crooked grin.  
  
He snorted. “I noticed. I have to visit her in the morning so they can get to Grimmauld tomorrow. Andie and Teddy are going to stay with her.”  
  
“Thank you, for offering her some independence. It means more to her than you know.” A brief silence settled over them before Draco spoke again. “So how does it work?”  
  
“How does what work?”  
  
“Us, having children.”  
  
Harry felt himself blush a bit. “It's similar to veela. The Veela men can carry too. Something about the magical increase and the anatomy of our true form allows us to bear children. We're prone to multiples, and often have large families. It stays in the bloodline, which is probably a part of why Molly had twins.”  
  
Draco nodded. “So, that can only happen if we, you know, in your true form?”  
  
Harry couldn't help but grin at Draco's sudden bashfulness. “Right.”  
  
“Hmmm. I see.” Harry finally looked up and caught the mischievous glint in Draco's eyes just a moment before he pounced, pushing Harry's legs down as he moved to straddle his hips. He leaned in swiftly and captured Harry's lips in a heated kiss. He felt the magic surge through him as his form rapidly began to shift, followed by a second wave from the girls, who seemed startled, as the magic was more scattered than usual. Draco nipped at his bottom lip, and Harry gasped, allowing the blond's tongue entrance.  
  
Draco moaned softly when his tongue met Harry's. He wound his hand in the soft raven hair as his left hand moved to undo the buttons on Harry's shirt. He couldn't get enough of Harry, how he tasted a hint of carmel on his lips, and smelled like spice, pine and something else unique to him and him alone. The heady mix made Draco feel drunk just from being near him. As their bond deepened, he had felt even more drawn to the boy beneath him, and had struggled to keep his composure, and to keep his incredible arousal from Harry's notice. He didn't want to push him too far too fast.  
  
But now, he could feel the arousal coming off of Harry in waves through their bond. He could feel his erection, long and hard against his own as he finally undid the last button and tugged Harry's shirt off, muttering to himself as he drew away for air. Apparently, Harry was having none of it, as he vanished their clothing, leaving them nude in an instant. He took a moment to draw back and simply appreciate Harry's naked figure, and his partner did the same. He felt his cock twitch and he stood, pulling Harry up with him. “Bed.”  
  
Harry followed his blond without question, and tackled him as they reached the edge of the bed. He landed above Draco, hovering over his abdomen before crawling his way up to kiss those reddened lips. The strength of the arousal, and fondness, and attraction he felt coming off of Draco had taken him by surprise. He had done a good job of suppressing his own feelings, but hadn't thought to guess that Draco was doing the same. He had spent so long suppressing his instincts that he hadn't realized what he had been missing until Draco's hands were roaming his body.  
  
Draco smirked and flipped Harry over, determined to be in control this time. He knew that Harry could overpower him, and was pleased that his werecat stayed where he was, arms pinned to the pillow above him, even though he was far from still. Their lips battled for dominance, as Draco's hands roamed over his body. He drew back just a bit, catching his breath before he began to trail his lips along Harry's jaw, to that sweet spot behind his ear.  
  
Harry gasped and felt himself arc upwards, pressing his chest against Draco's as he freed his hands and moved them to trail along his partners sides. His thumbs worked in tiny circles as his hands slowly moved down. The skin to skin contact felt like perfection to Harry. His attention was on Draco's lips, which were traveling down his neck, and over his chest. His hands never stopped moving as they flitted teasingly across Harry's skin, running across his nipples before tweaking them, making Harry gasp as they continued their roaming.  
  
Draco kept working downwards, aware that Harry's hips were now thrusting slightly of their own accord. He smiled, and followed the trail of dark hair down before burying his nose in the dark curls around the base of Harry's cock, inhaling deeply, and enjoying the smell of pure Harry. Harry's hands went to Draco's hair as he moved a hand down to cup Harry's sack before lightly running his tongue over it, earning a shiver from his mate. He looked up and caught Harry's eyes and smirked before dragging his tongue slowly along the underside of Harry's erection from base to tip. The fingers in his hair curled and tightened, urging him on as he took Harry fully into his mouth.  
  
He knew this had happened with the man from the bar, but that night was so hazy in Harry's mind, it really didn't count. Because he hadn't been Draco. Draco's lips wrapped tightly around him as he bobbed his head down, cheeks hollowed and he sucked Harry deeply. He felt the groan tear from his lips as his head flew back, his hips arching upwards against his will, pushing him deeper into Draco's mouth. “Fuck.” Draco grinned slightly, and moved his other hand to hold Harry's hips down as he began to move in earnest, head bobbing up and down Harry's cock, taking him in as deeply as he could. Harry felt his control slipping.  
  
Draco grinned up at Harry, as he sped up. He felt his own cock twitching as he watched Harry slowly unravel, falling apart at the seams. He loved the way Harry tasted and his heaviness on his tongue. _What do you want, Harry?_  he asked through the bond.  
  
_Ungh... I... fuck, Draco._ Even his mental voice was breathy.  
  
The blond grinned at that. He had Harry Potter, Savior of the World, quivering beneath him. He was the one who got to watch Harry come undone, the one who made him unravel so thoroughly, that he wasn't sure how he would put himself back together. Draco hummed as that thought slipped from Harry's mind into his own, the vibrations adding to the sensations that were already overwhelming Harry. The fingers in Draco's hair tightened as Harry stilled abruptly, sending him a faint mental warning before he came, shooting his load down Draco's throat. Draco watched as Harry fell apart at the seams, crying out softly before sinking into the pillows, breathing heavily.  
  
Harry was aware of Draco's eyes on him as he came down, struggling to find some composure. When he did, he opened his eyes to find Draco sitting back on his haunches, staring at him while slowly stroking himself, head tilting back in pleasure. Harry gave him a grin and sat up, replacing Draco's hand with his own. “Let me.” Draco watched him, eyes burning like mercury as they roamed over Harry's chest. He leaned forward, locking their lips together, and Harry began to stroke him in earnest, enjoying the quiet sounds his blond made.  
  
Draco had been incredibly aroused before Harry took over, but the gruff sound of his voice was almost enough to push him over the edge. Needless to say, it wasn't long before he felt the warm, fire like sensations in his lower stomach build to a fever pitch. It didn't take long for him to fly over the edge with a shout as he came between them. They collapsed beside each other on the bed, both trying to calm their frantic breathing. Harry waved his hand, vanishing the mess before he laid his head on Draco's chest.  
  
His head rose and fell in time with Draco's breath as he calmed. He felt relaxed and sated as he bathed in the afterglow, feeling complete in a way that he could only be with Draco. For all that he had doubted that they were soul mates before, he believed it now as wave after wave of contentment buoyed between them. He lifted himself up and moved, nuzzling into his mates neck, purring happily as Draco ran his hands through Harry's hair. He pressed a kiss into the pale throat in front of him. “Thank you.”  
  
“Mmmm.... For?”  
  
“Giving me a chance to be with you. Caring. Putting up with my crap, and putting me in my place when you need to.” He knew the last two weeks hadn't been easy, and that he had leaned heavily on Draco for support.  
  
“Anything for you, Harry.” Harry wasn't sure how long they laid there before Draco spoke again. “Can I get up? I have some ingredients I need to add to the potion, or it will be ruined.” Harry nodded and rolled to the side as Draco stood, wrapping a robe around himself before disappearing into the potions room. He watched his blonde as he went, observing the bond between them. He shifted, settling in the warmth that was left in Draco's places and soon fell into a light sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright Guys!!! Personally, i believe i SUCK at writing smut. As i am writing chapters further ahead, including more smut, i could use all of your honest opinions and ideas! thank you for continuing to read!!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is A LOT going on in this chapter, but i couldn't decide where to split it, so enjoy!

The next month went quickly, with few big occurrences, which Harry was thankful for, as it gave him a semblance of peace despite the pressing war. Draco had given the potion over to Kingsley, and now all of the Auror force was protected against Dementors. They had managed to seal the breach in the Dementor pit, preventing any future escapes. They had managed to work out an “antidote” of sorts, which took the extra protection away from the prisoners who had received the potion. He had completed his lesson plans weeks ago, and spent his free time observing the classes he was soon to take over. Draco and Hermione had become fast friends, bonding while they studied Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Harry spent his free time training with the girls, working on hand to hand combat, having learned the basics while training with Kingsley.

  
By early December, Harry had achieved his maturity. He and Draco had not yet completed their bond for several reason. The first was that they simply had no time. They were both exhausted from training and studying each night and fell into one of their beds. The second was that Harry wanted to wait, as Yule was approaching quickly, and was considered to be a time of increased magic. Sealing the bond on Yule would strengthen it considerably, making it stronger than a normal soul bond.  
  
Luna struggled with her Balance, losing it several times though out November, though she managed to find her way back to it on her own. She was gaining better control of her werecat, and was keeping her mind balanced for longer periods of time between lapses, and would likely reach her Maturity by Mid January. Ginny had not wanted to find her balance yet, despite their protests. She wouldn't tell them directly, but she felt she would take the longest to find her balance, and would distract Luna from her own. So instead, they turned their focus on Luna.  
  
The girls were spending more and more time with their mates, just as Harry spent more time time with Draco. He found himself falling for the blond quickly. He loved the way Draco snuggled next to him at night. He loved when their legs brushed together in class, and the tender way he kissed Harry. He loved when he saw the mischievous glint in Draco's eye, as it always brought about laughter. Somewhere along the way, Draco had unofficially moved into Harry's room. Hair products now lined the wall of his shower on shelves that had randomly appeared one day. Well tailored suits and slimmer robes now hung beside Harry's in the wardrobe. Several photos had been placed on the mantel of the fireplace, showing Draco at all ages, usually with Pansy, Theo, Greg and Blaise. Harry's favorite was of a young Draco, approximately five years old, laughing and smiling with Narcissa, who wrote them both frequently about her new life at Grimmauld with her sister and Great Nephew.  
  
The affection he felt for Draco scared him. On some level, a level that Harry knew was irrational, was afraid to get close to anyone else. He had lost so many people he loved, so many friends that he had gotten close to, that he was scared to death of caring about anyone else. But Draco had managed to finagle his way into Harry's heart, even if he wouldn't admit it yet.  
  
Every moment that Hermione could spare from studying was spent on Wedding Planning. She was determined to have the wedding on Valentines Day, and had much to do. Ron had taken to hiding with Harry as they flew laps around the Quidditch pitch. He loved his fiancee, but he had never been one for planning. He would marry her tomorrow at the Ministry and be perfectly happy without all the fuss. And he didn't even want to think about Molly.  
  
The group spent their weekends in Hogsmeade, getting their Christmas shopping done. Harry had been pleased to discover that the newest additions to the Glaring allowed him and the girls to separate. They could go wherever they pleased so long as another Glaring member was with them. Their minds had become more distant, no longer spilling every random bit of information to each other. Their thoughts still bubbled over sometimes, but most of their mental connection was now voluntary, and they had to think about it when they wanted to speak to each other.  
  
The girls had taken advantage of the distance to go on several dates with their mates, letting Blaise and Neville flaunt them wherever they pleased. Harry often sent magic their way to hold their forms, and couldn't help but smile at the happiness he felt from each girl. He had left with them to go shopping in muggle London, finding the perfect gifts for his friends. He had struggled to find the perfect gift for Draco, but was rather pleased with himself in the end.  
  
The term ended quickly, and Harry convinced Madam Pince to let him take several library books home with him, hoping to gain last minute inspiration for his classes. On their last day of term, with all classes finished, he had returned to his room and finished packing. When he joined the others, excluding Draco, who couldn't decide what to pack, he found Minerva waiting for him in the common room. “I think I will accept your offer and join you all for Christmas. I came for the location before you left.”  
  
Harry smiled at her. “I'm pleased you'll be there, but there was no need to come all this way, as you will see shortly.” She simply raised a brow at him as Draco came bounding down the stairs to Harry's side.  
  
“Finally, Draco. Must you keep us all waiting?” Pansy complained.  
  
“Probably forgot his favorite shampoo,” Theo muttered before dodging Draco's elbow. The rest struggled to suppress their grins, but Harry just smiled at his mate's antics. Draco had been quite pleased to see Theo and Greg on their side. He was happy that his boyfriend had his friends back.  
  
_For those who are not with us now, I ask that you listen closely._ He spoke directly to his Glaring. All of those around him stiffened, coming to full attention. _You know I am holding Christmas within my home. I will say this exactly once. Commit it to memory immediately. The location of my home, of our Safe house, is Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, London._ He received acknowledgment back from his Glaring and withdrew from their minds, smiling at them. While they could technically apparate there now, the plan was to apparate in pairs, landing on the top step where they would be best protected by the wards, in case the Knights had by some chance figured out the rough location of Grimmauld from Yaxley. Each person who had known its location paired up with one who hadn't. First to apparate away were Blaise and Ginny. Luna and Theo waited exactly one minute before apparating. That gave each pair one minute to clear the front porch as Neville and Greg followed. Next went Ron and Dean, followed by Hermione and Seamus, leaving Harry to take Draco and Pansy through. They shrunk their possessions as the others had, stowing them in a pocket, before Harry apparated them away.  
  
Harry arrived to find Narcissa holding the door open, smiling at him fondly. She was dressed in a pair of designer jeans and a pale blue blouse, and seemed to enjoy her muggle attire. “Hello, Draco. Hello, Harry. Welcome Home.” She nodded to Pansy, who hugged her in return, as Harry led the way into the house, and stopped almost immediately, and turned back to Narcissa.  
  
“How in the hell did you manage to get Walburga off the wall?! I have been trying to get her down for ages!”  
  
Narcissa threw her head back in a laugh. “The Blacks have a rather potent variation of the Permanent Sticking Charm. Cousin Sirius was disowned before he learned the variant, thus he hadn't learned the proper Counter Charm. It was rather easy, really. We also got those awful elf heads off the wall and put them in the attic, which has been fortified with silencing charms. Kreacher can still go speak with her, and we don't have to listen to her wailing.”  
  
“Thank Merlin for that. And thank you, and Andie as well.” She simply smiled and he headed down into the kitchen, where Molly was already preparing a feast fit for the small Army that had arrived, along with her sons. Grimmauld Place would be at full capacity this holiday. His friends had taken seats around the long dinner table, surrounded by the Weasley brothers and Arthur, and Harry began to rummage around in the fridge, throwing out several expired sauces and dressings from the summer. “I need to go out to the grocery here soon. There's an extension charm on the fridge, so we can stock up for quite a while. Is there anything you need Molly?”  
  
She smiled at him over her shoulder and began to rattle off various items while Harry wrote them down. The list was several feet long, but he only smiled and headed to the dining room, where Draco had settled in between Blaise and Hermione. “Does anyone have any food requests? And I need volunteers for a shopping trip.” Draco requested a fancy french coffee and Harry rolled his eyes but wrote it down. Andromeda asked for several fruits for Teddy, as she had bought several muggle appliances and made his baby food from fresh ingredients. She also asked him to get other baby supplies. Theo requested marshmallows and hot chocolate, to which everyone else agreed, and Luna asked him for pudding mix in every flavor she could think of. He couldn't help but smile at his friends and family. In the end, Draco, Charlie, Luna and Theo decided to go with him, and he promptly fell over laughing.

“And what, pray tell, is so funny?” Draco asked haughtily, crossing his arms over his chest while Harry struggled to get his breath. Hermione was laughing with him when she saw the assembled group, while the rest seemed confused. After catching the look on Draco's face, which only managed to make Harry laugh harder, he pulled himself together and chuckled while he spoke.

“How many of you have ever been to a muggle grocery store?” They four looked at each other in confusion and shook their heads, prompting Harry and Hermione into giggles, as they were joined by Dean and Seamus this time. “Oh this should be fun. Please, come with me Hermione, they'll be a handful.”  
  
“I'll come, but lets get rooms situated first. And we need to get them dressed more appropriately.”  
  
“What's that supposed to mean?” said Theo, looking down at his slacks, button up, vest, and tie as Draco did the same. Luna was in her usual odd assortment of clothing, but Charlie was passable.  
  
“You may get by in that in the bars and clubs, but you'll stick out like a sore thumb if you wear that to the Grocery," Harry said, and motioned for everyone to follow. He had Draco place his things in his own room, and began assigning other bedrooms. The couples shared rooms, and their names appeared on brass nameplates on the door. Dean and Seamus shared a room, as did Greg and Theo, and Pansy ended up with a room to herself. Harry and Hermione helped their shopping group dress accordingly, and they all set off to the grocery after Harry cast a Coin Converting Charm on his Galleons, immediately exchanging them for muggle Pounds.  
  
All in all, the trip was eventful. It quickly became apparent that Draco and Theo had never set foot in their kitchens before, as they asked what every single piece of produce in the store was, while Luna spoke rapidly to Hermione about the benefits of Nectarines in skin products. He directed their small army to various places, telling them how many of each item to get and often speaking to them mentally, since he couldn't shout to them and explain the difference between iceberg and romaine lettuce without gaining a lot of attention. He felt Ginny's amusement as she watched it all through his and Luna's mind.  
  
He sent Hermione and Luna off to find the baby supplies and to replenish the houses stock of feminine products, as there would be more women than he had ever seen previously at Grimmauld. Hermione suggested some new towels and sheets, which he agreed to, trusting her judgement. The house had plenty, but they were old and infested with Doxies.  
  
Once they had finally obtained all of the produce, he had Draco get another cart and he led the way through the other aisles as the never ending mental questions from the boys continued. Apparently their curiosity and proximity allowed them to speak to him directly, which he was thankful for. He filled Draco's cart with baking supplies, knowing that Molly and Fleur would bake up a storm if they had the supplies. He added several varieties of chocolate, and nearly lost Draco in the coffee aisle, as he insisted on reading every single package while Theo asked the differences between the various types of hot chocolate. Harry grabbed several types of tea as Charlie looked at the varieties of bread on the other side of the aisle and grimaced, loudly exclaiming that his mother made better bread.

Sending Charlie for a third cart, they headed for the dairy aisle, getting several gallons of milk, several varieties of cheese, yogurts, eggs and cream. They got several varieties of juice, and wound up in the soda aisle. As they have never tried it before, Harry picked up several bottles and added them in as well. He had tried to steer clear of the candy aisle, but Draco had looked at the sign above the aisle and darted towards it, grabbing several treats to try. With the third cart overflowing, he sent Theo for the fourth cart as they headed towards the meat section. When Theo returned, he had several flavors of potato chips in the section of the cart that was meant to be a child seat. Harry rolled his eyes and began pulling meats off the shelves, asking a worker if they had more pork roast in the back while the others looked at the raw meat in disgust. He added bacon, ham, turkey, several whole chickens, and a large variety of fish to the fourth cart before Hermione and Luna found them, each with their own carts. The top basket of Luna's was full of a variety of things, and Hermione laughed when she saw Harry's exasperated face and the four overflowing carts.  
  
They made their way to the front, and their cashier looked at them with wide eyes. “Large Christmas,” he explained. They began bagging the items, and Harry glanced at Hermione. As the woman began on their first cart, he smiled mischievously at Hermione and darted off, grabbing another cart and filling it with a variety of wines and alcohols. He returned with the cart to find a grinning Hermione and a smirking Draco inspecting his cart. “How are we getting this home?” Harry asked her quietly. He could use a lightening charm, but shrinking charms were too obvious.  
  
“Call for backup,” she whispered to him with a grin. However, he breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Ginny's voice at the other end of the counter. “Need some help??”  
  
“Yes, please!!!” Behind her stood Ron, Bill, George, Percy, Neville and Blaise. He cast wandless, nonverbal lightening charms on their bags, but the sheer amount of them made it impossible to carry too many at a time without drawing strange looks. Once everything had been scanned, he glanced up at the cashiers screen, and counted out the one thousand, seven hundred and eighty nine pounds to pay the poor woman as other workers scurried to restock the store.  
  
_How much is that in galleons?_ Charlie asked.  
  
_Enough to send all of us back to Hogwarts for another seven years._ Charlie winced in the corner of his eye, but said nothing more. They walked the short distance back to Grimmauld, Draco and Charlie animatedly recounting the adventure to the others. When they arrived, he had them put the bags on the table and began spelling things to appropriate cabinets and their place in the refrigerator, which grew larger thanks to the Undetectable Extension Charm that Hermione had placed on it. He smiled when he saw her doing the same to his cabinetry. As Charlie, Theo, Draco, and Luna separated their own treats from the bags, he heard Dean and Seamus laughing while Pansy ranted about who knows what. They were in the spare sitting room, which Harry had converted into a sort of gaming room over the summer. He had fiddled around with his magic and managed to make technology function in the house. He smiled, ready for the rest of his guests to arrive. Just then, Andromeda came bounding up to him with Teddy in her arms.  
  
“Can you watch him for a while? I need to get his food prepared for the week before they commandeer the kitchen.”  
  
Hermione turned from her charm work and summoned something to Harry. “I actually grabbed a few of these for you, Andie, but this one should work well. They're rather muggle, since most witches have the house elves raise the baby.” She tore the package open and positioned Teddy so that he was facing away from Harry, looking around at the kitchen while Hermione cooed at him. His legs were stuck through two holes in a large stretchy band, which was then wrapped around him and Harry. Andromeda watched, fascinated while Hermione explained the wrapping process. When she was finished, Teddy was securely bound to Harry's chest, leaving him free to move about. He smiled at his friend and kissed her cheek.

“Have I ever told you that you're brilliant, Hermione?”  
  
She smiled. “I believe I've heard it a few times, but it never hurts.” She returned to charming the cabinets. From somewhere above him he heard Narcissa giving Kreacher a variety of chores between casting her own cleaning charms. The elf was mumbling to himself as usual. The rest of their shopping group had disbursed, but most had settled into the game room, where they were busy trying soda, exclaiming at how good it was.  
  
The three of them set about peeling, pitting and chopping various fruits and vegetables for Teddy. Andromeda mixed certain ones together, explaining that he only ate his peas if they were mixed with carrots, and wouldn't touch pears unless they had apples with them. She put her concoctions one by one into the food processor, blending them thoroughly before pouring them into tiny jars and sealing them tightly. “We could seal them more permanently with magic, but he'll be through these in a week, and they won't spoil that fast.”  
  
With baby food prepped for the week, Ron joined them and helped them levitate the remaining bags upstairs. They spelled Teddy's items into his bedroom, replenishing his supplies of diapers and baby wipes. They set to the beds, spelling the new sheets on and banishing the old sets to the Room of Hidden Things. He sent several pieces of furniture he disliked to the attic for Narcissa to sort through later to determine what items were antiques and heirlooms and if she or Andromeda wanted to keep them. They spelled the new towels into the rooms, and Harry experimented in several of the bedrooms, changing the color of the paint from its dark colors to lighter, more welcoming tones. He focused harder and found he could change the color of the woods as well. He followed Ron and Hermione into the room that they had claimed as theirs long ago, and changed the colors as they wished. He experimented with the bed, transfiguring the frame into a more modern design and expanding it, and did the same with the mattress, giving it an updated design and rebuilding it's interior. They smiled and thanked him, glancing at each other from the corner of their eyes. He scoffed at them.  
  
“At least let me leave before you start eye fucking, yeah? And remember, the silencing charms aren't as strong here.” His warning fell on deaf ears, as his friends were already snogging. He shook his head and left them to it, babbling nonsensically to Teddy instead. The child had been enthralled by the color changing walls, and still was as they went into Harry's room.  
  
He hadn't changed much about Sirius' room. He had removed some of the pictures from the wall, putting them safely in the desk, along with his journals and several other memento's including his wand. He held it now, and wondered if it would one day accept Teddy. He shook himself out of his thoughts and returned it to the desk and began making the room his own. He decided on on a light blue and left the large wall behind the bed a pure silver color which drew the eye. He turned all of the woods in the room to a very dark brown, and transformed his bed as he had Ron and Hermione's. He decided on white carpet, and opened his walk in closet. He banished any of the old clothing that remained to the attic to sort through later and unshrunk his and Draco's trunks. He spelled their clothing onto the hangers, and their shoes into the rack. It was soon after that Kreacher appeared.  
  
“Master Harry. Kreacher has been looking for you.”  
  
“What is it, Kreacher?”  
  
The old elf looked away, wringing his hands together. His ears flopped forwards as he tried to find the words. “It is the elf Winky, sir. She be all alone at Hoggy Warts for Yule. Kreacher has helped her avoid Butterbeers, sir, and does not want her to go back. She needs a Master.”  
  
Harry thought it over. Hermione would have a cow, but they could all use the help, that was for sure. Especially with Teddy starting to crawl. “I know you don't want to be free, Kreacher, as I've already asked you. But Winky is a free elf. She may come and work for me if she likes, and she will receive two Galleons a week, and uniforms that match yours.” He had ordered Kreacher to wear a uniform once he had returned to Grimmauld, as the poor elf's towel was disgusting. He had several to wear, and kept them clean, as he was ordered. Since it was ordered that he wear them, he had been able to remain with Harry. Kreacher didn't want to be free. He wanted to stay at the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black as his ancestors had. Kreacher bowed low to the ground.  
  
“Shall I go collect her?”  
  
“Yes, but inform the Headmistress of the events, please?”  
  
“Yes, Master Harry.” He disappeared with a crack, and Teddy giggled. He watched Teddy laugh while trying to reach his feet and felt a faint smile on his face. He focused on the house, tuning in to his surroundings. He heard several voices, but it was the voice he didn't hear that worried him the most. Grabbing something out of his trunk, Harry headed for the game room. Sure enough, he found George sitting alone in the corner. He ignored Draco's questioning look and stood directly in front of George with Teddy waving at everyone who was watching. “Walk with me?” The red head shrugged and unfolded himself, standing beside Harry and following him through the house with slumped shoulders, and out the back door into the gardens. Harry wasn't surprised to see Neville inspecting the plants, and seated himself in a small grassy spot with Teddy. George sat across from him, and smiled faintly down at Teddy.  
  
“You haven't sent me any new products," he said as he unwrapped Teddy to play in the grass.  
  
“I haven't finished any yet. Not since.... Not since Fred.” Harry nodded. It was still so strange to see George without his twin, his shadow, his constant companion. He knew loss, as it had become a constant companion to him during the war, but he couldn't imagine what George was going through. He smiled at his cousin, and laid a hand on his shoulder while Teddy rolled about in the grass.  
  
“I was saving this for Christmas. Your gift, you know. But I think this will help you out more now.” He handed George a tiny wrapped box. Large brown eyes shot to his as George pulled open the ribbon. He lifted the lid off and gasped in shock. Nestled inside on a piece of velvet was a locket, and inside was a small portrait of Fred, smiling and waving up at his brother.  
  
“The cover was designed to stay open or closed. If you unshrink him, you can place him on the wall and he can interact with other portraits. This is from all of us, because I had to pull from everyone's memories of him to get his spirit just right. I know it's not quite the same as having him back, but... this was the closest thing we could do.”  
  
Tears were streaming down George's face as he looked down at his twin. Fred gave him a sad smile. “I'm sorry, George. I have everyone's memories but yours, but I'm sorry I need them at all. I'm sorry I got hit by the curse.”  
  
“It's not your fault, Fred.” He looked up at Harry. “How do I give him my memories?”  
  
“Pull them to the front of your mind, and give me access to your mind and I will transfer them over.” George gave him a nod, and just a few minutes later it was done. Fred scoffed at his twin from his frame.  
  
“What is this 'Apparation Assistant' nonsense?”  
  
George smiled. “The goal was to allow those who are underage to apparate without the worry of splinching. One time use to a location of your choosing, but it helps you arrive safely, if I complete it right.”  
  
“You just need to get the Determination part included some how. You've got Destination and Deliberation down. I wonder if we add some pepper up to it. That should help them feel more Determined.”  
  
“Why didn't I think of that?!” Harry smiled as the two bantered back and forth about other attempted products and snatched Teddy up before he could crawl too far away. He had just reached the kitchen door when he heard George call back to him.  
  
“Harry, Thank you, from-”  
  
“-Both of Us.” Fred finished. Harry smiled and nodded, then went inside. He wasn't surprised to see several faces turned to him in shock as he came in, as they had been watching from the window.  
  
“How did you do that?” Draco asked.  
  
He smiled at the Weasley's. “I had a lot of help.” Molly was crying softly, and one by one each of the Weasley's pulled out an identical locket from their pockets or under their shirts. Fred would be able to flit from frame to frame, visiting all of his family. They knew he would spend most of his time with George, and they knew that it wouldn't really make up for his death. He wouldn't age, he wouldn't fall in love, or get married and have children. But it was something. It was a piece of Fred to help fill the void left by his loss. Andromeda smiled and took Teddy from him, and he followed Molly into the kitchen, helping her set the table before calling everyone to dinner.  
  
Dinner was a rowdy affair, but it was pleasant. Fred seemed to enjoy flitting from frame to frame, jumping in on everyone's conversations at random, or making a joke and fleeing quickly. Soon, Molly was as flustered as ever, scolding the devilish duo before George left the table, heading to the basement and into the potions room. Harry never used it, but he knew it was well stocked. He smiled at the red head, and saw several others doing the same. George hadn't been that animated in months.  
  
Soon, the younger guests had all retired into the game room. Harry had transfigured several old chairs into plush sofa's. The curtains were drawn, and the lights were dimmed as Hermione popped a movie into the new DVD player. It had been expensive, but it played better than video, so Harry had splurged a bit on it, as well as the large Flat screen he had spent a fortune on, since they were very new to the market. Soon, everyone was watching Monty Python and the Holy Grail, since it was so nonsensical to begin with they wouldn't have to explain much about the plot. Molly appeared, handing out large bowls of popcorn and several glasses of soda.  
  
Harry sat beside Draco, tucked up to his side under his arm. He smiled up at his boyfriend and offered him some popcorn, which Draco ate out of his fingers before grinning like a fool, and snatching a handful for himself. Harry laughed and Draco scowled at him before returning his attention to the movie. They were watching in silence before the true entertainment began.  
  
Out of the dark, Harry saw a single piece of popcorn come flying his direction. He leaned forward and caught it in his mouth, before throwing one back to Ginny, who caught it deftly. He saw Blaise and Theo share a glance from opposite sides of the room as they tried to repeat the act, and failed as the popcorn hit Blaise square on the forehead. Everyone laughed, and Blaise insisted he could do it if the lighting was brighter.  
  
Obliging his guest, Harry brought the lighting up with a flick of his wrist, and laughed with the rest when the next piece bounced of Blaise's chin. He scowled, and tossed a piece at Ginny, who caught it with a smirk. What had started as an innocent game soon escalated to an all out battle as popcorn flew around the room. Everyone was laughing as they were pelted by the popped kernels, the movie completely forgotten. When their bowls were empty, Draco took out his wand and started aiming nearby pieces with all the precision of a missile, bombarding his targets with the stuff. The others soon followed his lead, using the furniture as shields and the war continued until Narcissa came to inspect their laughter.  
  
As one, the room fell silent. The regal Mrs. Malfoy stood in the doorway, glancing down her nose at the students, who looked back at her sheepishly. Everyone that is, except for Draco and Harry, who wore identical blank masks.  
  
_On three?_ His blond asked.  
  
_One._  
  
_Two._  
  
_Three!_ They called in unison as they sent a flurry of popcorn at Narcissa, who laughed and blocked it before she sent it right back at them. Soon, even Molly and Arthur had joined in, as Andromeda looked on from the doorway, and the war only stopped when the kernels had been reduced to particles barely larger than dust. Couches were overturned, having become forts to hide behind. Harry collapsed on the floor, laughing with the others before summoning the mess back into the bowls and banishing it. By then, the movie had ended, and Harry smiled at the group.  
  
“We should do that again sometime,” Ron said.  
  
“Or something similar. It's better than classes, any day,” Pansy said.  
  
The others nodded and Harry yawned, glancing over at Draco. “I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm beat. I know I'm technically your host and all, but I'm going to bed. You know where to find me if you need me.” Narcissa scowled at his lack of etiquette, but everyone else bid him goodnight as he padded off to his bedroom. He heard several pairs of feet making their way up the stairs, as their voices were cut off by silencing charms. Soon, Draco had joined him, but stopped just inside the closed door.  
  
“Were you bored earlier?”  
  
“This whole place needs some decorative help. I figured I'd start here. Make it less... Gryffindor. A little less Sirius, and a bit more Harry and Draco.” He walked forward, and into the circle of Draco's arms. “It's been an eventful day. I'm exhausted. Come to bed?”  
  
“Of course.” Harry spelled their clothes off and walked backwards towards the bed before clambering up onto it. He set his wand on the night table, and rolled over, cuddling into Draco's chest. Draco pressed a kiss into his hair and sighed contentedly, and soon they were both sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last completed chapter i have for now, as my muse ran away mid fic. Sad, i know, and the writers block isn't helping. However, good reviews and comments always give me more drive to write, and i would love to see what you have to say! 
> 
> Check out my other fic, 'Not Everything is Black and White. Some Are Simply Gray.'
> 
> (IDK why i like complicated titles, i just do)


	19. Chapter 19

The next several days were filled with food, laughter, and plenty of shenanigans. Molly and Fleur did indeed bake until Harry was sent back to the store. The house was filled to the bursting point, with not a single bed or couch left, aside from the attic. Not that anyone would want to stay there, with Walburga, Winky and Kreacher living there. Harry and Hermione had spent hours trying to convince the couple to move out of the cabinet, claiming Harry needed the space. Finally, it was Draco who convinced him, as the elf seemed to believe that the order from a pureblood guest who had Black Family blood superseded his master. Not that Harry could complain in this instance.

 

Harry had begun training with the girls in the basement, which was warded to absorb any stray spells. Soon the girls were as capable of wandless magic as Harry himself, so they began physical training. Since Hermione had spent her free time scouring the Black family library for any information she could find on the Knights of Walpurgis, they knew that strong dark magic wasn't their only worry. The Knights were known to resort to physical attacks when their magic wouldn't get them their desired outcome, or to keep the upperhand. Consisting mainly of fully grown men, they would have their work cut out for them.

 

Harry had taught them quite a bit boxing and wrestling techniques that he had learned from Dudley, so Hermione took over, teaching them the basics that she remembered from her Karate lessons and anything else they could find on the internet. Harry signed up for an advanced Muay Tai, otherwise known as “The Art of Eight Limbs”, lessons. The accelerated program was for those who were familiar with the basics of martial arts, and taught several moves or applications a day. He quickly realized that these lessons would pay off immensely, as part of the focus was gaining the advantage over a larger target.

 

Once he taught the girls the basics, they added Draco, Blaise, and Neville to the training. With each of them focusing on their own mate, fixing their techniques and helping them gain in flexibility and agility. Sometimes they would switch, as they soon found that they pushed each others mates harder than they pushed their own. Their training accelerated quickly, but Harry still felt ill at ease at the idea of Draco fighting in the battles, and he could sense that the girls felt the same. So it was after their training session on Christmas Eve that they all sat down together in the charmed gardens to talk.

 

As usual, the girls waited for Harry to speak. He sighed, and looked each of the boys in the eye. “I suppose there is no way that we can convince you to stay out of the battles, is there?”

 

Neville looked personally offended, which surprised Harry. “But Harry! We've made so much progress this week! Why would you want us to stay away when we can help?”

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Because if we get hurt or, Merlin forbid, killed, it will likely kill them, which will weaken the others.” He looked back at Harry, meeting his eyes with a steady determination. “And while I understand that, I can't afford to sit back and hide during this war. Not after the last one. And they know that we won't sit out, but had to ask for their own sanity.” By the end he looked a little smug. Harry just sighed and looked over at Blaise.

 

He was quiet for some time. “If I thought it would truly help, then yes I would. But with other members of the Glaring fighting, you will have constant requests for assistance, even though someone else might beat you to it. You'll all need someone to cover your backs, because you'll feel the pull the most. So no, I will not sit out.”

 

“Me either,” said Neville.

 

In turn, the girls turned to Harry with large eyes, and immediately begged him to order them to stay behind.

 

He had to admit, there was merit to that idea. They couldn't ignore an order from him any more than the girls could. Draco and the others would be safe, which would be less people for Harry to worry about. And there was a large part of him that wanted nothing more than Draco's safety, safety for all three of them. The werecat was adamant about that. But he knew it wouldn't work. They would be furious at Harry, and it wasn't right. Maybe he was more frustrated than he let on. It was finally taking its toll to have his mate so close and an uncompleted bond. He glared back at the girls, and spoke aloud.

 

“No, I won't make it an order. And no, that is not up for conversation. You can try and convince Blaise and Neville if you wish, but I respect Draco's choice, no matter what that means for him and I.” And with that, Harry stood, as he was late for his muay tai lessons. He returned an hour later, drenched in sweat from the unusual amount of exertion he displayed. After a quick shower, he joined the others at the table. He slid in beside Draco, ignoring the disgruntled emotions he still felt from the girls. They'd forgive him eventually. Draco smiled at him between bites, and Harry found it easy to ignore their anger. He tuned out the buzz of conversation around the table.

 

_Sorry to leave so quick._

 

_Don't be. I think it made your point that much clearer. Blaise and Neville ganged up on them, and they caved pretty quick. It was quite entertaining, really. What did you learn today?_

 

 _Not much. You'll learn it soon enough._ Harry realized his voice was a little bitter, but at that moment, he was more occupied with the delicious potatoes he was eating. He felt Draco's thoughts turn more contemplative.

 

_Are you angry at me for my decision?_

 

_No, but that doesn't mean that I like it, either. It's not my place to take away your ability to choose. And your mind is made up. I just hope I can keep any harm from coming to you._

 

 _That's not your job, Harry. I can take care of myself._ Harry hissed and turned to glare at Draco, whose eyes burned with a steely determination that Harry both loved and hated. Draco cut him off before he could speak. _You are teaching us how to fight, and giving us all a better chance at survival. I know quite well what you're taking on when you go out there. Not just the Knights, but the responsibility, too. Harry, if something happens to me, or any of us, it is not your fault. If it weren't for you, the last war would have been lost, along with more lives. You can't take fault for the lives taken by madmen._

 

Harry glared at him some more, and it seemed that the girls had noticed, as they now tuned deeper into his mind. He quickly blocked them out, and they blinked at him before their eyes darted back and forth between him and Draco. _No, most of those deaths weren't my fault. But several were. And if... If you were to die in this, it would be my fault. If you weren't my mate, you may have chosen to be a part of this. You may not have. Because of our bond, there is no way that you can convince me that your death isn't my fault, no matter the circumstances. If.. If it should happen, it would be because I couldn't get to you in time to prevent, most likely because I was distracted. It would be my fault that I didn't protect you. That is why the werecat dies. That is why Veela die if their mate dies. The death of their mate is the one death that will forever be their fault. And we simply can't live with that._

 

Draco blinked at him and inclined his head, signaling his understanding and acceptance of that, and turned his attention back to eating. Harry looked up and found that the entire table was watching them in an eerie silence. He suddenly felt uneasy, and his appetite had definitely vanished. He stood silently and left the room, making a bee line for the door. He charmed his hair dry and summoned his coat, taking off into the cold London streets without a backwards glance.

 

It wasn't right. He shouldn't have to have that conversation with Draco when losing him was such a real possibility. He blocked the others firmly from his mind, ignoring the questions they called after him and Draco's continued silence. He walked swiftly through the streets, covering several blocks before he found himself in front of the Leaky Cauldron. He stepped inside, nodding to Tom, who nodded in return, before he let himself out the back and into Diagon Alley.

 

He wasn't sure why he had come here, but he felt his magic flaring around him and stifled it with an iron first. His control was stronger while he was alone, though he rarely took the time to be alone. It was only in the last week that Ginny had dared venture away on her own, going to the Burrow to pick up some things from her room. He felt drawn forward, and followed it on instinct. He walked through the streets until he found himself standing in front of Borgin and Burkes. Acting on a mix of impulse and instinct, he stepped inside. The shop was as dark as he remembered, and Mr. Borgin paled when he recognized Harry.

 

“H-how can I h-h-help you, M-Mr. Potter?”

 

Harry glanced at the man and chose to remain silent, following the strange pull to a corner of the room. He looked around, and felt his gaze pull to a wand that was sitting innocently on the shelf. Harry glanced it over, sensing out the strange magic that came off of it. “What can you tell me about this wand?”

 

The man still looked scared, but he approached Harry to examine the wand. “Ah. Very little is known about this one. It was created by the original Gregorovich, for a man named Archibald Vell. He was known to be an incredibly powerful wizard, and it was claimed that he was the first man to breed Kneazles. He was gifted in a rare branch of magic that is rumored to have worked solely on his will versus on the spells themselves, thus he rarely needed a wand.”

 

Harry struggled to keep his face blank. From what he had read, he knew that only one other werecat had had a Shadow affinity. But for that werecat to be THE werecat, the original werecat, filled him with a mix of shock, pride, and fear. Archibald had eventually died due to his affinity, though it was not explained how. Harry looked back at Borgin. “How much?”

 

The man looked shocked. Harry Potter buying what was thought to be a Dark Artifact? “Well... It's a hard item to price.”

 

“I'll give you fifty galleons for it, to take it off of your hands. It's obviously been here for a while. You have my word that this is not a sham of some sort to turn you in for selling dark artifacts. I want it for my own curiosity.”

 

The man considered. “I... well, alright.” He immediately knew he was overpaying, but he didn't really care. As he had told Hermione, they had all changed, and thus, their wands changed with them. And while he did have the Elder Wand at his disposal, he would never use it. It's light affiliations would not work well with Shadow Magic. Even his holly wand did not respond well to his unique magic anymore. It cast powerful spells, but only if he had a word or phrase to cast it. Coins were exchanged, and Borgin placed the wand in the box, passing it to Harry, who slid it into his jacket pocket. He turned and left the store.

 

Harry wandered around Diagon for a while, thankful for the upcoming holiday, as most of the reporters were off. He was still irrationally angry as he ducked into some stores, so that it would appear as if he were out for some last minute shopping. He did pick up a few things, though nothing of importance. He left soon after, and headed to the muggle book store up the street. He picked up several illustrated books on various martial arts so that he could study them when they returned to school.

 

It was well after dark when he opened the door to Grimmauld place and went directly to his room. Ten minutes later, to his surprise, it was Ron and Hermione who knocked on the open door and entered, sitting beside him on the bed. With a flick of his wrist, he shut the door and placed several wards. Without a word of explanation, he drew the wand box out of his pocket and opened it. Hermione gasped.

 

“Really, Harry? Why do you need a third wand?” Hermione asked, exasperatedly.

 

“While I was out, I found myself in the Leaky. I felt like I was being pulled somewhere, and I followed it to Borgin and Burkes. Inside, I was drawn directly to this wand. Hermione, it belonged to Vell, who, as it turns out, 'Cast most of his magic by his will alone.'” He looked directly at her. “The only other werecat to have Shadow affinity was our damn creator. I couldn't leave it there.” He turned to stare back down at the wand, which still seemed to call to him.

 

“You haven't touched it, have you mate? It's probably cursed, coming from a place like that.”

 

“It's not. I would have sensed it when I inspected it. But no, I haven't.”

 

“Why did you take off in the first place? You and Draco stared each other down then you just took off.”

 

There was no point in telling them he was fine. They knew better than that. “We were... discussing what deaths during the war were my fault, and exactly why werecats and Veela die after the death of their mate. We asked the boys earlier if they would sit out of the battles, and as expected, they refused. I mean, I knew this conversation would have to happen eventually when I found my mate. But... doesn't it just seem cruel when losing him is such an eminent possibility?” He pulled his knees up, wrapping his arms around them and resting his chin on top while he stared down at the box as if it held all the answers.

 

“Oh, Harry.” Hermione laid her head on his shoulder. Beside him, Ron put his arm around Harry's shoulder encircling them both.

 

“You know, I was worried at the beginning of this that you guys would hate me for getting so close with the girls. But I'm glad to say I worried over nothing. Thank you both, for being here.”

 

“Why would we hate you? We weren't exactly available after the war.” Ron blushed, and Hermione gave a nervous giggle.

 

“We could never hate you, Harry. Nothing will change that.”

 

Harry nodded, taking comfort in his friends. A few minutes later, Draco stepped into the room. He studied the group on the bed as if he were trying to find his place among them. Harry smiled at him and patted the space beside him. Draco sniffed delicately and looked at Hermione. “That's my spot.”

 She laughed and shifted around, sitting in front of Harry as Ron put his other arm around her. Draco took his place next to Harry. They were all quiet for a while, simply enjoying the company. Harry looked down at the wand sitting so innocently in it's box. He sent the memories to Draco, who scanned them quickly before raising a brow at Harry. “So?”

 “So, what?”

 

“So, are you going to try it or should I put it on a shelf so you can stare some more?”

 

Harry scowled and rolled eyes his, tentatively reaching out to take the wand. He looked it over before grasping it properly and he felt a surge of power go through him. Multicolored sparks shot from the tip before a mist escaped, forming a screen like the one Harry had made during the trials. On it appeared a man in grey robes. He had blue eyes and dark brown hair streaked with gray, and he was surrounded by several Kneazles.

 

“If you have found this wand, and are receiving this message, then you are the second werecat to receive the Shadow Affinity. While most affinities seem to be similar to our regular magic, Shadow is a branch all it's own, and seems to be unique to me, where several of my children have inherited Charm, Transfiguration, or elemental affinities. I have analyzed our magic and found that Shadow will be the most rare, followed by Spirit, Spark, and Storm affinities.”

 

Harry focused intensely and was able to stop the message for the time. He reached out to Blaise, Neville, Luna and Ginny. _My room, Now._

 

Several pairs of feet were heard clambering up the stairs. Ginny and Luna entered silently as the boys clambered along behind them. They immediately began ask questions. Harry ignored them, and repeated the message he had just heard. Before they could ask questions, he released the magic that was stopping the message. Their eyes snapped to the small screen in front of Harry.

 

“Because these four affinities are so rare, I have had special wands commissioned for myself, and three of my children who have gained these abilities. Contained in these wands is a kind of ancestral knowledge, our knowledge, that will help you learn to use and control your affinity. Cassandra's wand can be found in her tower only by one with the Spirit affinity. Phoenicis' wand is only obtainable from his personal vaults by one with the Spark affinity. To gain access, simply tell the Goblins, or whatever race is running Gringots, 'The Phoenix Fire burns bright once more'. It will release custody of the vault to the speaker.”

 

“If Cassandra's prophecies are correct, and her affinity would suggest that they are, the four of you will come to power around the same time, and felt like a family before the change happened. You are currently facing a world torn asunder by war, and find yourself facing another. Once the first three wands are found, follow ritual procedures, placing each wand on the pedestal. This must be performed on a New Moon at Dawn. Together they summon the wand of Storm. Repeat the ritual using all four wands, and there you will learn more.”

 

The screen faded into nothing as Harry stared blankly at the wand in his hand. His mind however was racing. As his thoughts overlapped with the girls, he wasn't even sure who was speaking.

 

_I guess we have to go to Gringot's before we go back._

_  
Cassandra's tower. Could that be the Astronomy Tower?_

 

_Was her prophecy the same that Luna had, or something else?_

 

_We still don't know who Storm is._

 

_What happens when we unite them all?_

 

“ _HARRY!”_ He jumped and turned his attention to Hermione, who had stood up, her hands on her hips. She rolled her eyes and handed him a book, which she must have summoned. “Three hundred and eleven.” He flipped to the page and scanned it quickly, then swore.

 

“If Cassandra's tower was destroyed, then Luna's wand doesn't exist,” Ginny said.

 

“Not necessarily. The tower is destroyed, but the magic protecting the wand may still be in place. Like the way Harry was drawn to his wand. It probably had heavy repulsion charms on it that kept it safe, drawing only him to it,” Hermione reasoned.

 

He nodded. “Well that may be true, but it doesn't say where the Tower was.”  Everyone thought for a moment as Hermione scanned her reclaimed book. Beside him, Draco gasped and turned pale before darting out of the room. Everyone looked after him in confusion, and a few minutes later, he returned with a very tired Narcissa. She looked around at the others and sighed, returning her attention to her son. “What is it now?”

 

“For years you told me about a tower that used to reside where the Manor is now. There's that outdoor walkway on the top level that always feels strange, and we usually avoid it. The tower burned down about five centuries ago and the Malfoy's bought the property and built the manor. There's that outdoor walkway on the top level that always feels strange, and we usually avoid it What was the name of the tower?”

 

“Cassandra's Tower, dear, but I don't see why that's important.” The room fell into silence and several glances were exchanged. As they did, Harry sent Narcissa their newest information. ”Oh...Oh dear. So we have to go back to the manor?”

 

“No.” Harry's answer was immediate and most definitely a command. “Luna and Ginny will come with me. No one else. It is too dangerous. If there is something at the Manor that you need, let me know and I will try to get it out. But if the Knights of Walpurgis are using that as a base like I believe they are, then no one else will get in undetected. We may not get in either. I'll have to examine the wards.”

 

Draco shared a glance with his mother. “There is a safe in the Library. It's currently behind a portrait of Abraxas. He may not open for you, but force your way in if necessary. Empty it. There's a lot of things in there that could be useful.”

 

“How will we carry it back?” Ginny asked.

 

Harry looked to Hermione. “If we make a collar with a pouch on it, can you place the charms?”

 

“Sure. But be safe okay? And don't do it tonight. It's Christmas."

 

Harry sighed. “Alright. At least we know where we are going from here.” People slowly started leaving the room, starting with Ron.

 

“Don't forget, you still have to study for NEWTS.”

 

“Thanks Herm!” He rolled his eyes. At least she was predictable. Soon, only the six of them remained. Draco began to speak, and Harry cut him off. “No, Draco. You're not coming. End of story. If Luna didn't have to be there, I would forbid it, and I know that we will need Ginny's help.” He ignored Draco's pouting and examined the wand in his hand, casting several nonverbals. Objects began to levitate around the room and he smiled. The shadow wand felt as natural in his hand as the holly had for years. He dropped the spells and turned to the others. “It's getting late, and they'll have us up early tomorrow. Go to bed.” The others filed out of the room, saying their quiet goodnights.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains Smut.... WHile i love reading smut, i'm not quite happy with how i wrote this. My muse is coming back between two jobs, and i hope to have more up soon.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Harry sighed and leaned back into the pillows. Draco was still pouting beside him, but Harry found he couldn't bring himself to worry about it as his mind raced. He was going back to the Manor. Back where Hermione had been tortured, and Dobby had been murdered. Back where Draco had been subjected to countless horrors. He didn't think highly of the place, and didn't think he ever would. He tried to meditate, to calm his thoughts, and found that it wouldn't work. He was too high-strung. There was only one thing that could distract him from his thoughts right now, and he was currently pouting beside Harry.

 

This was not how tonight was supposed to go. He cast a tempus. It was ten minutes to midnight. Yule was almost here. He wondered vaguely in the back of his mind if they would still finish the bonding tonight, or if they would go to sleep in the strained silence. When he found he couldn't take it any more, Harry got up, stripping off his clothing as he went and heading for the en suite. Soon the large tub was filled with hot water and some herbal smelling bubbles. He didn't particularly care as he slid in, leaning his head back on the edge. He forced himself to relax, and seemed to have managed it, as he was almost asleep when a lean body slid into the tub, settling between his legs.

 

“Don't tell me you've forgotten what day it is?” Draco whispered in his ear, wrapping himself around Harry in the water. He found he was immediately at attention.

 

“ 'course not.”

 

“Good. I've waited too long for this, Harry.”

 

He looked up and met the steady grey gaze. “Are you sure? It's been a trying day.... aren't you angry with me?”

 

“No, I'm not. I think we've solved that as best as we can, yes? I will fight in the battles, but I won't come to the Manor.” Draco failed to hide the slight pout at his own words.

 

“What is it that they say about compromise?”

 

“That a good compromise leaves both parties feeling like they've been screwed.” Draco grinned against his neck.

 

Harry just smiled and wrapped his arms around the blonde. They were lying chest to chest, Draco's hips settled between his own. He could feel Draco's hardness against his own, but chose to enjoy the moment instead. Their night had only just started after all. He took his time washing Draco, feeling his lean muscles beneath his hands, and loving the feel of his smooth skin. Draco sighed as he relaxed into his mate, letting Harry care for him.

 

When they were both thoroughly washed and the water had cooled, Harry summoned two large fluffy towels to them. He stood, quickly drying his hair and wrapping the towel around his waist. He held out a hand, pulling Draco gently from the tub before drying the blonde, who wasn't the least bit shy in front of Harry. Once they were both dry, Harry led Draco into their bedroom, banishing their towels as he tugged the blonde down on the bed beside him. They laid side by side for what could have been hours, just gazing at each other, lost in their own thoughts, until Harry felt a hint of impatience sneaking through the bond from Draco. He grinned, rolling so that he sat across Draco's hips, pinning the blonde's hands by his head as he took advantage of Draco's shock, claiming his mouth. He felt the girls send their magic to him, holding his form.

 

A shiver went through him at that. Today he would truly claim Draco as his. There was nothing higher than a mate bond, nothing more sacred. For all intents in purposes, they would be married tonight, bound together for the rest of their lives. Draco kissed him back eagerly, struggling to regain the use of his hands, aching to touch, to take, to drive them forward, to lead as he usually did. In response, Harry growled low in his throat. _Not tonight, Dray. Tonight, you are mine. Tonight, we do this my way._

 

Draco shivered, hearing the pure power, control, and desire that laced through Harry's voice. He stilled, forcing himself to be patient, and allowed Harry to take control. He had never been one to let another have control over him, but after a few moments, he found it came easy with Harry. He didn't feel dominated or trapped as Harry continued to pin him with one hand, his other sliding across Draco's side while Harry kissed across his jawline. He felt safe, loved, and adored, and he quickly found that feeling to be intoxicating. Harry moved to kiss the pulse point behind his ear, and Draco moaned at the sensation that spread over his skin.

 

Harry felt his lips pull into a smile against Draco's neck as he moved to the hollow just above his collar bone. Here, he could smell nothing but Draco, and it was almost enough to make him lose control. And he would tonight, we would let go, but not yet. He knew Draco could sense his fragile hold on his control, as the blonde arched, pressing himself up against Harry, who hissed as their erections ground together. _You won't hurt me Harry. Let go, lose yourself._

 

And that was enough to snap the limited control he had been grasping to. He groaned and leaned fully down, pressing his lips against Draco's as his instincts firmly took over. He wandlessly bound Draco's hands, tying them together above his head and to a notch on the headboard. His hands roamed Draco's body, feeling the muscles bunch and contract beneath his palms, his magic tingling through them, seeking to bring his mate greater pleasure. Draco threw his head back as a breathless moan tore from him. He kissed, sucked, nipped and bit his way down Draco's neck and across his chest, lingering over each nipple as he sucked hard, causing Draco to yelp with pleasure before he continued his original path, heading down to the 'v' of Draco's hips.

 

Draco was already a mess, shaking as Harry's magic reached out to him, tingling like electric shocks everywhere their skin touched. He was aware that he was already out of breath, and that he was making sounds that were not worthy of a proper Malfoy, but he couldn't care less. All he could think about, all he could sense, see or smell was Harry. His eyes had shifted and his hair stood on end. His fingernails had turned into slight claws, which only added to the pleasure Draco felt as they moved against his skin. He looked otherworldly, ethereal, and utterly sexy. And Harry was his.

 

Harry was vaguely aware of his claws, and was careful as he continued kissing down Draco's stomach, taking his hard cock in one hand as he began to stroke Draco, who gasped in delight. Harry wasted little time as he pulled back, watching as Draco's hands grasped the pillow, his eyes blown wide with passion, before he ducked down and took him fully into his mouth. Draco gave a strangled moan then swore.

 

_Harry, Harry stop, or I'm going to come and the bond won't take._

 

Harry's response was to raise one eyebrow, sucking hard once before he pulled away. He could tell that Draco was close to the edge. He gave him a moment to calm down, ignoring the twitching in his own cock and the instincts that urged him to continue. When his breathing had calmed, Draco muttered a few charms for protection and preparation before meeting Harry's eyes. The silver orbs were half lidded, his hair was mused and messy, and he looked utterly fuckable. “Take me, Harry,” he said in his most sultry voice.

 

Which had an immediate effect on Harry, who moved too quickly for Draco to see. Next he knew, his legs were around Harry's waist and he felt the large head of Harry's cock against his prepared entrance. He waited, obviously waiting for permission, and instead, Draco pulled his legs in, pulling Harry closer to him. As he breached the opening, a tight, wet heat surrounded Harry. He slid in slowly, closing his eyes as the sensations threatened to overwhelm him. Once he was fully seated he waited a moment for Draco to adjust. He opened his eyes to find his blonde smirking back at him. “As lovely as this is, it would feel better if you moved.”

 

“Shut up,” Harry hissed before locking his lips over Draco's in a searing kiss as he pulled out before slamming back into him. Draco arched beneath him, moving to meet the relentless rhythm he set. After he managed to ask between pants, Harry released Draco's hands. One tangled in Harry's hair as they kissed feverishly, the other clawed at his back. As they sped up, Harry shifted his hips, causing Draco to cry out and grasp him tighter. Grinning, Harry continued to hit that spot, driving against Draco's prostate as they both grew closer to release.

 

Harry reached between them, taking Draco's cock in his hand and stroking him in rhythm with his thrusts. It was then that he saw their magic begin to swell, spreading out from their bodies, wrapping around the room and forming a large globe around them. After a few well timed strokes, he felt Draco come with a soft cry as he clamped down around Harry. He felt Draco's cum spill between them, warm and sticky. The suddenness of it took Harry by surprise, and just three thrusts later he followed Draco over the edge, and continued thrusting, milking everything he could from both of their orgasms. The magic around them swelled before contracting tightly and disappearing, presumably back into their bodies as they struggled to catch their breath.

  
A moment later, Harry was aware that he could fully feel Draco's emotions. They no longer felt like whispers from the far end of the tunnel. He could clearly feel Draco's sated lust, exhaustion, and more clearly than anything else, he could feel Draco's love for him. He felt his heart swell with pride and happiness, then he felt Draco's surprise, and returned happiness as the emotions volleyed between them. He could see the thoughts as they ran through Draco's mind, much like when the girls had first joined the Glaring.

 

He slowly pulled out and laid down beside the blond, spelling them both clean as Draco turned to face him. Harry moved closer, tucking his head under Draco's chin. Their legs tangled together as Harry wrapped his arms around his mate, sated, content, and more peaceful than he had felt in a long time. Draco kissed his forehead, wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulder. They both fell asleep basking in the quiet love and happiness that radiated between them.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!!!!! 
> 
> Huge shoutout to my friends Debbie and Taryne for getting my head back into this story. I am so glad to have them in my life. 
> 
> I feel like I have enough written to feel comfortable posting again and bringing some semi regular updates. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story and is still here reading today!! It means a lot!

Harry stretched lazily, blinking slowly before opening his eyes. Draco laid beside him, still sound asleep. A strip of light came in through the window, illuminating his pale features. Harry smiled in contentment just as a knock sounded at the door. Harry pulled the covers up past their waists as Luna let herself in, looking highly amused. She perched on the end of the bed, near Harry's feet,  
  
“Remind me to put up a silencing charm before my own bonding,” she said softly.  
  
Harry felt his eyes nearly bulge out of his head as he glanced at Draco, a flicker of panic surging through him. The blonde grimaced and rolled over, snoring lightly before Harry turned back to Luna. “Please tell me you put one up?”  
  
“Well, we did, but I'm pretty sure Narcissa is well aware of what happened.”  
  
Harry groaned, wanting to beat his head against the wall, looking at Draco from the corner of his eye on mild amusement. “That sure makes a lovely Christmas gift.... knowing I shagged her son...” Draco sat bolt upright at that, and Harry glared at him. “I knew you weren't asleep, you wanker. You don't snore.”  
  
“Oh dear Merlin, Mum's gonna kill me . . . .”  
  
“We gave her some dreamless sleep. Hermione offered to obliviate her, but she declined.”  
  
Beside him, Draco groaned and fell back against the pillows. “Merry Christmas. Let me remove the memory of your son being plowed.”  
  
Luna laughed lightly, and Harry couldn't suppress his grin. He glanced at Luna, who smiled and left silently, locking the door as she went. Harry put up a strong silencing charm, and rolled on top of Draco, kissing the blonde's cheek lightly. “Merry Christmas.”  
  
Draco made a contented humming sound in return, burying his face in Harry's neck. “Merry Christmas, Harry.”

 

____________________________________

  
About an hour later they were fully dressed and heading down the stairs, their presents levitating behind them. Harry sent them towards the tree, which was mostly buried by now as they stopped outside of the dining room. They each took a deep breath before pushing open the door. All heads turned their way, and Harry felt himself blush at the sheer number of smirking faces turned on them. The busy room fell silent, until Seamus wolf whistled from the corner. Laughter and cheers ensued, and Harry felt that if his ears had been out, that would be pinned in embarrassment. Draco groaned and hid his face in Harry's shoulder. After glaring at their rowdy friends, including a very red looking Ron, Harry glanced to Narcissa.  
  
The Malfoy Matriarch looked as composed and collected as ever, sitting near the end of the table sipping tea. She gestured to the seats in front of her, and Harry guided Draco there, sitting them both down carefully. Andromeda sat beside her sister, feeding Teddy in the highchair at the end of the table. The others had disbursed into quiet conversation. Harry inclined his head.  
  
“Good morning, Narcissa. Andie.”  
  
“Good morning, Harry,” Narcissa replied.  
  
Andromeda smirked. “A rather good morning, I'd say.”  
  
Draco, who had just finished hiding on Harry's shoulder, groaned again and laid his head down on the table with a thump. Harry struggled to hide his smile, and Andie winked at him. Even Narcissa was smirking at her son's antics.  
  
“Draco, darling, please pass the honey,” she said blandly.

 

“I don’t want to,” he refused

 

Narcissa sighed heavily. “That is quite enough. Sit up as straight as you can bear and pass me the honey.”  
  
A round of chuckles shook the table, but at his mother's tone of voice, Draco was quick to oblige. Mrs. Weasley had appeared, passing various plates around the table. Breakfast was full of innuendo, which Harry and Draco weathered with as much grace as possible. Soon enough, Harry stood and helped clear the plates away before they all migrated to the parlor. Small though it was, cushions were summoned, and the backs of couches were sat on as everyone made room around the tree. Harry, Ginny and Luna separated the gifts, levitating them to their owners before they took their seats, and everyone began opening their presents.  
  
As if by unspoken consent, they all began with the Weasley sweaters. It seemed that Molly had outdone herself this year, making sweaters for them all. Pansy blinked in surprise at her black knit sweater with a single silver letter. Blaise grinned at his teal sweater, which matched Ginny's. Dean and Seamus wore matching violet sweaters, and Luna's was a soft Gray. Andromeda and Narcissa had matching sweaters of royal blue, and Neville's was a pleasant tan. It was Draco's pale blue sweater that caught Harry's attention.  
  
Harry watched as Draco petted the soft wool, taking in the small, neat rows of stitching with a faint smile. Harry nudged him, and Draco slid the sweater on before grinning at Molly, who smiled in return. Harry draped his leg over Draco’s as they continued opening presents. There were simply too many to name.  
  
The rest of the day passed lazily as they sipped hot cocoa and traded stories. They feasted that night, and Harry caught himself glancing forlornly around the table. He watched as his friends chatted happily, laughing at jokes and genuinely enjoying themselves. It had gone better than he could have ever hoped for their first Christmas after a war, but Harry couldn't help but think over everyone who was missing from the celebration.  
  
A hand landed on his thigh and squeeze gently. He glanced at Draco, who was making faces at Teddy while holding a conversation with Andie. She was watching Harry, and seemed to have much the same train of thought until Draco commented quietly. “I know I didn't really know them, but from what I've heard, they would want nothing more than for you all to enjoy your holiday, and make more memories in their absence.”  
  
Harry gave his bonded a wan smile, nodding slightly. Dinner was soon replaced with dessert, and Harry was surprised when Dean, Seamus, Pansy, and Charlie volunteered to do the dishes. All in all, it had gone off without a hitch. By the end of the evening he was in an armchair studying for his N.E.W.T.’s with the others. He heaved a heavy sigh. “Too bad the moon will be full while we take our tests.”  
  
The girls nodded, but Hermione snorted. “Have you seen yourselves at the New Moon? You wouldn't be able to sit through them.”  
  
Draco laughed. “She's right. You'd finish before the two of us and go nuts while waiting to be dismissed.”  
  
“It would be better than the constant desire to nap that comes with the full moon week,” Ginny said grumpily.  
  
Luna smiled and patted her friend's hand. “Pepper-up and Wakefulness potions are safe for werecats. We'll do alright.”  
  
Harry continued scanning his textbook, finding that there wasn't much more to absorb. He sighed again, flipping the book closed and lightly tossing it onto the coffee table. “I can't study like this.”  
  
“Sure you can. You've done so for years!” Hermione said.  
  
Harry smiled at her. “Until this year, when my marks drastically improved.”  
  
She shot him a glare before he turned to Ginny and Luna. The trio began quizzing each other, alternating between asking questions that they didn't know the answer to, and asking questions they thought would trip the others up. Draco was answering the questions mentally while studying his notes, which Harry found adorable. He grinned at the girls and nudged Draco. Gray eyes glanced up at him through blonde fringe, one eyebrow raised in query.  
  
“What common potions ingredients are poisonous to werecats?”  
  
He saw the girls watching Draco with soft smiles. The three of them knew, but it was obvious that Harry was testing his bonded. Hermione's eyes snapped to Draco's face and she worried her lip, torn between wanting to say the answer and wanting to see if Draco knew.  
  
“Sneaky Potter. Checking to see if I've been doing my homework?” The others snickered as Draco flipped his book over on his chest and leaned back to give Harry a challenging stare. “Unicorn tears, aconite and monkshod, Asphodel, though the body can fight it off if diluted such as in the Draught of Living Death, Nightshade, Tongue of Dog, and Wormwood. And while it's not an allergy, cataria causes strange effects in werecats that portray as being high.”  
  
Harry grinned at him. “Alright, you pass.”

 

Draco rolled his eyes and returned to his book. The continued on quizzing each other with Hermione and Draco listening and occasionally chiming in. Ron eventually sat down on the arm of Hermione's chair. “I know you're studying, but what’s the plan? I’m sure you'll want to go get the wands before you leave for N.E.W.T.s..”

 

Harry drummed his fingers on the arm of the couch and sighed. “We leave tonight to begin scouting while we've still got some of the moon energy in us. If we are able, we will get it out tonight. If not, we will return tomorrow. It will depend on what wards they have in place and how much energy we have to expend on them.”

 

“Harry, it's Christmas.”

 

“Hermione, if we wait any longer the full moon’s effects will be greater than the new moons. If we don't go tonight, we have to wait at least two weeks and get permission from Minerva to leave.”

 

Blaise stalked over, leaning over Ginny’s chair and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. “Luckily for you, the Knights rarely focused on defensive magic. By targeting the Manor which had little to no wards left on it, they've left themselves incredibly exposed. Being that the house is still Malfoy property and your bond is complete, theoretically whatever wards there are, even if the Knights placed them, would respond to you over anyone else currently within the Manor, Harry. Of course, they could have accounted for this, but they know Narcissa and Draco were intent to flee. For all we know, they never returned to the Manor at all.”

 

Harry continued to drum his fingers as he thought. “Many valid points. Now that I think about it, are there any portraits here that have a corresponding portrait at Malfoy Manor? Wouldn't want to find we're being spied on.”

 

“We took that into account the moment we arrived. The portraits were destroyed. I hope you don't mind, Harry,” Narcissa chimed, popping her head in as she had been passing by. Harry turned to grin at her.

 

“It's no problem at all. Thank you for seeing to it.” She left with a smile and Harry continued to think. Hermione interrupted him.

 

“Harry, you said it best when we left Gringotts. ‘Hermione,when have our plans ever worked? We plan, we get there, all hell breaks loose,’” she quoted back to him and he laughed.

 

“It made sense then, but we have the time now to be prepared for various possibilities.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “Whatever you say, Harry.”

 

“I really don't like the sound of any of this,” Draco said, shifting uncomfortably. Harry wrapped his arm around Draco’s shoulders.

 

“I'm not particularly fond of this myself, but we have to get the wands. We have no idea what kind of information they contain, but I can sense that it's vital.”

 

Draco sighed. “I know it is. I know you can blend in in your animagus form, but the girls are easier to spot and its Luna you have to get there. And the collar could be an easy give away.” Neville entered, likely having caught the conversation from Luna. He scooped her up, sitting in her spot as he settled her into his lap.

 

“It can't be helped,” Neville said, sounding incredibly worried by his own statement.

 

Hermione had a steady look of concentration. A look that Harry knew usually changed things in their favor. “Maybe it can. Ginny, would you mind shifting to your animagus? I want to try something.”

 

Ginny obliged her and a large orange cat replaced her in the chair. Hermione withdrew her wand, concentrating as Ginny’s coat began to darken. By the end of it her coat was as black as Harry’s. “Move about so I can see it’s complete.” Ginny promptly ran about the room and the charm held. Nonne of her natural coloring  was visible as she jumped back onto the chair, rolling to show her belly.

 

“Shift back,” Hermione directed. Harry watched closely, doubting that there would ever be a time that Hermione's spellwork didn't impress him. Ginny returned to her human form, looking entirely like herself. “And back again.”

 

Her cat's coat was still black and Hermione carefully removed her spell, returning Ginny to her normal copper coloring.

 

“Hermione, have I ever told you that you're brilliant?” Harry said with a grin. She rolled her eyes at him.

 

“It's getting late and I need to make your collar yet. I know you guys have the most energy about two am if you’re awake. Go get ready. I'll have it done within the hour,” his friend said softly and he grinned, standing up and pulling Draco with him. The girls didn't question it as they disappeared with their boys, knowing that their mates needed the reassurance right now.

 

Draco followed Harry to their room sedately. He felt his mates melancholy mood and it made his heart ache to know that he was the cause of Draco's upset. It made his werecat uneasy and insatiable, wanting to create only happiness for their mate. Draco closed the door and Harry curled up with him in the center of their bed. Draco rested his head on Harry’s shoulder and he was suppressing their bond, hiding his emotions to try and make this easier for Harry. He decided to use that mental distance to his advantage and reached out to a member of the Glaring.

 

_Pansy?_

 

_Why the fuck are you in my head, Potter?_

 

_Look, I know you're no fan of mine, but we're going on a mission tonight and the boys are staying behind. They're all pretty worried and upset. I know the others will keep Neville distracted, but he's less prone to brooding than Blaise and Draco. Would you please help distract them and keep them busy?_

 

She softened immediately. _I'll get with Greg and Theo. We'll keep them occupied. You three focus on your mission and get back to them in one piece or I will drag you back from the dead and kill you again._

 

He would have smirked if it wouldn't have given him away to Draco. _Thank you,_ he said softly as he left her mind to refocus on his mate. He carefully pulled Draco’s chin up, studying him intently.

 

“You don't need to block me, Draco. I know you're scared and worried. I know you're running every horrible possibility through that quick mind of yours. But the three of us have made it out of worse before, when we didn't have the abilities we do now. We will be careful, and cautious, and we will get back to you in one piece. If something goes wrong you guys will know, and you've got half of the Order, a large portion of the DA, the Minister of Magic, the Auror Force and a second Glaring at your back.”

 

“I know that this is hard, and that you hate this with every fiber of your being, but I need you to be strong tonight. I need you to stay focused and as positive as possible so that our focus remains on the mission. I need you to be ready to respond if something happens here, because in the absence of Luna, Ginny and me, leadership falls to you, Blaise and Neville in the same chain of command that we have. Neville and Blaise are going to be relying on you because our bond is stronger; all they are going to know is whether the girls are alive or not. They will need you to assure them that we are okay.”

 

He was staring into watery gray eyes that looked more bleak than usual as he swallowed hard and continued. “You are our liaison, our link back to the Glaring. You are our last line of defense, our rescue if something goes wrong. I need you to do your best to set your own worry aside and be strong for all of us.”

 

Tears made silent tracks down his mates cheeks. “I've only just got you, Harry. I don't want to lose you,” he said meekly.

 

With his hands in either side of Draco’s cheeks he brushed tears away with his thumbs. “Then help us. Do everything you can to make this easier on us from here so we can focus and get back to you three safe and sound.”

 

He felt Draco's resolve strengthen as he began to compose himself. Harry leaned in, taking Draco’s lips in a gentle, reassuring kiss. He drew away, studying his mate. He charmed the redness from his face and the puffiness from his eyes as he pulled him close. “I love you Draco. I'll be home as soon as I can be.”

 

“I love you too, Harry. Get back safe,” Draco replied softly, sending several memories to him about the house, its wards, and its passageways. Harry kissed him once more before he got up from the bed, meeting the girls by the door. Ron, Blaise and Neville stood nearby with many heads popping into the corridor, watching in concern. He picked up both fluffy black cats and waited while Hermione fastened the collar on his neck.

 

“Ginny helped me test it. It will shrink in size with you and return to normal. There are three Pepper-Up Potions, three Major Restorative Draughts, three water bottles and three salmon and cucumber sandwiches in there, incase you get held up. Check in with Draco as often as you can so we know you're safe.” He could see her worry plain as day on her face as she hugged his waist. He knew that she was not happy at being left behind this time, but that she would stay strong. He turned his head, pressing his lips to her ear.

 

“Pansy is gathering Greg and Theo to try and help the boys, and I know that the others will keep Neville as busy as possible. Keep an eye on them, but especially on Draco. He could really use a friend right now,” he whispered and she nodded as she withdrew.

 

“Take care of yourselves. Watch each other's backs,” Ron said softly. “Bring my sister home safe.”

 

Ginny hissed in indignation but he clutched her tighter. “Stop it you she-devil; he's just worried. You know he doesn't doubt you and that he means well.” She glared at Harry but stilled in his arms. Without further ado Harry smiled at his friends, locking eyes with Draco who was watching from the top of the stairs before he turned and strode out the door. He stood for a moment on the front porch, preparing himself before apparating them away


	22. Chapter 22

They landed a fair distance away from the the nanor so the crack of their arrival wasn't heard. The wind helped to hide the sound and Harry assessed the cloudy sky. He felt his bond to Draco stretch but stay intact. He couldn't hear his thoughts, but felt more emotion than he had before they bonded when Draco had come here to save his mother. The girls sprang from his arms as he shifted, noting that the collar was as black as his coat and nearly invisible.

 

Harry shifted his attention to the task at hand, melding his mind more closely with the girls. They hadn't had their minds so close in a long time, and Harry found he missed it. They meditated for about ten minutes, clearing their minds before they approached the wards.

 

There were not many on the home, but Harry couldn't tell what they did. He assumed they were geared towards detection, but he wasn't sure who they reported to with no Malfoy in residence. His instinct told him to trust Blaise as he felt out the wards. He pressed his paw against them tuning in with their magic to find they did obey him as he set them to allow him and the girls to pass without raising alarm. Though their werecat status had been revealed, their animagus abilities were still unknown. He led the girls forward with caution and the three of them passed the wards without issue. He glanced up, assessing the manor that loomed before them ominously.

 

 _Where first?_ Ginny asked.

 

_The wand. The safe may help us, but the portrait guarding it could raise the alarm. For all we know, the safe could be empty already. We have to get the wand; the safe is just extra._

 

The girls bobbed their heads as the three of them ran forward, dashing through the overgrown gardens. It was strange to see the difference between beauty of Draco’s memories and the desolate lonely place that lay before him. Harry wouldn't believe the difference had he not seen both. The white peacocks of Draco’s youth were nowhere to be seen, nor were the fountains or the vibrant flowers that should be present in the charmed garden. The grounds had fallen into disorder in the past two years, but there was nothing he could do for that now. No lights were on in the home and Harry sent is magic through the shadows, searching for life within the house.

 

_I can't find anything, but I don't trust it. Draco helped me memorize the hidden passage ways. There is a bathroom over here with a low window that is nearest the best passage._

 

He trotted over to the correct window and charmed it to open slowly and silently. He leaped through first, dropping to the tile floor beneath. The room was empty and the door was ajar. He peaked his head out, ears swivelling forward as he listened. Absolute silence met him. There was a thick layer of dust that ought not be there; Narcissa hadn’t been gone that long. He could find no house elves in residence and figured they must have been set free. He wondered how Narcissa had kept such a large and empty place looking like a home on her own, only to realize it would be impossible.

 

The lighting was minimal in the seemingly deserted corridor. A few sconces remained lit, which led Harry to believe someone was staying there. The dark woods of the old home looked more imposing than ever, and the vaulted ceiling would echo any sound they made. The silence continued and he thought it rather eerie. The fire should have been crackling in the sconces at least. Something didn't feel right.

 

Instead of searching for life, he searched for recent magic. Only he could see the gray mist that fanned out, clinging to magical residue. The girls looked on with his vision as they saw tell tale signs of a battle, the one that had rescued Narcissa by the looks of it, and a large privacy dome that began towards their left.

 

_The dining room. It's huge; can easily fit several beds so they can stay together._

 

 _Do we risk a privacy charm of our own, or do we run for it and hope they don't see?_ Ginny asked. It was clear she was second in command, as Luna was rather quiet but alert.

 

 _Neither. We disillusion ourselves and bolt. See that panel there?_ He sent them an image of the one wooden wall panel that looked a bit odd, the moulding was different and the wood further aged. _That's the passageway._

 

They disillusioned themselves and silenced their footsteps. Harry ran first, silently opening the panel with a charm as he slid into the tunnel beyond. Luna was hot on his heels with Ginny just behind her. Harry glanced out, raising the dust so it would fall back down and mask their footsteps before he closed the panel. They waited for their eyes to adjust to the total darkness as he reached for his bond to Draco, sending a strong blast of reassurance his way. He felt his mate begin to calm as he summoned a small light and padded forward.

 

They ran through narrow passages, encountering nothing more dangerous than a rat as they sprinted through the hidden spaces between walls. After running face first into a couple cobwebs, he kept a small cutting charm ahead of him to keep them out of his face. They climbed several ladders, Harry using the memories Draco gave him to lead the way through the convoluted passage network until they reached the top of the house. He pushed on the exit panel to find it locked. He carefully sensed out the magic beyond. He felt the odd magic that Draco had described to his Mother. Except it wasn't odd to Harry at all. It was a lot like Luna’s.

 

An alohomora unlocked the door and he poked his head out. The wind was gusty and cold this high up above the plains, but it had kept the Knights from coming here. He felt no magic except what he could only describe as Spirit magic within the top floors of the house. He assessed the walkway, double checking its stability and the safety of it’s railings. Everything checked out.

 

_Alright, Luna. This is you._

 

She had stopped just beyond the doorway, wide blue eyes gazing at the air above the walkway as if she could see something they couldn't. Yet even as they looked with her vision, they saw nothing strange. it was as if Luna had entered some sort of dream like trance. It was similar to her vision, her prophecy, but considerably less alarming or draining. This trance was gentle, calming and reassuring. As curious and wary as they were, Harry and Ginny didn't dare interrupt her. They felt her instincts running on high as she assessed the situation at hand from her unusual state of mind.

 

Moments later Luna shifted into her true form and walked to the center of the walkway. She stood there in the open, tail twitching as the wind blew through her short silver coat. Her thoughts focused inward as the wind began to still and the clouds began to clear. Pure moonlight rained down on her, illuminating Luna in its wake. It was beautiful to behold Luna looking so powerful and emboldened. It wasn't bright enough to draw any unusual attention, but they felt Luna’s magic rise until a spectral figure burst from her chest.

 

The figure before them was one they all knew. They had seen portraits of her for years. She stood regally before them, weighing their worth. Draped in moonlight and made of stars, Cassandra was the embodiment of the night sky in human form. Her eyes shone brighter than the full moon as she surveyed Ginny, then Harry before turning her attention to Luna.

 

“I have long wondered when my next of kin would come, seeking the true knowledge of her Inheritance. Submissive like her predecessor yet more powerful than you she appears, you are the embodiment of light; of good and purity. Your knowledge surpasses that of this plane and stretches beyond the stars. Remember my dear that defense is your best offense, your sharp and immeasurable mind your greatest asset.”

 

The figure held out a wand handle first to Luna and she took it. The white, silver and purple wand was incredibly unique, yet elegant and beautiful. Luna bowed before the figure, and he and Ginny bowed as best the could as cats as the spectre began to fade away.

 

All at once Luna snapped out of her trance, her mind returning to her control. He knew she wanted to try the wand, but Luna didn't dare do it here. She darted to Harry, tucking the wand inside of his collar before turning back into a cat. She cocked her head at Harry, still looking strange to him with black hair and pale blue eyes. _Do we attempt the safe or go home while we are ahead?_

 

He sent another blast of reassurance at his mate, who replied with a calm determination that made Harry immensely proud. _I'm not sure exactly what is in the safe, but it's valuable. If not to us, to the Knights. We need to either get it out, or blow it up if something goes wrong. Draco has assured me that nothing in there will harm us, but advises not touching it just the same. He is unsure if Lucius tampered with anything since his last entry._

 

 _Lead the way, Harry,_ Ginny said calmly. They crossed the walkway, passing the fading figure of Cassandra. Her magic no longer clung to the place leaving it light and airy as it should be. He showed them a series of images and then led the way, jumping from the ground, to a narrow windowsill and onto the roof of an adjacent building, using his claws for traction and tail for balance.

 

Luna followed next with Ginny bringing up the rear, protecting their submissive with the strength of their dominants. Harry carefully went to a small window in the spire that extended from the top of the conical roof. He was glad the wind was still calmed as he pushed it open and put his front feet on the edge, looking down.

 

Harry glanced in, observing the height of their drop and warning the girls before he jumped. In this form he landed with ease, jogging forwards a few steps with his momentum. The girls followed quickly and the window blew shut above them, closing with a quiet snick as the last of Cassandra’s light faded. The wind howled above once more and beside him Luna jumped in alarm.

 

 _Run,_ she barked, silencing their feet as they scrambled, jumping from edge to edge across the center of the spiral stairwell. They crouched beneath the base of the stairs, three sets of keen ears listening as the window above opened with a creek that it hadn't made before. Wandlight filled the stairwell and they leaned back. Harry deepened the surrounding shadows to better hide them, holding his breath.

 

“If you're in there, give yourself up now,” growled a familiar voice

 

“Give it a rest, Yaxley. Nothing of any consequence could make it through there. The tower leads nowhere. It's a defensive trick by the architect. A distraction.” The second voice was distant and harder to identify.

 

“I thought I heard something.”

 

“Just the window blowing open in this wind.”

 

“Alright, Rowle. I just thought I’d check.”

 

“You've gotten paranoid in old age, my friend. Turning into old Mad-Eye, you are. Going ‘round the twist! They wouldn't dare return here if they knew what's good for them. Let's go back to our firewhiskey in the dining room.”

 

He felt anxiety that wasn't his own course through him and sent reassurance back to Draco. He had unintentionally sent his urgency and fear down the bond. Draco calmed a bit as Harry released the shadows. He turned to Luna, doing what he should have done in the first place. He pressed his nose against hers, his green eyes boring into her pale sky blues as he cast the spell to turn her into a portkey.

 

 _I hate that spell,_ Luna complained, wrinkling her nose and turning away with a series of soft sneezes. He turned to Ginny and did the same. She blinked at him, brown eyes crossing in confusion as her gaze followed his nose.

 

 _You know the activation spell. If things go bad and we get separated, you two stick together. You find each other, and you go back. If you can't find each other, you take yourself back. If one of you gets left behind, I’ll activate the spell from afar the second I know that there is no one touching you. I've got a better chance of evading and returning on my own than either of you do, and the more I have to worry about you the harder it will be to get out safely. If shit hits the fan, get yourselves out,_ he said sternly, emphasizing the last three words,

 

_But Harry-_

 

_That is an order, Ginevra, not a request, and it stands for this mission and all missions to come. You get yourselves to safety first and foremost, and you use the bonds to calm Draco and check up on me. No matter what happens, you don't return unless you have the entire Ministry at your back. Are we clear?_

 

 _Yes, Blessed Brother,_ Luna chimed obediently. She disliked the plan and cursed her nature in their minds, but understood his reasons. Ginny stood with her hackles raised, growling quietly. He stared her down, not rising to her challenge as he waited her out. His tail flicked in annoyance as he glared at her, the power of his rank slowly forcing her into submission.

 

 _Yes, Blessed Brother,_ she said, her voice angry and venomous down the bond. He hated pulling rank on her, and only ever did so when their safety was in jeopardy.

 

 _Meditate. I'll not have your anger with me guarantee that we have to take these measures. Focus yourself,_ he said, the command evident in his tone. He meditated himself, waiting for her bond to calm. It took them a long time, perhaps fifteen minutes of patience until Ginny had fully regained control of herself.

 

Harry reassured Draco once more as he padded across the floor, pressing his nose against the wall. The manor recognized him, allowing him and his guests passage and sealing behind them. Their eyes adjusted swiftly as he led them through the passages at a steady pace. They worked their way downstairs, stopping on the second level to turn and dart further down the narrow hidden corridor. It would have been downright claustrophobic as a human, but passable if necessary. He stopped before another panel and sensed ahead with a sigh.

 

_There are tons of portraits here. I can control a lot, but I don't think I can order them to stay silent. However, I should be able to freeze all of the portraits in the house for a short time. If memory serves, there are two portraits in the dining room. They are rather quiet, but if we take longer than three minutes we must return to the tunnel incase they realize something is up. The spell should fall right about then as well; I doubt my magic or command will hold them any longer than that three minutes without needlessly exhausting ourselves. After that, the alarm will likely be raised. Are you ready?_

 

They bobbed their heads and he looked at Luna. _Count our time. Start when I cast._

 

Luna nodded and he sent Draco one more blast of assurance, along with a pressured feeling he hoped his mate would understand. Draco returned a confident, prideful emotion and Harry felt himself grin. He cast the charm swiftly, freezing all of the portraits in place as he burst through the panel, the girls hot on his heels. Ginny silenced all sound around them.

 

 _Two, three, four-_ Luna counted rhythmically.

 

They darted past the still paintings and into the library, the huge door opening silently under their magical influence. The room was huge and full of shelves and furniture, but the portrait of Abraxxas was large and easy to find. Harry transformed to a human as he skidded forward, pressing his hand against the stone wall on the right side of the portrait where Draco had showed him. Nothing happened.

 

_Twenty seven, twenty eight, twenty nine-_

 

The girls stood guard, watching for anything unusual. Harry tried again, forcing more magic into it and the portrait didn't budge. “I'm bonded to your Grandson, damnit! I am rightfully a Malfoy. Just fucking open,” he commanded, kicking the wall in frustration and tried a few times more. Still nothing happened. He realized it could be the freezing charm but didn't trust Abraxxas not to give them up, knowing the man had been a Knight of Walpurgis himself. He pounded his hand into the stone beside the portrait.

 

_Seventy three, seventy four-_

 

Harry slid his magic forward, disabling the alarm charm and it's back up. He pushed his magic, trying something new. The misty shadows formed into a solid thing as he cut through the locking mechanism on the safe. He stepped back, snapping his hand towards the safe like a whip. “Carpe retractum!” he muttered fiercely as he pulled his arm back. Ginny cast a silencio on the hinges as the door flew open and froze it before it could hit the wall. Harry stretched the opening of the bag on his collar, summoning the contents of the safe nonverbally and directing them into the bag.

_One fifteen, one sixteen, one seventeen-_

 

A swift charm closed the safe with Ginny silencing the sound. Harry turned his attention to reforming the lock, making their heist harder to detect should the portraits remain quiet. On a whim, he summoned every book that had multiple mentions of werecats. His magic expanded to fill the library as it searched. Half a dozen books flew towards him and into the bag. He transformed once more and they darted back to the panel. He closed it behind them, casting a notice-me-not on it and leading them swiftly down the passageways towards the back exit.

 

 _One seventy seven, one seventy eight_ \- Luna continued, tracking their progress. Their breathing was becoming uneven from exertion, but he knew they would be alright.

 

Above them a portrait began to shout, it's volume muffled but message clear. “THIEVES IN THE LIBRARY!!! FIND THE DEFILERS OF THE MALFOY NAME!!! PUNISH THE DESECRATORS OF MY HOME!!!” Abraxxas roared. Harry debated port keying out but knew the spell would drain them and make their recovery considerably longer. He didn’t want to frighten their boys any more than they already were, and returning to them barely able to move would do just that. He would only use the portkey spell as a last resort and he felt the girl's agreement. He cast a strong notice me-not-over the panel in front of him and they disillusioned themselves, fading into the surrounding walls as several sets of feet thundered by outside.

 

They waited until they heard the Knights above them, hoping they hadn't left a scout behind. He silenced the panel as they slid out swiftly, looking around to find no one in sight. Ginny closed the panel behind them to prevent the passages from being found in case they had need to return. Taking a calculated risk, Harry silenced the window before them and magically opened it. They jumped through swiftly and darted across the lawn, following Harry with their mental link instead of physically as the disillusionment charm prevented them from seeing each other. Harry darkened the night time shadows around them, further obscuring them from sight. His girls stayed close to his flanks, running faster when the shouting started in the distance.

 

“Out here! They escaped through a window!”  Yaxley’s gruff voice hollered.

 

Their adrenaline skyrocketed as they kept running, Harry’s focus trained on the wards up ahead of them. He transformed last second, still running as fast as his legs could carry him, stupefying a shocked Yaxley with a wandless nonverbal over his shoulder. The others Knights were too far away to harm them, their poorly aimed spells deflecting off the shield Luna made. He kept running as the girls clawed their way up the backs of his legs. He ignored the pain as they wrapped their legs around his arms and dug their claws in, increasing their grip for what was to come. Harry drew his arms in, holding the girls close to his chest as he launched beyond the edge of the wards, twisting on the spot and apparating them away with a loud and powerful crack!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note!!!
> 
> Having started this story over two years ago and recently coming back to it, i have decided to change the name of some Affinites, and have added a fourth. I have updated the res of the story to reflect this, though there may still be some spots I missed. (Sorry!)
> 
> Sun is now Spark  
> Moon is now Spirit  
> Tempest is now Storm
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Not my favorite chapter, but it felt needed so it happened. More to come soon!

They touched down in seven different places before Harry tore through the wards of his own home and rebuilt them once they passed. In his adrenaline fueled state, his aim was off. Instead of landing in the parlour like he intended, they appeared ten feet above the dining room table. His bond to Draco snapped back to forefront of his mind viciously, his mates emotions surging into him and giving Harry an instantaneous migraine. He immediately assessed that none of them had been splinched as he shifted to his true form, using his tail to rotate them while, cradling the girls to his chest. Exhausted from their run and unprepared for the poor arrival, Harry fell hard on his back in the center of the table, knocking the wind out of his lungs.

 

His arms flew out to the side on impact as the air rushed out of his lungs. The girls retracted their claws and launched off his arms, removing Hermione's charm on their coats before turning back into their human selves midair. They landed gracefully, panting hard and trying to catch their breath from the run. Meanwhile, Harry gasped for breath that wouldn't come, his lungs out of pattern as his diaphragm seized wildly. His tail twitched rapidly beneath him, displaying his struggle. Harry heard the others come rushing in as Luna poked Harry hard on the side of his rib, casting a simple spell. All at once his air came rushing back to him, his lungs back under his control. He breathed in deep gasping breaths as he tried to catch his wind.

 

Harry groaned loudly as he caught Draco, his tail flicking and ears pinning as his breath left him again in a whoosh of air. He couldn't be angry though, not when he could smell the fear and concern radiating off the blonde boy in his arms. Draco was clinging to him without a care who saw on the center of the dining room table. It was quite unusual, as he wasn't fond of such public displays of affection. Harry cast a feather light charm on his anxious mate and held him, stroking his back as he regained his breath and rested his aching head against the table. After a moment he shifted back to a human, groaning in relief as his tail disappeared along with its pressure on his tailbone. He was thankful the others gave him a moment to breathe instead of jumping straight into the inevitable questions.

 

“Your grandfather- is an asshole,” Harry panted out. He felt the relieved laughter welling through Draco. It bubbled over in a small chuckle- Harry knew better than to name it as the giggle fit it obviously was. Draco tucked his head into the crook of Harry’s neck, smiling against his collarbone.

 

“It runs in the family,” he muttered in reply and Harry grinned.

 

“You owe me big time, Potter! He's been a nervous wreck since you left!” Pansy moaned in complaint.

 

“I think he did quite well,” Hermione said with a soft smile and Harry felt Draco’s smile broaden at her praise.

 

“Will you let me sit up, love?” Ron pulled a face at the endearment, but Harry ignored it.

 

“No,” Draco said petulantly as he turned, sitting on the bench beside the table. Harry sat up, turning to assess the girls. Their hair was windblown from the run and their cheeks red from exertion as they smiled at him, wrapped safely in the arms of their mates.

 

“That went well,” Luna proclaimed. Harry’s chuckle turned into a wheeze, then a cough before regained his breath again.

 

“It certainly could have been worse,” Harry agreed.

 

“Yaxley didn't know what hit him,” Ginny said with a smirk.

 

“Where are the adults?” Harry asked. Technically everyone in the room was an adult, but they knew what he meant.

 

“We sent them to the Burrow. We convinced them that they were less likely to catch a show there,” Seamus said with a huge grin. Harry shook his head in response.

 

“Alright, you lot. If you weren't there for the initial plan, scram. You’re all great, but some things we have to play close to the chest. Yes, Pansy, I owe you something pretty. No, Seamus, you're not hiding under the table, and George put that Extendable Ear away,” Harry said with an exasperated eye roll. Once they left he looked around at the others. “Back up to our room. The wards are strongest there.”

 

The eight of them headed up to Harry and Draco’s room, sitting down and getting comfortable around the bed. Taking off the collar and opening it, Harry summoned Luna’s new wand and Hermione's potions, handing them back to the girls. He summoned out their water and sandwiches, tossing one of each to Luna and Ginny. He was absolutely ravenous. He passed the collar to Draco as he ripped the wrappings off the sandwich and dug in.

 

Draco was glaring daggers at him, looking disgusted. “It is so uncivilized to eat in bed. Think about the crumbs.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes, swallowing his bite and setting the sandwich down on the wrapping. “Are you a wizard or not?” He asked as he opened his water bottle. He heard Ron and Hermione laugh behind them as Harry clued Draco in on their running joke. He rolled his eyes, enlarging the bag so he could see inside.

 

He rifled around, pulling out a few odds and ends. Harry saw him discretely slip two rings up his shirt sleeve and wondered what he was up to. He didn't press it though, sure he would find out later and returned his attention to his sandwich.

 

“Looks like everything. What are these though?” Draco asked, pointing to the pile of books.

 

“Harry summoned all books with multiple mentions of werecats,” Luna replied. He thanked her mentally, his mouth full.

 

“What was so important about these?” Ginny asked, gesturing to the remaining items spread out on the bed. She stood beside it while eating her sandwich with Blaise's arms tight around her middle. His chin rested on the top of her forehead.

 

Draco pointed first to two very old spell books. “Familial spells of both the Black's and the Malfoy's. I don't particularly want them; they spells are pretty dark. But there are some good spells, and the rest would have been quite dangerous if the Knights got them.”

 

He pointed next to a small pile of files. “Birth, death and marriage certificates, titles for the properties, and Gringotts account sheets proving ownership. Old family photos; most of those are Mother’s,” he said, setting an old wooden box atop the files.

 

“These are rings from the various families that merged with the Malfoy line over the years. Again, no particular care of them myself, but mother has always valued them. The rest of the bag is coins and gemstones, some quite valuable. Valuable enough to fund the Knights quite nicely if they had found it.”

 

Harry banished the wrapper from his sandwich and his empty water bottle. “Good thing we got to it, then. How's the wand, Luna?”

 

“It's good, Harry,” she said, holding the wand in one hand and her half eaten sandwich in the other. She was studying the wand, and Harry studied it from afar.

 

“Is that… is that silver lime wood with a dual core of shed unicorn horn and a kneazle whisker??” He asked, raising his brow at the combination. The shaft of the wand was a very light gray. It's handle was incredibly ornate with a variety of pale blues and purples.

 

“I believe so. And this bit above the handle appears to be carved of fallen unicorn horn as well. It's most peculiar. I'm sure Ollivander will have some insight once we have all three. Did you assess yours, Harry?”

 

He summoned it to him, turning it in his hands. “Definitely Kneazle whisker; I'm sensing a theme. There seems to be several thestral tail hairs too.But the outside…. It’s Ebony, but there is something else. I think…. It think the wood was soaked in a mixture of nightshade and dragons blood…” he said softly. Draco’s brows furrowed as he took the wand, inspecting it further.

 

“Now that you mention it, I feel the properties of powdered fairy wings, lovage and moondew,” Luna said in a lilting voice.

 

“Perhaps the additional soaking helps give the wands attributes that increase their potency and better channel our affinities?” Ginny suggested.

 

Harry noted that his bond to Draco had gone silent. He turned to find his bondmate looking very pale, holding the wand rather timidly.

 

“What is it, Draco?”

 

“You're right about the dragon's blood and nightshade. But there's a third and even more troublesome component.” Draco's eyes snapped up to Harry's face before he turned to Hermione, looking stricken. “It's got asphodel in it, and by the looks of things it’s leaked down to the core.”

 

Hermione's hand shot up to cover her mouth, her eyes widening in a way that would have been comical were Harry not so concerned. “What? What's the problem?”

 

“Harry, there's not just one problem, there's several,” Hermione began. “Asphodel is incredibly hostile to wood. It's one of the reasons they teach us to never stir our potions with our wand, no matter how desperate. It’s corrosive to wood. It… it's like the wizard equivalent of battery acid. It would literally melt a regular wand.”

 

“Ebony is more resistant to that effect, but the nightshade combined with the asphodel should weaken the wood so much that it falls apart. That wand is literally held together by the magical strength and integrity of the dragon’s blood. Over time, the dragon's blood loses power, depending on the size, age and strength of the dragon when it was taken.”

 

“While the first two are considered negative ingredients, the dragon's blood amplifies the qualities of what it's in contact with. Being in a wand as light as Luna's and as dark a yours tells us that while powerful, the Kneazle whisker itself is a neutral core. Like veela hair wands are to their kin, the kneazle whiskers embolden your magic, further amplifying the dark qualities within the wand and your affinity making it capable and more inclined towards incredibly powerful dark magic.”

 

“And lastly, asphodel and nightshade are both highly poisonous to werecats. There is no telling if the outside of that wand was sealed to protect your skin or not. Judging by the time period, I would say not. That wand would allow you to do incredibly powerful magic, most of it being advanced Dark Arts. But it will also allow the asphodel and nightshade to seep into your skin, slowly but surely _poisoning_ you,” Hermione finished concisely. He stared at his friend, jaw dropped slightly as she looked at him sadly and sat beside him. “That wand will kill you, Harry.”

 

His mind was racing, making connections at lightning speed. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Draco shift his grip on the wand, pressing his thumbs to the center and preparing to break it. “No!!” The three werecats shouted, with Harry's order binding Draco in place. He blinked as Harry levitated the wand, sticking it to the ceiling before he let the command fall.

 

“Why in the fuck do you want to keep something that will kill you?!?!” Draco shouted back, emotions still running on high as he threw his arms out. Ginny ducked out of the way as his hand hit Blaise's chest. Draco turned to stare at his own hand as Ginny smacked it away.

 

“Because without that wand, we lose access to ours and never find the wand for Storm. We lose access to the most valuable source of information we have at our disposal,” Ginny said tersely, rolling her eyes while Blaise replaced his arms around her, looking at Draco with a conflicted expression.

 

“Draco,” Harry said softly and the blond turned to look at him with bright eyes, the lines of his face angry. “I have been searching and searching, trying to figure out exactly how Vell died. He is the only other werecat to ever have this affinity, and all of the texts say that he was killed by it. There was no information on how, but it makes so much sense now. It wasn't the affinity itself, but what he used to channel it. Being the first werecat, he probably was not aware how toxic the two ingredients were to him, or how unstable they made the wand. He trusted the original Gregorovich to make a wand custom tailored to his power, and he did without realizing the consequences. The full properties of dragon’s blood were discovered by Dumbledore, centuries after Vell’s time. He probably intended it to bind the asphodel and nightshade together without realizing how it would affect the wand as a whole.”

 

“I am not so stupid as to risk my life using that wand. But until we have Ginny’s, until we can use them in that ritual, get the fourth wand and learn what it has to show us, we have to keep it. And if it's as unstable as you two think, breaking it in front of us would release the asphodel and nightshade into the air and poison us much quicker.”

 

Draco dropped his hands, obviously having not thought that part through, but he recovered quickly. “What if it backfires during that ritual? What if it kills all three of you?”

 

The room fell silent but Harry smiled, resting his hand under Draco's chin as he watched him intently. “Well, isn't it just wonderful that between my potion master mate, my walking encyclopedia of a best friend, and three werecats who can read and absorb information more quickly than you would believe, I'm sure that once N.E.W.T.’s pass we can find a way to stabilize the wand before we need to use it.” He saw anger flash through Draco’s eyes and he sighed, giving up and pressing his fingers against his temples. He was really starting to feel his exhaustion from their mission, and his migraine was only getting worse. “Would you guys excuse us, please? We can discuss this further some other time.”

 

The girls silently wished him good luck. Blaise leaned forward and whispered something to Draco too quiet for Harry to hear as he floated the wand back down and into its box. Closing it, he handed it to Hermione. “For our sanity, would you hold onto this, please?” He implored her. She softened at whatever she saw in his face, taking the box from his hands as she leaned forward to hug him.

 

“Of course, Harry. I'll start researching as soon as N.E.W.T.’s are over.”

 

“You're a saint,” he muttered. Ron grinned and patted Harry’s shoulder.

 

“Get some rest, Harry. You look awful.”

 

“Thanks, Ron. I can always count on you for an ego boost,” he teased as the couple left, closing the door behind them. Harry laid back sighing loudly as the exhaustion hit him full force, rolling over him in waves. He closed his eyes, tucking one hand beneath his head and laying the other on his chest.

 

“What do you want me to say, Draco? If the information benefited me only, I would gladly let you take that wand and destroy it. I wouldn't even give it a second thought. But there is so much more on the line. We have no way of knowing what information those wands hold. Neither Ginny nor Luna has reached their maturity, and it wouldn't matter if they had. We are still young, still exploring and testing our abilities. We have another werecat coming…. With a war around the corner, one more direct and violent than the last, we cannot afford to throw away information that could very well save our lives”

 

“You are my mate, my home, my sanity, and my first priority. But I have so many people relying on me, Draco; relying on me to make the right decision. And while you're opinion and view of the situation are highly valuable to me, I have to take this into account from all angles, even if you don't like the decision. Once we have gained everything we can from that wand, it is yours to destroy however you choose. But I can't risk lives by breaking it before the ritual.”

 

“But Harry, can't you see that you're putting everyone's lives on the line by using it for the ritual? That thing is entirely unstable. There's no conceivable way to prevent it from backfiring, and I won't have any part in it,” Draco said, his voice hard and angry.

 

Harry sighed. He really wanted Draco's help, but he didn't have the heart to force him to do it. “Well, I'm sure Hermione and I will come up with something, then. We always find a way.”

 

“Harry, you just don't get it!” Draco exclaimed in frustration. Tears welled in his eyes and while Harry adored the blonde, he was swiftly running out of patience for the day. Gathering his energy Harry reached out, catching Draco by the waist. He gently turned his. distraught boyfriend so they lay chest to chest with Draco’s head on his shoulder. Draco blinked, his mind stilling in surprise. The whole thing had taken Harry less than three seconds with his speed and strength.

 

“You think I don't understand how it feels to be the one in the background, forced to wait and see if the person or people I care about come back? That I don't understand how nerve wracking it is, having absolutely no control over the situation? That I don't understand that feeling of uselessness? Of hopelessness? Of concern and fear so strong that it overwhelms you and paralyzes you? I spent the better part of seven months in a tent, listening to that radio, counting how many more were missing. How many more were dead. I knew that I was the only one who could take him down, and all of these people were dying because I wasn’t prepared. Even without knowing them the weight of it dragged me under every time I had to wear the horcrux.” His voice was a growl, deep in his chest as he forced out the words.

 

“On the flip side, do you know how many times I tried to convince Ron and Hermione to stay behind? How many times I nearly got them killed? Do you have any idea at all how many times I let my instincts rush me forward and someone else got killed?! ” His voice was rising, and he was completely powerless to stop it. His arms tightened around Draco protectively, careful not to crush him. “I knew someone wanted me dead fourth year. I knew someone was trying to kill me, and I convinced Cedric to take that cup with me. I knew about the link fifth year. I knew that that anger wasn't all mine, that I was seeing things I shouldn't have been able to see. Yet I rushed in, ignoring Hermione’s pleas and rationale. Sirius was murdered because I lost focus. Because I rushed in, unwilling to be left behind and desperate to help. I stood there, frozen in the Astronomy tower after force feeding Dumbledore that wretched potion. I know now it had to happen, that it would have happened with or without the potion, but I didn't know then. Mad-Eye, Remus, Tonks, Dobby, Snape and countless others died trying to save me. Died fighting for what they believed in and trying to protect me in the process.”

 

He closed his eyes and bit his tongue, breathing hard as he reigned in his temper. “I will go out of my way to please you, to make you happy and see you smile. I will run myself ragged. I’ll purr. I’ll chase my tail if that's what it takes. I will do everything in my power to give you everything you want, but I need you working with me, Draco, not against me.” He caught Draco’s gaze, imploring him to understand.

 

“I can’t sit back and watch the people I love suffer. Believe me, I understand what it's like having to wait and see and how hard that is to do. I know what it's like to worry that the people closest to me will die, and I know what it's like to experience that pain if they do. But I can’t sit back and let people die for me again when I have the power and ability to stop it. I desperately need you to understand that I am doing everything I can to make sure we get through this alive. That I hate leaving you behind, but there will be times that I need to do things that would leave you incredibly vulnerable to attack. And if that were to happen, we both may die.”

 

He watched tears well in Draco’s eyes and felt awful. These were the types of talks Harry had run from in the past, like when he went to the forest without telling a soul. “Draco, I hate upsetting you like this, and being the one to cause you so much strife. But I can’t handle coming home to you being angry and hateful. I’m hurt and exhausted. I know I’m asking a lot but this cannot be what I come back to each time I have to leave you behind for a mission. If you can’t handle this, I can make other arrangements. I can give you a Dreamless Sleep so you sleep through it. I can obliviate the memory as soon as I get back if you prefer, but I would hate to have to do either. I want you involved, informed, and on my side reminding me of who I am, but I can’t risk losing my focus out there. Being worried about your reaction when I return home distracts me. Being worried that you’re so upset when I am away distracts me. And if I get distracted at the wrong time, your fears will come true.” They both had silent tears making their way down their cheeks. They were both hurting, and trying to help the other. He could tell that Draco was deep in thought, and continued while his boyfriend processed it all.

 

“I’m not asking you to keep all of your emotions to yourself for my benefit. That would be horrid of me. But I need some time to recuperate when I get back before you lay into me. I need some time to get my head from mission mode to Harry mode to be able to help us both get through this, because it’s hard on me too, and I don’t want to end up saying the wrong thing or hurting you further out of anger or frustration from the mission. I want to keep you happy, but I have to keep you and the rest of this Glaring safe. I have to do everything I can to make sure that the people I love get through this alive because I can’t lose anyone else I love. I’ve already got Ginny pissed at me over an order I had to give today. I don't want you angry with me, too.”

 

Only when he stopped talking did Harry truly feel the depth of his inner turmoil. He felt the weight of the burden that came with leading a Glaring. That came with fighting a war. It was crushing him, pulling him down like lead weights. He had no idea what he was doing, relying on his instincts and any information he could gather to try and make the best choice for a large group of people while they all gave him their opinions. He felt his guilt and a deep seated feeling of inadequacy for having been unable to save the people he loved in the past, and his deeper fear that he would fail to save someone in the future. He couldn't imagine a way forward if that person happened to be Draco. His breathing was ragged and uneven as the depth of his own emotions shook him to the core.

 

“If you can't do this-” Harry said softly, his voice breaking. “If you really can't support me in this sense, I need you to tell me now so I can make the proper arrangements for next time.”

 

Draco was quiet on his chest, lost in his thoughts for a long while. “I’m sorry, Harry. I should have taken the time to at least try and see your side of this and I didn’t. I didn't mean to make this harder on you than it already was, and I'm sorry I didn't realize any of that on my own. I got so caught up in my own head that I forgot how many people are counting on you beyond me. I would be devastated if one of you got hurt because you were too worried about me.”

 

“I'm not asking you to hide your fear, opinions and concerns from me. I want your honesty when we are alone. I want that complete trust and openness between us to stay. But I need some time to decompress when I get back before we can talk about this all, and I need you to not get so upset with me in front of the others. It’s minor now, but as it continues it will undermine me. They will question everything I do and I will be unable to lead effectively. Without a strong leader, this glaring will fall apart.”

 

“I’m not going to be completely subservient like the memoirs suggest for most mates, Harry.”

 

“And I don’t want you to be. If it’s something immediate and pressing, tell me through the bond and we can discuss it as soon as we are able. Question and argue with me all you want in the privacy of our minds. Be strong when I'm gone, and feel secure enough in us to fall apart when I'm here. But being so openly angry with me and my decisions will have a negative effect on us all in the long run. The dynamics of the glaring are growing more tangible as Luna approaches maturity, and it will only strengthen as Ginny does. It’s not the girls, their mates or Ron and Hermione I’m worried about. They know me and my thinking. It’s the extended members of the glaring that I worry about. And I know they weren’t here this time, but it needs to be resolved before it is. As the dynamics grow stronger and the relationships become more real between glaring members, they are easily affected by each other. If you’re angry with me, the Slytherins will get angry. If Pansy is angry, Dean and Seamus will be and so on. It trickles on and on down the line. My disagreements with the girls are minor because at the end of the day, they cannot take rank from me. But as my mate, your reactions are watched and measured by the others. If you don’t trust me, don’t trust that I am doing the best that I can and that I am securing all of our safety including my own, how can they trust me? They have to see you and I as a team, and a unified front, because you have so much more power in this glaring than you realize.”

 

“And… what would those powers be?” His blonde asked tentatively, tipping his chin up to study Harry.

 

“You have power over me, something that none of them have. You could change my decision in the blink of an eye, but they can’t be allowed to see that. Your faith and trust in me is a gauge that they all use to measure me, even if they don’t realize it. When the werecats are away, the Glaring looks to you. You are the one that leads them, because you are the one who knows where their leader is and what he is doing. If we were separated from you and there was a battle, the decision making falls to you, Blaise and Neville, but your word is just as final as mine. I could overrule it if I am mentally tuned in enough to be fully aware of what is happening, but that is unlikely. They aren’t just relying on me, Draco. They are relying on you, too. It’s a burden, but it’s not one we have to bear alone because we have each other.”

 

Draco was quiet for a long while. “I don't want to have that kind of power. Not over them, and not over you. When I was younger, maybe, but I don’t want it anymore.”

 

Harry ran his hands over Draco’s back soothingly. “Well, it's a bit late for that. Even before my inheritance, you have always had some degree of power when it comes to me. Only you had the ability to wind me up in an instant, to piss me off so fast it made my head soon, and to leave me questioning the world around me.That power has only grown with time, and I trust you with it.”

 

Draco made a quiet humming sound. “How did the mission go? Something scared you part way through, then I felt this surge of magic before it leveled out again.”

 

Harry sighed. “Rowle and Yaxley nearly caught us leaving the walkway. Luna’s magic was heightened and she sensed them quick enough that we could hide at the base of the steps. They believed to tower to be a distraction by the architect since they hadn't found the hidden passages. They left, and I turned Luna and Ginny into emergency portkeys again, should they ever need it. I gave them an order that Ginny didn't want to accept, and I had to pull rank on her.”

 

Harry sent Draco his memories down their bond. They spanned from the moment he left to when Draco launched into Harry in the dining room. Draco was quiet as he processed them. “You used a lot of magic.”

 

Harry tapped him and he rolled so Harry could sit up. He winced a he pulled of his long sleeved black shirt, assessing the puncture and claw marks across his arms. They looked rather awful, and he saw Draco's eyes widen in shock and his concern shot through the bond.  

 

“I told you I was exhausted. How do you not feel it?” he asked, narrowing his eyes. “Have you been blocking the bond out of spite for this entire conversation? Or was it to spare my feelings?” he asked tiredly, watching Draco blush as Harry rolled his eyes. “I’m so tired I didn't even notice,” Harry muttered. He felt Draco tuning in and fully assessing him.

 

“Merlin, Harry, how are you conscious right now?” The blonde asked, his voice filled with concern.

 

“We needed to talk, so we talked.”

 

Draco rolled his eyes and withdrew his wand, vanishing all of their clothing but their boxers. Harry felt the familiar magic of a diagnostic charm washing over him before his headache went away, the pain of the wounds on his arms and legs faded though the marks remained, looking rather angry.

 

“Thank you, Dray,” he muttered as Draco drew the blankets over them, sliding his arms around Harry and pulling him close. He melted into the safety of his mates embrace, relaxing fully for the first time that day. He breathed in the scent of Draco, and listened to his mates breathing as he fell asleep.

  



	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you missed it last chapter;
> 
> Being that I started this fic more than to years ago and came back recently, I have made one small change that i feel better fits the direction of the story.
> 
> Sun Affinity is now Spark  
> Moon Affinity is now Spirit  
> Tempest Affinity is now Storm.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! i cant believe this as 16k hits. youre all wonderful! thanks for sticking with me!! <3

They slept late the next day, waking past one in the afternoon. It had been an incredibly long night. Despite Draco’s healing charms, Harry's body ached as he stretched out beside his sleeping boyfriend. Harry got in contact with the girls, solidifying the day's plans and adding a few stops of his own. Ginny was still quite short with him and he sighed.

 

Harry increased the wards on their room as he watched Draco. He looked much younger, much more vulnerable in his sleep than he ever did awake. Harry scooted closer to him, running his lips along Draco’s jaw line before trailing gentle, teasing kisses down his neck and chest. He reached Draco’s belly button before he felt his blonde begin to stir, gently pulled out of sleep. Harry vanished their underwear as he continued down Draco’s hip bones. His sleepy mate groaned in pleasure before Harry pulled away.

 

Hovering just centimeters away, Harry flicked his tongue out, running it around the head of Draco’s erection. Draco whined at the sensation, mind still sleep dazed as Harry pursed his lips and took Draco into his mouth in one slow, torturous movement. Grey eyes opened to meet his gaze and a wanton moan left Draco’s lips as his hand came to rest on the back of Harry’s head. Their bond filled with lust and desire and Harry felt his own magic rising, but he didn't feel the approaching shift as he usually did. On closer inspection he found that he had accessed enough of his magic that he could now magically hold his own form.

 

He drew back, letting Draco’s hips thrust back into his mouth as he cast several charms. The preparation charm felt strange, but Harry couldn't find it in him to care as he felt their desire rising. Draco whined at the loss as Harry pulled away, still half awake as Harry rose up over him, straddling his hips. He cast a lubrication charm on Draco’s cock as he lined them up and slowly began to sink down Draco’s length.

 

All at once he felt Draco’s mind rushed to awareness, his eyes clearing and taking in the sight of Harry smirking down at him. Attraction and appreciation shot down the bond as Draco’s hands gripped Harry’s hips with a low groan. He stilled, taking a moment to adjust to the feeling of Draco inside him, filling him up. 

 

“You’re insatiable,” Draco said, his voice rough from sleep and lust. 

 

“And you love it,” Harry replied.

 

“Mmm, I really do,” Draco conceded. “Move.” 

 

“I rather thought I'd sit here and enjoy the view,” Harry said with a smirk.

 

Draco was having none of it, using his grip on Harry's hips to lift him just a bit, pulling away before thrusting back in. Harry groaned, his head tipping back as Draco repeated the action before growing frustrated. He held Harry to him and rolled, flipping him onto his back.

 

Draco leaned forward, capturing his lips in a passionate, impatient kiss. Harry was perfectly happy to let Draco have his way, especially when Draco found his prostate on the next thrust. Harry gasped and tangled one of his hands through the silky blonde strands at the back of Draco's head as his mate moved to sucking on his neck. His other hand rested on Draco’s hip, feeling his rhythm. He planted his feet  for leverage, moving to meet Draco’s thrusts.

 

It was strange to feel not only his own desire and wants, but his mates as well. He knew where Draco wanted to be touched as he ran his fingernails down his back. He knew exactly what strokes were driving Draco mad, increasing the pleasure for them both. He knew when Draco wanted Harry to touch himself, wanting to make sure they both got off. Harry slicked his hand, reaching between them to match their pace. His orgasm was building swiftly with Draco tantalising his senses as they rocked against each other, chasing their pleasure.

 

It wasn't long before he came, tipping his head back as he cried out. His come splashed against their stomachs as Draco groaned, burying himself deep in Harry. His hips jerked slightly as he got off, biting his lip all the while. Draco collapsed on top of Harry, who scrunched his nose and vanished their mess. He held Draco tightly as they came down, basking in the afterglow. 

 

“You can wake me up like that any day you want to.” 

 

“I'm glad you're in a good mood,” Harry said and felt Draco's instant suspicion so he continued. “We need to get the Gringotts trip done today. I was worried you would still be upset with me after last night. ” 

 

“I quit being upset once I quit being an idiot and tuned into the bond. Gringotts sounds easy enough. Why does that make you so nervous?” Draco inquired, feeling Harry's nerves through the bond. 

 

“I’ll explain when we get down to breakfast. Neville and Blaise are going to ask the same questions.” 

 

“Why do I feel like I’m about to be a character witness?”

 

Harry smirked. “You kind of are. Especially since I know you are in good with the Goblins.”

 

Draco smiled smugly. “I am. Alright, I’m in for whatever your scheme is, but you’re helping me study tonight.”

 

They got dressed slowly. Draco was wearing his usual button down and slacks but he left the top button of his shirt undone and didn’t bother with a tie. Harry wore his nicest jeans, a white t-shirt and the same asymmetrical jacket he wore to the Ministry. By the time they got to the dining room only Ginny, Blaise, Luna and Neville remained, helping themselves to some sandwiches that had been left for them. He grabbed one and began eating as he helped himself to some tea and poured a cup for Draco.

 

“So what’s the plan Harry? The girls have been awfully vague,” Neville said.

 

“I thought the Gringotts wand would be the easiest,” Blaise said quietly. 

 

“Well…. For anyone else it would. But me? Not so much. Right before we came to Hogwarts in May, and I literally mean the day before, we had to break into Gringotts. Long story short, Hermione, Ron and I are the only people to ever successfully rob Gringotts.”

 

Neville started to laugh as Blaise gaped at him. The girls just smiled and Draco waited for him to continue. He had seen Harry’s memory but it had been quick and he had never heard Harry tell it.

 

“You robbed Gringotts and survived?” Blaise repeated, flabbergasted. Harry nodded in response and took a sip of tea. “I think I want the long story.” 

 

Harry glanced around before he laid a strong privacy charm around them. “I will tell you, but this information doesn’t leave this group. It can be discussed with Ron, Hermione, Kingsley or Minerva if you are absolutely sure you are alone. If you weren’t mated to the girls, I wouldn’t be telling you at all. Wouldn’t have told them if they hadn’t inherited too. If it became common knowledge we would have considerably more undetectable dark wizards.” The boys nodded in understanding.

 

“We left school because we were hunting horcruxes. A horcrux is an item that is created through murder to split someone’s soul. If you create a horcrux, you cannot die until both your body and the horcrux are destroyed. It’s pretty much the darkest magic out there.”

 

“That explains how he came back,” Neville muttered. “But you said horcruxes, as in plural.” 

 

Harry nodded. “His intention was to create six horcruxes, splitting his soul into seven pieces because it’s a strong number magically. But when he tried to kill me as a baby, he made another. I was the last Horcrux, hence why I had to die in the forest.”

 

“You actually died?” Blaise queried, and Harry nodded again. 

 

“We can go over that some other time. There are plenty of topics that tie into this, believe me. Anyway, when we got taken to Malfoy Manor we had the Sword of Gryffindor. Bellatrix freaked out and tortured Hermione, asking what else we had taken from her vault. Since he had given one of his horcruxes, the diary that possesed Ginny to open the Chamber, to Lucius I figured that Bellatrix must have another. We had her wand, and we had a goblin to get us in that we broke out of the Manor dungeons. Hermione polyjuiced as Bellatrix, we disguised Ron, and I had Griphook on my back beneath the invisibility cloak.” 

 

“You have a-”

 

“Blaise darling, let him talk. He can tell you the rest later. The stories go on for days,” Ginny reminded. 

 

“They were onto us from the start. The goblins knew her wand had been stolen. I imperiused the goblin that was receiving clients and delegating them to the various stations and he took us down to the carts. We nearly died at the thieves fall but Hermione, bless her, saved us. Griphook got us to the vault, but the deal was that if he got us in, we gave him the Sword. We didn’t intend to since it was the only thing we had at our disposal to destroy the horcrux with since its impregnated with basilisk venom. But he snatched it once the curses started. The vault had a geminio curse and some curse that made everything burn us. I managed to grab the horcrux, Helga Hufflepuff’s cup, and we got out of the vault. The guards were onto us by then and we had no way out. Until Hermione did the logical thing and jumped on the back of this huge Ukrainian Ironbelly. It was blind and had been down there for ages. The thing was starving, and the way they treat them…. It’s despicable. Charlie would throw a fit if he knew.”

 

“Anyway, Ron and I followed her because, what the hell else did we have to lose? She broke it’s chains and we were off, holding onto the spikes down its spine. It tore straight through the floor and out the roof of the bank. We flew for a long ways and jumped off into a lake when it started losing altitude. Didn’t want to be caught alone with it. So there is the long story.” 

 

“As a result, the goblins are not so fond of us. Our banking privileges are incredibly restricted. None of us can be within twenty feet of the bank together and we have a guard of at least four people when we do enter. I can’t take weapons or armor from my vault, and they usually put a spell on me that they don’t on Ron and Hermione. It binds my feet so I can’t run off. I have to send them a warning when I’m coming, speaking of…” He cast his patronus, sending the large lion towards the bank. The increase in magic and change in mental state had changed Harry’s patronus quite quickly. He felt a pang of loss as he remembered Prongs before continuing. “I’m not allowed to show up with more than two people. The only reason I can go at all is because Kingsley is friends with the bank’s owner, a goblin named Gornluk. He usually escorts me when I’m there. He’s not half bad.”

 

“Wait, if you can only go with one person, how are you going with all of us?” Draco asked skeptically. 

 

“I’m going to say this, but first I want you to remember that neither myself or the girls view it this way. Goblins mate for life. Because their society is so money and value oriented, they view their mates as their most valuable assets. There are several written alliances between the goblins and the werecats dating all the way back to Vell’s time, and in them, they apply this same reasoning to our mates. When you three go with any one of us, whether you go with your own mate or not, you are viewed as an asset to the werecat because you are mated to a werecat. They consider you an asset of the Glaring because of your value to us.” 

 

Neville frowned at the table. 

 

“That's depressing, yet oddly endearing,” Blaise said forlornly and Ginny chuckled. 

 

“I am not anyone’s property, nor am I their asset,” Draco said haughtily.

 

“We know that. We would never think of you guys solely as assets, though we think you are all skilled and great to have on a team,” Luna said with a smile. 

 

“In this case, their traditions work in our favor. They still view you as your own people with your own opinions. If anything, they put higher value on you as people and account holders. But because of this technicality, I can count the girls as my two guests, and the six of us can all go through the bank. Because of the alliances, I don’t think we will have any trouble. They may hate me, but I don’t think they will throw the friendship of all werecats out the window over me. I could be wrong though. Either way, expect a fairly heavy escort and stay close to your girls.”

 

Ginny was scowling at Harry, knowing the topic he was approaching. He ignored her, not in the mood to deal with her pettiness over an issue he considered to be settled. She would get over it eventually.

 

“I have- I swear to god Ginny, I will knock you out if you start this again,” he said sternly when she began to hiss. He laid his hand on the table in her direction, staring her down until she looked away. Blaise glanced between them nervously and Harry rolled his eyes. “I have placed certain protections on the girls, and they will be placed on you as well. Harry swiftly laid the charms and Draco frowned. 

 

_ I'm not leaving you behind, Harry. _

 

_ If you have to, yes, you are.  _

 

“You've all been turned into temporary portkeys. The charm will stay on your person until it has been used, in which case I will be replacing it. This is not a charm I ever want to have to use on any of you, but it is a necessary evil.” 

 

He glanced from Blaise to Neville, knowing that these two would be on his side. “If we are ever on a mission and things really begin to get out of control, get your girls and get out. If someone is knocked unconscious or badly injured, get them out. If you are unable to get to them, get yourself and any other glaring member within your reach out. If you are closer to each others mates, get them out. We work as a team, and we do what we need to. The activation is the incantation, and I have the ability to activate the spell on anyone of you from afar if necessary. That is an order. Are we clear?” 

 

Both boys nodded. He had known they would agree. He looked back to Neville as his friend spoke, “What about you, Harry?”

 

“Yes, what about you, Harry?” Ginny spit angrily. He shot her a glare and silenced her before returning his attention to Neville, ignoring her as she kicked him viciously and repeatedly beneath the table. 

 

“With my affinity, I can more easily escape on my own. I don't mean that to say I am more powerful than any one of you, merely that I am better suited for evasion and subtlety. You five being safe gives me the freedom to do what I need without worrying about your safety. If anyone is going to be left behind, it must be me. Get yourselves and each other out so that I can get out without worry. Leaving any one of you behind would compel me to return, anyway, which would get us back in the same situation.”

 

He turned to glance at Draco.  _ You know I hate this, right?  _ His blond asked with a frown.

 

_ Yes. I hate it, too, _ Harry replied.  _ Just as I told the them, I have the best chance of escaping on my own if necessary. And to you, I grant another permission, that comes with another responsibility. If the others have already left, and you are near enough to reach me easily without further risking yourself, get us both out. If you cannot get to me, and the situation is escalating, get out with the others. If any two of them are badly injured or unconscious, summon them to you and get out so the rest of us can too.  _

 

Draco bit his lip in contemplation.  _ I understand, but I don't like it.  _

 

Harry laid his head on his mates shoulder.  _ I don't either. But the quickest way they can get to me is through them, and through you.  _

 

Draco wrapped his arm around Harry and let the conversation drop. The others were watching them, so Harry dropped his silencing charm on Ginny. “Do any of you need to stop at your own vaults?”

 

“I'd like to get the remainder of that bag deposited, and I need to make some adjustments to the accounts with Lucius out of the picture.” 

 

“Daddy wants me to retrieve something from our vault. He said I would know it when I see it. Something of Cassandra’s I believe.” 

 

“I should probably set up a vault of my own. Haven't got much to put in it, but it won't hurt to get done,” Ginny said softly. 

 

Blaise looked at her for a moment. “Since I'm stuck with you anyway, I would prefer to put you on the family accounts.” He tried to sound as if he hated the idea, but the affection that laced through his voice gave him away. Ginny looked up at Blaise, having some sort of mental discussion before Blaise grinned widely. Ginny, however, was pouting, looking angrier than before. Harry knew that to her it felt like charity, and though Blaise hadn’t intended to he had wounded her pride. 

 

Harry sat up, lifting his head from Draco's shoulder and drumming his fingers on the table. “Luna, let's save your stop for all of us. No point going down the carts twice. They make you sick as hell as a werecat. Ginny, you'll go in with Blaise and Draco. Stay together. Do not, under any circumstances, let them split you up. Let me know when you have returned to the lobby. For this whole thing to work, we will then be switching form.” 

 

_ Maybe I'll just leave him for the Goblins. _

 

In her angry state of mind, the stray thought came from Ginny accompanied by an image of Draco. That was all it took to send Harry over the edge. He launched over the table, knocking Ginny out of Blaise's arms with lightning speed and tackling her to the floor. They rolled several times, claws out as they struggled for the upper hand. They were both hissing loudly in open anger. He was aware of Luna positioning herself between the brawling werecats and all of their mates in a defensive position, claws out and hissing aggressively. Their forms had changed without thought, their tails lashing as their claws destroyed the wood flooring of the dining room.

 

All bets were off, fangs were bared and tails thrashed wildly as he dodged Ginny’s blows. He wanted to hurt her, wanted to tear out her throat and disembowel her. Draco’s fear spiked down the bond, only furthering Harry’s protective instincts. But they were just that; instincts that came from an angry werecat. Harry managed to suppress them and limit his retaliation. Despite his anger, he had control over his mind where Ginny didn’t, having not achieved her balance yet. And a balanced werecat was a superior werecat. It didn't take long him to pin her down about fifteen feet from where they had began, his forearm pressing against her windpipe. Her hands wrapped around his arm to make sure he couldn't truly kill her.

 

“What is your fucking problem?!” He shouted around his extended fangs. His ears were pinned as his tail thrashed behind him in anger. 

 

“Harry, I didn't-”

 

“I don't care if you're balanced or not, Ginevra. Threaten my mate or any other member of my Glaring again and I will personally mar that pretty face of yours.”  

 

“I just don’t like the idea of leaving you behind in a battle! You’ve nearly died far too many times, Harry, and I know we can help!” She cried, tail still thrashing against the floor as she squirmed, trying to escape his grasp. He didn’t let up, didn’t soften. There was a lesson to be learned here, and he wouldn’t let her talk her way out of it. 

 

“And threatening my mate is the way you're going to win your case?! This is last case scenario only. This is do or die. This is a war, Ginevra. You fought at the Ministry and you fought in the Battle, but you didn’t fight the war. Imagine how many could have been saved if I had this spell then?” He growled out. He knew that both of their thoughts flitted briefly to Fred, to Remus, to Tonks. She finally went still beneath him, angry green eyes pinning her watery brown stare. 

 

“If I tell you to get out, you get out. If it is required of you to leave so that all of us get out alive, you will leave, and you will follow this order and the rest as I have outlined previously whether you like it or not. Are we clear?” 

 

He continued to glare until she closed her eyes, stretched her limbs out on the floor and raised her chin, baring her throat in complete submission. “Yes, Blessed Brother. We are clear,” she said softly. 

 

Harry stood swiftly and straightened his jacket while staring down at her angrily. He turned and stalked back to the group, passing Luna as he went. He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, a sign from the glaring leader that the conflict was over and she could stand down. Her hissing stopped, her form shifted and her stance straightened out as she turned, rejoining him at the table. He stood behind Draco, wrapping his arms possessively around his nervous and frightened mate. It took a lot of concentration until Harry slowly but surely shifted back to his human form.

 

When he finally spoke, his voice was rough with carefully controlled anger.  “Change of plans. You’ll have to handle your accounting some other day Blaise, or I just might kill your mate.” 

 

Blaise was staring at Harry levelly. It was clear he wasn't fond of Harry’s rough treatment of Ginny, but understood the depth of the threat and that she was compromising her own safety. Harry saw a grudging respect in the his eyes for putting the rest of them first. Draco moved to look up at him but Harry set his head on top of his.  _ Don't you dare raise your chin right now. Nothing to show submission, even minor, when there is an angry dominant besides me in the room.  _

 

_ What did she say? _

 

_ She didn't mean it, but I'll not tolerate it either way. We can discuss it later or I may lose my temper again. _

 

Draco relaxed back into him as Harry watched Ginny get up slowly. She cautiously approached the table, keeping her head down and taking occasional glances at Harry to make sure he didn't attack again.

 

_ “ _ I’m sorry, what just happened?” Neville asked in confusion. 

 

“Later, Neville. Right now we need to listen,” Luna said lightly, placing her hand on his knee. 

 

Harry took several deep breaths before he looked at Ginny. “Got your head on straight?”

 

“Yes, Harry. I'm so-”

 

“Save it. We have a job to do. Floo through with Blaise first. Draco and I will bring up the rear.” She nodded obediently and turned, helping Blaise up. She herded him in front of her, protecting him should Harry change his mind and attack, as she walked to the hearth and flooed away. Harry felt himself relax, tucking his head into the crook of Draco’s neck and breathing in deeply. Nothing else could calm him like this closeness to Draco. Like the smell of cinnamon with hints of vanilla and apples and something unique. Nothing calmed him like his mate.

 

“Are you alright? You two haven't fought like that in ages,” Luna said softly, not wanting to scare or provoke him.

 

“I'm alright, Luna. Thank you, for everything.” 

 

“Of course, Harry. You would do the same for me,” Luna said, reaching out to ruffle his hair. He smiled into Draco’s neck as she led Neville to the hearth. “I’ll keep her busy for a minute or two.” 

 

“You’re a godsend.” 

 

He heard the Floo roar and twisted, sitting down beside Draco on the bench. With his arms still around his shoulders, Harry kissed him deeply, surprising him. Draco’s arms wrapped tightly around his waist and pulled Harry in close to him. He drew back, pressing their foreheads together. “I didn't mean to frighten you.”

 

“You didn't.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I felt it, Draco.” The blond blushed. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m alright. We need to get going, though.”

 

“For my sanity’s sake, please keep away from Ginny until this smoothes over. I know she won't do anything, but right now the instincts are on high for us both.”

 

Draco smiled at him, kissing his cheek as he stood. “That won't be a problem, Harry.” 

 

Harry summoned the wand box from Hermione’s room, handing it to Draco. “In case my temper holds enough for a trip to Ollivanders.” 

 

Draco nodded and took the box, tucking it into his pocket. Together they climbed into the Floo, linking arms and throwing down the powder.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left before Tempest's big reveal. Any guesses?

They stepped out into the Leaky Cauldron. Harry waved to Tom as he walked between the girls, positioning Draco nearest to Luna and taking his hand as they walked out through the back. He tapped the stones and watched the wall open before them. Harry kept his chin up and his face blank as he stepped into Diagon Alley, having grown used to the photographers over the summer. It wasn't long before cameras were flashing in their faces and reporters shouted questions. He cast a quick charm to repel people in their path and glanced back, checking that Luna and Neville were behind him. Ginny and Blaise walked proudly on their heels and Harry returned to staring ahead blankly as they made their way to Gringotts.

 

 _This has got to get old,_ Draco said, his mental voice slightly overwhelmed.

 

Harry snorted and turned to smile at his mate, not minding if the cameras got a good shot of him and Draco. _Welcome to the insanity that is my life. Consider this a crash course._ Draco smirked at him as they began to climb the marble steps to the bank and the guards stopped the reporters at the door.

 

They didn't make it five steps in the door before they were surrounded by a small horde of goblins and guards. Harry shifted forms along with the girls, raising a brow and waiting. They caused quite a commotion as a few goblins scurried off. Eventually a familiar goblin made his way forward. Harry bowed slightly, the others following him. Their minds were alert in preparation for possible danger.

 

“Gornluk. Thank you for having me.”

 

“Your entourage is larger than what we agreed upon, Mr. Potter,” the goblin said blandly with his hands clasped before him.

 

“By your own laws and treaties with the werecats, our mates are considered assets and will be joining us for this trip. Unless you wish to break the treaty entirely, and I'm sure there would be more than just three werecats at your door by lunchtime.”

 

The goblin smiled, having grown used to Harry. The grin was a strange sight to see on a goblin, and the pointed teeth had Draco a bit anxious.  Harry ran his thumb over the back of his mates hand in a soothing gesture.

 

“You have been doing your homework, Mr. Potter. Very well, what are you in for today?”

 

“We need to stop at my vault, Draco’s and Luna’s. Ginny is here to claim a vault. I know your staff is uncomfortable with my presence, and I would be quite thankful if you could help Blaise settle some changes to his accounts while we are here to spare you all the hassle of a second trip."

 

“I will consider your request, Mr. Potter. Is the vault claimable by key or phrase?”

 

“Phrase,” Harry replied.

 

“What is the phrase, Miss…?

 

“Weasley, sir. The phrase is, ‘The phoenix fire burns bright once more',” Ginny recited.

 

The goblin nodded. “Wonderful. Please follow me and we will attend to business.” Gornluk turned to find his employees frozen in place, watching them. “Is this what I’m paying you for?” They scrambled to go back to their tasks and Harry smirked. He noticed that two guards and two goblins accompanied them, the same as usual. Harry followed them through the doors, stepping into the first cart with Draco. Gornluk and a guard rode with them both goblins rode with Luna and Neville, and the final guard rode with Blaise and Ginny.

 

_Hold on ladies. This won't be pleasant._

 

 _Is it ever?_ Ginny asked warily.

 

_Don't say I didn't warn you._

 

Harry grasped the bench he sat on with one hand and the edge of the cart with the other as they lurched forward. While he had never considered the cart rides pleasant, werecats prided themselves on their sense of balance and direction. It was those two things that helped them do the extraordinary things they could manage physically. Between the twisting carts and winding underground pathways, werecats and Gringotts did not mix.

 

The cart shot off, speeding around corners and bends as they headed towards one of the vaults. Harry had no idea which, his senses too scrambled to tell. He wrapped his tail around Draco’s wrist on the bench beside him so he didn't thrash the guard on accident. Draco seemed rather amused by his absolute disorientation, and he hissed at his mate faintly as they slid to a stop.

 

Harry turned slowly to see the girls looking about, wildeyed. Their claws had extended to grip the carts and their hackles were raised. They both blinked several times, getting their bearings before stepping out of the carts. Harry managed to walk fairly normal while both girls stumbled until Blaise and Neville caught their waists, leading them forward.  They positioned themselves on Harry’s flanks, but it looked fairly weak with two disoriented werecats. Luna looked positively green. Harry turned to her, laying his palm on the side of her head and using a simple charm to clear it. He repeated the process with Ginny before facing Gornluk again. The goblin was smiling.

 

“How was the trip?”

 

“As hellish as ever,” Harry replied bluntly.

 

Gornluck studied them. “Now that we are free from the lobby, let's speak freely, yes? The four in this escort have been ordered to keep quiet of our discussion, and are people who have gained my personal trust. I have spoken to Minister Shacklebolt and received a full testimony on your behalf, as well of the compiled memories given by yourself, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Due to their upcoming nuptials, the Minister asked that we reassess our decision regarding the two of them.”

 

“Knowing the full version of events, along with your creature status and the true reason and necessity of your actions, we have agreed that as of February fourteenth, our agreement here shall no longer be necessary. Your full banking rights will be reinstated. The three of you are free to come and go with whoever you want, whenever you please. You need not send warning of your arrival, and from that point on, you will not be required to have a guard with you. However, if the goblin operating the cart feels uncomfortable, we have agreed that they may request one guard to accompany them per each of you.”

 

“Thank you, Sir. That's certainly better than four or more guards each,” Harry replied.

 

Gornluk smiled, showing his pointed teeth. “I have grown rather fond of you, Mr. Potter. Before the events of May first, Griphook had been your account manager. As you had not been able to visit the bank and request a new one after he left the bank, your accounts were handled by a team of Goblins after your heist. This team is meant to watch rule breakers and anyone who attempts fraud.”

 

“However, with your full banking rights reinstated, you are entitled to choose a new banker. You need not answer right now, and the decision cannot be enacted until February fourteenth, but I extend to you and your cohorts my personal services. It is not often I take on an account, but as I have found all of your visits to be rather entertaining and other account managers may discriminate against you for your previous infractions, the offer is on the table. Let me know when you have made a decision.”

 

 _Take it. Right now, accept it,_ Draco insisted. Harry didn't bother to ask why, sure that Draco would tell him later.

 

“I am unable to speak for Ron and Hermione, but I accept your generous offer, Gornluk. I look forward to working with you. I will pass the message on to them so they may give you a prompt reply. I must agree; I have come to find these visits quite interesting.”

 

“Very well, Mr. Potter. Now, do you have your key, Miss Lovegood?”

 

“I do, Sir,” Luna replied, swapping places with Harry and Draco. Harry and Ginny stood side by side behind her, watching their submissive. Luna led them forward, passing Gornluck her key. He inserted it into the lock and pressed his hand against the door. Harry's ears twitched forward, listening as the locking mechanisms opened. The doors slid back into the wall, revealing the generous vaults of the Lovegood family. You would never know from meeting Luna or her father that they had money, and both Blaise and Draco seemed shocked.

 

Luna led them inside before dropping Neville’s hand. She stood there in the center of the vault, turning her head back and forth, letting her magic work. After they had stood there about three minutes, Harry intervened.

 

“There's something on your ten that's drawing you, Luna,” Harry said gently, reminding her what they were doing. She had gotten caught up in examining the magic of random objects in the vault. She shook herself, picking her way through the vault to where Harry directed. She picked up a small wooden box from the table, opening it and gasping.

 

In her mind he could see the diadem. It looked nothing like Ravenclaw’s and had an entirely different magic about it. The large moonstone was set into silver and would rest in the center of her forehead, surrounded by diamonds and amethyst. Harry could sense the power of the crystals from where he stood. Luna laid the diadem back in its box, withdrawing a note from inside. She skimmed it quickly before walking back to them.

 

“It's to be worn on the new moon or during battle to help channel the magics of the moon and predict attackers movements. Using it between those times will help me learn to access the astral planes, and thus my visions, at will.”

 

“That's wonderful, Luna!” Ginny said.

 

“It will look lovely on you,” Harry said.

 

“I agree, but I don't want to picture another battle yet,” Neville said softly.

 

“Need any money for the remaining term before we leave, Luna?”

 

She summoned a bag from the hook on the wall, filling it with galleons and placing it in her pocket.  They filed out of the vault and Gornluk closed it behind them. Harry was not looking forward to another cart ride but he weathered it well. They slid to a stop in front of his vault and he stepped out, less disoriented than before. He reoriented Luna and Ginny before striding up to the door with Draco at his side.

 

His key had been revoked after the heist, and he didn't particularly care if he got it back. He and Gornluk pressed their hands to the door. It flashed a gray-ish color before the doors swung inwards, revealing the Potter vaults.

 

“You have this much money and dressed like shit for seven years?” Blaise queried and Draco laughed.

 

“You just read my mind, Blaise.”

 

“The Dursleys would have destroyed anything new, like they did most of my books and several sets of school robes. It's a miracle they left my wand in one piece.”

 

Ginny and Luna hissed at the mention of the muggles as Harry withdrew his coin purse, refilling it. He wandered to the back of the vault, skimming a bookshelf and summoning several titles down to tuck into his pocket. On a whim he inspected the gemstones lying on a table, taking three. He wondered if the diadems enhancements could be replicated for their affinities.

 

He turned again, his eyes lingering on a weapons rack. He hadn't been allowed to take anything from it since the heist, and had no need of it before. “Any chance you'll allow me to remove a weapon, Gornluk?”

 

“You? Absolutely not. However, as your asset that relies on you for defense and is legally granted joint access to your accounts after you bond, your mate may take any possession he likes,” the goblin said slyly. Harry smirked and sent Draco the image of a dagger he had been eyeing. He watched as Draco took it with a smile. Harry watched him take a few strange items off of the nearby shelves, tucking them away before he returned to Harry in the center of the room.

 

“Grab more galleons. You desperately need some dress robes before the next Ministry outing,” Draco demanded. Harry sighed, obliging his bossy mate.

 

“Gin, are you good on robes and such?”

 

“Oh, that won't be necessary, Mr. Potter. There is a rather plentiful inheritance awaiting Ginevra in her new vault, and as I mentioned she will soon be added to the Zabini vaults.”

 

Ginny spun on her heel, turning to Gornluk. “I-I what?”

 

The Goblin only smiled. “Is there anything else you need here, Mr. Potter?”

 

“Not that I can think of.”

 

They filed back into the carts, taking off for Draco’s vaults. The Malfoy vaults were just as full as Harry expected. Draco emptied the collar, sending the gemstones to various barrels around the room. He filled two small coin purses from his pocket, then hesitated. He summoned a larger bag, filling it with Andromeda in his thoughts. He turned, passing the bag to Gornluk.

 

“I know you're not my account manager, but as our guide for the day, could you make sure that this reaches the account of Andromeda Tonks anonymously?”

 

Harry watched the others survey Draco with newfound respect as Gornluk inclined his head. “Of course, Mr. Malfoy. And being that you are Harry’s mate, my offer for account management extends to you should you ever choose to switch.”

 

“I think I'll take you up on that. I'm not to fond of Bunbirk. Reminds me too much of my father. May I send you a letter with some changes I would like to be made? We will be unable to stay once we arrive back to the lobby.”

 

“I will see to it. Back to the carts please, and prepare yourselves little werecats. You are not going to like this ride,” the goblin said as he closed the door to the Malfoy vault. Gornluk turned and pressed his palm against the front of the carts in succession. The benches grew a back of considerable height before straps appeared, reminding Harry of a muggle carnival ride. He shared a glance with Ginny, having visited a fair together in London over the summer. She was now as green as Luna.

 

“I think I'll ride with the girls in the rear. I don't think any of us would like to get sick on you all.

 

“A wise choice,” Gornluk said. He glanced at the guard and gestured for him to move up to Draco’s car as Blaise joined Neville. None of them were fond of separating from their mates, but they didn't trust their stomachs either.

 

Harry immediately knew he would never be riding a roller coaster, as this had to be comparable. The tracks twisted upside down and doubled back on themselves more times than he could count. He placed an impervious charm on them as Ginny hurled towards the side of the cart, Luna not far behind. He was glad he had been interrupted during his meal, just barely managing to hold onto the contents of his stomach.

 

The cart jolted to a stop before dropping straight down. Harry yelped and the girls screamed before they leveled out and slid to a true stop. They were stuck in the back of the cart, struggling to orient themselves as the world seemed to spin. He heard the boys chuckling, unused to seeing them with so little control of themselves. Harry hissed weakly in reply. Draco took pity on them, vanishing the mess before using Harry's charm to reorient him, then Luna. He stepped out of the cart before reorienting Ginny, heeding Harry's earlier warning as best he could given the circumstances.

 

“Please tell me that I don't have to go through that every time I need to access this vault,” Ginny pleaded, clutching the bottom of her bench. Harry freed himself and stood slowly. Once he was stable he helped Luna stand, pulling her away from the drop off on her side of the cart. He handed her out to Neville before assisting Ginny.

 

“Once the vault has been claimed, it can be moved. Phoenicis chose a high security vault, much like the one Harry broke into.”

 

“Tell me that this one doesn't have a Dragon,” Harry said weakly.

 

“It does not, but this vault has special securities of its own. I must warn you, this vault holds a challenge passable only by one with a Spark Affinity. Ginevra must embrace her affinity, or the vault will eject her, likely throwing her off that edge. Her mate may charm it to prevent that from happening, but the rest of you may not.” Harry and Luna channeled some of their magic into Blaise as he set the spell, guarding the drop off. Gornluk nodded and opened the vault, stepping back hastily.

 

Harry felt his eyes double in size as he grabbed Draco, moving his mate behind him. Luna did the same as Neville gaped at the doors. The entirety of the vault was on fire, crackling and spitting out towards them. Harry felt his own fear skyrocket along with Draco’s. This sight was familiar to them both. In that instant their minds flew back to that awful night in the fiendfyre.

 

“Oh my god….” Blaise muttered. “How in the fuck is she supposed to get through that?!?!” he asked in a panic.

 

Ginny, however, was the only one to remain calm, breathing deeply. She kissed Blaise on the cheek before striding forward. Harry grabbed Blaise as he moved to go after her, pulling him back beside Draco. In the face of such danger, their previous feud was forgotten as he protected Ginny's mate like he would his own.

 

“Ginny, are you _sure_ you can do this?” Harry asked as calmly as he could. Though her affinity was apparent in her personality and magic, he had never watched Ginny experiment with her affinity, had never seen her channel light or fire.

 

Until now. She glanced back at Harry and smirked before her eyes turned a brilliant copper color and her entire body caught fire. “You’re not the only one who can hide an affinity, Harry,” she said playfully. Bathed in flames, Ginny looked powerful, wild and entirely too dangerous for his liking. He sucked in a breath as she turned away, walking forward and disappearing into the flames.

 

“What's she doing? Harry what is she doing?” Blaise asked, his voice rising. Harry turned to him, pressing his hands to the taller boy's temples. He wasn't fond of breaking into peoples minds, but if he didn't calm Blaise, his panic down their partial bond could throw Ginny off. So Harry entered Blaise's mind, helping him find his bond to Ginny. Between their personal bond and Harry’s bond to Ginny as the head of her Glaring, Blaise began to calm. Harry left one hand on his temple as he turned back to the fire, waiting with bated breath.

 

Slowly but surely the flames began to die. The five of them watched in awe as Ginny’s silhouette became visible like coals at the center of the conflagration. The fire seemed to mitigate around her, stretching out a ways before contracting back towards her body as if she were absorbing the flames into herself. Harry felt her magic rising, much as he had felt Luna’s in the walkway at Malfoy Manor. He waited, assessing Ginny and preparing to channel his magic into her if needed. She seemed to have reached a standstill, the flames neither growing or receding. Luna edged closer to them dragging Neville with her. He tripped over his feet as Luna slid up to Harry’s side, wrapping her arm around his waist and laying her head on his shoulder. His arms were still stretched out behind him to hold back Blaise and Draco.

 

“Yes, Luna?” He asked quietly, his mind still focused on Ginny.

 

“Let her go, Harry.”

 

“What?!” he said in alarm, glancing at his friend with wild eyes. Earnest blue eyes gazed back calmly.

 

“This is Ginny’s task, and Ginny’s alone. You didn’t help on mine, and you cannot help on hers. She has to face this alone except for her mate. Not with her Glaring. She is a dominant, too. If you don't step back and give her the freedom she needs as a fellow dominant, the flames will consume her.”

 

He hated it, hating not being able to help one of his own, but he trusted Luna implicitly. He slowly dropped his hand from Blaise's temple as he withdrew from his bond to Ginny. He felt his own worry creeping onto his face as he gazed helplessly into the flames. Draco stepped directly behind him, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist.

 

“She can do this, Harry, and so can you,” Draco whispered reassuringly. Blaise was still calm, his mind focusing on Ginny and how he could help her, and yet Harry struggled to remove himself entirely. His bond to her wasn’t meant to be broken, and with her in danger he could not block it off.

 

Draco sensed his struggle, reached through their bond and slowly began drawing Harry into his mind. Harry felt Draco using some strange sort of spell as his link to his magic, his body, and his connections with the Glaring began to feel fainter, muted. He felt his body go slack as he leaned back into Draco, allowing himself to get lost in his mates mind.

 

_This isn't the fiendfyre, Harry._

 

_But it's so, so similar, and I can’t help her._

 

He knew that Draco was still watching the world around them as his response was a bit delayed. _I never properly thanked you for saving my life._

 

_It was only fair. You saved mine at the manor._

 

_I had walked in the Room of Hidden Things under orders to capture you, to do whatever it took to get you back to him alive. And knowing that, you still saved my life._

 

_What can I say? I couldn't imagine a world without a certain snarky blonde._

 

He felt Draco chuckle behind him, growing quiet for a minute. _When did you realize you were gay, Harry?_

 

_Is this really the time for this?_

 

_Are you done freaking out?_

 

_I think so._

 

 _Good, but I'm asking you again tonight,_ Draco said, releasing his grip on Harry’s mind. He stood up straighter as Draco returned Harry to his senses.

 

Before him the flames were decreasing. Luna had released him, crossing her arms over her chest as she assessed the situation with keen eyes. Harry watched as the flames pulsed around Ginny. They shrank around her, appearing to be under her control when they shot out, filling the entire room once more. Luna screamed and the boys shouted, but Harry watched on, doing what he had to as the leader of his Glaring. He placed his faith in Ginny, leaving her to her own devices.

 

Just as quickly as they appeared, the flames sucked back in, disappearing entirely. Ginny stood in the center of the room surrounded by smoke. The room around her was filled with items and galleons, untouched by the conflagration. But Ginny’s focus was on something she held in her hands. As she stood there lost in thought, Luna and Blaise rushed forwards.

 

“Stop!” Harry shouted and they froze in place. “Let her come to you. There are other spells in that room I can't identify. You walking in there may activate them.” He released his magical hold on them and they stood side by side waiting anxiously just outside the vault. After a long time Ginny looked up, walking to them calmly. Luna let her go to Blaise first, waiting as patiently as she could before giving up and throwing her arms around Ginny’s waist. The redhead laughed, hugging her friend with one arm and her boyfriend with the other as they turned and approached the group.

 

Draco released Harry, taking a small step backwards as they approached. Ginny released the others, stopping right in front of Harry. They watched each other for a moment before she threw herself into his arms. He hugged her tightly, setting his chin on her shoulder.

 

“Thank you, Harry, for believing in me.”

 

He smiled pulling back and holding her face in his hands. “Don't you ever scare me like that again.”

 

“I second that motion,” Blaise said from behind her as Harry dropped his hands.

 

Ginny laughed before looking at Harry again. “I truly am sorry about earlier. It was a horrible thing to think, but I hope you know I would never, ever actually do that.”

 

“I know. You're forgiven.” She beamed at him before accepting a hug from Neville and stepping back over to Blaise. Gornluk approached them.

 

“The additional spells mentioned by Mr. Potter dropped when Miss Weasley left the vault. You are free to enter the vault. I'm assuming you would like the contents moved to a vault comparable to your companions?”

 

“Yes, please. But… how did I come to inherit all of that?”

 

“Phoenicis never married and his mate died young due to illness. His profession was never documented with us, but he had no one to pass his considerable wealth down to. He decided to leave it to his successor, knowing from his sister's prophecy that it could help fund you in the coming war. The contents of the vault are yours to do whatever you please with. I will personally make sure that the vault gets moved, and I extend to you the same offer I made to Mr. Potter, as you must choose an account manager. Mr. Zabini, Mr. Longbottom, Ms Lovegood, the offer extends to you as well should you ever chose to start your own accounts. I find the lot of you rather interesting.”

 

“Thank you, Sir,”  they chimed.

 

“And I accept your gracious offer. I will come back to truly look around once the vault has been moved. For now… well I believe my wardrobe needs an update. And perhaps my broom,” Ginny said as she glanced around the room.

 

Harry smirked at her. “Just don't buy anything gold. Hagrid had to talk me out of a gold cauldron my first visit to Diagon Alley. Could you imagine?”

 

“Didn't you have your eye on a set of golden gobstones too?” Ginny laughed and Draco rolled his eyes.

 

“Only you, Potter,” Blaise said with an identical eyeroll.

 

Ginny headed into her vault, taking the enchanted bag Gornluk handed her and thanking him. Harry followed her in. As she occupied herself with galleons, Harry wandered over to study four sets of bookshelves.

 

“Oh my god…” he muttered. “Ginny!” He hollered.

 

“What, Harry?” She asked jogging over and he motioned to the four bookshelves. At the top of each was a nameplate, one each for Archibald, Cassandra and Phoenicis. On the final nameplate was the name of the original Storm; Aquarianna. Each bookshelf was entirely full, and the books on them were numbered. Ginny’s jaw dropped as Luna joined them, pulling a book from Cassandra’s shelf.

 

“Journals. They journaled everything,” Luna said in awe.

 

Harry ducked down, grabbing a book from the bottom of Archibald’s shelf that had a different binding than the journals. He went to slide it out and drew back sharply, yelling as it stung him. “Fuck! Forgot about that.”

 

“Preventative measures?” Ginny asked with a snicker, bending down beside him. She slid the book out, flipping it open. Inside were lists of things Archibald could do with his affinity, and how he did them.

 

“We have to take them back, Ginny.”

 

“This one details rituals, which are apparently strengthened by one with a Spirit affinity,” Luna said, skimming another book.

 

“How are we supposed to take all of these back to Hogwarts?” Ginny asked.

 

“Hermione's highly illegal undetectable extension charm,” Harry replied. Draco followed his thoughts and passed Harry the collar. He held the mouth open wide. “Let's take the first ten journals from each shelf and everything with a binding that doesn't match the journals. Those should have the most direct information and the journals should have extended details of their daily lives, magical adjustments and Glaring dynamics.”

 

He held the bag as Luna and Ginny filled it, it’s weight and size never changing. When they had finished Harry stood and strapped the collar onto his neck. He felt a flash of arousal from Draco as he did and smirked, filing that tidbit of information away for later. When they turned, Harry spotted Neville holding a sword that was quite similar to the Sword of Gryffindor. He nudged Ginny, and she smiled.

 

“It's all yours, Neville,” she called.

 

“Really?” He asked, his eyes lighting up.

 

“I mean, it's not as awesome as the sword of Gryffindor, but few are since Harry hasn't been stabbing basilisks recently.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Never again. If you get kidnapped into some chamber by a an enchanted diary and a dangerous creature again, you’re on your own,” Harry replied sarcastically.

 

“I was eleven!!!” Ginny shouted in mock outrage. Blaise was smirking at their antics.

 

“Yeah, and I was stabbing basilisks at twelve. That's no excuse.”  

 

Ginny rolled her eyes and flounced away as Harry smiled after her fondly, shaking his head. Draco walked up beside him. “You two better?”

 

“Yeah, I think so,” he replied. “Come on, guys. I believe a visit to Ollivander’s is in order.”

 

“Can we take him some acid pops? They're his favorite,” Luna said excitedly.

 

“Sure, Luna.”

 

Luna bounced off to the carts as Neville strapped the sword and it's sheath onto his belt. Harry and the girls piled into the back of the cart. The ride back was horrible, but they all managed it better than the ride down. They all thanked Gornluk as he escorted them back to the front door. They shifted back to their human forms as they approached it, bowing and waving to Gornluk before they left.

 

They ignored the cameras, and stopped at Honeydukes for acid pops. Draco bought Harry a large bag of ice mice and Harry rolled his eyes at the joke. He wrapped his arm around Draco's waist as they headed to Ollivanders.

 

“That was an awfully nice thing you did for Andie. I've been slowly slipping money into her accounts for months now.”

 

“I find I'm increasingly fond of Teddy.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Sure. That's the only reason.”

 

They entered Ollivander’s in good spirits. Luna skipped into the back of the store, greeting the man heartily. They reappeared together and the man smiled at them. “Hello, everyone. Luna tells me you need my assistance.”

 

“We do, Mr. Ollivander. We have found three wands specially made for werecats of our affinities. We believe we have identified mine and Luna’s, but have had Ginny's for less than an hour. Each of the wands seems to have been soaked in a solution of various potions ingredients. We were hoping you could check them over for us.”

 

“Of course, Harry. Who would like to start?”

Luna handed her wand to Ollivander as Harry slid Ginny’s from her hand. The wand was etched with flames up the sides. The handle was a bright white and yellow, and faded down the handle with each carving, turning orange and red before meeting the light brown shaft. He held it up, inspecting it with Draco. _Acacia wood. Very rare,_ Draco told him.

 

 _Kneazle whisker and phoenix feather core,_ Harry added.

 

 _Fire dwelling salamander venom, cinnamon and…. I'm not sure what that third is,_ Draco admitted.

 

_I’m ninety five percent sure that it’s phoenix ashes._

They handed Ginny her wand back as Ollivander began to speak. “A strange wand. While I have come to my conclusion, I want to know what you believed it to be. You lot have had more experience with wands than most your age, and I am a curious man.”

 

“Harry and I believed it to be silver lime wood with a dual core of unicorn horn and kneazle whisker. I suspected fairy wings, lovage and moondew for the solution Harry mentioned, and unicorn horn for that center piece,” Luna said.

 

“Well done to you both. I believe that is exactly what this wand is. An exceptionally light wand, ten and three quarter inches, quite flexible. It’s an adaptable wand that is well suited to a healer and a seer. Even the wand I made you couldn't be a better match, Luna.”

 

“I'm still rather fond of that wand,” Luna said as Ginny passed hers to Ollivander.

 

“I saw you two studying this one over there. What is your guess?” he asked, glancing at Harry and Draco.

 

“Acacia wood with phoenix feather and kneazle whisker as the core. The solution seems to be fire dwelling salamander venom, cinnamon, and Harry believes the third ingredient to be phoenix ashes,” Draco said clearly. Harry caught a flash of a memory from Draco showing him apologizing to and having a deep conversation with the man before them. Ollivander inspected it for a few moments more.

 

“A very hard identification to make, but I believe you are correct. There is an iridescent quality to the wand that is present in Phoenix ashes. Eleven and a quarter inches, pliant. A wand made for fire, for radiance and for liveliness. Another perfect match.”

 

He passed Ginny her wand as Draco withdrew Harry's. “I must ask for your utmost care with this one, Sir. If it contains the ingredients we believe it does, it is highly toxic to our mates.”

 

Ollivanders brows drew together as he accepted the box. “That is most strange, as a wand from the same period as the other two would not be sealed, allowing the toxins to leak into the wielder.”

 

Harry nodded. “Though there are no details about it, I have found in my research that Archibald Vell, the last werecat with a Shadow affinity and owner of that wand, was killed by his affinity. We believe the wand backfired while he was using shadow magic in combination with this toxic wand.”

 

“It is quite possible. I have never seen such an unstable wand in my entire career. Thirteen and a half inches, and brittle, very, very brittle. Ebony is strong, but the asphodel and nightshade have damaged the wood, sinking into the core. Because they are part of the core and toxic to werecats, it makes the core itself toxic to your magic. The dragon's blood strengthens it, and is the only thing holding this wand together. With a core of kneazle whisker and multiple strands of thestral hair, this wand is the embodiment of shadows and death, but it's also a death sentence to a werecat. Regardless of your affinity and the potential damage the wand could do to you, I do not believe it suits your personality. I certainly hope you have not used it, Mr. Potter. ”

 

“I haven't sir.”

 

“Good. Why any werecat would use a wand of ingredients so poisonous to them I haven't a clue.”

 

“Well, you see sir, Archibald Vell was the first werecat to walk this earth. He merged his magic with several breeds of large cats, simultaneously creating werecats and kneazles. With that in mind, we believe he was unaware of the wands toxicity until it was too late to prevent or reverse its effects.”

 

“Vell and two of his children are the only other werecats to ever possess the affinities that we have. We have reason to believe that there will be a fourth joining our number, with another incredibly rare affinity. I suppose I misspoke earlier as I have used the wand once. When I first touched it, it projected an image of Vell, telling us where to find the girls wands and how to use them in a ritual. That ritual will summon the wand for the fourth werecat to join us, who will have a Storm affinity per Luna’s vision. Combining the four will unlock some sort of ancestral knowledge to pass down to us. If you have kept current on the papers, you have hopefully seen the information about Luna’s prophecy and the war that we have seen brewing in the horizon. The information these wands hold could be vital to us.”

 

Ollivander nodded. “And you want to know how to stabilize this wand for use in the ritual?”

 

“Yes, and only in the ritual,” Harry emphasized. “I would not be opposed to a wand created to work with my affinity, as neither of my current wands respond well to shadow magic, but I have no intent of using that wand for anything but required rituals.”

 

“I would gladly create a new wand to work with you, Harry. I will take some scans before you leave and begin work on it soon, but I do not know of any way to stabilize this wand on its own.”

 

“Told you,” Draco said easily and Ollivander gave a small smile before continuing.

 

“However, for the sake of a ritual only, the lightness of Luna’s wand and the stability of Ginny’s should be enough to stabilize it for the duration of the ritual without ill effect to any of your magic. I would have to see the fourth wand though, as its qualities may affect yours. However, if it is as well made as these, it should be no issue. Despite its flaws, this is an incredibly well crafted and powerful wand. So long as you only use it for rituals and do not touch it, it should be sound.”

 

“Should?” Neville asked.

 

“As Mr. Potter has learned over the years, wands are fickle things. There is no guarantee in what they may do because they have a magic of their own. You can guess it’s actions as you could guess a creature's response, but there is no guarantee. I suggest a shield around the pedestal you use for rituals that does not interfere with the magic. The shield would be for physical elements only should the wand break and release its toxins.”

 

“Thank you for the advice, sir. We will definitely follow it.”

 

“Do you have a price point on the wand? Customs usually run about thirty five gallons, but this is an extenuating situation.”

 

“Price is of no concern, sir. I would also like to place an order for fifty wand holsters to be delivered to Hogwarts at your earliest convenience. Minerva has asked me to take over classes for the upper years of Defense Against the Dark Arts. As I intend for it to be a practical class, I figure a class set is in order.”

 

“Of course. Charged to you or the Hogwarts account?”

 

“Ummm…. Can I get back to you on that?”

 

Mr. Ollivander laughed. “I will send an owl to Minnie. If she does not approve it I’ll have the goblins charge your account.” The man waved his wand, sending several spells at Harry.  Four parchments appeared with various information scribbling across them.. “And once more in your werecat form, please.”

 

Harry shifted and the spells were cast again. Mr. Ollivander frowned at the eight parchments in front of him. “Forgive me for asking, but would you happen to be an unregistered animagus, Harry?”

 

“And, if I was?” He asked shiftily.

 

“Your secret would be safe with me.”

 

“Then yes, I am,” Harry said.

 

Ollivander chuckled. “One more shift, then.” Harry obeyed and changed back to a human the moment the spells were completed. Draco took the wand box that Ollivander passed to Harry, tucking it away in his pocket.

 

“Is that everything, kids?”

 

“I believe so,” Harry replied amicably. He didn't mind being called a kid by a wizard over a hundred years old. He was sure he would do the same one day.

 

“Very well. I will contact you soon, then, Harry. Enjoy the rest of your break, and good luck on your N.E.W.T.’s,” Ollivander said with a wink.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Ollivander!” They called as they left the shop. He glanced at Draco.

 

“Do you need any potions ingredients while you're here?” Harry asked his boyfriend.

 

“No, I mail order them from a specific set of suppliers. However,” Draco began hesitantly. “I think you should consider getting an owl.” Harry frowned, feeling the pang of loss for Hedwig and Draco swiftly continued.

 

“I know she meant a lot to you; that was plain to see. But you're teaching now, and regaining control of your accounts. You are likely to have several letters for Ollivander, Gornluk and who knows who else. You're going to have need of an owl soon enough.” Harry frowned and Ginny nudged him.

 

“Draco’s right. Hedwig was a very special owl. Getting a new one won't tarnish her memory. Nothing could,” Ginny said softly.

 

“You just want to go oogle broomsticks and drop a small fortune.”

 

“Damn straight,” she replied and Blaise laughed, leading his lady towards Quality Quidditch Supplies.

 

“I think that plant vendor you like is open, Neville,” Luna said. Harry was wary to let her wander off in such a large crowd but she was with Neville and he suppressed the instinct. He hesitated a moment more before looping his arm through Draco’s.

 

“I seem to recall that you prefer Twilfit and Tatting’s. Shall we stop there on our way to Eyelops?”

 

Draco smiled before leaning in to kiss him. Harry ignored the camera that went off, enjoying the subtle claim on his mate before he pulled away. “You read my mind,” Draco said, leading Harry to the clothing shop. He stood patiently on a stool as several tape measures floated about him. Draco wandered about, picking out fabrics with a sales woman who seemed to have worked with him before. Soon enough they were leaving, heading to Eyelops Owl Emporium.

 

When they first stepped inside Harry blinked and drew back at the sudden assault to his senses. Owls were screeching, wings were flapping, and though it was probably acceptable to Draco, Harry’s nose was overwhelmed with a variety of animal scents. It was shaped like a large dome made of windows, all of which were open like a come and go owlery. Draco glanced around the place, studying the owls.

 

“What about that one?” Draco asked, pointing to a pleasant brown owl.

 

Harry shrugged. “I don't know. I never picked, Hedwig. Hagrid gave her to me as a birthday gift.” he said softly.

 

Draco rubbed his shoulder. “Not worried about aesthetic then, just the personality?”

 

Harry nodded and let Draco guide him forward. The sales staff was busy tending to an injured owl as Draco sat him on a small clean cushion in the middle of the room. He summoned another and sat down, holding Harry's hands gently. “Meditate, Harry. It lets your magic be its truest. The interested owls will come to you.”

 

“And if you scare them off?”

 

“We're a package deal, so I hope your owl doesn't hate me. Hence why I'm here.”

 

Harry smiled, closing his eyes to meditate as Draco did the same. He decided they would do so more often as their minds and magic grew lucid, sending calm and tranquil energy through their bond.

 

He heard a few sets of wings flutter down to them and listened to Draco as he spoke. _Switch forms. Some may dislike that form, and it’s best they approve of all of you._

 

Harry did as he was asked and heard two sets of wings fly away. He opened his eyes and looked at the small flock of owls around him.

 

 _Back to human. Hold your hand out to test for biters,_ Draco directed. Three of the owls bit Harry then preened sassily.

 

“Okay, you three can leave,” Harry said and the three owls turned tail and left, leaving him with two young owls and one older one. While he liked the idea of having a hand in raising one of the younger owls, something about the older one called to him. The Greater Smoky Owl was a dark grey in color with wise looking eyes. They were a deep blue that bordered on black, and he had a regal look about him.

 

 _Test your shadow magic to see if it spooks them before you decide,_ Draco advised.

 

Aware that the staff was still busy, Harry let loose a bit of his shadow magic. The area around them filled with dark looking smoke, startling the two younger birds who flew away. The smoky owl seemed unaffected, hopping forward to try and hide beneath the darkness. Harry pulled his magic back and held out his forearm in offering. The owl hopped onto it without hesitation, inspecting Harry before turning to inspect Draco, who held out his arm. The owl shifted over, seeming to be fine with the pair of them. Harry smiled as the owl jumped over, coming to rest on his shoulder.

 

“Ohh!” A woman exclaimed behind them. Harry turned to smile at the shop keep. “Sorry to keep you waiting, gentlemen. I didn't hear you enter. It seems you've made a friend though. Dusty here hasn't taken a liking to anyone before. He’s rather fickle.”

 

“How old is he?” Draco asked as the owl hopped back over to him, butting his head against Draco’s. He reached up to scratch the side of Dusty’s head.

 

“He's about two. He's been here longer than most. We weren't sure he would ever find an owner. He was going to be sent to Hogwarts as a school owl if he didn't find a home soon.”

 

“How much for him?” Harry inquired.

 

“For him? Two galleons. He's a sweet boy; I'm just happy to see him happy. He only interacts with me since I’ve been here since he got here.”

 

Harry nodded. “I’ll take him. I've got a cage, and I'm sure he can hunt. I could do with some treats though.”

 

“Of course Mr. Potter. Any particular brand?”

 

“Whatever's best for him.”

 

The saleswoman bustled off. Dusty was leaning into Draco’s hand, demanding he pet him more. “You're stealing my owl.”

 

“You were ignoring him,” Draco said, dropping his hand. Harry replaced it with his own and Dusty crooned.

 

“I hope you get along with Pig, Arnold and Crookshanks.”

 

“Arnold?” Draco inquired.

 

“Gin’s Pygmy Puff,” He said as the girl walked through the door. She approached slowly, crouching down beside them.

 

“Who is this?”

 

“Dusty. I hope he doesn't eat Arnold.”

“It would serve him right for wandering off so often,” Ginny digressed.

 

“You are a horrible pet owner,” he replied.

 

Ginny snorted, holding her hand out to Dusty. He didn't go to her, but didn't bite her either and she retracted her hand. “It runs in the family.”

 

“You can't hold Scabbers against Ron! He wasn't even a rat!”

 

“Scabbers? That awful rat Ron had when we started school? How was it not a rat?” Blaise asked, standing beside them

 

“It was Peter Pettigrew in his animagus form,” Harry explained.

 

Blaise blinked. “Can one of you fill me in on all these wild, Gryffindor adventures?”

 

Harry laughed and slid into Blaise’s mind. He allowed it, and Harry shared his memories of their various adventures. When he finished, Blaise was gaping at him and Ginny. “You’ll have to direct your questions to Ron and Ginny. Draco has claimed me to study tonight.”

 

“Not Hermione?”

 

“No,”  he and Ginny replied, dragging out the vowel for emphasis. “You don’t want to come between her and her books on a good day. With N.E.W.T.s in two days? She would bite your head off. She's best left alone for a while unless she approaches you,” Ginny said.

 

Neville and Luna entered as she finished talking. “Granger Danger! Which Slytherin brought up disturbing her?” Neville asked and Draco laughed.

 

“That one,” he said, pointing to Blaise as the sales woman returned.

 

“Here you are, Mr. Potter. Your total is three galleons and seven sickles.” Draco handed the woman the money before Harry even got a hand in his pocket.  Harry blushed, scowling at Draco.

 

“You didn't have to do that.”

 

“I wanted to,” Draco said easily.

 

“Alright, everyone, back to the house,” Harry said as he stood. Dusty flew onto his shoulder as the others headed out. Draco grabbed the large bag of owl treats. As they stepped out, Harry told Dusty where to go and the owl took off. They went back to the Leaky Cauldron and used the Floo to get home.

 

When they entered the dinning room, they found a crowd around the table. Molly was just getting ready to serve dinner.  Harry and Draco sat across from Narcissa and Andie. Teddy reached for Harry fussily and he scooped him out of his high chair, blowing a raspberry on his tummy. Teddy giggled happily as Harry brought him down, setting him on his knee. He charmed his silverware to Draco’s other side before Teddy could grab it. Harry bounced him lightly, watching his hair shift colors.

 

“You're in a better mood, Harry,” Narcissa said softly and he glanced up at her, raising a brow. “Werecats aren't quiet when they fight. I got concerned and poked my head in.”

 

Harry nodded. “It's mostly sorted now. Honestly if I wasn't around, Ginny would lead her own Glaring one day. In fact, she still could if she ever chooses to leave mine. Dominance battles between her and I are nothing new. Rarer now, but certainly not new.”

 

“Well thank you, for defending my son.”

 

“She never would have acted on it. But even Luna would react that way if someone threatened Neville. You never threaten the mate of a werecat. You don't even consider it. Especially not when they are in your Glaring,” Harry said softly.

 

“May I ask what she thought that set you off?” Narcissa inquired.

 

“The goblins aren't too fond of me. She was going to go with Blaise and Draco to handle some office type things before we all went to the vaults. That was until I caught her thought. It was along the lines of leaving Draco behind with the goblins as bait for me because she was angry with me. Being that she hasn't reached her balance or maturity, it is harder for her to stabilize her emotions when she gets going, and thus her thoughts. She wouldn't lay a hand on Draco, but if I had ignored the thought, they would have escalated as she brooded and made the final conflict that much worse. And a threat like that is something I am unable to take lightly, no matter the intent.”

 

“Well, I thank you for it, anyway. It makes me happy to see that you care for him so deeply, and to know that you will protect him. I have already failed to do so,” she said quietly

 

“Mother, it's not your fault,” Draco corrected. He reached out and took his mother's hand where it rested on the table. “It was father's fault. And Voldemort would have killed us both if we tried to leave.”

 

Harry felt like an intruder on a very intimate moment, but Draco wrapped his other arm around him. “When he came after us in the club, he had no regret. If we had been there with the others, he would not have hesitated to attack me too. Then he tried to use me to save himself during his interrogation. He didn't care about you or me, didn't care what happened or how we felt so long as he got what he wanted. And it's not your fault that he hid that side of himself from you for so long. It sucked while it was happening, but that's behind us now. It's turned me into who I am, and I much prefer myself now compared to how I was before. It's led me to happiness and freedom. It led me to Harry, and I wouldn't have it any other way.”

 

Narcissa had tears in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She was looking at her son with such pride and affection that it made Harry ache, always having wanted a relationship with his parents. But now he had some family. He had the Weasleys. He had Luna, Teddy, Narcissa, and countless others. Most importantly, he had Draco.

 

Harry put Teddy back in his high chair as Molly levitated their meal to the table. Dinner was excellent that night, until Arthur turned towards him raising a brow.

 

“What's this I hear about a cat fight?”

 

Most of the table turned to look at him. Rather than answer, Harry diverted. “Would you rather hear about the cat fight or your daughter catching fire?”

 

And just like that everyone turned back to Ginny, who was rather red in the face as her hands caught fire to demonstrate her affinity. She went so far as to laying her hand on Blaise and Luna’s shoulders without the flames affecting them.

 

“Hey, at least this is cooler than darkening an entire room. Mine counters yours,” she fired back at Harry.

 

Harry raised a brow at her. “Does it? I’m glad you think so.”

 

She narrowed her eyes on him. “Care to test that, Potter?

 

“You’re on, Weasley,” he replied easily. Ron was watching them with his mouth open, gaping back and forth between them.

 

“Bloody hell, this is worse than them dating,” he muttered to his meal. Harry chuckled, nearly sending his drink out his nose. He rolled his eyes at his friend.

  
“If only you knew, Ron.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is rarely short and sweet, but I'm rather fond of it. I hope you are too!

Soon enough Harry and Draco had sequestered themselves in their room with Teddy. The baby had insisted that Harry take him, screaming each time Harry left his sight. They left their door open, sprawling out on the bed. Draco watched him play with Teddy for a while. “You never answered my earlier question.” 

 

“What question?” 

 

“When did you realize you were gay? How did you realize it? Pansy and Blaise pretty much outed me that night you came in as a cat. I figured it out fourth year, and you were definitely a driving factor in that.”

 

Harry smirked at him. He didn’t worry about a silencing charm, because he knew that no one in the Glaring would give him up to the papers. “I realized while we were on the run. My brief time dating Ginny was nice, but it was never about the physical. It was the companionship I wanted, and she came to the same conclusion. But I broke things off during Dumbledore’s funeral because I knew I wouldn’t be coming back. I spent a lot of our time on the run looking over the Marauders Map. It gave me a sense of connection to the school. I had never really had anywhere else to call home, and I missed it. I missed my other friends. I missed that close friendship Ginny and I had developed.”

 

“Don’t get me wrong - Ron and Hermione are great, and I am very close with them, too. But it was a bit of a challenge being on the run with them as their relationship heated up and they refused to realize it. Hermione was a wreck when he left, and Merlin was it tense when he came back. I missed the ease and routine of classes. I missed normal.”

 

“I spent hours upon hours on watch duty, and I spent most of that time watching the map. I started off watching Ginny, then Neville and Luna, and soon I was tracking everyone, just watching the map shift and following whatever name caught my eye. And I realized that more often than not, I was following yours.” Draco smirked at him as he continued. “I saw you talking with Myrtle, and pacing in the dorms. I saw you that time you caught Dennis Creevey after hours. He says you let him go. I saw you disappearing into the Room a few times.”

 

“I couldn’t figure out why I was following you again, and I wasn’t even there! At the time I was still so upset about Dumbledore, and I told myself that I was tracking one of my enemies. I couldn’t track Voldemort, but I could track you. I could learn your patterns. I don’t know what good I thought it what do me, but it gave me something to do when there was nothing to occupy me.” 

 

“And then one night, I was watching you wander alone during prefects rounds. You came across Zacharias Smith in an abandoned classroom. He wasn’t a prefect, he had no business being out, yet you lingered.” Draco started to blush and Harry smiled. “I know you’ve only seen the map in my memories so far, but there are only so many things that can be happening with feet that close together and in that position.”

 

“God that was a bad decision….” Draco muttered, his cheeks scarlet. 

 

“Be that as it may, it got me thinking. I had never really considered that I could be gay. Growing up with the Dursleys, it was absolutely off the table. It wasn’t a possibility. Being gay was a choice we weren’t to make. Imagine their surprise when they found out that not only was their nephew gay, but their son was bisexual. They were less than amused. I'm sure they probably still blame me for it. It was so forbidden that I thought it was impossible.”

 

“But then I got to thinking over my memories, and I felt so conflicted. There were things I remembered about guys that I simply didn't look twice at on girls unless they were really close to me and I deemed it important. I remembered eye colors of guys I had never talked to, approximate heights, and even random outfits that I thought looked ‘nice’ on them.” Harry rolled his eyes. 

 

“Looking back it is so obvious. But it was after that encounter you had that I started picturing it. Picturing myself with men. And even in my head it fit better than the idea of being with a woman. And there was a certain blond that was central to those fantasies,” he said, adding the last bit quietly. 

 

“I never really had time to act on it. I mean, it wasn’t like I was attracted to Ron. Next thing I knew we were in the middle of the Battle, then I was being paraded around ministry functions and funerals and Galas. The inheritance hit, then Auror training and we were back at school. That’s why Ginny had pushed so hard for me to hook up that first night you came to the club. She thought I should at least have some experience before jumping into a mate bond. I shouldn’t have agreed to it, or should have changed my plan once you decided to come along but well… you’ve seen me under the influence of alcohol. It’s not a pretty sight. But you forgave me, and we worked through it and here we are now.” 

 

Harry blew a raspberry into Teddy’s tummy before he looked at Draco again. “So, are you going to tell me about those rings you slipped up your sleeve last night or are you going to leave me guessing?”

 

Draco turned a vibrant shade of red, which confused Harry. “You saw that?” 

 

“Yeah, I’m a werecat, Remember? I figured there had to be some special properties on them if you were stashing them away.”

 

“Oh,” Draco said softly, looking rather shifty. Harry watched him, trying to decipher his emotions when it hit him. He blinked at Draco rapidly.

 

“Wait, were those-” 

 

“Yes,” Draco said quickly.

 

“You were going to-”

 

“Eventually.”

 

“But with the bond, we’re practically-” 

 

“I know. I know, Harry. But I still want it to be real. I was going to wait until after N.E.W.T.s and Ron and Hermione’s wedding. Wouldn’t want to upset the bridezilla. I don’t know. I just wanted to tuck them away for… whenever. Whenever I got past my nerves and plucked up the courage to ask. I really didn’t think you would see them. That’s why I was blocking the bond last night, so you didn't see them .”

 

Harry smiled at him, his brows drawing together a bit. “Why would you be nervous? As you often like to remind me, we’re in this for life.”

 

“I just am. It’s a big deal in the pureblood circles. Not being gay,” he corrected swiftly. “Marriage. It’s not something we take lightly. I haven’t mentioned it to Mother, and I intended to speak to Arthur and Molly as well. But with everything going on I wasn’t sure when I would have time.”

 

“Well, speak to them all you like, but I’d marry you tomorrow if you let me, whether they like it or not.” 

 

Grey eyes looked up to him with worry that began to fade into hope. “Really?” 

 

Harry smiled widely. “Yes, Draco. Really. But if we are going to get you in top shape for N.E.W.T.s we should start studying.” He summoned their study materials, unpacking them around Teddy. His snitch floated over and he charmed it to hover near the baby, keeping him occupied. He flipped open his book and glanced up at Draco who had not moved as he watched Harry in silence. “What?”

 

Draco shook his head, a small smile on his lips. “Nothing, Harry. Can we start on Defense?” Harry let it drop, knowing that Draco wouldn’t explain more unless he wanted to. He quizzed Draco on defensive spells as Draco quizzed him on potions. He got to explaining the Patronus charm, relaxing into the bed. 

 

“So when you cast, you want to draw upon the happiest memory you can think of. It’s harder than it sounds, coming up with something on the spot. If your memory is weak it will only produce a shie-” 

 

Harry cut off as something in his mind shifted. Another mind joined his, a mind that was panicking and in pain. He sat bolt upright in bed, getting up as he focused inward to try and find the disturbance in the Glaring. He sensed it out, eyes widening in shock as he felt the familiar and erratic magic coursing through him. Only twice before had he felt such a drastic shift and he drew in a sharp breath.

 

“What, Harry?” Draco asked warily.

 

“We’ve found Storm.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a Cliffhanger!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! There is more to come soon!!
> 
> Teaser-
> 
> http://brittrbrashear.tumblr.com/post/166690076166/im-not-a-man-im-a-storm-with-skin


	27. Chapter 27

[Storm](http://brittrbrashear.tumblr.com/post/166690076166/im-not-a-man-im-a-storm-with-skin)

^ Teaser Aesthetic. I'm not cool enough to know how to directly imbed the photo here. 

 

 

 

Grabbing Teddy off the bed, Harry sprinted up the stairs two at a time. He burst into his friends room, shoving the baby into Hermione's arms as he bent down beside Ron, studying his face and magic.

 

“Harry, what's happening to him? He was helping me study and then he got really still before he seized up!” Hermione cried as Draco, Ginny and Luna burst through the door. Blaise and Neville waited in the door frame, watching quietly.

 

“He's inheriting, Hermione,” Ginny said calmly, watching her brother. Ron was curled up on the bed, clutching his head. His body spasmed as the pain washed through him, filling his entire body. His mind wasn't ready, but his limbs seized and shook in an attempt to transform.

 

“If you're not a cat, you need to leave,” Harry said softly.

 

“I'm not leaving him!” Hermione shouted.

 

“Hermione, listen to me. If he is a dominant, there is about to be a truly ugly catfight. With how tightly you two have been drawn together for years, I'd bet my vaults you're his mate. If you and Draco are in the room when I try to help him, it will escalate the situation and this will get very bloody, very fast. Please, Hermione or someone could get hurt badly. Go with Draco and try to be as calm as you can. Listen to the boys, alright? They'll help you through.”

 

 _Take her downstairs. The wards are opened; be ready to apparate all four of you out of here. Get Andie’s address, go to Hogsmeade, I don’t care where, just be ready to get out and take Teddy with you somewhere safe,_ Harry said to the boys. Draco took Teddy from Hermione and guided her out towards Blaise and Neville. Harry shut the door tightly, magically sealing it from the inside. He heard Teddy screaming, not wanting to be taken away from Harry, but he wasn't safe here. Luna waited by the window and Ginny by the door, making sure Ron couldn't escape and harm the others if he managed to break through Harry’s magic..

 

“Ron,” Harry said gently.

 

Angular blue eyes snapped up at his name, staring at Harry. He had been unaware of the conversation around him, and harry wasn't surprised. The inheritance was its own kind of hell. Pain was visible in every facet of Ron’s being as he struggled to speak. “What is happening in my head, Harry?”

 

“You’re inheriting, just like the rest of us. Now listen to me as closely as you can so we can make this as smooth as possible. I know it hurts, Merlin do I know it hurts, but I can help you alright?” Ron nodded vigorously, gritting his teeth as he did so. Harry remembered the mind numbing pain of his own inheritance. Without a Glaring, the transformation lasted longer and hurt more as the cat attempted to settle itself. His body had become a mental and physical battleground, just as Ron’s was right now.

 

“Ron, I'm going to lay my hands on your temples and enter your mind to help speed up the split. Doing so will help calm the battle, but it will also flare up your instincts. Know that Hermione is downstairs with your family, safe and sound and protected. When I touch you, one of two things is going to happen; either you’ll be a submissive and you’ll calm like Luna did, or you’ll be a dominant like Ginny and attack me. It could be different since we are both male. You may still try to fight me even if you are a submissive. Whatever happens, follow your instincts. Don’t worry about hurting us; I guarantee you we can take it. Let it happen. Let your instincts fuel you and let me do what I need to, alright? Either way, it's going to be a lot to take in at once, but we will get through this in one piece.”

 

Ron took a deep breath, steeling himself a bit. “Alright, Harry. Do it.”

 

Harry reached out slowly to avoid provoking Ron as he placed both hands on his friends temples. He entered his mind, speeding up the splitting of his mind. On its own the process took hours, days even, but with Harry’s assistance the process was over in minutes. As he carefully disassembled his friends mind, putting the like parts together. He found that Ron was a submissive, but Harry didn't let his guard down. He had read in the memoirs that Phoenicis had attacked Archibald when he inherited, and several other males had fought when a second inherited.

 

As soon as the process was complete Ron’s form shifted. His coat was shorter than Ginny's and a bit darker.  His markings were reminiscent of Luna’s though his were a dark brown in color. While he was mentally more submissive, his markings showed traces of dominance much like Luna’s. He began hissing viciously and Harry dropped his hands, taking a step back and raising them to his side in a non threatening gesture. He shifted forms, displaying his markings as he warily assessed his new submissive.

 

“Easy, Ron. None of us are going to hurt you or your mate. We’re your friends, and we’re here to help.”

 

Blue eyes flicked around the room, assessing Luna and Ginny. Ron's tail whipped about in agitation and his ears turned in various directions, growing accustomed to his senses. The initial change was the hardest. The cat's instincts ran full blast as the human mind fell behind, disoriented and unable to take in all of the new senses at once. Harry watched Ron's claws elongate and knew immediately that a fight was coming. Ron bared his teeth, rolled, and crouched on the bed in a fighting stance, lost in the flood of instincts.

 

Harry stood normally in the center of the room, neither threatening or impassive. _Ginny, crouch down on your haunches. Luna, relax your stance but be ready._ The girls shifted, their stances, appearing less threatening and unimposing.

 

Apparently that was the wrong thing to do. Ron's eyes snapped to Luna and he lunged. She shifted form, baring her fangs and taking on an attack stance in two seconds flat. Ron recognized his fellow submissive and did not attack her outright. Submissives rarely fought each other unless it was in defense of their mates or their Glaring. But male werecats were more prone to attack. The two submissives stood in similar stances, their faces inches apart. Luna never backed down from his larger form as her hiss turned to a feral snarl. He saw Ron assessing Luna’s markings, determining her to be more submissive than him. Harry was in motion before Ron could even form the fist that never touched Luna.

 

Ron was nearly seven inches taller than Harry and weighed a great deal more than him, but Harry had experience and control on his side as he slammed into his friend, shoving him into a wall. The house shook from the blow and he heard the impact echoing through the vents. As he did with all fights, Harry didn't strike out at his fellow, instead aiming to limit or restrain him. Ron swung for his head, his hand curled in a fist as Harry ducked, dodging the blow, he came up and tightened his claws around Ron's collarbone and shoulder, puncturing the skin and leaving deep, painful punctures in their wake. Harry knew that the wound would be painful, but it would also limit his movements. Ron would forgive him later, but for now he yowled in pain,  slashing his band and lifting his knee towards Harry’s groin.

 

Harry retracted his claws and dodged the knee, letting Ron off the wall as he stood in front of Luna, hissing loudly and making his claim as her Glaring leader clear. He was vague aware of the shredded material of his shirt in his peripheral vision, but the cuts were shallow and sloppy, barely painful let alone truly damaging.

 

Ron turned next to Ginny who stood, shifted forms and entered a neutral stance from which she could attack or defend. She hissed loudly, her tail thrashing behind her as Ron pounced. Harry let him, as Ron would have to submit to not only him, but Ginny as well. If she made a command when Harry wasn't present or made a command that didn't counteract Harry’s own commands and brought no protest from him, both Luna and Ron had to follow it. This was a battle of dominance, and while the human half of Ron surely hated this, hated attacking his friends and his little sister, the werecat had to learn its place in the Glaring the hard way.

 

Ron lurched forward but Ginny dodged him swiftly. She leaned down, grabbed his tail and bit down hard. Ron yelped, turning on her again as she used their size difference and her positioning to her advantage. She ducked beneath her brothers legs, coming up behind him and jabbing him hard in the kidney before twirling out of the way. Ron turned after her, moving too slowly as she shoved him back against the door. With her claws extended a short ways she gripped his throat, threatening to tear out his windpipe or tear open his jugular. She put her face right up in his and hissed loudly, staring him down until he stilled, submitting to her. Ron’s tail twitched as his eyes moved from Ginny to lock into Harry, who was rather proud of Ginny’s control.

 

Ginny released Ron, shifting backwards without removing her eyes from him as she replaced Harry. She stood guard over Luna who was still hissing viciously behind them and waiting to assist if needed. Harry stalked forward confidently, aware of Draco’s worry in the back of his mind. He allowed his mate to watch but didn't let his worry phase him, focusing entirely on Ron as he circled his friend and kept his stance calm, baiting him into an attack.

 

It worked and Ron sprung towards him, his claws aiming for Harry’s throat. He ducked last second and Ron’s momentum carried him over Harry. Harry timed himself, coming up beneath Ron in a brutal uppercut. He held back none of his supernatural strength, hearing three distinct cracks as his friend flew into the ceiling. The plaster cracked loudly and rained down on them in small puffs. Harry dodged out of the way and took his next stance, still calm and relaxed. Ron fell on his stomach, yowling in pain as he landed on his cracked ribs. Harry was thankful that werecats healed fast as Ron staggered to his feet, glaring at Harry viciously.

 

 _Submit,_ Harry spoke into Ron's mind, his tone bored and unaffected. Ron growled in response, his lip curling as he lunged again. Harry jumped this time, springing unnaturally high. Ron had aimed low, expecting him to duck again. Instead of catching Harry, Ron plowed forward beneath him. His head burst through the wall behind Harry, leaving a gaping hole in the sheetrock. Harry was sure Ron had a nasty concussion. Ron groaned, pulled his head out of the wall and turned to face Harry once more.

 

 _Submit,_ Harry offered again.

 

Sore and injured, Ron made for another clumsy attack, arms extended before him. Harry caught his wrists, bending Ron's arms in towards his chest. Harry launched forward, knocking his friend to the floor. He felt the house shake under their combined weight as he held Ron down. Raising Ron’s arms, Harry used his magic to bind his wrists to the floor. Harry pressed his forearm into Ron's throat as he had done to Ginny that morning. Ron's feet and tail flailed wildly as Harry gathered his magic around them, using the shadows to deprive Ron of his sense of sight while binding his legs to the floor.

 

“You are no match for me, youngling. Submit now or I will add to your collection of injuries. This Glaring is mine and will never be yours to claim. Submit now and join us so that we may teach you the ancestral ways.”

 

Slowly but surely the fight went out of Ron. His feet stilled and his tail fell limply to the floor with a soft thud. Harry allowed him to pull his hands away, spreading his arms out beside him as he sprawled out in the floor.

 

“I submit, Blessed Brother, and accept your gracious offer,” Ron said sedately. It was one of the phrases that came naturally, instinctively to all werecats for an occasion such as this. Harry removed his weight from Ron's throat and reigned in some of his magic

 “Focus, Ron. Focus on yourself, on your human self and shift back. It's going to hurt like hell, but if I set your bones in this form they are liable to fuse incorrectly."

 

He felt Ron's mind calm as his own voice returned to normal. All at once Ron began to shift, his face scrunching up in pain. His growl turned into a shout of pain as he shifted from cat to human, panting roughly on the floor. Harry shifted back soon after and dropped his wards. The entire inheritance process had taken less than ten minutes.

 

“Luna, get my potions kit. Ginny, please go reassure Hermione; I can hear her hyperventilating from here. Don't let her up here until I have him put back together.” The girls nodded, darting off to do as he asked.

 

“You really did a number on me, Harry,” Ron said meekly.

 

Harry smiled, rolling to sit between his friend and the door. “Have to when you first inherit. Otherwise your cat will fight harder and mistrust my guidance. I have to prove to it that I know what I am doing, and that it’s best option is to follow me. You should have seen me and Ginny. We were both bloody by the end of it. Luna had to step in so we could overpower her. We were all so young and unbalanced, it was a mess. Ginny’s mind adjusted to her cat much quicker than normal. It was a close fight.”

 

“So I’m a submissive?”

 

“Borderline. More dominant that Luna, but no where near as dominant as me or Ginny. Hold still, I've got to set those ribs before they start to heal on their own.” Harry summoned an old leather belt from his friends trunk, charming it clean. “Bite this,” Harry directed and Ron opened his mouth, biting the material rather than his tongue.

 

Harry vanished Ron's tattered shirt and carefully inspected his ribs, prodding him gently near his breast bone as Luna returned, sitting beside Harry. “Which potions?” She asked softly, unzipping the kit.

 

“Fever Reducer, the Modified Mind Stabilizer, a Muscle Mender and a Major Healing Draught,” he instructed. Harry swiftly cast an Episkey, knowing the spell hurt less when you didn't have time to tense against it. The bones of Ron's ribcage snapped into place, but the minor healing spell couldn't fuse them completely and Harry didn't know any stronger healing spells. Ron hollered in pain, kicking his feet against the floor in protest. Luna leaned backwards with ease, dodging Ron's feet as Harry completed the spell. He sat back on the floor as Luna moved across from him to sit beside Ron, helping him drink his potions.

 

He pulled a face at the end, smacking his tongue. Harry summoned a bottle of water and handed it to him. Ron washed the taste away with a scowl. “I never would have guessed that those things could get any more foul. Where’s ‘Mione?”

 

Harry laughed, smiling down at his friend. “She is downstairs with the other mates and Ginny. Stop growling; your sister has no desire to date your mate. Seriously, none of us do. Hermione is wonderful and brilliant, but she is yours and we have our own mates,” he reprimanded lightly. “There are some things I need to tell you and warn you about before we bring Hermione up. Some of the changes you are currently experiencing and will begin to experience as time progresses. No, don't get up. Give the magic a while to help your bones set,” he said, gently laying a hand on Ron's chest, laying him back down. He summoned a pillow to place beneath his friends head and Luna took Ron’s hand, squeezing it lightly in a comforting gesture.

 

“First and foremost, you should already notice the shift in thinking. Your mind feels a bit like a battleground between your werecat instincts and human rationale. This is completely normal and is what we work on mending as we strive for balance. Next you will notice your draw to your mate. Being that you have always been strongly pulled together, just like Luna and Neville or Draco and I, I would guess that Hermione is your mate. I could be wrong, but I don't believe I am.”

 

“This is her pillow, isnt it? It smells really, really good. It’s a calming smell,” he babbled.

 

“Yep. Sounds about right,” Harry said with a smile. “You are going to be incredibly protective of her, but there are things to keep in mind. As Glaring members, you never make the mistake Ginny did this afternoon and threaten another's mate. We work together to protect each other and each others mates. No immediate member of the Glaring, Draco and Blaise included, will harm Hermione. I will cut you a bit of slack as you adjust, but go after someone and you and I will have problems.”

 

Ron nodded. “What else do I need to know?”

 

“You can't complete your bond to her until you have reached your maturity and found your balance. You will notice that your form tries to shift when you are… intimate. For reasons i hope are obvious, we will assist you in keeping your form during those times without intruding. However, having actual sex while you are unable to bond can create tension through the bond for you both. Your libido is about to increase drastically along with your fertility, hence why many werecats become a bit promiscuous. So long as you are open and honest with Hermione, I'm sure you two can work that out.”

 

“Helping you achieve your balance is important, but Luna is within days of her balance and Ginny has to be next. If she doesn't start finding some balance, she and I are going to have major issues. I love your sister to death, and I can't let her get herself or the others hurt by her lack of control. We will begin working on your balance, but our next focus is Ginny.”

 

“Understandably,” he said.

 

“You will notice that right now you are fairly connected to my mind and the girls’ minds. The strength of this connection will become more controllable as you gain more control. Your classwork is about to become much easier, and you will be joining us on the New Moon and for other training,”

 

Ron nodded. “Can I see her now?”

 

Harry nodded. “Ginny will bring her up. Keep in mind that the three of us werecats have no desire to steal your mate. We have all found and are quite happy with our own.”

 

Ron nodded and Harry checked his ribs as Ginny led Hermione up the stairs. “Careful, Hermione,” Harry warned as he heard her running down the hall. “He's got three fractured ribs, a concussion, a severely bruised tailbone, a bruised kidney and severe muscle damage. Be gentle with him,” he said, smiling at his friend as she entered. Ron immediately growled at Harry’s show of friendly affection and Harry turned on him, baring his fangs and growling deeply, his lips curled into a snarl. Ron blinked a few times, regaining control of himself.

 

“This is so bloody weird…”

 

Harry retracted his fangs and scooted aside, surrendering his place to Hermione. She leaned forward carefully, holding her fiancé as tightly as she could without hurting him. “Sorry, Hermie. Males fight regardless of station. Didn't have the heart to tell you before you left, but-” Harry began apologetically.

 

“You did what you had to to help him and kept it as swift as you could. It's not your fault, Harry,” she muttered. Ron turned his head, burying his nose in her neck and hair and taking comfort in his mate. Harry smiled at his friends, turning to his own mate as he knocked on the door frame.

 

“Come in slowly, but you three should be fine,” Harry reassured. Draco approached with caution, sitting down beside Harry near Ron's feet as Neville and Blaise joined the girls. Hermione finally drew back, wiping the tears from her eyes. She turned to look at Draco with an expression of utmost gratitude.

 

“Thank you for helping me through this.”

 

“Anytime, Hermione. It's a rather large adjustment,” the blonde said supportively.

 

Harry studied the Glaring bonds, noting the shifts toward Ron and the distribution of power. “You'll have to accompany us back for N.E.W.T.s, Ron. Otherwise your bonds to us will break, leaving you open for claim. Unless you wish to join another Glaring. Even as a submissive, you would end up leading and calling the shots. I would understand if-”

 

“No, Harry. This is where I belong.”

 

Harry smiled, patting his friend's knee as he stood, flicking his band to mend the damage to the room. “We will strengthen the bonds after testing is finished so you’ll have a bit more freedom. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I want you to stay exactly where you are for the next forty five minutes. Give your body another six hours to heal to a stable point before you try anything more strenuous than sitting up and moving to bed,  and don't even think about shagging tonight. I will knock you both out if you try, and trust me, I will know if you try.” Hermione blushed scarlet but Ron grinned broadly.

 

“Damn you, Harry. Beating me up and ruining all my fun.” Hermione smacked his arm lightly. Harry shook his head, helping Draco to his feet and grabbing his potions kit. He glanced down at his right hand, bloody from his claws piercing Ron’s shoulder. He vanished the mess and the girls joined him in the hall.

 

“Man, that's a curveball I did not see coming,” he muttered.

 

“Us either,” Luna said softly as Ginny shook her head.

 

“What do we do from here?” She asked.

 

“The same thing I did with you two. We guide him, train him, and move forward as a team.”

 

“Any guess at his affinity?” Neville queried.

 

“It's obvious, isn't it?”  Luna said. “Look back at the vision. Storm now has a face.” Harry had known the moment he felt the inheritance, as Ron's magic felt nearly as strong as his and the girls.

 

“How did I not notice him missing before?” Harry asked.

 

“You were worried about Draco and Narcissa,” Luna replied. “But I didn't notice either. I don't think we were supposed to.”

 

“I guess our little duel is on hold then to prevent him from attacking?” Ginny asked.

 

“I see no reason to cancel it. I don’t think it will be a problem but he'll have to learn sooner or later, and he learns better on the fly. We need to figure out how our affinities work best together and where they balance anyway. No sense putting it off.”

 

“Alright. Well, I'm going to go let the family know what has happened. Let me know if you need anything,” Ginny said as she left. Harry stopped Blaise, catching his wrist before he could go far.

 

“Keep an eye out for Ron. His protective instincts are liable to extend to Ginny as well. It'll take time for him to adjust, so be prepared if he is more testy towards you than usual.”

 

“Will do, Harry. Thanks for not killing Ginny and for helping us at the bank.”

 

“That’s my job. And as for the fighting, you had better get used to that. It happens when there are multiple dominants in a Glaring. It wasn't the first time, and it won't be the last either. I suspect there will be a few brawls between her and Ron too, and their fights will probably be worse.”

 

Blaise nodded. “I'll be on my toes. Get some sleep, Harry. You look exhausted,” the boy said and Harry nodded.

 

“I agree with Blaise. You've had a rather trying day, Harry, but you've handled it beautifully,” Luna complimented.

 

“It's only going to get worse from here, Luna. Now we've got a larger split when Ginny and I fight.”

 

“What do you mean by that?” Neville asked. “And what did she say anyway?”

 

“Luna can tell you the latter, but when two dominants fight, the submissives are given a rare opportunity. They are able to choose which dominant they support and defend their chosen dominant and the dominants fellow supporters. Today Luna and I were in agreement and she guarded you three so I could deal with Ginny. Had the situation been reverse, she could have chosen Ginny, though I think it would take a lot for you to do so, Luna. You and I are too in tune.”

 

“Familial ties could lean Ron towards Ginny, and if that's the case we are liable to have two brawls going; Me vs. Ginny, and Ron vs. Luna. It could split three versus one, or it could become an all out war with Ron and Luna shifting sides over the course of the battle as the situation shifts. It's an added complication down the line.”

 

“If you guys will excuse us, I’m going to get Harry to bed before he passes out in the hallway. Goodnight everyone,” Draco said, steering Harry down the steps. He charmed their study materials away, vanished their clothes and ushered Harry into the shower. He hadn't noticed the blood splattered on his cheek, chest and arms until it was washing away beneath a gentle pale hand. Harry looked down, noting that the cuts across his chest are deeper than he had thought, with his adrenaline crashing, he could feel them now. They stung beneath the water, crimson blood flowing down the drain.

 

With his wound clean, Draco turned off the shower and dried them both with a charm. He rooted around in the bathroom cabinets before swearing and summoning some gauze and large bandaged. He wrapped them carefully across Harry's chest, his face solemn and mildly concerned. With the last clasp in place, Draco directed him towards the bed and Harry curled up tightly in his arms.

 

“Are you alright?” Harry asked, feeling Draco’s uneasy thoughts and turbulent emotions.

 

“Today has been rather enlightening. Not just one fight, but two, the vault, everything we learned from Gornluk and Ollivander… it's just overwhelming.”

 

“Thank you for watching over Hermione. I know that can't have been easy for either of you.”

 

“If someone had told me nine months ago that I would ever be holding Granger while she sobbed into my jacket and actually feel sorry for her, I would have laughed in their face. But she's not so bad, now that I've gotten to know her. She's rather nice when she wants to be,” Draco replied.

 

Harry smiled. “I forgot to ask earlier, why were you so quick to have me jump on Gornluk’s offer?”

 

“Because it would have been a huge slight to deny him. He has done you a personal favor in working with the Ministry to resolve your status, and that a banker of his status would offer you his services says a lot. They don't end up owning the bank unless they have far superior skills than their fellows. To choose another banker would have discredited everything he had done for you. Adding that he actually seems to like you, you had no true reason to refuse.”

 

A tapping on the window caught Harry's attention and he opened the window with a flick of his wrist. Dusty flew in, heading to the cage that Harry still had set up in the corner and making himself at home.

 

“And since I forgot to ask this, for future fights, what is considered submissive behavior from me?” Draco asked, his expression cautiously curious.

 

“Showing the throat and an inability to hold eye contact are the two major ones. It shouldn't happen, but I don't ever want her or any other angry dominant to think they have a claim on you.”

 

“So if I had caught eye contact with her then and looked away, she could have viewed that as me being submissive to her?”

 

“Typically a dominant werecat has a more submissive mate and vice versa. Even though my markings are almost neutral and I would say you and I share power in our relationship, they view you as a submissive because of my status. At the end of the day, our private relationship is none of their business. Most of the time you can let your guard down without worry. But after a fight, showing submission when she already views you as submissive just makes the situation harder to deal with in the long run. It can begin to show in her treatment of you and behavior, and I'd rather not open that door.  From Ron or Luna I would be less concerned. But dominant fights are worse and more dynamic than they appear. ”

 

Draco sighed heavily. “When did my life get so difficult?”

 

“When you walked into mine, of course. I tend to have that effect on people.” He smiled at Draco playfully before scooting closer, tangling their legs together. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, kissing his forehead.

 

“And I wouldn't have it any other way.”

  
  
  
  
  



	28. Chapter 28

Harry woke early the next day and sensed tension in the Glaring. He sighed, getting out of bed carefully so he didn't wake Draco. After throwing on a shirt and some jeans, he padded down the halls to the kitchen. Ron was glaring daggers at Neville who was chatting amicably with Hermione. Harry sat down across from his friend and raised a brow. 

 

“Problem?” He asked the redhead. Ron's head whipped around to glare at him, teeth bared. Harry pointedly raised a brow and buttered his toast as he watched Ron. Slowly but surely Ron began to relax as his mind cleared. 

 

“How in the bloody hell did you manage to get through this alone, Harry?” Ron asked in disbelief. He sounded tired and worn down, but it was expected after the transformation.

 

He shrugged. “I didn't have my mate around to escalate that particular set of instincts, and I spent a lot of time alone. Neville would visit for his plants and Ginny for some freedom. Luna would stop in and say hello, and you two came and went. But I didn't have anywhere to be or anything to do except balance myself out and train with Kingsley. I spent a lot of my time meditating and getting in touch with myself. It helps a lot.”

 

“Harry, I've never meditated in my life. I've never had the need to. I can already feel the effects of the Occlumency strengthening the barriers around my mind and the bonds, and the limited bits of Legilimency, but this is so overwhelming. There's so much to do, so much to learn and we go back tomorrow morning.”

 

“I've got some books in my room at school for you to read that help with the basics. Luna inherited while at Hogwarts, and Ginny did two weeks later. I promise you, being at school is a considerably smaller concern than you think. I know it's absolutely overwhelming right now, but you'll adapt. It just takes time.” 

 

Ron frowned down at his hands. “I've never been a very patient person, Harry.”

 

“Neither has Ginny. Hell, neither have I, and look at how well we are doing. You're barely fourteen hours in and you're able to sit across from me and hold a rational conversation with your mate beside you and ten other people in the room. Ginny didn't talk to anyone but me and Luna for over a week because she had no idea what was going to come out of her mouth. What sound she would make. I passed out for three days during my inheritance. After fifteen hours the pain of the mental split overwhelmed me. It put me in this trance like state. I could feel everything, the pain and the mental division, but I couldn’t do anything. Couldn’t move, couldn’t speak.... You are already doing exceptionally well, especially with having your mate around so soon.” 

 

Ron frowned, not quite believing him so Harry nudged his foot beneath the table. “Ginny and I are sparring later, and I would love to see what you're capable of with your head on. You are welcome to join us downstairs. Hermione is welcome to come and the boys will be there. We need to get her started on sparring right away and working with her growing magic, too. We can help the both of you grow, and we can make this easier on you if you let us.” 

 

“We’ll be there, Harry,” Hermione said softly, taking Ron's hand on the table as she turned back to Neville, going over some advanced Herbology theory he was studying. Harry smiled at them as he helped himself to some tea. Draco shuffled into the kitchen, sitting down beside Harry  and leaning heavily on his arm with a yawn. 

 

“You can't just leave me behind. It gets cold in there you know.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes fondly, a small smile on his face. “I am more than just your personal heater, you spoiled prat,” Harry said. In retaliation, Draco sat up and snatched his toast from his hand. Harry just shrugged and reached for more. Ron shook his head at them before he addressed Draco. 

 

“I wanted to thank you for what you did last night. Hermione told me how much you helped her, and I'm really grateful. I haven't exactly been nice to you since you got with Harry, but I really, truly appreciate it.” 

 

Draco was watching the redhead, deciding how genuine he was before he inclined his head. “Part of the issue may have been the building inheritance. They've all said that in hindsight there were signs that they may inherit, but they didn't recognize them until later. We've had a lot of bad blood over the years. It was fair of you to be wary of me and the sharp protective instinct towards Hermione makes more sense now. I'm still surprised these two accepted me so easily,” he said, gesturing to Harry and Hermione. 

 

“It's insane, isn't it? I never thought there would be a day that I could consider myself friends with Draco Malfoy,” Neville said, his voice tinged with disbelief. 

 

“Likewise,” the blond replied with an amused smile.

 

“Oh! I forgot to tell you two the good news!” Harry began. “The goblins are reinstating our full banking rights on February Fourteenth. Gornluk got the full scoop from Kingsley and decided that we were not going to rob the bank again. And he has offered to be the account manager for you both if you’re willing to accept.”

 

“Which you should, otherwise he may feel slighted,” Draco added. 

 

“Thank god. I hated them hovering about all the time,” Hermione said. 

 

“If the goblin leading the cart is uncomfortable they may request one guard for each of us but no more,” Harry told her.

 

“Be warned Ron, the cart ride is even worse now,” Ginny said as she plopped down into the seat beside Harry. Blaise sat beside Draco, the two talking quietly. “I didn't listen to Harry and man, was he right. Way worse as a cat.” 

 

Molly bustled over, putting sausages on Ron's plate. “Eat up, dear. You need to regain your strength after last night.” Harry watched Ron scrunch his nose at the sausages and burst out laughing. He never thought he would see the day that his friend refused food. 

 

“No offense to your cooking, Molly, but I think he would prefer fish for a few weeks as he adjusts.” 

 

“Ah, I should have guessed, any recommendations?”

 

Harry grabbed the plate of sausages and passed it towards their mates who eagerly helped themselves. He knew better than to deny Molly's offer of food. He didn't want to offend her. “Some of the salmon leftovers from yesterday in eggs with parsley and onion ought to do. Perhaps a bit of that herbed goat cheese if there's some left.” 

 

“That sounds  _ delicious _ ,” Ginny said and her mother smiled. 

 

“Four plates coming right up.”

 

“Thank you, Molly,” Harry called.

 

He heard a hoot from an owl and turned to see Dusty flying in, stealing Draco's sausage before he landed on Harry's shoulder. He smirked at his shocked mate and scratched beneath Dusty’s chin. Draco stuck his tongue out at Harry and grabbed another piece from the plate as Hermione studied the new owl. “Who is this, Harry?” 

 

“This is Dusty. Draco suggested I consider getting an owl since I'll be teaching and all.”  Harry held up his arm and Dusty shifted to it, letting Harry hold him out towards Hermione. He studied her finger before nuzzling against it and she smiled, petting his cheek.

 

“He's rather sweet, isn't he? Did you pick him?” 

 

“They picked each other,” Draco said easily before returning to his discussion of ancient runes with Blaise and a rather confused looking Neville.

 

“Well whatever the case, I think he's good for you, Harry.” 

 

He studied her, taking in her anxious expression. She had been shooting him sidelong glances and biting her lip all morning. “Why aren't you asking whatever it is you want to ask me?”

 

“Oh, it's nothing Harry,” she said quickly, brushing him off.

 

He shook his head, making a circular gesture towards her face as he spoke, “I know that face. That's the face that is either bursting with questions or about to get into some deep trouble. Which is it?” 

 

Ron laughed. “He's got a point, ‘Mione. That's the face you made right before you played Umbridge like a fiddle and led her into the forest,” 

 

“And before you cast a confundus,” Harry said vaguely and Hermione blushed scarlet.

 

“And before you set those damn birds after me,” Ron added. 

 

“And before you full body bound me in first year,” Neville added,

 

“And before you brought up the idea of the DA,” Ginny tacked on.

 

“And whenever you talk about SPEW,” Dean chimed in from further down.

 

“And when you figured out why I was left the Sword of Gryffindor,” Harry tacked on.

 

“And that time you punched me in the face,” Draco muttered, his voice a bit bitter. At that, Hermione burst out laughing along with Blaise. 

 

“Alright, alright I get it. I'm as much of a troublemaker as the rest of you!” She giggled then turned to address Harry. “I had two questions for you. What changes am I likely to experience, and what do you think Ron’s affinity will be?

 

“Ron is Storm, our previously unidentifiable ally. His face is plain as day now when we recall the vision. It was clouded until last night for some unknown reason. Storm is a mix of wind, water and atmospheric control. And as for changes, well-” he cut off as Molly floated their plates over, his stomach growling. The four werecats dug in, thanking Molly profusely before she left and Harry returned his attention to Hermione.

 

“You both had best use very, very strong contraception charms, and I would recommend you take the potion as well, Hermione. I'm already brewing it for the girls. I can easily make enough for you. It’s taken once a week, and a necessary precaution. Both of you are more fertile than before.” 

 

The couple blushed as Harry continued in a no nonsense way. “You'll notice a definite increase in your magic and some changes in your mental capacity. You can have altered senses, and you receive the longer life span that we have. Your body's aging processes will begin to slow without impeding your mind. It's all controlled by the increase of magic.” 

 

“Why would my senses change?”

 

“You go through minor versions of our changes except for the increased lifespan. That is equal. Usually your senses stay the same but in some cases they increase.” 

 

“Is that why I've been hearing better?” Neville asked. “I figured I was just focusing harder.” 

 

“Probably a combination of both,” Draco replied. “My sense of smell is off the chart. I didn’t know potions could get any easier. It’s barmy.”

 

“Wicked,” Neville replied with a smile. Harry finished his breakfast and stood as Ginny smirked at him.

 

“Ready to get your ass kicked?”

 

He furrowed his brow at her, his expression one that questioned her sanity. “No, you nutter. I’m ready to meditate while I digest unless you want to see a reappearance of breakfast two days in a row.” 

 

“That's probably a good idea,” she admitted and he rolled his eyes.

 

“I’ll come with you,” Ron said softly and kissed Hermione’s cheek as he stood. Harry levitated their dishes behind him, sending them into the kitchen sink before heading out the back door. The gardens had been enchanted to stay warm and green year round, and were much larger than the property suggested. It reminded Harry of the tent they had grown so accustomed to. He led Ron to a small circular clearing amongst the bushes in the back corner of the yard and took a seat cross legged on the ground.

 

Ron sat across from him and mimicked his stance, “So what do I do?”

 

“In basic meditation, you blank your mind and try to leave your thoughts lucid. If that works for you, great! It didn't work for the rest of us.”

 

“During those awful occlumency lessons with Snape, I learned that matters of the mind require concentration and control. It requires an organized mind with a process of sorting your thoughts. We each do this a bit differently. Ginny views her mind as a well packed trunk, keeping the memories she doesn't like near the bottom with the things she uses less and her favorite memories on the top. Luna views her mind like tarot cards. Each memory is assigned to a card so she can call upon certain cards and memories at will.”

 

“When Draco meditates he uses a system very similar to Luna’s, but instead of tarot cards, he uses runes. Neville sees a plant and each leaf is a memory. His happiest are near the top and bloom like flowers with leaves in between while his worst are buried in the roots. Blaise uses a weird system of shelves with built in boxes and filing cabinets, but it works well for him. I would bet my vaults that when Hermione starts doing this with us, her mind will be a well organized library by the time she is done.”

 

Ron laughed. “Sounds about right. What do you use?”

 

“I think you'll get a kick out of this. I use Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans.” Ron promptly fell over laughing, clutching his sides. Harry chuckled with him. 

 

“Why do I have a feeling I'll be using chess pieces or chocolate frog cards?”

 

Harry laughed with him as they struggled to compose themselves. When they managed it, Harry took a deep breath. “Alright, so you want to turn your focus inward. This process will force you to take a look at the unpleasant things as well as the good, and it's up to you entirely how you organize them. But once you have sifted through all of the memories, they should all have a place. Then you repeat the process with emotions. Or, if it's easier, do the reverse and begin with emotions. There is no exact method to this. It's more of an art really.”

 

They fell quiet, focusing on their minds and losing track of time. With his mind clear and steady, Harry focused on his magic. In fact he, was so focused he didn't sense Draco approaching. When he laid his hand on Harry’s shoulder, the werecat jumped, yowling and pinning the transgressor to the ground. He blinked down at his stunned blond and sighed. “Damnit, Draco! How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me?” 

 

“Well, if it gets you pinning me down like this, I see no consequence.” 

 

“Oh don’t worry,” Harry said in a seductive voice. “You’ll get the consequences later.” 

 

“I am right here, guys,” Ron complained.

 

Harry slowly turned his head to fix him with a glare. “You used my house as your shagging spot for three months, Ron. Do you know what horrors I've seen? Can you imagine it with  _ this _ hearing? The things we have all heard? You don't get to complain about this,” Harry said, gesturing to himself and Draco. “If you've got a problem, we will gladly meet you inside.”  

 

Rons face was a bright red color and seemed torn between taking Harry’s out or suffering through his payback. Harry didn't particularly care which Ron chose as he turned back to his mate, kissing him passionately. He heard Ron leave quite swiftly after that and let Draco flip him over. 

 

“So what kind of consequences do you have for me later?” Draco asked. His brow was raised playfully as his eyes burned with curiosity, attraction and mischief. “Are you taking requests?”

 

“And you say I'm the insatiable one.” 

 

Draco rolled his eyes, leaning forward and kissing Harry deeply. He held Harry's hands above his head, their fingers intertwined. Draco bit his lip and Harry moaned before entangling his tongue with Draco’s and losing all track of time. He would have been content to stay there all day until he heard someone's breath hitch on his left. He pushed Draco back as his head snapped to the side, squinting through the bushes. 

 

“What the fuck is wrong with the people in my house?!” He complained loudly, using a swift spell to drag Pansy and Hermione from their hiding spot. The girls squeaked and giggled as they were tugged forward by the ankles with cushioning charms under their bums. “You realize Ron would murder me if he knew you were getting off on this, right?” 

 

Pansy snickered as Harry sat up, keeping his arm around Draco’s waist as his mate straddled him. “And you! I know you have some sort of arrangement going on with Seamus and Dean, but that doesn't give you the right to spy on whoever you please.”

 

Pansy’s eyes bulged out of her head as she glanced nervously between Draco, Harry and Hermione. It was Hermione's turn to laugh, and Draco just shook his head. “I don't even want to know, Pans.”

 

“Ginny is waiting for you in the basement,” Hermione provided when she caught her breath.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Damn voyeurs,” he muttered as Draco stood. Harry leaned back, flipping over backwards coming up on his feet before offering a hand to the girls. They each took one as he pulled them up, ignoring their snickering. Somehow, he wasn't surprised when Pansy jumped on his back. He sighed, giving the girl a piggyback ride. It was easier than arguing with her and he could feel Draco’s approval of them getting along despite the strange circumstances. It would be easier for them all if Pansy could get on well with them. He had no issue making her feel more welcome.

 

Once they got inside he set Pansy down on the kitchen counter and turned the corner, jogging down the stairs into the basement with Hermione and Draco on his heels. 

 

“There you are. What took you so long, Hermione?” Ginny asked. Harry smirked at his friend as she turned scarlet and decided to spare her.

 

“Alright, I want you all over here by the door. Each of you needs to put up a shield to make a sort of box around yourselves, and be ready to run if our magic starts leaking through. Pansy that includes you if you're going to keep lurking.” The girl huffed and came down the steps, followed by almost everyone in the house.

 

“Why aren't you doing this outside?” Molly asked.

 

“Because the yard is flammable but the basement is concrete and has been warded against magic. You'll find several runes inscribed upon the walls that dispel excess magic and prevent it from damaging the house,” Harry provided. The parents threw their spells in with their kids as Harry took off his shirt and banished it. He'd rather not have it catch on fire. He was less concerned for his old jeans, the only set spared from Hermione and Ginny's purge as he turned to face the later.

 

She smirked at him devilishly as her body set ablaze. He heard those who had not been present last night gasp as her eyes shifted from brown to copper. “You realize the light of my fire counters your shadows, right?”

 

Smirking in return, Harry knew that his eyes had taken on a golden glow and a slanted shape caught somewhere between human and cat. “Does it? Because I seem to recall that fire casts a shadow.” 

 

Ginny blasted a jet of fire towards him to prove her point, but he phased into nothing, his body disappearing into the shadows and reappearing behind her. He felt pure shock from Draco as he smiled devilishly at Ginny’s back.  She was still looking ahead of her in shock. 

 

“You see,” he said as she whipped around to face him, her flames chasing her as she did so, “Your affinity focuses on everything. Being everything, consuming everything, even taking the very air out of the room.” 

 

She struck out at him again and he phased reappearing above her and drawing the shadows in close like a shield as he fell on top of her in a crouch, taking her down. The flames that rippled off her body didn't touch him, and rippled right around him when she put more magic into them. He began absorbing it back into himself. The smirk never left his lips. “But mine, mine focuses on nothing at all. Therefore, it can be anything.” He vanished again, not bothering to take a form. He was the shadow of his friends and the dark places near the ceiling. He pressed in around them where the lights began to fade. He could exist in all but the brightest of white lights. He was everything and nothing.

 

“This is so unfair,” Ginny muttered and he laughed, the rich sound echoing to fill the room.

 

“But Gin, I'm just getting started. Luna dearest, would you like to come play instead of jumping on poor Neville's feet over there?” 

 

She danced through the shields, drawing Cassandra's diadem from her pocket with a smirk. “Oh, Harry, I would love to.” 

 

He knew her game immediately. She would attempt to predict his movements. He sent a stunner towards Ginny from the corner and Luna's shield was up before his spell even cast.

 

“A smart move, but futile.”

 

He saw Luna's eyes widen and her head whipped around as she stood back to back with Ginny, knowing what he was about to do. Next thing they knew they were surrounded as Harry partially formed to their side and simultaneously created twenty shades of himself, encircling them. They looked just as real as he did, half solid, half shadow and standing shoulder to shoulder in a ring around the girls. It reminded him of the funhouse they had visited at the carnival where he saw hundreds of himself in the mirrors. “Your diadem works on intent. And sure, I could attack you outright. But this will be much more fun. Up for a game of hide and seek, loves?”

 

He felt Draco’s excitement and anticipation to see what he would do next. He felt his mates arousal at his blatant display of himself, of his control and power. He had never fully displayed his abilities to anyone before, but he was rather enjoying himself as he did now. He was stronger than before with his bond now complete.

 

“How is this fair? We aren't even balanced or bonded?!” Ginny cried and Harry laughed again, a chorus of his laughter filling the room like a haunting melody that resounded through the open space. 

 

“But Gin, you wanted this. You render my affinity useless, don't you remember? And balance has nothing to do with it. I could do all of this before either of you inherited. It's easier with the bond and balance, but not required. I hid it well, afraid then of your fear, of scaring you away to face the change alone. But not now. Even Ron over there is intrigued.”

 

“How could I not be?”

 

As he expected, Ginny reacted in frustration. She lifted her arms behind her back with Luna caught between them. She channeled her fire, aiming at the Harry’s behind her as she whipped her arms in and kept her fingers pointed at the midsection of the shades, creating a large blast of fire around them. Around the circle the shades faded out as the fire passed through them with Harry timing his fade perfectly. Because he controlled them all, Luna couldn't defect which one he was unless he faltered.

 

As his shades reformed he drew the magic from Ginny’s fire, snuffing it out and absorbing it to increase his own power. All around him his shades increased in solidity. If he had enough magic, he could have an unlimited number of himself. He didn't taunt them this time as he made slow strides around his own circle, taking Luna's advantage and turning it against her. He wasn't communicating with them through the bonds. In fact, he was blocking them, but he could see on her face that it was straining her to track all twenty of him. By his second revolution, she ripped the diadem off her head, holding it tightly in her hands as she bent forward to rest her hands on her knees and clear her mind. 

 

Harry attacked in a way that did no harm, not wanting to injure his Glaring. All twenty of him raised a hand in unison, sending a bolt of shadow magic at Luna. Several of them phased through Ginny, absorbing some of her magic before they exited her and became solid once more. The shadows surrounded Luna but left her face free to breathe while lifting her and pinning her to the ceiling.

 

Little did Harry know, he had played directly into their backup plan. He saw them both smirk as Luna’s eyes began to glow a brilliant silver color. Her glowing hands burst free of Harry’s ensnarement as Ginny raised her arms up. The girls magic met in the center of the room and Harry swore mentally. He heard Draco burst out laughing before their magic, a union of heat and light, of passion and purity, blasted outwards. He had just enough time to retract his shades, storing their magic away for later as the spell struck his torso and flung him back against the wall.

 

The two continued to channel in unison, using their magic against him and chasing the shadows from the room, but they couldn’t remove enough. Because Ginny’s magic was a darker shade than Luna’s and was a moving, crackling fire, they could never fully remove the shadows, even if Ginny were channeling using her copper light. And Luna’s silver light meant it contained some amount of darkness, some degree of impurities. Light of all kinds was simply an absence or reduction of shadow, meaning he could just as easily turn their light against them. As strong as they were combined, Harry was still stronger.

 

He phased once more, his magic straining against theirs as he stretched himself thin. He moved between their magics to form moving black pockets, chasing the holes they couldn't quite fill. He began siphoning from their magic as the room grew increasingly dark. Once he had gathered enough magic from them, he solidified himself in the center of the room at the exact point where their magic met.

 

Before they could cut off the flow, he drew their magic into himself, absorbing it swiftly before he sent it back out, devouring their loose magic and plunging the room into darkness. The shadows weighed on them, a heavy,tangible thing. Two sets of eyes, one silver and one copper could be seen glowing at opposite points in the room, the only indication of up and down. Harry kept his eyes closed using his magic to sense them. He made sure the oppressive darkness allowed them to breathe, but absorbed each spell they attempted to cast, further strengthening his own.

 

“Do you yield?”

 

“I yield!” Luna hollered and he gently floated her to the floor, silver eyes moving slowly through the darkness to land near the copper set.

 

“Ginny?” He called in a sing song voice. “You know what I want to hear.”

 

“Fine! Shadow beats Spark! I yield!” She called. All at once the light returned to the room as Harry fell, hitting his hands and knees between them. He glanced from one to the other, feeling bright and alive as he smiled at Luna.

 

“You nearly had me, my clever little friends,” he panted out. He turned his head to look at Ginny, a wide grin splitting his face as she smiled in return. “You damn near had me.” 

 

“You couldn't beat us outdoors,” Ginny  said challengingly and he smirked, shaking his head with a quiet chuckle. 

 

“We can test that theory after N.E.W.T.s,” he said as he pushed himself up, getting to his feet. He extended a hand to each of them, pulling them to their feet. Ginny stuck her tongue out at him and pouted as she headed over towards their onlookers.

 

It was only then that Harry realized the room was still completely silent. He glanced at the assembled crowd to see most of them staring at them in slack jawed awe.

 

“How in the bloody hell am I supposed to keep up with that?!” Ron hollered, his arms outstretched before him.

 

“Baby steps, Ron. You'll get there,” Luna said reassuringly, patting his arm in a friendly and supportive gesture. 

 

“We can start now if you’d like?” Harry offered.

 

“Once the rest of these nosy buggers clear out, sure,” Ron agreed.

 

“That was amazing, Harry! Oh, you were all great!!” Hermione cried, hugging them one by one. Neville was still gaping at Harry as if he couldn't believe someone could have so much power.

 

“When did you get ripped, Harry?” Seamus called as he headed upstairs. Harry rolled his eyes, refusing to answer. He knew his body looked good, having gained a considerable amount of muscle since the transformation. As the others followed Dean and Seamus upstairs, Harry pulled Luna aside.

 

“Mind if I truly test the diadem? No magic, just a quick spar?”

 

“So long as there is only one of you. That gave me quite the headache.”

 

Harry laid his hand on her temple and cleared her migraine. She smiled, taking out the diadem and placing it on her head. They both took a step back, getting into a defensive position. Harry threw the first punch and Luna blocked him with lightning speed, her hand moving moments before his. He tried again, varying the punch halfway. She moved with him, blocking and throwing a punch of her own. She struck his jaw and Harry reeled. Luna had never landed a blow on him before, her own strength resting in her defensive skills. 

 

Trying a different tactic he dropped to the ground to kick her feet out from under her. At the last second he struck up towards her breast bone, but Luna saw it coming. She caught his foot and used it to jerk him towards her before bending his leg over his back and placing her foot in the center of his shoulder blades. 

 

“I give, Luna,” he said softly and she released him. He turned over looking at her as got to his feet. “Promise me something.” 

 

“What is it you ask?” 

 

“Never leave the house or the castle without that diadem on your person. Preferably on your head. I know you're strong. I always have, but I still worry, and I know Neville does too. It would give us both some piece of mind.” 

 

She chewed her lip. “I won't agree to that, but only because I intend to have a set of bracelets made and enchant them to have the same effect. They'll be a bit more discreet, but still powerful. Until they are complete. I will gladly keep this on me.” 

 

Harry grinned at her. “Thank you, Luna.” 

 

“Thank you Harry, for believing in me. The diadem sure does help though, if for nothing else but helping me assess the severity of the threat.” 

 

“Why does wearing it bother you when you never had a problem with your radish earrings or butterbeer cork necklaces?”

 

“Because those are simple and odd. This, this is lavish and powerful. It feels strange, being the only one to wear something like it. To draw that type attention. It feels pretentious.” 

 

Harry nodded. “How about instead of getting those bracelets and having two of the same thing, we find a variant of that for each of us?”

 

Luna giggled. “How are you going to get Ron to wear a diadem?”

 

“I was thinking more like a collar for him and I. Still visible and powerful, but a bit less feminine. We're werecats. Regal won't hurt our image. It will only improve it.”

 

“I think it's a great idea, but I still want to inspect these charms and document them in case the diadem is ever lost. We can try some experiments for yours and write them down, too.”

 

“Of course. But speaking of collars, try shifting to your animagus with that on. I wonder if it shrinks like the collar Hermione made.”

 

He watched her shrink in size, the diadem shrinking with her and fading into her markings. He picked her up, laying her on her back as she preferred to be held as a cat as he inspected her head, looking at the silver markings around her eyes. He could just barely make out the lines of the diadem in her coat.

 

“Can you feel it's effects?”

 

_ Definitely. This is wonderful. Toss me! _

 

He smirked and did as she requested, tossing her high into the air. She shifted back to human midway, doing a flip before landing in a crouch with a giggle. Harry rolled his eyes, assessing the remaining group. “Let's try this in the yard. The lighting is better. I'll block out the windows, Ron, don't worry.” 


	29. Chapter 29

 

They thundered up the stairs and into the back yard. Harry used his magic to allow light in through the windows but prevent their nosy house guests from looking out. “Alright, how do I want to do this?” He muttered. “Let's have Hermione sparring against Neville with Draco watching and guiding. Don't hold back on them, Hermione, they can take it. Ginny, I want you to meditate with Blaise in the clearing. Luna is one day from Maturity. Buckle up buttercup, you're next. Make what progress you can until I have you join us. Blaise, try to help her make connections between herself and the cat’s instincts if you can.”

 

She sighed heavily and guided Blaise to the clearing. He held up a hand, counting down from five. At zero he heard them both yelp as his magic shocked them. “HARRY!” Ginny hollered and he grinned.

 

“Snog on your own time. This is training,” he called back, nonplussed by her frustration. He turned to Ron and Luna. “You two are with me. This is something I have wanted to try for a long time but couldn't while hiding my affinity.” Harry shifted forms, set himself in a wide stance, and raised both of his hands. He was lifted into the air by a decent sized black platform as several others formed around him. They varied in size, shape and height with Harry at the top about twenty feet off the ground. 

 

“Luna you're on my right, Ron on my left. Get to me.”

 

“Why do you give me the boring stuff?!?!” Ginny cried out in indignation.

 

“I was going to have you race Luna later if you focus on your own task, Ginevra,” he hissed the last in warning and she settled, returning to her own studies, he glanced down to see their mates looking up at them

 

“Well that's not going to teach her anything, now is it?”

 

“How are you not afraid of that height after a dragon ride?” Hermione asked and Harry snorted. 

 

“Hermione, I’ve ridden brooms, thestrals, dragons and Hippogriffs. I've fallen from far higher than this playing Quidditch. Hell, I fly higher than that particular dragon did for pleasure. This is nothing.”

 

“I’ve ridden all of those too, you know and they absolutely terrify me,” she corrected and Harry shrugged.

 

“How are you supporting that much magic?” Draco asked. 

 

“Siphoned it from the magic the girls used in our duel. The runes didn’t do a thing,” he replied as Luna stepped onto his platform. He glanced at her and set several of her platforms into motion. “Jump down and try again.”

 

She leaped to the ground, ignoring Hermione's shout as she landed with ease and took off again.

 

“Anyway, once they are formed, shadow doesn't cost magic to sustain. It does to move it, but it's minor after what I absorbed. I'm essentially a rechargeable battery if I choose to drain the magic around me. Now, get to sparring. Don't make me come down there,” he threatened and they all rolled their eyes, getting back to their task. Luna reached him again and he shrank her platforms, turning some into cylinders and increasing the distance between them. “I'm going to help Ron.” He did a flip off of his platform and landed in a roll before standing to join Ron on a low platform.

 

“How do you guys do this?”

 

“Part of your struggle is that we are approaching a full moon, when the cat's instincts are at their lowest. The other part of it is that you don't trust your cat yet, and that's okay. Will you allow me the chance to show you that you can do this? That you can trust those instincts in regards to movement if not behavior?” 

 

“Go for it.”

 

Harry sat down on that platform and focused, slipping into Ron's mind.  _ Relax and trust the cat. If not your cat, trust me. Feel the movements of the muscles, particularly in your tail, and keep note of your whiskers. They are huge for your balance.  _

 

Controlling Ron's body, Harry bent forward to touch his toes and did a variety of stretches and jumps, getting accustomed to the taller body before he jumped off the platform, running across the ground on all fours to get a feel for Ron's longer stride. He circled back around towards the platforms and stopped at the bottom.  _ Ready? _

 

_ You've already done better than me.  _

 

Harry immediately sat on the ground to prove a point.  _ Ron, this is not about who is better at what. This is about learning and growing individually and as a group. Remember that talk you had with Luna? This is a huge opportunity for you to grow. It's not immediate, but nothing worth having is. You have to put in the time and the effort like we have to get to where we are. We don't look down on you for being new to this. We want to be a part of your growth and help you advance, but we can't do that if you constantly view this as a competition with jealous eyes.  _

 

_ You and Ginny do, _ Ron said petulantly.

 

_ No, we view it as friendly competition. There is zero jealousy between us, and Ginny and I have been at this for months. You're not even in a day yet. It’s like a first year walking into Hogwarts and expecting to be able to do seventh year spells. I know that jealousy has always been a struggle for you, Ron. I'm asking that you address it in your meditations as soon as you are able because holding onto it limits you, and limits us.  _

 

Ron sighed mentally.  _ Sorry, Harry. Old habits are hard to break. _

 

_ It's quite alright. I’ve had to break several myself. It’s a process, and we’ll get through it together. Now, are you ready to work with me here? To feel the movements and the physical balance? _

 

_ Let's do it, _ he said, sounding determined. 

 

Harry crouched down, waving Ron's tail twice before he sprang, bypassing the bottom platform entirely. His back feet nearly overlapped the front on the landing as he sprang towards the right, using a vertical panel to launch them higher. Landing on the next platform he sprang left, then another left and a right before sitting with his back close to the edge of the platform. 

 

_ Okay, that was kind of fun,  _ Ron admitted.

 

_ It should be. You're going to fall, but this is where you trust the cat and its instincts. Watch. I'm going to jump, and then I am going to relinquish control. Don't claim it. Don't try to direct your body, just let it do what it knows to do. Luna is watching, and she won't let us get hurt. Do you trust us? _

 

He felt Ron's nerves before his friend tentatively agreed. Harry immediately jumped off the platform backwards, surprising Ron. When he tried to regain control, Harry held both of their minds back.  _ Watch, Ron,  _ he said patiently.

 

Midair Ron's body twisted, his tail turning as his upper body straightened out, quickly followed by his lower body while his tail spun for counter balance. The impact was a bit jarring, but anything over ten feet was. He held Ron back to watch as his body crouched into the landing and used the momentum to propel them forwards again, jogging to a stop and waiting.

 

_ Those instincts are there to protect you, to guide you. If they tell you you can do something, you more than likely can. If they say you can't, then you may not be ready. There will be times that I push you past your instincts in a controlled environment where I can assure you won't get hurt. I know I'm asking you to put a lot of trust in me and the girls, but I can promise you, it pays off. Just look at Luna. _

 

Harry tilted Ron's head up to watch Luna sprint from platform to platform as they moved beneath her. Some of the platforms she landed on were smaller than her paws as she launched forward. She kept her chin up and looking ahead as she trusted her body and her timing.  _ She trusts that my magic is there, that my platforms will hold and she trusts that should she fall, she can catch herself. _

 

_ How is she doing that? _ Ron asked in awe and Harry trotted them around to Luna's side, backing up and crouching to get a running start. He surveyed his own creation, picking out the patterns and letting Ron see his thoughts entirely. 

 

_ Like this,  _ Harry said confidently as he saw the timing lining up. He bolted forward, getting about three quarters of the way up before missing a stride, still not quite used to the length of Ron's stride. The platforms allowed them to fall through safely as Harry levelled them out, landing with ease before looping back to do it again. He kept running circuits, slowly giving up control and easing it back to Ron as they continued up, working in tandem to get across the tiny moving platforms. When they got to the top for the fourth time, Harry drew back into himself and stood, running up the still platforms to join Ron at the top.  He stood beside his friend, still shirtless with his hands in his pockets. 

 

Ron glanced at him, smiling. It was still strange to see Ron in werecat form, but that would change in time. “That was really neat, Harry. All of this is. And thank you, for believing in me.” 

 

He clapped Ron on the shoulder, “I've always believed in you. It's you that needs to believe in you, and I hope I helped you start to do that today.” 

 

“You definitely made this feel a lot less frightening and more enjoyable.” 

 

Harry smirked at Ron. “Go back to your platforms and really get a full feel for your body there. Try different jumps and combinations. Don't be afraid to fall; we all do. Don’t be afraid to get hurt. We can heal almost anything but nerve damage. You're among friends here, and we want to see you succeed. Yeah, we give each other shit, but it's all meant in good fun, and no one is giving you any yet because you're still learning. So go back to your drills, but first, watch this.”

 

“What are you doing?” Ron asked warily. Harry smirked in response, phasing into the shadows and reforming directly behind Draco without making a sound. 

 

“Boo,” he said softly and Draco let out a terrified, high pitched scream, jumping forward and turning towards Harry. He heard Ron laughing above them with Luna. Neville and Hermione doubled over with laughter behind Draco as Blaise and Ginny burst through the bushes to figure out what was happening. Draco had his hands over his mouth, his eyes wide with fear before he recovered and threw a punch. Harry dodged it, smiling all the while as he dodged his mates punches. 

 

“Dammit, Harry!!! You nearly gave me a heart attack!”

 

“Payback’s a bitch, isn't it?” he chuckled as he caught Draco's wrists and pulled him in close. He was scowling and Harry could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest. He brushed his nose against Draco's sweetly before he turned tail to chase after Ginny, joining Luna at the base of the moving platforms.

 

They backed up as far as they could, watching the platforms move. Ginny started first with Luna hot on her heels but Harry waited, taking off at least three seconds behind them. But his path was straighter as he ran to the top, beating them both. They ran several circuits, each of them winning a few times as he varied the patterns of the movement. He jogged down the other side, joining Ron. He met his friend partway, running circuits beside him. Harry challenged him to go faster bit by bit while the girls raced on the other side. 

 

Hermione was coming along well in her sparring, which he had expected given her background in karate, but he wanted to test her himself. He reached the top and jumped, running off his momentum and loping up beside her as he shifted back to human. 

 

“How are you not exhausted?” She asked, looking rather worn out. 

 

“I have to keep up with those two, error three. Builds stamina. Come on, you've got one more round in you.” He heard Ron hissing at the top of the platform and glanced up at him exasperatedly, extending his arms wide. 

 

“What do you not understand about the words, ‘I’M GAY’???” Ron hung his head as Harry shook his and turned back to Hermione, taking a defensive stance. “Give me all you've got, miss Karate.” 

 

“What's up with the nicknames today?” Blaise asked and Harry shrugged. 

 

“He's feeling frisky,” Luna supplied.

 

“Draco, you’ll have to fix that later,” Ginny called and Harry ignored her, focusing in on Hermione.

 

“Come on. I know I'm not as fun to hit as Draco but I make a good punching bag, too.” Hermione smirked, taking aim. Harry caught or deflected her blows with his forearms, occasionally stopping to fix her stance or point out an opening she didn't realize she left. After about ten minutes she was sweating hard and he took pity on her. “Well done. Go get cleaned up. Not you, Ron. You're not done yet.” 

 

His friend groaned, jumping down beside him. He stumbled a bit but it was a huge improvement compared to being paralyzed by fear about an hour ago. “What else are you making me do today?”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “It won't take long. Down you go girls!” Harry called as he lowered the platforms. He left his center platform intact and walked to it with Ron, stepping onto it. Ron joined him as he raised it back up, taking them higher than before. Up here they could feel the wind better, and Harry sat down, gesturing for Ron to join him.  

 

“If we go any higher than this, we pass the wards and enter the truly cold winter air of London. I brought you up here because there is a storm brewing over us as we speak. I am going to cast a strong warming charm and disillusionment charms and take us above the wards. You'll still see the platform, but the muggles can't.”

 

“What can't they?”

 

“Because I don't want them to,” Harry replied with a smile. “When we pass the wards, I want you to focus on the feeling of the storm. At your peak power, you will be able to create them out of clear skies. I figure a good way to start is for you to feel how they work. Feel their energy. Press your magic out and experiment a bit. I can keep this up for about another ten minutes before we have to return.” 

 

Ron nodded. “Sounds fair. Let's go.” Harry cast the spells and raised them up, hovering just beyond the wards. The wind was blowing in heavily around them and the rain had just begun. He created an impervious dome above them.

 

“I suggest you meditate for a few minutes, then try to manipulate the wind and the rain.” They were quiet as Ron meditated then began manipulating the rain. It began coalescing into small orbs that floated around them. When he had nearly a dozen, Harry directed him to rotate them around the dome. Ron succeeded with ease and Harry grinned, guiding him on to the wind. Soon enough the wind stopped slicing into them as a bubble of air seemed to swirl around them.

 

“Well done, Ron. I have to take us down now, though.” He lowered the platform more quickly than he raised it, letting it deposit them on the ground. “When we get back to the school, you will have a lot of free time while we take the tests. I have several books for you to go over, and I'm sure that the Room of Requirement can provide you with a place to practice your balance and such. We try to avoid going out too often in winter to avoid the tracks. Even though we are out with our inheritance, we don't want people following us.” 

 

“Alright. Mind if I go now?”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Don’t break my shower,” he warned as Ron jumped up, heading into the house to join Hermione. Harry stretched out on the ground, soaking up the sun and dropping his spells to cover the windows. Draco laid down beside him, put his head on Harry's shoulder and curled up to his side.

 

“Don't tell me you've worn yourself out entirely,” Draco muttered in his ear. 

 

“I've saved a bit of energy for you. But you'll have to wait until after dinner.” 

 

“You've made me watch all these incredible displays of magic and power, spent the last three hours running around shirtless and you're making me wait until after dinner?” 

 

“Yup.” 

 

“Why do I get the feeling that you would be perfectly happy to take a nap right here in the sun?” 

 

“Because that is exactly what I intend to do. It's storming in London, so there's no sun beyond the wards to burn us. The light is just a spell.” He used his magic to lift them up and conjured a blanket beneath them. “You're welcome to join me.” 

  
Draco grinned at him, kissing his cheek. “I think I just might.”


	30. Chapter 30

Harry ended up sleeping for about three hours that afternoon. He woke to Draco shaking his shoulder and felt something on his chest. He tilted his head up to find that both himself and their blanket had been covered by Draco's study materials.

 

“Was I that much of a distraction or do I just make an excellent desk?”

 

“Both,” Draco replied as he returned his focus to his books. Harry smiled, placing an arm behind his head and watching him.

 

“There's not much use in studying at this point, Dray. If you don't know it by now, you're not going to remember by cramming everything in last minute. Used to jumble myself up that way.”

 

“Some of us still have to put in work for our studies.”

 

“You're way ahead too, don't act like you're unprepared.” He leaned over to see just what Draco was studying and Draco leaned his book away, piquing Harry's curiosity. “What are you reading that you're hiding from me?”

 

“Why did I wake you?”

 

“I don't know. Why did you wake me?”

 

“Dinner's nearly ready. You should go help Molly. I’m sure she-” Harry cut of his blonds distraction attempt by tackling him. He saw Draco slip his thumb in the book to mark his page before hitting Harry over the head with it. He merely smirked at Draco and shifted to his animagus. The book thumping stopped.

 

_See, you can't be mad when I'm adorable._

 

 _You're insufferable and I most definitely can,_ he said before discretely checking his page number. He summoned his books and papers into a pile and sent them flying back towards the room with a smirk while Harry pouted.

 

 _Rude,_ he complained as he watched the books fly away. He knew his curiosity wouldn't fade for a while but he would figure it out eventually. Draco just sighed beneath him.

 

_Harry, you've already figured out one surprise I had for you. Please let this go._

 

 _See now my curiosity is temporarily sated. All you had to do was say so._ He flicked his tail in an imperial way, grinning at Draco as best he could as a cat. _So. Dinner?_

 

_You gonna get up?_

 

_Why should I?_

 

_I’m not carrying you. You've got up to four feet; use them._

 

 _But that's no fun,_ Harry complained.

 

 _My word, you woke up obstinate. Come on, get off,_ he said, gently shoving Harry. He didn't move a muscle. “Come on, Harry.”

 

Harry just grinned again and carefully extended his claws into the fabric of Draco's shirt, lightly scratching the skin beneath. He knew he could repair the damage if Draco held him. If he didn't, well, the shirt would get it. Draco frowned down at him. “I rather like this shirt and I'm hungry.”

 

_Well, there's an easy solution._

 

“Yeah! You getting off of me!”

 

In response Harry looked up at him, giving the friendliest cat eyes he could. He and the girls had practiced noises and facial expressions should they need to distract someone without suspicion. He blinked at Draco slowly and made a pitiful, kitten-like meow. Draco relented with a frustrated groan, wrapping one arm around Harry while pushing himself up.

 

“Fine, you pathetic little wretch. You win. I’ll carry your lazy arse inside. Tosser. This is bloody ridiculous,” Draco fumed, his frustration leaking down the bond before he began muttering to himself and probably cursing Harry out in French as he threw open the door to the dining room. Harry just wiggled, releasing his grip and laying back in Draco’s arms while purring loudly.

 

“Quel est le problème?” (What's the matter?) Narcissa queried as he walked in, still muttering away. Harry saw Fleur’s head swivel around their way, recognizing her native tongue, as Draco gestured to him wildly with his free hand.

 

“Ce! C'est mon problème! Quatre pieds de son et il refuse de marcher!” (This! This is my problem! Four feet of his own and he refuses to walk!)

 

Fleur smiled at Harry and winked. “Pourquoi devrait-il quand il vous l'emportera? Il semble assez heureux là-bas.” (Why should he when he has you to carry him? He seems pretty happy there.)

 

“Traitre,” (Traitor,) Draco replied, glaring daggers at Fleur. The woman only smiled and returned to her conversation with Bill as Draco sat down grumpily. Hermione chuckled and Luna moved to sit down beside him, holding out her arms.

 

“Come here, Harry. I’ll appreciate you're adorable, fluffy self.” He glanced up to see Neville watching amusedly as he moved from Draco's arms and jumped to Luna’s. She sat him up on her shoulder, petting behind his ears and beneath his chin. As a cat, it felt rather pleasant and he purred some more.

 

“Don’t tell me you're jealous, Draco. You seemed so put out; I thought I’d occupy him,” Luna said innocently while sending Harry the image of a very perturbed looking Draco.

 

“I’m not jealous,” Draco replied.

 

 _Liar,_ Harry said softly through the bond.  He knew Draco was still adjusting to the bond and wasn't used to someone so easily catching him in a lie as he cheeks took on a rosy tint.

 

“Dinner’s ready! Luna dear, whose cat is that? And where did Harry get off to?” Molly asked as the food floated its way to the table behind her.

 

Luna just smiled and set Harry on the bench. He shifted back to himself and grinned at Molly, who jumped in surprise. “Sorry, Auntie. Didn't mean to scare you.”

 

She scowled at him and lightly smacked his shoulder with the paper she held before handing it to him. “You lot were quite the stir in Diagon Alley yesterday,” she said as she wandered down the table. Harry unrolled it to see that they had made the front page. The photo showed them to be very near the Leaky Cauldron. The camera was very near their path as each of the couples floated by, looking utterly unaffected by the crowd. The article told that it was the first time since the Trials that the werecats had been seen out in public, and went on to detail their actions during the war. They continued on, singing their praises and giving a history of werecats while wondering at their affinities. At least that part hadn't been divulged after the trials. Then again, the Wizengamot could have assumed him taking Lucius’ magic and Luna's vision accuracy was just part of being a werecat.

 

He flipped to the next page and frowned. Blaise, Neville and Draco each had a picture at the top of the page, showing them in their prime and heading three columns the full length of the paper. The articles on Blaise and Draco were rather infuriating. They speculated why Harry and Ginny had picked such unfavorable partners for the trip and suggested that the boys were merely using them regain some standing. It went on to question whether or not the boys were actually their mates or merely toys to the often promiscuous werecats.

 

He wrinkled his nose in distaste and glanced at the next page. Here he found collage of moving photos of him and Draco. He found he rather liked the photos themselves. The cameras had caught them smiling at each other before they entered the bank, and the kiss they had shared before they went to Twilfitt and Tatting's. One of the photographers had zoomed in on their hands as they stood just inside the bank. Their hands were clasped together, fingers interlaced as Harry's furry thumb moved across the back of Draco’s hand. There were dozens of other photos of them taking subtle glances at the other when they weren't looking. He considered petitioning the Prophet to get real copies of the pictures instead of keeping these.

 

Because as sweet and tender as the photos were, beneath in large black letters was the title, “Harry Potter: Bisexual or Bewitched?” The article continued to question Draco’s motives and detailed his part in the war, wondering why Harry was with a Death Eater and what Draco’s intentions were. It went on to query why Harry didn't date his fellow werecat, who happened to be his ex girlfriend. Surely it was a match made in heaven that they both inherited. Embedded in the article was a rather cozy photo of him and Ginny that he didn't know existed. They were squished into an armchair in Gryffindor Tower with her halfway in his lap, laughing as they read a quidditch magazine. He figured that Dennis must have given it to someone, unaware that his brothers photo would make it to the paper.

 

The next page had a large break down of the estimated wealth of all six of them and drew attention to the mismatch between Blaise and Ginny. It began questioning her motives and if she intended to marry Blaise only to have him disappear mysteriously as many of his mother's exes had. Harry knew that the men had been Death Eaters and often went on the run or into hiding.

 

This was followed by a recap of their appearance at the trials, showing the trio shifting from werecats to human and the girls shifting back again as Harry stood there, arguing with the councilman before the photo looped over. Beneath that article was a blurb about Luna's vision and the suspected accuracy of it given her possible abilities and heritage.

 

The back cover contained an article detailing Harry, Ron and Hermione’s heist of Gringotts. A photo showed guards and goblins blocking their way as they entered the bank and questioned how that would affect the connections between werecats and Goblins. The bottom of the page held and article about Harry taking over the Defense lessons, containing quotes from various students expressing their excitement for his classes. He noted that there was not a single DA member who commented, respecting Harry’s privacy. He was quite grateful for it.

 

Smashed into the margins of the newspaper you could find the regular news reports. He glanced over articles on the Wizarding Stock Exchange, smart business investments, what plants were best planted this time of year and updates from the ministry. It was all background, though. Somehow the four werecats and their mates had dominated the newspaper, and no one even knew about Ron’s inheritance yet.

 

“Well. That was enlightening,” he replied and passed the paper to Luna. Ginny sat beside her, her fork frozen halfway to her mouth as she read over Luna's shoulder. Harry filled his plate and dug in, his mind whirling with information.

 

 _Next time we go out, I want them to get a picture of your arm,_ he finally said to Draco.

 

 _Why?_ He replied tentatively.

 

_Because a mark like that doesn't just happen. It's not something I could have done if we didn't have a bond. After further reading the memoirs I found that powerful werecats with powerful mates who truly, deeply care about each other can mark their mate before they are bonded. It's a claim of sorts, but it shows the strength of the werecats caring. I didn't know that at the time, and getting rid of your old one just felt right._

 

_And how do you expect the Daily Prophet to know all that?_

 

Harry smirked. _I’ll send a letter to Eliza. She's all for greater understanding of werecats and the complexities and dynamics that come with inheritance. She's a known werecat and a trusted Ministry Official. She may know about it now, she may not, but I'm sure they will go to her asking questions._

 

 _I love it when you get sneaky like this,_ Draco replied just as Ginny slammed her hands down on the table in anger.

 

“This is absolutely outrageous! I am not some harlot, gold-digging whore! What do they take me for?!”

 

Harry froze as he saw the fury flickering in Blaise’s eyes, having taken the papers vague connections between Ginny and his mother quite literally. His face was set in an angry, hurt look as he stood quickly, leaving the table.

 

“Blaise, that’s not what I-” the door slammed behind him and Ginny stared at it, looking heartbroken. Harry stood immediately, walking around the table and wrapping her in a hug as her hurt rushed through their bonds. Luna stood and rubbed her back as Ginny cried quietly on Harry's shoulder. He had fought with Draco enough to know how bad this hurt.

 

He heard the door open and glanced up to see Draco and Pansy taking off after Blaise. Greg and Theo looked incredibly uncomfortable. It was Theo who eventually stood and made his way over, laying his hand on Ginny’s shoulder.

 

“Don’t worry, Weas- Ginny. It's not you he’s angry at. Every time an article comes up about his mother, he blows up on someone. He’s done it since we were kids. The papers comparison was horrible, but all of us know you didn’t mean it as an insult to Aurelia and he knows that too. Draco and Pansy will talk him down and he’ll come around pretty quickly.”

 

Ginny sniffled, catching her breath, “Thank you, Theo, but I don't think he will. I've never felt this kind of anger from him, and it's escalating.”

 

Theo frowned and Harry mouthed his thanks to him as he went back to Greg. “Come on, Gin. Let's sit at least.”

 

“Get me out of here, Harry,” she said softly and he led her out the door to the back yard. Luna and Ron followed them, feeling Ginny’s distress through the bonds.

 

“I didn't realize how much you all affected each other. I mean, I saw it, but to feel it…. I’m sorry, Ginny. I'm sure it will work out though,” Ron murmured. They headed to the clearing, sitting down. Harry stretched his legs out and Ginny rested her head in his lap. Luna sat on Harry's other side and picked up bits of Ginny's hair. She began making tons of tiny braids as Ginny propped her feet up on Ron’s legs.  


“He never talks about his mom. Never. I know nothing about her but what the papers say, and I know they aren't accurate. I didn't mean to upset him,” she said softly, gazing at the enchanted sky above them.

 

Harry sighed, leaning back on his palms. “She fled from her first husband when Blaise was little. His dad was abusive, so she took Blaise and ran. When she started dating again, she had a knack for picking Death Eaters. From what I understand, his father was a high ranking Death Eater, and when he found out that another Death Eater was with Aurelia, he issued an ultimatum; either they kill her or he killed them. He even forced some of them to seduce her from the start. She escaped the attempts, but as you know the men went missing soon after and several turned up dead. After several attempts at dating, she gave up entirely and moved back to her familial home in Italy. She was insistent that Blaise attend Hogwarts once he was of age, and she's been living somewhere in the country since she returned. From what I understand, she lives a fairly muggle life because it's safer, but he hates that his mother's entire life was ruined by his father. That she has to live the way she does out of fear and not by choice.”

 

“That wasn't your story to tell, Potter,” Blaise said blankly as he entered the clearing.

 

“Were you going to tell her?” he took the silence that met him as a no. He glanced down to see Ginny’s eyes closed with fresh tears on her lashes. “How could she know that her reaction would upset you when you haven't told her anything about the situation?”

 

“She didn't need to know,” he said blandly.

 

Harry tapped Ginny and she lifted her head. He stood, her hair flying as Luna took his place. Harry didn’t care that her mate was much taller than him as he stepped over Ginny, standing between the angry couple, face to face with Blaise. “Didn't need to know? That's your excuse?”

 

“It's not an excuse,” Blaise said firmly.

 

“Bull. Shit. If this was some bimbo you picked up in a pub or a quick fling, that would be valid. But this is Ginny we are discussing. Your mate. Your life partner. You were warned before we did the rituals that once we went forward, there was no turning back.”

 

“And?”

 

“And how do you expect to have a lasting relationship with someone who is literally bound to your soul, thoughts and emotions without telling them some of the most important things about you?!”

 

 _If this is how Aurelia got her men it’s no wonder they were all nutters. She never knew them,_ Ron thought. Luna snickered and a startled giggle bubbled out of Ginny. Harry chose to ignore the comment, not letting it phase him beyond amusement in the bonds.

 

“How was she supposed to know that expressing her anger at such a nasty and vile comment directed at her would set you off?” Harry pressed again. Blaise said nothing, staring at him silently.

 

“There's plenty she hasn't told me.”

 

“Like what?” Harry challenged.

 

“Like that diary you mentioned before Gringotts.”

 

Ginnys mind went blank as she suppressed her thoughts. “Have you asked her about it since then? While it was an awful experience for her, I know for a fact that she has no reservations in telling you about it, and that is a story she tells no one. Half of her family is in the dark on that, but she would tell you in a heartbeat.” Silence met him once more. Harry sent his thoughts to Ginny and she sent back her approval. They both knew it was a bit of a gamble, but Ginny seemed certain it would resolve for the better.

 

“I see what's going on,” Harry said as he put his hands in his pockets, staring Blaise down. “Talk to no one, is it? Put on a front and pretend that you made it through life and a war without your own demons. Don't tell the people closest to you, who will be in your life for the foreseeable future, anything about you, because then they can't use it to hurt you. Don't tell the girl that you have bound yourself to for life about the things that made you who you are. Instead, it’s going to hurt your relationship. It's going to have your girlfriend walking on eggshells for fear of what may set you off. Well done. You skipped past the getting to know you step, jumped right into a physical relationship and can't figure out why it doesn't feel real, all for the sake of hiding yourself from her. Look at all the pain you've spared yourself and the woman you say you care about,” he said angrily, his voice a near growl.

 

Ron and Luna stood as Ginny sat up. They stood on his flanks with neutral expressions, a united front. It was wonderful to see how seamlessly Ron fit into the Glaring, but Harry said nothing of it now. He kept his focus on Blaise, staring into his dark, angry eyes without a trace of fear. “Keep us in the dark all you want, Blaise, though Ron and I learned plenty in re trials. But if you keep her there, I can guarantee that she will make you regret it. And if for some god forsaken reason she doesn't, we will.”

 

“You know how to find us if you need us, Gin,” he said mildly as he glared once more at Blaise and stepped through the bushes. On the other side he reached out and wrapped an arm around Pansy’s waist to keep her walking and took Draco’s hand. He dragged his wide eyed boyfriend away from the fight that was sure to unfold as Pansy squeaked in shock.

 

“Do you know what you’ve just done? He's vicious when he's angry; why would you aggravate that?” Pansy asked dramatically as she let Harry lead her away.

 

Harry snorted. “So is Ginny; to the people who deserve her anger. I know damn well that she would rather have a screaming match than have him shut her out. The aggravation on my part was intentional while giving him something to think about.” He heard their voices rising behind him and put up a ward, giving them their privacy.

 

“I hope you made the right decision,” Draco warned.

 

“Ginny thinks I did, or she would have stopped me when I told her what I wanted to do. If she thought I was overstepping she would have said so and I wouldn't have said a word. It's their relationship, not mine, but I'll help where I can. If that help comes in the form of getting Blaise’s head out of his ass, so be it.”

 

“I never thought the day would come that I found myself taking a liking to you, Potter. The more time I spend around you I realize that we never really knew anything about you at all,” Pansy said.

 

“What is it with you Slytherins and surnames? My name is Harry. I have it for a reason so you might as well use it.” Draco was snickering as they approached the door. They went inside and Harry spent the next fifteen minutes reassuring Molly that Ginny would be fine.

 

He finished his dinner in relative peace before he kissed Draco on the cheek and headed to his room. He wrote up a letter to Gornluk, asking for a full summary of his accounts. He had never truly looked at them beyond walking into the vault. He also asked if the bank had anything similar to muggle savings bonds. The next letter was to the prophet, requesting a set of the photos for himself. They were always trying to get in his good graces in hopes of an interview so he doubted they would refuse. He then wrote a letter to Eliza, asking for her aid in his plan for whenever a photo was released of Draco's mark.

 

He was just finishing up the letter when two hands landed softly on his shoulders before sliding forward and clasping over his chest. Platinum blonde hair fell into his field of vision and he smiled. “Don’t tell me you got lonely down there. I haven't been gone that long.”

 

Draco reached a hand out, summoning a parchment. “I meant to ask you before the duel if you would let me borrow Dusty to take this to Gornluk. It looks like he's already going, yes?”

 

“I suppose he can take your letter along, too,” Harry said as he approached Dusty. Keen eyes watched him, looking at the letters before sticking out his leg so Harry could tie it on.

 

“Those two are for Gringotts, and this one goes to Eliza Bronson. I'm not sure where she lives so ju-” Dusty flew out the window, cutting Harry off. He blinked then smiled. He glanced out his window and saw Ginny and Blaise still sitting in the clearing.

 

 _You guys alright?_ he asked her quietly, not wanting to startle her.

 

 _I think so,_ she replied distractedly and he left her alone.

 

He turned away from the window to find that Draco had taken his chair at the desk. He was idly rolling a quill between his fingers, watching the feather spin. Harry shut the door silently with a spell and headed over to him. He was thankful that the chair was overly wide as he slid his knees beside Draco’s hips and straddled him. Smiling down at his boyfriend he took off his shirt.

 

“Since you seemed to enjoy the view so much earlier, why bother wearing this now?” Draco smiled at him distractedly. It was unlike him to be so quiet, not making a move. “What's on your mind?”

 

“Ginny and I got to talking while you were testing Luna and her diadem. Though we still dislike it, we both fully understand now why you gave the order. We had seen you use small bits of your affinity, but never like that. Never to that extent. It was the strangest thing to feel you so tangibly in my mind when I couldn't see you. But I knew you were right there. I could sense you. I could feel the power of your magic, both as a bystander and through you. You were so in control of it, even at the end when they nearly overpowered you.”his face was blank, grey eyes thoughtful as he stared at the spinning quill.

 

“I've always been someone who wanted to be around people with power and influence. I wanted to feel like I belonged in that group. No matter who I was around, I've always had something to pride myself on. Something that didn't necessarily make me better, but made me vital to that group. Sometimes it was the family name, sometimes it was my humor, but whatever it was, I was needed around. Even during the war, I was needed to fix the cabinet, and then to help keep mother alive.”

 

“And to see the true strength of you three... to see true power… it was breathtaking, awe-inspiring and humbling enough to make me wonder just what my niche is here. I know how I fit as your mate and I'm learning my responsibilities within the Glaring, but with all of the great things you guys can do, I can't see what else I bring to the table. It's an unsettling feeling. To a degree, I would even say I'm jealous of it, because when you three are together you know exactly where you fit. Now that's growing to accommodate Ron…. I don't know. I suppose I'm just feeling a bit out of place. Now that I'm here, surrounded by amazing, powerful and influential people, I can't see where I fit in. I mean, you even brew your own potions now without the cauldron exploding.”

 

Harry felt the insecurity rolling off of Draco in waves. He hated to think that his mate did not feel deserving of being around him. He knew that to really get to the heart of the issue, he needed to draw Draco back out of his own mind first.

 

“Technically, that's dependent on when I make them. If I try too close to the New Moon I get distracted, and if it's Full Moon I have a tendency to doze off half way through. I've gone through four cauldrons this year; burned the bottoms out and one completely exploded. I barely managed to shield myself from it. For every batch of potion I make successfully, there's about two or three batches ruined before it. I stopped brewing altogether except for classes and the girls potion, and I still struggle with that. We've been saving the potions I do have for situations like Ron, or something else major.”

 

He glanced down to see Draco’s lips twitch upwards into a bemused smile. “How have you managed to brew so well in class this year then?”

 

Harry just raised a brow at him. “Draco, I haven't. I prepped the ingredients. You've been doing the brewing and walking me through when to add things from day one. After all of my failed attempts, I decided it was probably safer if I did things your way at the start of the year and it just stuck. I saw no reason to change that.”

 

“You little shit,” Draco pronounced in a voice that was quite fond as he finally looked away from the quill and up at Harry. “You've been riding on my coattails all year?”

 

Harry grinned at him. “I know the theory behind potions fairly well and how the ingredients interact, but you don't want to see me alone with a cauldron. It's not pretty.”

 

Harry laid his hands on Draco’s shoulders, running them over his arms. “I'd like to tell you exactly where you fit into this madness that has become our little group here, but I can't. That's for you to find on your own. But if you would like to take over making potions for us and the Glaring, you're more than welcome to. You'll find that my kit is nearly empty. I can show you the recipes I've found for some modified versions that are safe for us four, but we really need some for the rest of you, too.”

 

“And beyond that, you're powerful too, Draco. Perhaps not as blatantly as the four of us are, but even normal werecats aren't like us. But you and Hermione have this distinct power to you that I’ve never seen in anyone else. Even when we hated each other, I admired your spellwork, just like I did hers. I still do. Sure I could cast the same spell and it would work, but you two? You have this concentration and devotion to the spell that most of us simply don't. We cast because it's needed, because we're training. But the two of you cast spells because you enjoy them.”

 

“Even when Hermione modified her parents memories before we went on the run, she enjoyed it. She _hated_ that it was necessary, hated removing herself from their lives, but she loved to see her magic work. So while it was probably one of the most difficult spells emotionally that she's had to cast, she enjoys knowing that she can. She's still amazed by the very concept of magic. She loves to see how far she can push magic, if by her own means, and nothing is going to stop her.”

 

“And it's obvious to those of us watching that you are quite similar to her in that respect. Most of us have gotten so used to magic that we've lost the wonder and enjoyment of it. We might appreciate the effects of the spell, but we don't really think about the spell itself or its process once we've learned it. All through my memory you've been enamoured by your own magic, and not in a vain way, but as if you still couldn't quite believe it was yours, even after growing up with it. When Snape had you cast that serpensortia second year, there was this moment of pure shock and amazement on your face. You know, before I ruined it with parseltongue.” Draco laughed heartily at that.

 

“You two have a curiosity about you that is equally one of your greatest strengths and weakness. It leads you to amazing feats and levels of magic, but it leads you to trouble, too. You deal with it as it comes and move on to whatever else it is you want to study next, and it's something I really admire about the both of you. There's a power behind that curiosity to take what you know and apply it. There's a power in that constant thirst for more knowledge, more magic and deeper understanding. And it's a power that is much more practical and needed than ours.”

 

“We may have brute strength, raw power and quick minds, but you two help balance us out and keep us on track so our minds don't run away with us. You help keep magic and its advancement on its track, and that will translate beautifully for you both later in your life. What in the world am I supposed to do with this affinity once the war is over? I can play with it but it has little practical use unless I'm in danger. Same with Ginny. What kind of job is going to need her to set herself on fire? In a way, you and Hermione are guides to us. Hermione has been all my life, but so have you. It's not your insults that drive me now, but being near you and wanting to be closer to you and understanding you. Its loving you and wanting to do everything in my power to keep you safe. If not for you two, I honestly don't know where I'd be right now. Life certainly would have been much more boring.”

 

Draco was smiling at him now, amusement and gratitude rolling down their bond. His previous insecurity had vanished, and Harry hoped it would stay gone. But should it not, he also knew he could help chase it away until a time came that Draco fully believed in himself and his power. He loved knowing that he could comfort Draco as much as Draco comforted him.

 

“Thank you, Harry.”

 

“Anytime, Draco.”

 

His blonde smirked at him. “And since you're still abysmal at potions, I guess I should take over before someone gets poisoned.”

 

“It's for the best,” Harry agreed seriously.

 

Draco set the quill down and reached up, running his hands through Harry’s hair and pulling him in for a languorous, heart-felt kiss. Harry began to relax against him when he felt a sudden surge from Ginny. He and Luna sent their magic her way, then Harry felt Ron's confusion.

 

 _What the bloody hell was that_?

 

Harry pulled back from Draco resting their foreheads together. “I hate to break this up but-” “

 

“WHAT?!” he heard Ron shout a floor above when Luna finished her calm explanation in the back of his mind. Harry heard feet thundering down the steps and jumped up, blocking Ron at the base. Ron's shirt was missing, his jeans were unbuttoned and his hair was a wreck. Harry wanted to roll his eyes.

 

“Get out of the way, Harry,” Ron snapped.

 

“No.”

 

“But that's my-”

 

“Sister. Yes, I'm aware. Now quiet down unless you want your mum on all of our cases.”

 

Ron deflated a bit, looking rather conflicted. “Well, what am I supposed to do?” He asked forlornly as he sat on the steps. Hermione watched them quietly from the top of the steps and Draco listened from their room. Harry put up a privacy ward around their little bubble.

 

“Ron I know it's hard for you because she's your little sister, but she's seventeen. She's legally an adult and you need to treat her like it. While this situation is going to be weird for you both with the Glaring aspect, I know that Ginny isn't going to go storming in on you and Hermione. She's going to send her magic like me and Luna did so you don't accidentally tear Hermione's face off in the moment or knock her up in two seconds flat. It's a strange arrangement, but it's one you're going to have to get used to unless you and Ginny decide to be celibate for the foreseeable future.”

 

Ron was looking rather green, and Harry sat down beside him as Hermione joined Ron’s other side, pulling her bathrobe tighter around her. “He’s right, you know. At the end of the day, her sex life is none of your business.”

 

“When I'm kept in the dark maybe. But what are you supposed to do when you know every time your sister is getting laid?!” He asked loudly before pulling a face.

 

“You respect that she is a grown adult with needs, just like you,” Hermione said rationally.

 

“Besides, it will go away eventually. Once you reach a certain point in your balance and magical power you can hold your own form without the assistance of the Glaring, like I do now. It'll be strange for a while, but you’ll be okay.”

 

As soon as Harry said that he felt the same surge from Luna and sent his magic to hold her form. Ron groaned loudly. “God, not her too,” he complained. Harry rolled his eyes.

 

“Judging by your current state of undress and Hermione's bathrobe there, all of the werecats are getting laid tonight.”

 

Draco snorted in the bedroom and Hermione smirked in his direction. “Stress relief before N.E.W.T.s,” she said softly and Harry smirked.

 

“Sure. That's all it is.” Harry stood up, patting Ron on the shoulder and looking right in his eyes as seriously as he could. “Be extra careful with her, Ron. You're liable to grow claws, and something tells me she wouldn't thank you for it.”

 

Ron looked up at Harry in horror. Hermione’s hand covered her mouth as she tried and failed to suppress her laugh, doubling over on the steps. Harry smirked, poorly hiding his own laughter as a chuckling Draco stuck his head out of the door with a smirk. “He's not joking, by the way. It can be quite enjoyable if you-”

 

“I DON'T WANNA KNOW!” Ron roared as he threw his hands in the air, jumped up and fled to his bedroom. Hermione laughed even harder, her face turning red as Harry joined her in gasping laughter.

 

“That went much better than I expected,” Harry said. “Enjoy your evening, Hermione,” Harry said with a wink as he dropped the privacy ward and headed back to his own room, closing the door behind him.

 

“Now, where were we?”

  



	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! It has been WAAYYY too long since my last update, but I am trying to save what I currently have written. My current focus is on an original work as i transition into a new position at work and adjust to some other life changes as well. I don't have much more written, though I do have more planned. But there is definitely more on the way! I'm sure my girls Deb and Nicci will start poking me for more content soon!
> 
> In the meantime, have this chapter full of information with a few glorious moments. More to come!!
> 
> ~That awful writer whose stories are always WIP

They returned to school the following afternoon, and the week began to fly by. Harry had taken several books to Ron on adjusting to the transformation, becoming an animagus, and the books they had taken from Aquarianna’s bookshelf detailing the Storm affinity and it's abilities. He had never seen his friend so focused on his studies. No matter when they returned from their testing, Ron could be found somewhere in the eighth year common room with a cup of mandrake tea and a book in hand.

 

Ginny and Luna’s rooms had been added to the wing by Blaise and Neville’s rooms. The boys had stayed at Grimmauld so the girls could focus on their exams, which began the Tuesday they returned. All of the examiners were skilled Legillimens who did random checks to ensure they were not using their connections through the Glaring for an unfair advantage. Because there was only five of them to test, they had at least two tests a day, sometimes three. Hermione was a frantic mess by Wednesday, and Draco had cracked by Thursday evening. The two ignored the rest of them as they commandeered a study table and buried themselves in their books, drilling each other relentlessly.

 

When testing was over on Friday, the six of them went into Hogsmeade where they visited Aberforth at The Hogs Head. They didn't stay very long as the full moon was hours away and the four werecats could hardly keep their eyes open. They spent most of Saturday sleeping, waking late in the night and dozing off again. At breakfast Sunday morning, McGonagall approached them, sitting down at the eighth year table with them.

 

“How did your testing go?”

 

“I’m glad it's over,” Draco muttered to which Hermione nodded in agreement. Harry smiled at his friends.

 

“I think it went as well as could be expected.”

 

“I didn't want to bother you before testing, but by his presence here, is it safe of me to assume that Mr. Weasley has inherited?”

 

“Yes, Minerva, he has. He was the fourth werecat in Luna’s vision, but his figure was blurry until his inheritance. I was intending to tell you this afternoon, but I should have guessed you would already know,” Harry said with a smile. 

 

She smiled in return. “I need to borrow you Professor Potter so we can go over some final details of your position.” Harry scowled at the title.

 

“His position is rather flexible,” Draco muttered and Harry smacked his chest in embarrassment as the entire table snickered. Minerva glanced away, but couldn’t hide  the smirk on her lips. Harry felt himself blush as he stood. 

 

“Of course, Minerva.”

 

“Miss Granger, would you join us since you'll have a hand in the class?” 

 

“Of course, Professor.”

 

“Please, call me Minerva, all of you, unless you join me in a classroom.”

 

Hermione grinned at the woman. “Of course, Minerva,” she corrected herself as she stood, joining Harry, they followed Minerva up the stairs and into the Defense wing.

 

“Now, as Professor Merrywell is keeping the younger classes and yours focus on practical work, he will be keeping the Defense Professor's Office. Since you have elected to stay in the eighth year dorms, we have not assigned the standard professors lodging, either. If something should arise that you would like to move out of the dorms, let me know and that can be arranged. Professor Merrywell will also be keeping the main defense classroom. Lucky for you, we have an entire wing of unused Defense classrooms,” Minerva said as she threw open the door. 

 

Harry and Hermione gasped as they looked at the room. It was more of a hall, really as the walls dividing the classrooms were gone, replaced with columns at regular intervals to support the building. The area was well lit, showing off beautiful wooden flooring and the ceilings were tall, giving them plenty of space. A teacher's desk sat in the corner of the room, more for Hermione than for Harry. There were large cubbies in the far wall that were filled with cushions similar to those that they had used in the D.A. among them he saw two large boxes from Ollivanders that likely held the wand holsters he had requested.

 

“Minerva, this is wonderful!” Hermione exclaimed as she wandered into the room, glancing around at the huge space.

 

“It's perfect,” Harry agreed.

 

“I received your curriculum and the request to use the Room of Requirement and the edges of the Forbidden Forest to run practical drills. I will allow it for the higher level class, but I believe the younger students should stay here.”

 

“Thank you, Minerva.”

 

“There is also the matter of your salary.”

 

Harry shook his head. “I don't want it. Give it to Hermione. I'll be teaching them but they'll be training me too. I wouldn't feel right.”

 

“Very well. I’ll add it to the salary I had already intended to give her.”

 

“What?!” Hermione sputtered and Harry smiled.

 

“Hermione, that wedding costs a fortune. You're going to need the money, and I certainly don't. You'll be a huge help in these classes, just like you were the D.A. Otherwise you'll die of boredom from having no classes.”

 

“I was hoping to study the animagus transformation and begin studying legal process within the Wizengammot.”

 

“Harry and I can surely help you with the animagus process, and I’m sure you will still have plenty of free time. You’re still getting paid, Miss Granger and that decision is final. Do you have an account at Gringotts?”

 

“No,” Hermione said sheepishly. “Please, call me Hermione.” 

 

“I'll owl Gornluk. He offered to take us all on as his clients,” Harry explained to Minerva.

 

“Quite an honor. This classroom is available to you and your Glaring to practice at anytime there is no class in here, so long as the others attend their scheduled classes.”

 

“Of course. Was there anything else Minerva?”

 

“Since you're going for practical, make sure you assign them at least one spell to learn a week and doc house points if they've not been practicing. However, I doubt that will be an issue as the students seem quite excited for your class. Mr. Ollivander sent me your request for wand holders, and I agree it is a practical decision to make and to have a class set. However, fifty was a bit low as your lower class is approximately ninety students and your higher is about sixty.  So there should be one hundred holsters there in the boxes. It's never a bad idea to teach students to get used to them early. I've always thought they ought to be mandatory after fourth year,” Minerva said loftily.

 

“Well, as Headmistress, perhaps that's a change for next year?” Harry ventured.

 

She turned to him and raised an eyebrow. “If you are staying on the staff, most definitely.”

 

“I was wondering about that, Minerva. I know myself and Draco have positions here-” 

 

“Draco does too?” Hermione interjected, glancing away from her study of the room. 

 

“He’s apprenticing with Slughorn. Anyway, I would hate to see the Glaring scatter, but he and I would have to stay here, wouldn't we?”

 

“Not necessarily. Specific teachers are on duty in the evening should an issue arise. You could have a set of rooms here and stay for the nights you're on duty but live elsewhere most of the time, and we could try to give you the same night for duty. Most teachers find going back and forth too tedious, but it can be done. Should a major emergency occur we have a number of methods of getting in contact, be it floo or a variation of the protean charm that makes noise.”

 

Harry nodded. “I suppose we will deal with that at the end of the term. Was there anything else Minerva?”

 

“Just the time tables. You've got your lower years Monday afternoon and Thursday morning. Your higher years are Tuesday afternoon and Thursday afternoon. Your Thursday classes are a double lesson, and for the other two we have given you an extra thirty minutes for each class to maximize your time with them. As you are aware their defense lessons have been fairly sporadic as far as teachers go, and we unanimously agreed that they would need these lessons. Merrywell has under delivered for their teaching last term, and we want them to be as prepared as they can be. Be sure to thank the other professors, as they changed their schedules to make this possible for you.”

 

“Wow, that's great of them. I'll be sure to speak to them.”

 

“I have you down for rounds on Monday evenings except for the New Moon. The others are welcome to join you if they're bored so long as you all stay out of trouble. Here is your revised and approved curriculum,” She said, passing him a folder from her robe pocket. It seemed to be enchanted like Hermione’s bag. “If you need anything, Harry, Hermione, don't hesitate to ask.”

 

“Thank you, Minerva. We won't let you down.”

 

Minerva smiled at the pair of them and left just as the others came in the door. 

 

“Bloody hell, Harry, what a classroom,” Ron said as he walked in, staring around the room. 

 

“It's for us to practice in as well, so long as Ron attends all his classes,” Harry told them.

 

“Are those runes on the wall?” Draco asked. Harry turned to look as Hermione answered. 

 

“They’re nearly identical to the ones in the basement of Grimmauld. Hopefully it will keep the room from being destroyed. The beams have additional absorption runes and have been strengthened for structural integrity.” 

 

“What are your class times?” Ginny asked practically. 

 

“Monday afternoon, Tuesday afternoon, and double classes Thursday morning and afternoon. They've given me an extra thirty minutes for the other two classes as well. The teachers seem pretty concerned for our defense scores considering they all adjusted their schedules for this.”

 

“That says a lot about their faith in you, Harry,” Luna said softly. “Are we allowed to join you? Otherwise Ginny and I will get pretty bored.”

 

“She didn't say for the lower levels but we're allowed to spectate in other classes too. I don't think she’ll mind unless you guys start distracting me. You're more than welcome to help out though. I had put in my curriculum notes to her, including Draco’s suggestion of pitting us against the higher level class as part of their training. Standard magic, of course but it would be good for them and good for us.” he glanced through the folder. “She approved it and gave us permission to use the edge of the Forest and the Room for those exercises. We've got to get everyone up to par first. However, the rest of the time that I'm out of class I intend to start inspecting the spells on Luna’s diadem and see if they can be modified to work with our affinities.”

 

Ron scowled. “You're not going to make me wear a diadem, are you Harry?”

 

“Not a diadem. Just a collar.”

 

Ron's scowl deepened as Hermione hid her laughter behind her hand. “I'm not sure which is worse, really.”

 

“You'll get over it,” Harry said playfully. “Alright guys the boys should be here-”

 

“Hey guys!” Neville called as he entered the room with Blaise on his heels. Luna skipped over to Neville, giving him a rather affectionate kiss. “This classroom is great, Harry! How did your N.E.W.T.s go?”

 

“Thanks, Neville. As well as we could have hoped!” Harry replied.

 

Blaise walked over to them giving Ginny a long kiss before he turned to Harry. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

 

“Yeah, sure, hold on just a second though.” Harry turned and set up a large section of the room with a grid like pattern of tiny circular platforms teen feet off the floor. A large rectangular platform moved from the floor to the top to get them back up if they fell. “Work on your balance. Ginny and Luna, you're on your front paws. Hop to it.”

 

His friends groaned. “I think I liked you better before you showed us your affinity, Harry,” Ginny complained, flicking the back of his head as she passed. Harry rolled his eyes and gestured towards the hallway, following Blaise out and closing the door behind them. He set up a privacy ward to block nosy ears as he leaned on the wall with his hands in his pockets. 

 

“What can I do for you, Blaise?” Harry asked when a minute had gone by and neither of them had spoken. They hadn't talked to each other since the night of the fight last week.

 

Blaise sighed, rolling his eyes before speaking in a more genuine way than Harry had heard from him before. “I'm still mad that it was you who told her, but I wanted to thank you for doing so. We ended up sorting out a lot of problems we had been having and not discussing, and it probably wouldn't have happened if you hadn't spoken up. She told me you were intentionally baiting me, and as loathe as I am to admit it, I’m quite thankful for it.”

 

“You're welcome. You'd be surprised the means the girls went to to get me to talk to Draco.”

 

Blaise smirked. “She may have mentioned that she and Luna locked the two of you in the Room and you accidentally replaced Draco’s mark.”

 

Harry shrugged. “It wasn’t intentional. I was just trying to remove his previous one. I hadn't read anything about the marks before that.”

 

“Yeah, well you should warn Luna and Ron before they get as strong of a shock as Ginny did.” Blaise pulled back the collar of his shirt revealing an intricate golden sun beneath his collarbone. He covered it quickly with a smirk. “Wanna tell me about that?”

 

Harry just grinned. “How about I sit everyone down after this lesson and kill lots of birds with one stone?”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

 

Harry dropped the ward and they headed back in. Hermione was gazing longingly at the platforms. “That kind of looks like fun.” 

 

“It really does,” Neville agreed. 

 

Harry glanced at the girls and Ron, sending his thoughts through the immediate Glaring bonds. Four wands were drawn and pointed at the floor below the platforms. Bright white light filled the room before it vanished. Harry walked beneath the platforms, feeling the effects of the spell and making sure they didn't miss any spots before he headed back to his own platform and set another up.

 

“Don't injure yourselves,” he said lightly as they joined him on the platforms. He jumped off to a farther point than they could, switching form and walking over to Ron, who was slowly gaining his balance on the tiny platforms

 

“Don’t look at your feet.”

 

“What?”

 

“Don’t look at your feet. In this form the slant and angle of our eyes affords us a wider range of peripheral vision. Look at the girls.” Ron glanced over to see the girls each looking directly ahead as they practically ran on their hands across his grid. “Here, turn around.”

 

Harry reached out to Hermione’s mind.  _ Help me out. Can you get in a direct line in front of him? _

 

He watched her jump from platform to platform, hopping around cautiously but with little hesitation. The grid sections left plenty of space for her to stand with each foot on a different platform. Their paws were considerably larger than her tiny feet. She stood directly in line with Ron and waited.

 

“Grip my forearm,” Harry directed Ron, holding his arm out. He and Ron grabbed the point just above the other's elbow. “Now look at Hermione. Keep your eyes locked with hers. If you fall, the spells or I will catch you.” 

 

Ron nodded, looking up at Hermione. She gave him an encouraging smile as Harry stretched out his foot. Ron followed his movement slowly as he stepped forward, finding the platform on the first try. They continued forward, slowly gaining speed until they were running down the grid, slowing to a stop in front of Hermione. She was grinning at Ron happily.

 

“Well done, Ron.”

 

He smirked at her. “Do I get a prize?”

 

She smiled and kissed him once. “Now back you go. All the way down and back.” 

 

Ron turned and ran off down the grid and Harry shook his head. “Thank god you've got him whipped,” Harry said quietly.

 

“I heard that, Harry!” Ron hollered.

 

“I’m aware,” Harry replied. He looked at Hermione. _ Once he has done that five times make him run down and come back on his hands. When he's done that five times send him over. You're certainly better motivation for him than I am. _

 

She smacked his arm lightly. “Off with you, then.” He glanced at Draco, who was sending spells back and forth with Blaise and Neville as they jumped from platform to platform, before joining the girls. 

 

Harry dropped between two of the platforms and caught himself on the edges. “Come on girls, let's see if you can catch me,” he called as he swung, using the platforms like the monkey bars he had played on as a kid. The girls joined him, hanging from the platforms as they chased after him. Their wingspan was a bit shorter than his and their upper body strength still needed work. They darted about dodging Ron and the dueling boys to ensure they didn't get their fingers stepped on. 

 

Harry found this activity to be much more complicated with paws, but that was part of why they were practicing. Ginny fell first, quickly followed by Luna. Harry made it back to the moving platform and dropped, riding back up with the girls. They found Ron waiting for them in the area they had been practicing in.

 

“Alright, Ron. Ginny took to this pretty easily after all the brawls your family has had over the years and I think you will too. I’m going to have you start with Luna, then move on to Ginny. Physical spar, no cheap shots, and follow their guidance. We've been working on this for a while now, they know what they're doing.” 

 

Ron nodded as Harry moved away and squared off with Ginny, who was smirking at him. He knew that Luna had instructed Ron to watch them as they began pacing in circles around each other. He wasn't surprised when Ginny made the first move. She had never been very patient.

 

She jumped forward in a handspring, closing the distance between them. However, she had less room than she thought. Harry caught her feet and twisted her, forcing her to shift her hands and grip the platform beneath her before he pushed her feet down roughly to help her momentum. She swung beneath the shadow platforms and back up, landing lithely on her feet and charging him again. He swiftly blocked her punches and threw several of his own. Ginny aimed a kick at his head and he ducked early, sweeping her foot out from under her. She fell, grabbing Harry’s tail and pulling him down with her. He hissed in pain as he turned so that he landed above her, pinning her to the ground. 

 

She managed to get one foot underneath her and buck him off. He went rolling across the floor but recovered quickly, darting out of her reach just in time. He kept running, making a series of platforms like steps going up the far side of the wall. At the top, horizontal beams formed at his command as he jumped. He used the momentum to agilely swing himself on top of them, running across the narrow beams and back towards the grid with Ginny hot on his heels. At the last second Harry dropped, grabbing the beam and swinging his legs upwards. He managed to catch Ginny by surprise catching her between his legs before he swung back down and let go.

 

Harry cast a cushioning charm beneath them as Ginny landed on her back with Harry pinning her once more. He kept her arms and legs down for five seconds and she stilled. He stood and helped her up as they both turned to the clapping above them. Harry rolled his eyes as Ginny bowed dramatically before they rejoined the others on the grid. Luna and Ron began a much more relaxed spar with Luna instructing him as they went. Harry didn't want Ron to get so used to working with him that he didn't work as well with the girls.  

 

He let Ginny do as she pleased until Ron was ready to spar with her. She headed over towards Hermione and they chatted amicably. Meanwhile, Harry stayed near the boys. Neville was showing Blaise the proper hand grip for a stupefy and walking him through the spell as Harry frowned. 

 

“What's the most advanced defense spell you know, Blaise?”

 

“Probably a protego.”

 

Harry frowned. “Verbal or nonverbal?”

 

“Nonverbal, but it's weaker. While you guys had the DA, we had Umbridge, then Snape jumped right into Nonverbals and didn't really make us do anything. He gave us passing marks regardless of our skill, then we had Amycus and that was hardly defense. The only reason we are passing Merrywell’s classes so is because he set the bar so low. He had us doing Lupin’s curriculum last term. Now if you want to know what dark magic Draco and I know, we’ve probably got everyone in the room but you beat, and not by choice.”

 

Harry knew better than to ask what Draco could cast, not wanting to open that box of memories. But it seemed Draco knew he wanted to.  _ I can manage a decent shield but one of the reasons they never made me do raids was the ineptitude of our teachings. Father never had time for basic spells. I'd say the best I can manage would be a stupefy, and it would be verbal. Anything else would be rather dark. _

 

_ Then you had better be attending my classes and practicing with me later. _

 

_ Harry- _

 

_ I'm not asking. I'm not risking everything just to lose you because of our horrible track record of teachers.  _

 

Draco quieted rather quickly at that as Harry replied to Blaise. “Dark isn't exactly bad in this case. You two have a better idea of what the Knights may be capable of than we do. Dark magic in moderation isn't necessarily horrible.” Ginny and Luna switched off and Harry glanced at Luna. 

 

“Now that you're balanced I want you and Neville to meditate together once a week. I intend to incorporate the same with Draco. It's beneficial to you both. For now, go try it out.”  _ Start considering dates for your bonding. Anytime will do but we're two weeks from a new moon, which would be better unless you intend to wait for a solstice or magical holiday, _ he added privately and Luna nodded. 

 

“Hermione will you work with Blaise for a bit and then we will switch? They're going to be at it for a while,” he said, nodding his head towards the sparring siblings. 

 

“Sure. Stupefy, Confrigo, Bombarda and shields?”

 

“Sounds good,” Harry said. “You might as well teach him the confundus since you're so practiced in it.”

 

She promptly smacked the back of his head before dropping through the platforms and stalking away with Blaise following her. Neville and Luna were sitting on cushions on the teacher's desk as they meditated. 

 

_ What's the story there?  _ Draco asked as he stepped up beside Harry to watch Hermione begin instructing Blaise.

 

_ Don't ever breathe a word until he's figured it out on his own. Hermione confunded Cormac McLaggen during his quidditch tryout to make sure Ron got on the team. Wandlessly. While he was flying. _ Draco turned to gape at Harry with wide eyes as he continued.  _ I wouldn't have put him on the team anyway. He's a horrible team player and spent his tryout attempting to teach my beaters how to do their job. But Ron gets incredibly nervous under pressure and she wanted to be sure he got it because she knew how badly he wanted it and how great of a player he can be.  _

 

_ The more I learn about that girl the more I wonder just how much trouble she has gotten away with. _

 

_ More than we will ever know.  _

 

Harry took Draco’s hand as they dropped between platforms. They walked a short ways away and Harry turned to Draco.  _ Mind if I take a peek at your spell knowledge?  _

 

_ Go ahead, _ Draco consented. Harry looked around in Draco’s mind, and grew curious. 

 

_ I wonder if I can share the spells I know with you the way I did my memories. _

 

_ You're more than welcome to try.  _

 

Harry worked carefully, placing some of his knowledge in with Draco’s. He memorized some of the darker spells that Draco knew and withdrew. Within his own mind he could see the spells and what they did, though he hoped that he would never have to cast them. 

 

_ That’s pretty neat, _ Draco proclaimed.+

 

_ The knowledge is the simple part. The real question is whether or not you can cast them. _

 

They separated putting a good distance between them before facing each other. Harry smirked at his mate. “Scared, Malfoy?”

 

Affection and amusement flowed through the bond. “You wish,” Draco replied as he cast. Harry jumped out of the way as the Bombarda exploded the wooden floor.  They both grinned as Harry shot a stupefy at Draco. He blocked it with a strong, nonverbal shield and began sending spells at Harry in rapid succession. Harry parried the attack, smiling all the while. 

 

“Hey Gin!” he called.

 

Ginny stopped mid fight anf dropped down through the platforms as Harry sent her the images she needed. She approached Blaise and began repeating the process with him as Ron dropped down beside them, listening to their conversation in the bond.

 

“Would it work with someone other than our mates? Could Hermione teach you one of her obscure spells?” Ron asked curiously as Hermione joined them. Harry shrugged. 

 

“Let's see, Hermione. I’ll guide you through it. I’ve always wanted to learn that bluebell flame spell but never bothered.” 

 

She rolled her eyes. “That one's easy. I've been doing that since first year!” she said as Harry approached her mind. He wasn't surprised to find it well organized with little to no effort. He found her vast knowledge of spells and lit up the spells for bluebell flames, her conjured attack birds, and memory charms. She helped him transfer them over as he shared a few basic healing spells with her. 

 

When he withdrew he tried the charm and watched the brilliant blue flames dance at the end of his wand. Harry turned to Ron. “Break my nose.”

 

“What? Why?!” Hermione asked.

 

“You’re sure?” Ron asked, following Harry’s thoughts.

 

“Positive. If she can't Luna can.”

 

“You’re joking, right?” Draco asked from his dueling place across the room just moments before Harry felt pure shock from Draco and a fist connecting with his face. He reeled backwards, stemming the flow of blood from his nose as he turned to Hermione. 

 

“I should leave you with it as a reminder of your stupidity,” she chided sternly, her arms crossed obstinately across her chest.

 

“But you won't because you want to know if it works, too,” Harry countered.

 

Hermione rolled her eyes and batted Harry’s hands out of the way as she cast a nonverbal Episkey, the one spell she had never managed on her own. He winced as his nose snapped back into place. Hermione vanished the blood as Harry checked the bone. “Tender, but perfect as always.” 

 

“You two are idiots,” she reminded.

 

“But we're your idiots!” he and Ron chorused.

 

“Our idiots,” Draco corrected as he smacked the back of Harry’s head and stood beside Hermione. “Although I have to admit that's a rather useful function of the Glaring.” 

 

“I don't think it would work with anyone out of this inner circle though. It was much more challenging with Hermione than you, but I haven't had a chance to fully join her and Ron to the inner circle yet. The bonds have shifted but not solidified. If I hadn't been as close with her as I am, it wouldn't have worked.”  

 

Ron growled beside him and Harry rolled his eyes as the sound swiftly cut off. Some instincts couldn't be helped and he didn't want to discourage Ron’s progress. “Sorry,” Ron muttered and Harry waved it off. He vanished his platforms, drawing the magic back into himself.

 

“Alright everyone, come join us for a minute,” Harry called. The others joined them as he summoned eight cushions over and they sat. 

 

“So we just discovered that the eight of us can share our knowledge of spells with each other so long as both the sender and receiver trust the other in their mind. I don't think that will be an issue, but we can explore that later since the Express should be here in a few hours .”

 

“Since it has now occurred twice, it's only right that I warn the remaining four of you of something that could occur. Draco, Blaise, if you will.” Draco followed Harry’s thoughts displaying his mark where the dark mark should be as Blaise pulled back his collar. The others gasped, looking from one to the other. Ginny's eyes were riveted to Draco's arm in shock, having only heard of the change from Harry. He had kept the memory carefully hidden, should Draco not want her to see. He had displayed it to his father during his questioning, but she and luna had never seen it up close.

 

“It takes a very powerful werecat and a very powerful mate with a strong and deep bond for the werecat to be able to mark their mate. It can only be done before the two are bonded. Because we are all abnormally powerful, it seems like we may have more marks than most Glarings. If you don’t mark your mate, it doesn't mean your bond is not equally valid. It's just something that happens with little control on the werecats part..”

 

“Can… can I ask how they happened for you guys?” Neville asked tentatively and Hermione looked equally intrigued. Harry glanced at Draco who shrugged.

 

“Harry believed he could remove mark. He kissed it and it faded away and was replaced with this one. He had no idea it would happen, that it was even possible then, but he followed his instincts. We had had a rather deep conversation just before, and I believe those two did as well,” Draco explained, looking at Blaise and Ginny.

 

Blaise nodded. “Ours was much the same. We had our fight and our talk after and I showed Ginny a scar from my childhood. It used to be pretty ugly, but she knew that she could heal it. She kissed the space, and it was replaced with this.” 

 

“It's unknown exactly what triggers the mark, but it seems to be a desire to heal our mate which is a fairly basic instinct. It's probably got a deeper connection through magic but it hasn't really been studied,” Harry explained.

 

“Is it possible for us to mark our mates?” Hermione asked.

 

“There are cases of it, but they are even rarer than the werecats marks which run about one in twenty pairs. The mates mark occurs in one of fifty pairs, and can only be placed by a mate that bears a werecats mark. It can be placed at any time during their relationship though. ”

 

“Now, the Friday before the new moon we will need to have a ritual to correctly incorporate Ron and Hermione into the Glaring. Then we can complete the ritual to acquire Ron's wand and then repeat the ritual for further instruction. From there we can try and figure out just what we need to do to prepare fully for whatever is to come.” 

 

Harry gestured to Luna and Ginny as he continued. “As you two know well I'm horrible at focusing when I brew, so Draco will be taking over potions an-”

 

“Oh thank goodness,” Luna said and Harry rolled his eyes as Draco snickered. 

 

“Yes, yes. I'm abysmal, moving on.” He turned to Ron and Hermione and cast his portkey spell. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him as he continued. “I've placed the same protection on you two that I've placed on the others. What follows is an order, not a request.”

 

“If we are in a situation where things are truly beginning to go wrong, get yourselves and any of the others that you can reach out. If someone is going to-”

 

“We're not leaving you behind, Harry,” Hermione protested and he locked eyes with her. 

 

“Yes, you will. I'm not giving you the option, Hermione. If anyone is going to get left behind, it has to be me. If any one of you were left behind, I would be compelled to go back, anyway. Not just out of concern, but magically compelled as leader of the Glaring. You have to get out for the safety of all of us. For my safety, if i tell you to leave a battle, you need to leave. Grab whoever you can and go, but I need to be the last person there. Hopefully this is a measure we will never have to use, but I would rather have it in place as a worse case scenario. Are we clear?” 

 

Hermione was giving him a sad look and he just looked back at her. She knew how heavily the guilt of those lost weighed on him and she nodded. Ron was frowning beside her. “Yes, Blessed Brother.” 

 

“Wonderful. Hopefully that's the end of that. We're done for the day and I have a class to prep for. I'll see you all at dinner.” The others stood and filed out but Draco stayed behind. 

 

“What are you teaching them tomorrow then?”

 

“I’ll probably go over summoning charms and shields and go from there. It'll depend on how they do with those. But first, we need to get an idea of what they do or don't know.” Harry laid back, stretching out in the floor. “Minerva and I briefly discussed arrangements for next year.” 

 

Harry sent Draco his memory of the conversation and Draco smiled. “Will we all be staying at Grimmauld then?”

 

“It's not ideal. It's great for short term, but for the long run it's too small. We don't all have to live in one house but we need to find somewhere and pretty much stay within that area.”

 

“Do you have anywhere in mind? 

 

“The four of us and Hermione have strong connections to Ottery St. Catchpole. Neville lives a short ways from there, about an hour by broom. But it would be a decision for us all to make.” 

 

Draco nodded. “I figured you would want to go back to Godric’s Hallow.”

 

Harry shook his head. “I might fix up the house a bit, but I nearly died there twice. There's too much bad blood there for me to be truly happy. As ideal as it would sound, I know it wouldn't be right for me moving forward.” 

 

Draco nodded. “I suppose we should discuss that with them soon.”

 

“Probably. I know Hermione and Ron were already looking to get a place out that way.” 

 

Harry reached out to the minds of the other cats.  _ Start thinking about areas to live after school and if we intend to do joint housing or separate. Run it by your mates. I'm thinking Ottery St. Catchpole is probably the best area, or somewhere nearby. But It's best we stay near each other and long term, Grimmauld Place is going to be too small. _

 

He received their acknowledgement back as he returned to staring at the ceiling. “I hate the full moon. All I want to do is nap.”

 

Draco smiled and cast a tempus. “Come on,” he said quietly as he helped Harry up. Together they headed up to the dormitory and Draco led Harry into their bedroom. “Lie down. I'll set an alarm.” 

 

Harry couldn't argue with that. He crawled into bed, pulling Draco down beside him. His blonde huffed, rolling his eyes. “I’m not a teddy bear, Potter,” he said in an annoyed voice as Harry curled around him.

 

“Sure. And I'm not your heater,” Harry fired back as Draco settled down beside him. 

 

“Alright, you've got me there, the stubborn blonde replied. Harry hummed, aware that he was more than likely purring, and soon enough the pair of them had drifted off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and sticking with me!

**Author's Note:**

> As Always, Thank you for reading!! Comments and Kudos are golden!!!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr. I run the following blogs:   
> Brittrbrashear  
> all-things-drarry  
> thecunningones


End file.
